Lover's Return Spell
by pazandlove
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Hermione está en su quinto año y no puede olvidar lo que sucedió en el laberinto. Pero, más que eso se siente culpable: no quiso ayudar a Diggory cuando le preguntó a ella. ¿Podría repararlo trayendo de regreso a Cedric a la vida?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia tampoco es de mi propiedad, sino que de una magnífica escritora llamada **sissou** quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para publicar la traducción de su fic._

* * *

**Lover's return spell**

**Prólogo.**

Estaba caminando hacia la biblioteca, al igual que de costumbre cargando un montón de libros en los brazos. Todos estos libros estaban relacionados con los hechizos que podrían ayudar a Harry en la Tercera Prueba. Aunque mi mejor amigo había sobrevivido a las dos primeras pruebas, seguía asustada por él: después de dragones y un lago lleno de sirenas, yo sabía que la última prueba no sería precisamente un pedazo de pastel. Sin embargo, ahora estábamos preparados, Harry ha trabajado muchos hechizos que podrían ayudarle en el laberinto, pero yo quería ser cuidadosa y es por eso que aún iba a la biblioteca una vez al día para ver si encontraba algunos libros útiles. Ron no dejaba de repetir de que me estaba volviendo paranoica, pero no era así: algunos estudiantes habían muerto durante el Torneo.

Fui sacada de mis pensamientos cuando alguien chocó contra mí. Todos mis libros cayeron. Suspirando me arrodillé y comencé a levantarlos.

"Lo siento. Déjame ayudarte" escuché.

El chico se arrodilló, mis ojos ampliándose de sorpresa cuando reconocí su lindo rostro: Cedric Diggory.

No sabía mucho acerca de él, excepto por el hecho de que él era el primer Campeón de Hogwarts (y técnicamente el único). Nos habíamos conocido antes durante el Mundial de Quidditch, aunque aún siendo sonriente y amistoso no habíamos hablado. Nunca. A Ron y a sus hermanos no les gustaba sólo por un viejo resentimiento y quizás algo de celos: Cedric era el estudiante guapo de la escuela, todas las chicas se sentirían honradas de ser su novia. Pero yo no era ese tipo de chicas: nunca he leído revistas de moda e incluso hablado acerca de chicos o el primer beso. Cedric estaba tan lejos de mi tipo: demasiado popular para un ratón de biblioteca como yo.

Él se arrodilló y alzó algunos libros.

"Está bien. Estoy acostumbrada a esto. Todos esos libros son demasiado pesados de todos modos" le dije a la vez que fruncía el ceño.

"¿Entonces, por qué los llevas?" se limitó a preguntar.

No pude más que sonreír y mirar al suelo, preparando una respuesta sarcástica.

"¿Supongo que no me conoces? Aunque es lógico, seguramente estás demasiado ocupado con tu grupo como para conocer a todos en el colegio".

A pesar de que sonaba grosera, Cedric me sonrió.

"Sé quién eres", afirmó. Le eché un vistazo. "Eres una Gryffindor".

"Supongo que lo descubriste solo" dije mirando abajo hacia mis ropas.

Cedric siguió mi Mirada y vio el escudo con el león rojo.

Me puse de pie. Él sacudió su cabeza e hizo lo mismo.

"Tu nombre es Hermione Granger y eres la bruja más brillante de tu Casa, tal vez incluso de la escuela. Te gusta la lectura y estar en la biblioteca. Respondes a todas las preguntas de los profesores, especialmente las de Snape" hizo una mueca y continuó. "También eres una fiel amiga y una valiente bruja".

Me quedé callada sintiendo mis mejillas tornarse rojas. Cedric me miró y sonrió.

"Pero tal vez descubrí todo esto sólo mirando el escudo de tu ropa" dijo.

"Lo siento" Balbucee, avergonzada de mi conducta. "Estaba equivocada acerca de ti".

Cedric me miró, y prácticamente sostuve mi aliento cuando mi mirada se cruzó con sus ojos grises.

"No hay problema. Tal vez estabas demasiado ocupada con tu grupo como para realmente saber qué tipo de chico soy" dijo a la vez que se encogía de hombros.

Al contrario de lo que hice yo, cuando él dijo esto, su voz fue amable y desnuda de sarcasmo. Cedric me alcanzó los libros que él había reunido.

"Gracias" respondí simplemente.

Me voltee dándole la espalda, demasiado avergonzada para mirarlo de nuevo, había actuado tan ridículamente, pensé que no sería capaz de mirarlo nunca más. Caminé por el corredor tratando de encontrar algunas maneras de evadirlo durante los días siguientes, o quizás meses. Suspiré de alivio, cuando recordé que el próximo año sería el último que el cursaría.

"Hermione" él dijo.

Lo miré.

"Me percaté de que tus libros se refieren a hechizos de protección. Necesito aprender algunos antes de la tercera prueba. ¿Tal vez podrías ayudarme?" preguntó tímidamente.

Y entonces yo dije esas estúpidas palabras.

"Lo siento. No sé si sea una buena idea. Digo, Harry es mi mejor amigo".

Incluso aunque Cedric siguiera callado y tranquilo, sus ojos no pudieron mentirme. Él se sintió ofendido. Pero, ¿qué es lo que me había pasado? ¿Por qué le dije eso? Por supuesto que Harry era mi mejor amigo, ¿y qué? Cedric era contrincante de Harry, ¡pero no lo era mío!

La verdad era que había usado esa tonta excusa sólo porque estaba demasiado avergonzada de mi conducta.

"No importa. Dile que tenga suerte a Harry de mi parte" se volteó y se fue.

Esa fue la última vez que vi a Cedric Diggory vivo.

* * *

_ He deseado comenzar con la traducción de este fic porque considero que es una verdadera maravilla y merece ser leída por más personas. No todos pueden leer en inglés y me parece que eso no puede ser un impedimento para disfrutar ni para perderse la emoción y el sentimiento que este fic posee. Así que espero que me acompañen en la travesía que significa traerles este fic y que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al leerlo._

_No quise traducir el título del fic "**Lover's Return Spell**" ya que considero que mantenerlo en el original es más acertado, pero vendría a ser algo así como el hechizo para regresar a los enamorados / amantes._

_Trataré de subir un capítulo 3 veces por semana para que no se alargue tanto la espera._

_Con cariño._

-Paascuala.


	2. I should have said yes

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia tampoco es de mi propiedad, sino que de una magnífica escritora llamada **sissou** quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para publicar la traducción de su fic._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 1.**** Debería haber dicho sí.**

Era Octubre, e incluso si Halloween estaba cerca, los estudiantes no estaban de un ánimo festivo.

La casa de Hufflepuff estaba silenciosa y afligida. Incluso los recién llegados de primer año se sentían acongojados por la pérdida de uno de ellos.

Los Ravenclaws no se sentían mejor, incluso si la muerte de Cedric Diggory no era tan fuerte como para los Hufflepuff, los estudiantes estaban inquietos y preocupados por uno de ellos: Cho Chang. Ella había sido la novia de Cedric y estaba realmente dolida, pero yo no podía ignorar sus miradas hacia Harry. Esto era casi una ofensa a la memoria de Cedric: quiero decir, el está muerto, ¡ella podría esperar antes de hacerle ojitos a otro chico!

Pero incluso si yo no estaba de acuerdo con la conducta de Cho, no podía olvidar que ella era infeliz. Cada vez que la veía pasar cerca de la mesa de Hufflepuff, o las fotografías de los equipos de Quidditch, podía ver en su cara todo su pesar. Por eso, realmente no podría culparla nunca.

La casa Gryffindor había encarado con un poco más de fuerza la muerte de Cedric. Los estudiantes de los leones eran conocidos por ser valientes y fuertes, y ahora lo podían probar muy bien. Pero además estaban preocupados por uno de ellos: Harry Potter.

Mi mejor amigo seguía silencioso respecto de lo que había ocurrido en el laberinto. Muchos querían saber lo que había ocurrido después de que él y Cedric tomaran la Copa, pero yo no. No quería saber exactamente lo que había pasado. Sabía que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había asesinado a Cedric, y esa información era suficiente para mí. Si hubiera escuchado la historia de Harry, no podría dormir nunca más, o todos mis sueños estarían llenos de esa escena: el alma de Cedric dejando su cuerpo en frente de los ojos de mi mejor amigo.

Podría decir que los más "insensibles" eran los Slytherin, pero esto no era una sorpresa, ¿verdad?

Incluso oí a alguien hacer bromas acerca de la muerte de Cedric. ¿Cómo podían las personas mantener una cara tan neutral frente a esa violenta muerte? Frecuentemente quería hechizarlos, así como Harry, pero afortunadamente para ellos Snape estaba siempre cerca para calmarnos, o tal vez debería decir para proteger a esos imbéciles y restarnos puntos. ¡La casa de Gryffindor no había perdido jamás tantos puntos en el primer mes de escuela!

Dumbledore había decidido rendir un homenaje a Cedric y en el gran pasillo que conducía a la Sala Común de los Hufflepuff había fijado un retrato con una foto de él sonriendo. Incluso si éste era un acto de bondad, yo lo consideraba una tortura. Harry y yo alargábamos siempre el camino cuando era absolutamente necesario el ir a esa parte del castillo. No por capricho, sino que pasar frente a su retrato aún era demasiado doloroso, sobre todo para Harry.

A veces pensaba que había sido egoísta, no me detendría nunca de culparme por no ayudar a Cedric, pero ¿qué había sentido Harry que fue quien lo vio morir? La culpa me estaba quemando, pero sólo fue un "no", me gustaría pensar que mi respuesta no hubiera tenido influencia en su destino, pero no podía. ¿Quién sabe qué podría haber pasado si yo le hubiese enseñado esos hechizos? Tal vez uno de ellos podría haberlo salvado.

Y ahora, estaba tratando de calmar mi culpa ayudando a mis amigos tanto como me era posible. Incluso aunque el año pasado me quejaba de hacer su tarea, ahora me aliviaba cuando Ron o Harry me preguntaban por ayuda.

Por otro lado, me había puesto muy quisquillosa con mis dos amigos. Siempre estaba discutiendo con Ron o Harry. Una pequeña cosa podía hacerme llorar por horas. Y eso es precisamente lo que me sucedió una noche, cuando obligué a Ron y Harry a hacer sus tareas de Transformaciones.

"Hermione, McGonagall nos dejó 3 semanas para hacer esta tarea. Podemos esperar" dijo Ron.

"No podemos," grité "puedo ayudarles ahora".

"La tarea es muy fácil. No estás obligada a ayudarnos" Harry murmuró con voz calmada.

"Tengo que ayudarles" lloré, mientras las lágrimas caían por mi cara.

Harry y Ron me miraron con sus ojos muy abiertos. S reacción me hizo enfadar.

"Hermione, estás exagerando. Es sólo una tarea" Ron se rió entre dientes.

Me levanté, mientras todos los estudiantes de la biblioteca estaban ahora mirándome.

"Es más que una tarea. Así que ahora cállate y déjame ayudarte".

"Deberías tranquilizarte" murmuró Harry.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

"¿Pero qué es lo que pasa ustedes? Estoy ofreciéndoles mi tiempo y energía. Maldición sólo tómenlos" lloré.

Aparté las lágrimas de mi rostro, aunque fue inútil, seguían cayendo. No podía controlarlas.

Ron y Harry se miraron entre sí, preocupados.

"Te recuerdo que siempre nos estás retando para que hagamos nuestras tares, pero ahora encontraste la perfecta forma de estar en paz. No te preguntaremos por ayuda nunca más. ¿Satisfecha?" Ron dijo.

Sentí el corazón quemando en mi pecho.

"¿Eres completamente idiota o simplemente sordo? Te dije que quería ayudarles" Ya no era capaz de enfocar en mis palabras "Estoy bien ahora, sólo, por favor déjame ayudarte Cedric" lloré.

Puse mi mano en mi boca para no seguir hablando. Harry se asustó y agujereó su pergamino con la pluma.

"¿Cedric?" repitió Ron sorprendido.

Sollocé y dejé la librería. Dejé mi bolso en la mesa pero no me preocupó, sólo necesitaba escapar.

Bajé las escaleras, corrí a través de los pasillos y me congelé cuando reconocí en el que estaba. Era mi pasillo prohibido. Levanté la mirada y observé la fotografía: Cedric Diggory estaba felizmente sonriendo.

Dejé salir un sollozo cuando lo recordé sonriendo esta misma sonrisa cuando nos encontramos en el pasillo ese día, bueno, antes de que yo la hiciera desaparecer con mi cruel respuesta.

Me acerqué a la muralla y acaricié la fotografía con mis dedos.

"Lo siento tanto. Debería haber dicho que sí. Debería haberte ofrecido todo mi tiempo para ayudarte".

Cedric seguía sonriendo, y esa vista tuvo el don de hacerme enfadar. Él estaba muerto y nunca podría escuchar mis disculpas. Yo podría tratar de hacer lo mejor y llorar cada noche en frente de esta fotografía y no obtendría nada más que su perfecta y neutral sonrisa.

Dejé el corredor, pero justo antes de voltear camino a las escaleras creí escuchar el eco de un largo y desesperado sollozo.

* * *

_No podía sólo dejar el Prólogo. A pesar de que ya el Prólogo nos entrega un primer vistazo a la historia, ya con este capítulo se podrán ir haciendo a la idea de lo que puede ocurrir más adelante. :)_

_Viernes/Sábado subo el siguiente capítulo._

_Con cariño._

_-Paascuala._

_**PS:** Este capítulo, y el trabajo de traducción en general, va dedicado a **Miss Kathy90** & a **ManneSkarsgard**, por toda la buena onda y el cariño. Especialmente a Miss Kathy que ha sido un amor y ha compartido esos momentos de delirio por Cedric._


	3. Message on the frame

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia tampoco es de mi propiedad, sino que de una magnífica escritora llamada **sissou** quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para publicar la traducción de su fic._

_

* * *

***  
_

**Capítulo 2. Un mensaje en el cuadro.**

Cuando volví a la Sala Común, encontré a Harry sentado en el sofá observando el fuego.

"Trajimos tu bolso. Ginny lo colocó en la habitación de las chicas".

"Okay," susurré "me voy a la cama".

Comencé a caminar hacia las escaleras, no quería hablar sobre mi ataque de histeria en la biblioteca.

"Necesitamos hablar," murmuró Harry más alto que antes, y finalmente, mirándome.

Tomé una profunda inhalación y me senté al lado de él. Traté de relajarme preparando mis mentiras. Los grandes ojos verdes de Harry me observaban.

"¿Qué ocurrió con Cedric?" preguntó.

Harry era el único Gryffindor que llamaba al Hufflepuff por su primer nombre. Fruncí el ceño.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunté componiendo una falsa sonrisa.

Mi amigo suspiró.

"Hermione, por favor. Sabemos que eres una fantástica mentirosa con los profesores pero eso no funciona conmigo".

Hice una mueca de dolor: mi fuerte amistad con Harry podía ser a veces una desventaja para mi privacidad. Tuve que olvidar la idea de mentir.

"Entonces, ¿qué ocurrió con Cedric? ¿Él te preguntó algo?"

Sentí mis ojos arder, a punto de derramar nuevas lágrimas. Mi garganta se sentía irritada, me sorprendería si fuese capaz de dejar salir algún sonido.

"Un par de días antes de la tercera prueba, Cedr… él me pidió ayuda con algunos hechizos y yo le dije que no".

"¿Dijiste que no?" Harry lucía sorprendido.

Sacudí mi cabeza, manteniendo mis lágrimas.

"Por favor no. No me juzgues… no esta noche" susurré.

Harry ciertamente se dio cuenta de mi angustia porque no dijo ninguna palabra y asintió.

"Sigo sin entender porque me negué, pero lo hice. Me gustaría tener la oportunidad de cambiar mi respuesta. Pero es demasiado tarde, maldición. Ahora solo quiero redimirme".

Para mi gran sorpresa, no lloré. Sólo una lágrima cayó por mis mejillas, tal vez mis ojos habían llorado lo suficiente por el día.

Harry contuvo la respiración.

"Hermione, no voy a dejarte hacer la tarea de Ron o la mía porque no es la solución. Además, me gustaría pensar que me creerías si te dijera que no tienes que sentirte culpable pero sé que eso no será suficiente".

"Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer para sentirme mejor?"

Harry me dio una triste sonrisa.

"Aún estoy buscando la respuesta" contestó.

Cerré mis pesados párpados y suspiré. Sentí sus manos recorriendo mi espalda y abrazándome fuerte. Estiré mis brazos y lo abracé también.

La siguiente semana, me sentí relativamente bien, las decoraciones de Halloween habían dado valor a los estudiantes para olvidar la reciente tragedia.

Durante la cena, decidí divertirme también. Ginny y yo estábamos hablando cuando ella me susurró.

"Por cierto, ¿tienes algunas noticias de Krum?"

No pude contener una risa. Conocía a Ginny lo suficiente como para entender lo que estaba implicando.

"Ya te dije que Viktor es sólo un amigo" le dije.

Ron, quien estaba atorándose con todo lo que se llamaba "comida", asintió en acuerdo.

"Krum es un buen tipo, de verdad" mis ojos se ampliaron de sorpresa. Él lo había criticado tanto el año pasado, me asombraba que a él le gustara ahora sólo porque Viktor estaba en Bulgaria, lejos de Hogwarts. "Pero tal vez demasiado tenso" Ron agregó.

Refunfuñé, Ron no podría parar nunca de criticar a Viktor Krum.

"Ron, tú eres definitivamente el tenso aquí" Ginny disparó. "Hermione necesita un chico lindo" terminó sonriendo.

Lavender tomó un asiento cercano, obviamente interesada en el tema de discusión.

"El chico más guapo que conozco en Hogwarts es…" Lavender se quedó repentinamente callada y tosió.

Me tomó un par de segundos entender el porqué de la densa atmósfera que se instaló alrededor de nosotros. Lavender miró hacia otro lado, así como Ginny y yo hicimos.

Neville quien estaba escuchándonos miró con actitud sería y murmuró.

"¿Saben acerca del homenaje Hufflepuff a Diggory?"

Ginny sacudió su cabeza.

"Bueno, Dumbledore permitió a los Hufflepuffs pero también a todos los estudiantes a dejar un mensaje personal en el cuadro".

"Esa es una fantástica idea" dije.

Me imaginé el cuadro lleno de pedazos de pergamino.

"Si, pero esta mañana cuando pasé por el pasillo, habían sólo algunas notas de estudiantes de Hufflepuff y algunas de Ravenclaw".

Abrí mi boca en aturdimiento.

"¿Y qué acerca de nosotros?" pregunté sin mencionar siquiera a la casa de los Slytherin.

"Sólo una nota del equipo para felicitar a Diggory como capitán de Quidditch" explicó.

"¿Eso es todo?" disparé.

Mis amigos me miraron.

"En realidad, sólo algunos de nosotros lo conocieron realmente" Ginny apuntó.

Suspiré y bebí algo de jugo de calabaza.

Tal vez no conocía a Cedric pero quería escribirle un mensaje acerca de lo poco que aprendí acerca de él. Tal vez esta nota podría ser la respuesta a mi problema.

Después de la cena, intencionalmente me arrastré a través de los pasillos sosteniendo fuertemente mi pedazo de pergamino. La noche estaba silenciosa y mis pasos resonaban en los vacíos pasillos. Cuando estuve segura de que estaba sola, tomé un profundo respiro y entré en mi prohibido pasillo. Finalmente encaré el cuadro: la última vez que lo vi era únicamente la fotografía, ahora el retrato de Cedric estaba rodeado de un puñado de notas.

Le di un último vistazo a la mía.

"_Para un sonriente y amigable chico que se interesaba por los demás. De un Gryffindor a quien le hubiera gustado conocer más acerca de él"._

¿Era una nota demasiado estricta? ¿Debería agregar alguna palabra de afecto, o, por último, alguna amigable? ¿Debería firmar el mensaje con mi nombre?

Sacudí mi cabeza vaciando mi mente de todas esas preguntas. No conocía a Cedric Diggory como para ser demasiado "casual". Esta nota serviría para el propósito.

Suspiré y finalmente adherí la nota al cuadro.

Decidí leer algunos de los otros mensajes. Neville estaba en lo correcto, la mayoría de las notas eran de los amigos de Cedric. Algunos mensaje eran neutrales _Descansa en Paz_, y otros eran divertidos.

Me detuve en un mensaje pegado abajo en la esquina derecha. Lo leí en voz alta.

"_Este año, perdimos a nuestro capitán de Quidditch, nuestro prefecto, nuestro compañero, peor hoy perdí a mi amigo, mi confidente y mi hermano. Tú eras nuestro campeón mucho tiempo antes del Torneo. Te extraño."_

Fruncí el ceño cuando noté que era anónima.

Esta nota era perfectamente auténtica y con sentimiento: el autor debería haber puesto su nombre en ella.

"Scott la escribió. Cuantas veces tendré que escuchar esa pregunta" una voz masculina dijo con tono irritado.

Salté y frenéticamente miré alrededor tratando de encontrar al alborotador.

"¿Quién está ahí?" traté de susurrar incluso si estaba en pánico. No quería ser atrapada por Snape o Umbridge.

El pasillo estaba vacío y en silencio. Saqué mi varita: ahora que Voldemort estaba de regreso, el mundo mágico ya no era un lugar seguro.

"Dije, que quien está ahí. ¿Te escuché, sabes?"

"¿Puedes oírme?" la voz masculina preguntó sonando tan sorprendido como yo.

"¿Quién habla?" disparé afianzando el agarre de mi varita. "¿Dónde estás? Quiero verte ahora".

Una alta silueta apareció a través de la muralla y me miró.

"¿Puedes realmente escucharme?" preguntó con la voz llena de esperanza.

Dejé caer mi varita cuando reconocí de quien era la silueta.

"¿Diggory?" murmuré.

***

* * *

_ Primero que todo, quiero agradecer a **Miss Kathy90** por servirme de Beta y revisar este chap antes de ser publicado (: ¡Mil gracias linda!_

_Y ya ven, no me pude aguantar a esperar algunos días para subirles un nuevo capítulo. Ha sido genial ver la recepción que han tenido para con la historia, pero me alegro de corazón porque realmente la merece por ser excelente. Aún no comienza la interactuación de verdad, pero ya se comienzan a ver los primeros atisbos. _

_Espero que la disfruten._

_Saludos._

-Paascuala.


	4. That can't be true

**  
Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia tampoco es de mi propiedad, sino que de una magnífica escritora llamada _**sissou**_ quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para publicar la traducción de su fic._

**Agradecimientos:**_ Muchísimas gracias a _**Miss Kathy90**_ por oficiar de Beta para esta traducción. Y a todos quienes la han agregado a sus Alertas/Favoritos y que además se dan el tiempo para dejar un review.  
_

*******

**_

* * *

_  
Capítulo 3. Esto no puede ser verdad.  
**

* * *

*******

Chillé en estado de shock, el sonido resonó por todo el castillo. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo: Cedric Diggory, el prefecto de Hufflepuff y el capitán de Quidditch, uno de los competidores del Torneo de los Tres Magos, que había sido asesinado por Tú-sabes-quién, estaba en frente de mí, o tal vez debería decir su fantasma. No más cuerpo, solo una transparente y blanda entidad modelada con la silueta y características del chico y que estaba flotando en medio de aquel, definitivamente, maldito pasillo.

Me miró con sorpresa.

"Granger" dijo "puedes verme, ¿de verdad?". Pude sentir un indicio de satisfacción en su voz.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a sentirse increíblemente pesado para mis temblorosas piernas, se doblaron bajo mi peso y caí ásperamente, colapsando en el suelo.

"Esto no puede ser verdad" susurré.

Sentí a como si mi nariz no fuera capaz de encontrar aire nuevamente, abrí mi boca para respirar.

Mirando hacia el suelo, mi mano corrió rápidamente a través de las lozas buscando mi varita. Cuando mis dedos la encontraron, la tomé y me levanté. Me aplasté contra la pared, respirando pesadamente, tratando de mantenerme sobre mis pies.

"No temas" dijo el fantasma de Cedric. Se movió más cerca de mí pero finalmente retrocedió después de un segundo. "No quiero asustarte" dijo a la vez que alzaba una mano hacia mí.

Observé alrededor tratando de encontrar el mejor camino para escapar.

"Por favor, no te vayas" trató de calmarme "Tú eres la única persona que puede verme y oírme".

Temblé, sorprendida por su revelación. Habían tantos fantasmas en la escuela: Myrtle, Nick Casi Decapitado, el Barón Sangriento… ¿por qué nadie más aparte de mí podía verlo?

"Señorita Granger" dijo una voz femenina.

El fantasma de Cedric y yo volteamos y vimos a Dolores Umbridge. Suspiré. Realmente no debería de estar sorprendida: mi chillido ciertamente debe haber sido más agudo que el de una Mandrágora.

El pequeño y redondo cuerpo de Umbridge caminó a través del pasillo y se detuvo frente a mí, cerca de donde la entidad de Cedric estaba frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Qué está haciendo fuera de su Sala Común a esta hora?" exclamó.

Aún apoyada contra la muralla, miré hacia el "cuerpo" flotante de Cedric.

Umbridge, sorprendida, siguió mi mirada. Ella entonces miró de regreso hacia mí y frunció el ceño. Cedric movió su cabeza con una resignada mirada. "Te dije que eras la única persona que sabe que estoy aquí".

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida, incapaz de apartar mi mirada de él.

"Señorita Granger, ¿puede oírme?" preguntó Umbridge "Espero que no esté tratando de no contestar mi pregunta".

Recobré la conciencia, al menos, tanto como fui capaz.

"Lo siento" la miré. Ella me estaba observando de arriba abajo, como si yo estuviera loca. No lo estaba, maldición, ¡el fantasma de un chico que fue asesinado estaba hablándome! "Quería pegar mi nota en el cuadro en un momento en que no hubiera tanta gente" dije finalmente.

Umbridge miró al cuadro y compuso una mueca. "Si este… homenaje" escupió como si esa no fuera una palabra adecuada "interrumpe el bienestar de la escuela, entonces debe ser removido. Hablaré de esto con el director".

Rodé mis ojos pero me mantuve en silencio, estaba segura de que Dumbledore rechazaría su pedido, pero sentí como el pánico cruzaba por la cara de Cedric.

Umbridge se mantuvo en silencio un par de segundos, tomando una apreciativa mirada (¿era esto posible?) entonces suspiró.

"Le haré un favor, no voy a ponerla en detención". ¡Un favor, mis pies! La verdad era que ella no había encontrado una razón: yo estaba sola, cerca de un cuadro, y no era tan tarde. Su detención podría haber sido considerada como un abuso de poder. "Para asegurarme de que se irá directo a su Sala Común, iré con usted" agregó con tono satisfecho.

No protesté, había aprendido lo suficiente acerca de Umbridge como para saber cuando debía permanecer callada. Me hizo una seña para indicarme que esperaba que la siguiera. Asentí y finalmente me alejé de la muralla. Miré hacia abajo, tratando lo mejor posible de evadir la dura mirada de Umbridge.

"Por favor regresa, tú eres la única persona con quien puedo hablar" escuché la voz del fantasma de Cedric.

No dije nada y seguí caminando, cuando estaba a punto de dejar el pasillo, di una última mirada hacia atrás: él estaba parado mirándome con esperanza, miedo y pesar. Reconocí la misma desilusión que había visto el día en que le dije que no. Esta mirada me hizo entristecer.

Umbridge finalmente me dejó ir cuando estuvo segura de que llegaría a la Sala Común. Ella me vio murmurar la contraseña, y estoy bastante segura de que se quedó detrás de la puerta durante un par de minutos esperando que yo cometiera el error de salir otra vez.

La Sala común estaba vacía, y yo no podría haber deseado algo mejor: no quería hablar con nadie, solo quería estar sola y pensar sobre lo que recién había ocurrido.

No me tomé tiempo para cambiarme. Sólo me dejé caer en la cama y miré hacia el techo. Sabía que no sería capaz de dormir cuando recién había descubierto que un chico muerto estaba rondando alrededor de ese pasillo esperando desesperadamente por alguien que lo escuchara.

¿Podría yo ser ese alguien? ¿Era yo la mejor persona? Hubiera sido mejor para él si pudiera hablarle a su amigo Scott, o quizás a Cho. No pensaba que yo fuera la persona apropiada: yo era la insufrible sabelotodo, incapaz de parar de hablar. Estaba segura de que él me diría que me largara después de un tiempo, cuando sus buenas maneras ya no soportaran más mi terquedad, y yo no podría culparlo por ello.

Después de no sé exactamente cuántas horas, sentí la fatiga titilar sobre mis párpados. Los cerré y colapsé en un sueño profundo. Sinceramente, Cedric no me dejó sola esa noche. Soñé con él.

*******

* * *

_**  
~** Es imposible no sentir deseos por continuar actualizando esta historia. Muchísimas gracias nuevamente por su apoyo y por el deseo de seguir leyendo. Debo comunicarles, además que a petición popular he abierto los reviews anónimos para que quieres no estan regristrados en también puedan comentar. Eso si, les rogaría que me dejaran un correo donde poder contestarles a sus mensajitos._

_  
Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo a todos._

_Con amor._  
-Pascuala


	5. I'll come in this corridor for you

**Disclaimer.** _Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia tampoco es de mi propiedad, sino que de una magnífica escritora llamada _**sissou**_ quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para publicar la traducción de su fic._

**Agradecimientos.**_ Muchísimas gracias a _**Miss Kathy90**_ por oficiar de Beta para esta traducción. Y a todos quienes la han agregado a sus Alertas/Favoritos y que además se dan el tiempo para dejar un review.  
_

*******

**

* * *

**  
**Capítulo 4  
** Voy a venir a este pasillo por ti.

* * *

**  
*****

Me desperté con dificultad esa mañana. En realidad, fui despertada por Lavender.

"Hermione. Aún sigues dormida. Vas tarde para la primera clase".

Y ella estaba en lo correcto. Decidí sacrificar mi desayuno eligiendo en vez de él, irme a duchar. Miré mi reloj, iba terriblemente tarde para Encantamientos. Corrí fuera de la Sala Común hacia el salón.

El profesor Flitwick me dio la bienvenida con una mueca. Miré hacia abajo avergonzada y me acerque a mi mesa cerca de Harry. Detestaba llegar tarde, y especialmente esta mañana. Tenía planeado visitar el pasillo prohibido cuando todos los estudiantes estuvieran en el Gran Comedor, pero ahora, debería esperar hasta el almuerzo.

"¿Dónde estabas?" Harry susurró.

"No dormí mucho anoche" respondí.

Mi amigo asintió, él no necesitaría más explicación, al menos eso esperaba.

La clase de Encantamientos fue increíblemente larga y aburrida. Cuando la campana sonó, rápidamente me levantó y arranqué hacia la salida. Ahora tenía Transformaciones, pero pensaba en que mientras más rápida estuviera en clases, más rápido ésta terminaría.

Esta vez de nuevo pensé que el tiempo se había detenido, mis dedos golpeaban nerviosamente la mesa de madera. No puse atención a las palabras de McGonagall. Sólo podía enfocarme en mi encuentro surrealista. Fruncí el ceño: ¿por qué surrealista? Yo era una bruja y estaba estudiando en un colegio de magia, rodeada por criaturas y fantasmas. ¿Debería estar sorprendida de encontrarme al espíritu de Cedric Diggory en el pasillo? Era como si hubiera conocido a Myrtle o Nick.

Sacudí mi cabeza. Esto no era lo mismo. Siempre conocí a Myrtle y a Sir Nicholas como fantasmas. Con Cedric, bueno… era diferente, yo lo había visto riendo con sus amigos, sonriéndole a las personas… lo había visto vivo. Y eso hacía la diferencia entre él y todos los demás fantasmas de la escuela.

"Hermione. Es hora" Ron exclamó.

Me sobresalté y sonreí cuando me di cuenta de que era la hora de almuerzo.

Me levanté y estaba encaminándome hacia la salida cuando escuché a McGonagall llamándome.

"Adelántense" le dije a mis dos amigos "Los encontraré en el Gran Comedor"

Harry y Ron asintieron y dejaron el salón.

"Señorita Granger. Estoy sorprendida de decir esto pero la quiero completamente enfocada en mis lecciones" dijo la profesora en un severo tono.

"Lo siento… no volverá a suceder" me disculpé.

McGonagall me indicó la puerta y salí rápidamente fuera.

Hoy no era mi día, y tampoco el de Cedric. Cuando estaba por alcanzar el pasillo fui alcanzada por Ginny quien necesitaba hablar de "algo importante". La seguí en el comedor. Me senté y me sentí demasiado hambrienta como para resistirme. Rápidamente comí mi almuerzo y luego me voltee hacia ella.

"Entonces, ¿de qué se trata?" pregunté preocupada.

Ginny agravó su mirada y se inclinó hacia mí.

"Es acerca…" susurró "de Dean Thomas. Pienso que le gusto".

Suspiré.

"¿Esa era tu emergencia?" pregunté asombrada.

Ginny asintió. Miré mi reloj.

"¿Y qué exactamente quieres que yo haga?" pregunté.

"¿Tal vez que me puedas dar algún consejo?" murmuró.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

"Ginny, no soy el tipo de chica que sabe montones acerca de chicos. Deberías preguntarle a Lavender".

Ginny me miró asombrada como si yo hubiera estado blasfemando.

"Pero tú eres mi mejor amiga. No puedo hablar de esto con nadie más".

Rápidamente miré mi reloj. No tendría tiempo de ir y ver al fantasma de Cedric ahora. Solo suspiré y me voltee a Ginny.

"Bueno," hablé "creo que Dean…"

"Shhh" me calló. Se inclinó más hacia mí y susurró "no quiero que Dean sepa que yo sé que le gusto."

Levanté una ceja.

"¿Pero por qué? Sería mejor si él supiera que tú lo sabes, ¿no?"

"No porque si él sabe que yo se que le gusto, yo no podría fingir que no lo sé." Dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Fruncí el ceño.

"Pero tú lo sabes… así que ¿para qué fingir que no es así?"

Ginny suspiró.

"Sí, lo sé, pero es sólo que no quiero que lo sepa".

Corrí mi mano a través de mi cabello, yo no era talentosa en relaciones, todas estas cosas de saber/no saber estaban lejos de mí.

"Entonces ahora, no lo llames por su primer nombre. Vamos a tener que usar un nombre clave" Ginny me dio una apreciativa mirada y luego murmuró "_director_ será perfecto",

"¿_Director_?" repetí.

"Sí bueno, Dean… decano… director, ¿lo captas?" **(*)**

Comí mi pastel en silencio: estas cosas de las relaciones definitivamente estaban muy lejos de mí.

Ginny se relajó y habló con firmeza.

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que piensas acerca del director?" Preguntó.

Mordí mi labio inferior.

"Bueno Dea… el director es fantástico, lindo, agradable, divertido y… guapo" solté.

Neville me miró con los ojos abiertos muy cercano a explotar en risas. Sentí mis mejillas tornándose rojas.

"Sólo come tu maíz, Longbottom" grité.

Ginny me dio una mirada satisfecha.

"Bien Hermione, Lo tienes" me dijo.

*******

Después del almuerzo, afortunadamente le dije adiós a Ginny me uní a Harry y Ron para la siguiente clase. Cuando finalmente sonó la campana, decidí que sería mejor si encontrara el fantasma de Cedric cuando estuviera segura de que el pasillo estuviera vacío. Así que me fui calmadamente hacia la sala común. Hice mi ensayo de Transformaciones y practiqué los nuevos hechizos de Encantamientos. Ya estaba poniéndose el sol cuando dejé mi bolso cerca de mi cama y dejé la sala común.

Caminé a través de varios pasillos, retorciendo mis dedos nerviosamente. Cuando estuve en frente del cuadro, tomé un profundo respiro y esperé. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir ahora? ¿"Hola, soy yo. Sal de esa pared y ven a hablar conmigo"? ¿O tal vez debería suponer que él sabría que yo estaba aquí?

Sintiéndome increíblemente tonta, sacudí mi cabeza y murmuré.

"¿Diggory?"

Me mantuve en mi sitio en el corredor y esperé. Miré a mí alrededor. Nada. Vacío. Voltee mi espalda hacia la muralla y jadee de sorpresa cuando vi la sonriente cara del Hufflepuff.

"Lo siento. ¿Te asusté?" preguntó preocupado.

"No lo sé. ¿Luzco asustada?" repliqué.

Cedric me miró de arriba abajo y asintió "Definitivamente si" respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Él estaba en lo correcto, yo estaba apoyada contra la muralla, con mi mano apoyada en mi pecho, respirando pesadamente.

"No muerdo, Granger. Puedes relajarte".

Me separé de la muralla y tomé un profundo respiro.

"Lo siento" susurré. Hacerlo sentir incomodo era la última cosa que quería.

Silenciosamente nos miramos el uno al otro durante largos segundos.

"Estoy contento de que estés aquí. Gracias" murmuró.

Le sonreí avergonzadamente.

"¿Quieres ir a…?" preguntó señalándome un escaño.

Asentí y me senté sobre la fría roca.

No sabía que decir. No era fácil encontrar las palabras correctas con una persona muerta, los buenos temas también. ¿De qué se suponía que debería hablarle? Me miró y fue como si hubiera leído mi mente, o quizás fue porque mi cara era demasiado elocuente que él dijo.

"Sé que todo esto es demasiado… extraño, pero no espero que hagas algo en especial. No te preguntaré para que vengas a visitarme todos los días o hacer algunas cosas para mí porque me conoces muy poco y además tienes tu propia vida, no puedes usar todo tu tiempo libre en una persona muerta. No quiero ser una carga o un trabajo de rutina… solo necesito algo de compañía, solo necesito saber que existo para alguien. Así que cuando tú pases de casualidad por este pasillo, yo solo te pediré que me saludes, y si quieres, que me digas algunas palabras. Sólo eso sería perfecto".

"Por supuesto que no" exclamé mirándolo.

Cedric se congeló y me miró con sorpresa.

"Bueno, no estás forzada a saludar cada vez que camines por este pasillo" murmuró desilusionado pero con entendimiento.

"No, no habrá un saludo furtivo en el pasillo ni dos o tres palabras si estoy de buen humor. Diggory yo no soy ese tipo de personas. Voy a visitarte todos los días porque yo elijo hacerlo. No puedo verme a mí misma evitando este pasillo porque sepa que tú estás aquí, así que caminaré por aquí tan seguido como pueda porque sé que te encontraré acá. Quiero hablarte, y estoy segura de que voy a disfrutar haciéndolo. Como dije en mi mensaje, me hubiera gustado conocer más de ti, ahora que tengo esta… oportunidad, voy a tomarla. Bueno, si tú estás de acuerdo".

Oh mi dios, ¿por qué tengo que ser siempre tan habladora? Él ahora debería estar pensando que estaba loca, o que era una de sus fans… oh no, no una fan, ¡prefiero ser considerada una loca!

Me sonrió.

"Gracias" dijo. Su cara se iluminó con alegría.

"Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer" murmuré reteniendo mis lágrimas. No pude detenerme de recordar aquel día que dije no, tal vez hablándole podría sentirme menos culpable.

Pasó su mano a través de su no-existente cabello.

"A propósito" agregó, luciendo un poco avergonzado "se podría decir que alcancé a leer tu mensaje".

Le sonreí "¿se podría decir? Diggory, la nota era para ti, no podría esperar por un mejor lector para ella".

Así que este era Cedric Diggory, el popular alumno de Hufflepuff podría ser vergonzoso y diplomático. Aprender más sobre él iba a ser interesante.

"Bueno, aprecio lo que hiciste" replicó "y estoy seguro de que tu Casa piensa lo mismo".

Entendí sus palabras y lo que éstas implicaban: él sabía que yo quería que mi mensaje representara a toda la casa Gryffindor.

"Tienes buenos amigos, Diggory. Ellos preguntaron a Dumbledore para hacer este homenaje. Ciertamente ellos te quieren" respondí, tratando de cambiar el tema. Estaba avergonzada de hablar acerca de los pocos mensajes provenientes de mi Casa.

"Bueno, espero que este cuadro sobreviva a la era Umbridge".

Sacudí mi cabeza.

"No te preocupes, ella no hará nada contra este homenaje. Ella es sólo una profesora en Hogwarts. No tiene autoridad" traté de confortarlo.

Sabía que Cedric se preocupada por este cuadro. Era el último lazo a su antigua vida, la única cosa que le recordaba a él y a los estudiantes que Cedric Diggory había estado aquí.

"Dumbledore lo cuidará. Tus amigos lo mantendrán. Yo lo protegeré" dije firmemente.

Sus facciones se relajaron.

"A propósito, espero que lo que paso anoche no te haya causado problemas con ella".

Hice una mueca de dolor pero seguí sonriendo.

"Creo que va a mantener un ojo sobre mí pero está bien". Estaba segura de que ella ya habría revisado mi expediente y consultado a los otros profesores acerca de mi conducta durante clases.

"Umbridge es poderosa. La he visto en acción. Ella puede ser vil y muy cruel" dijo con una punzada de enfado y preocupación. "Ella fue enviada por el Ministerio incluso si sigo sin entender por qué".

Jadee sorprendida. Por supuesto que Cedric no sabía sobre lo que ocurría afuera, acerca del conflicto entre Harry y Dumbledore contra el Ministerio y sus mentiras. Cornelius quería calmar al mundo mágico, o debería decir mantenerlos en la ignorancia. ¿Cómo podría hablarle a él sobre esas mentiras o acerca del hecho de que el Ministerio estaba escondiendo las reales circunstancias de su muerte?

"Muchas cosas han cambiado después del Torneo. Ya no podemos confiar en el Ministerio".

Cedric frunció el ceño.

En ese momento tres Hufflepuffs de segundo año corrieron a través del pasillo.

Cedric alzó la vista hacia ellos.

"¿Qué ocurre?" les pregunté a los estudiantes.

Una chica rubia se detuvo y me miró obviamente sorprendida de ver a una Gryffindor sentada sola en el corredor que conducía a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff.

"Umbridge está cerca. Lucía particularmente molesta. Yo no estaría aquí si fuera tú" dijo la chica. Se unió a sus compañeros y dio la vuelta en el siguiente pasillo.

"Creo que debo irme" dije. Me levanté y lo miré. "Volveré mañana".

Él asintió y me vio caminar hacia las escaleras.

*******

* * *

**  
(*) Juego de palabras:** _la palabra Dean se puede traducir como Decano.  
_

* * *

_  
Nuevamente una actualización rápida. Hoy avancé bastante con el fic así que quizás actulice diariamente esta semana :) así tendrán bastante fic para poder leer.  
__  
Este chap, va dedicado especialmente para la srta Yumee, tal cual como te lo prometí ;D y sabes que aunque te latiguee de repente -casi siempre- en realidad te quiero montones y sabes que cuentas conmigo en lo que pueda ayudarte._

_Con amor._  
-Pascuala

**PS:** _Los reviews los contestaré pronto :)_


	6. What would you like to have the most?

**Disclaimer.** _Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia tampoco es de mi propiedad, sino que de una magnífica escritora llamada _**sissou**_ quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para publicar la traducción de su fic._

**Agradecimientos.**_ Muchísimas gracias a _**Miss Kathy90**_ por oficiar de Beta para esta traducción. Y a todos quienes la han agregado a sus Alertas/Favoritos y que además se dan el tiempo para dejar un review.  
_

**

* * *

**  
**Capítulo 5  
**¿Qué es lo que más te gustaría tener?

* * *

El día después, me escabullí exitosamente fuera del Gran Comedor durante el almuerzo. Harry y Ron estaban demasiado ocupados criticando a Umbridge, y Ginny en mirar a Dean como para ver que me iba.

Como había sospechado, el pasillo estaba vacío. Caminé a través de él y antes de que pudiera llamarlo vi al fantasma de Cedric mirando el cuadro.

"¿Nuevos mensajes?" pregunté.

"No, pero me gusta leerlos una y otra vez" dijo soñadoramente sin apartar su mirada de la muralla.

Entonces volteó hacia mí como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que yo estaba allí y me sonrió.

"Viniste temprano hoy".

"Sí" respondí, entonces hice una mueca de dolor "lo siento… tal vez no estabas esperando que viniera ahora".

Sus ojos se ampliaron y se rió.

"No es como si tú me interrumpieras mientras estoy planeando un montón de actividades. De hecho, leer estos mensajes es mi única ocupación" entonces se detuvo y musitó "O tal vez debería decir que leer esos mensajes _era_ mi única ocupación hasta que te encontré".

Miré hacia abajo, avergonzada, sintiendo mis mejillas enrojecer. Cuando finalmente lo pude mirar, lo vi observándome con un poco de sorpresa y mayoritariamente neutral. Esto me hizo sentir increíblemente tonta: sus palabras habían sido solamente amistosas, y yo había reaccionado como una adolescente hormonal.

Me sonrió y señaló hacia el escaño de piedra. Tomé asiento, y como el día anterior, él se mantuvo de pie frente a mí. Se volteó hacia el cuadro y comenzó a leer varios pedazos de pergamino. Mientras yo esperaba silenciosamente por él para hablar.

"¿Qué es lo que más te gustaría tener?" susurró sin mirarme.

Me mantuve callada por un par de segundos y entonces sacudí mi cabeza.

"No… no lo sé" respondí.

"Eso es porque todavía no lo has encontrado" declaró "No has encontrado esa cosa que te haga desearla con tanta fuerza. Puede ser cualquier cosa: poder, dinero, suerte, conocimiento… vida".

Se volteó hacia mí y se tensó.

"Yo era como tú antes, como la mayoría de los estudiantes en esta escuela. No podía responder esa pregunta. Pero ahora es diferente. Sé que es lo que quiero más que nada". Caminó y se arrodilló frente a mí.

"Grang… Hermione. Sé que te prometí no preguntarte por algo en especial pero he sido lo suficientemente afortunado como para ser oído por la bruja más brillante de esta escuela. No puedo ignorar esa coincidencia. Necesito de tu ayuda".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Pregunté aun cuando ya conociera la respuesta.

"Me gustaría que me regresaras a la vida" dijo.

Hundió su mirada en la mía. Pude ver un montón de sentimientos cruzar sus "ojos": esperanza, súplica, culpa y dolor.

Me detuve en ese último sentimiento: el mismo que vi en él ese día que le dije "no". Sin perder tiempo exclamé.

"Lo haré" dije con voz determinada "quiero ayudarte".

Cedric me miró un par de segundos y luego sacudió su cabeza.

"Lo siento. No debería haberte preguntado esto" dijo.

Fruncí el ceño. Estaba definitivamente perdida. No era capaz de entender la conducta de Cedric. Él me había preguntado por ayuda y entonces se retractaba.

"¿Qu… qué?" pregunté confundida.

Cedric le levantó y suspiró.

"Te escuché ese día… cuando llorabas en el pasillo. Querías disculparte acerca de lo que había ocurrido antes de la tercera prueba. Yo no puedo pedirte ayuda… es incorrecto… no quiero usar tus sentimientos de culpa para obtener lo que quiero".

Avergonzada, miré hacia abajo.

"¿Me escuchaste?" susurré. Cedric asintió. Bueno, eso tenía sentido si es que él estaba merodeando ese pasillo.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Me sentía tan mal y avergonzada. Abrí mi boca tratando de hablar.

"Diggory, siento tanto lo que dije aquel día. Haría cualquier cosa para cambiar mis palabras".

Cedric se detuvo frente a mí y apuntó hacia el espacio vacío al lado mío.

"¿Puedo…?" murmuró.

Estaba demasiado avergonzada como para mirarlo de frente así que sólo asentí.

Se sentó y me miró. Se mantuvo en silencio, y estoy segura de que él trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

"Harry es tu mejor amigo. No debí de haberte preguntado…" dijo.

"Detén eso" grité a la vez que me ponía de pie. Cedric, quien seguía sentado, me miró con los ojos abiertos. Sus palabras me habían golpeado haciéndome sentir más culpable de lo que me sentía antes.

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con Harry, nunca lo tuvo". Cedric estaba mirándome con simpatía e incomprensión. " Así que no le guardes rencor a él. Todo es culpa mía". Dije rompiendo en lágrimas.

Cedric estaba por hablar pero sacudí mi cabeza y escapé lejos del pasillo.

No me pare de correr hasta que llegué al baño de niñas. Allí, me miré en el espejo y chillé cuando vi mi cara,

"¡Oh Merlín! Estás horrible" dijo Myrtle entre risitas.

Me mantuve en silencio y hundí mis manos en el agua fría para luego mojar mi cara.

Myrtle voló felizmente a través del baño y entonces se detuvo frente a mí.

"Harry finalmente terminó contigo. Eso es tan… triste" dijo sonriendo.

"No estoy saliendo con Harry" grité de regreso.

Myrtle sonrió y se impulsó en el aire.

"Eso significa que tengo una oportunidad con él" se río fuertemente, pero entonces se entristeció "He estado esperando por mi primer beso desde hace décadas".

Suspiré y tomé mi camino hacia la salida. Allí, me detuve y voltee hacia ella.

"Myrtle. ¿Has conocido un nuevo fantasma en el castillo, un chico?" pregunté inocentemente.

Me dio una apreciativa mirada y luego sonrió.

"Habría notado si hubiera un nuevo fantasma masculino en la escuela" exclamó. "Sueño con compartir este baño con algún chico guapo".

Suspiró y luego se hundió en la tubería.

Traté lo más que pude de mantener enfocada en las clases de la tarde, peor fue muy difícil. No podía dejar de pensar acerca de lo que había ocurrido con Cedric. Me sentía triste pero también tonta y avergonzada.

Durante la cena, estuve en silencio. Hice correr mi tenedor por sobre la comida.

"Hermione, ¿estás bien?" me preguntó Harry. "No has comido y casi ni te vi durante el desayuno".

Compuse una falsa sonrisa.

"No tengo hambre… Sólo me siento algo cansada" expliqué.

Harry me miró durante un largo minuto y entonces se volteó de regreso a su plato.

Ron se rió entre dientes.

"Creo que conozco la forma perfecta de hacer feliz a Hermione" apuntó orgullosamente. Se volteó hacia mí. "Está bien, te dejaré hacer mi tarea de Transformaciones".

Lo miré con disgusto.

"Cállate, Ron" lo retó Harry. "¿Te puedo recordar que ya hicimos esa tarea ayer?"

Ron sacudió su cabeza.

"No lo tomes a mal Harry, tú eres un gran mago, pero Hermione es mejor en escribir ensayos" le respondió.

Harry resopló y bebió algo de jugo de calabaza, juraría que para mantener la boca cerrada.

Después de la cena, nos fuimos a la sala común. Mientras los estudiantes caminaban para subir las escaleras hacia sus camas, yo tomé asiento en el sofá.

Ron y Harry se detuvieron y lanzaron una mirada en mi dirección.

"Hermione. ¿Estás bien?" dijo Ron. "Si es por lo que dije en el Gran Comedor…".

"No Ronald" le corté moviendo una mano hacia él "no estoy molesta contigo".

Mi amigo asintió y subió por las escaleras. Harry continuó de pie un par de minutos mirándome y finalmente se volteó para subir las escaleras también.

"Harry" llamé. Tomé un profundo respiro y voltee mi cara hacia él "si te ofrecieran la oportunidad de cambiar lo que ocurrió en el cementerio, ¿la tomarías aunque incluso supieras que no funcionaría?"

Harry miró hacia la distancia. Sentí una punzada de tristeza. Sabía que este tema todavía era demasiado duro para mi mejor amigo, razón por la cual jamás hemos hablado sobre la tercera prueba. Yo sabía que era demasiado doloroso para él pero necesitaba una respuesta. Necesitaba su respuesta para hacer mi decisión.

Harry me lanzó una mirada con los ojos humedecidos.

"Creo que la tomaría. Incluso si fuera una mínima oportunidad. No me importaría. Preferiría intentarlo y fallar que pensar durante toda mi vida que es lo que hubiera pasado si la hubiese tomado" murmuró y se volteó hacia las escaleras.

Lo miré.

"Gracias" susurré por su respuesta y por no preguntarme el porqué de esta.

Harry asintió y subió por las escaleras.

Miré hacia el fuego tratando de pensar –de nuevo– acerca de la proposición de Cedric, pero esta vez traté de mantener mi culpa al lado.

Cedric me había pedido ayuda y me negué, pero todo era diferente ahora: no estábamos hablando sobre aprender algunos hechizos, sino que de volverlo a la vida. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? ¿Era incluso posible? Si la resurrección era tan "accesible", ningún mago podría morir, y Hogwarts ya no sería asediado por Myrtle, Sir Nicolas y todos los otros fantasmas del castillo.

Sacudí mi cabeza, pero entonces otras consideraciones asaltaron mi mente. Cedric no era un fantasma como los demás, no estaba segura –incluso– de que fuera uno en realidad. Myrtle me lo había confirmado: Cedric no podía ser visto por otros fantasmas. La Magia era tan extensa: hay tantos tipos de magia y de criaturas. Si Cedric era una excepción de la magia, entonces su regreso podría ser una también. Oh Merlín, si fuera capaz de traerlo de regreso a la vida, sería maravilloso para él, para sus familiares, pero también para la magia. Y verlo vivo de nuevo sería la mejor manera para poder sentirme mejor. Si pudiera cambiar el destino de una de las víctimas de Voldemort sería la mejor forma de pelear contra él. Así como el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se suponía que estaba muerto pero pudo regresar, Cedric podría intentar lo mismo.

Sentí la motivación aplastándome. Este chico era demasiado inocente y puro para ser asesinado por una persona oscura y ruin. Tenía que hacerse justicia. Cedric Diggory no merecía morir, la única forma de hacerle justicia es salvarle de ese estado, de su supuesto destino. Y como Harry recién dijo: si realmente hubiera la posibilidad de ayudarlo, lo haría. Además el estado especial de Cedric podría ser mi oportunidad perfecta. Necesitaba aprender más acerca de él, y oh Merlín, voy a acampar en la biblioteca para leer todos los libros.

Me sentía increíblemente llena de vitalidad, ni siquiera me sentía cansada. Sólo necesitaba moverme alrededor y expresar mis sentimientos. Aún más, quería hablar con Cedric.

Miré hacia el reloj: era tarde pero si era discreta lo peor que podría pasar sería ser atrapada por un prefecto de Gryffindor, lo cual no sería tan malo.

Dejé la sala común y silenciosamente corrí escaleras abajo hacia la sala común de Hufflepuff. Cuando entré en el pasillo, lo encontré mirando el cuadro al frente de éste. Se volteó hacia mí y sus ojos se ampliaron de la sorpresa.

"¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí…?" dijo.

Le interrumpí con un ademan y caminé rápidamente hacia él. Tomé un profundo respiro y lo miré.

"Estabas en lo correcto. Ayudarte solo porque me siento culpable no es una buena razón". Cedric asintió en silencio. "Pero," agregué "eso no significa que renunciaré".

Cedric frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó.

"Te voy a ayudar. Haré lo máximo que pueda para traerte de regreso. Y no lo haré por mis sentimientos de culpa, sino que quiero arreglar algo que no debería haber ocurrido nunca. Si voy a hacer esto, será por ti, por tu familia, por la escuela, por mi mejor amigo. Trataré de hacer lo que él quisiera poder haber hecho: salvarte".

Inhalé profundamente una vez que me detuve, tenía tanto que decir que ni siquiera tomé tiempo para respirar. Cedric estaba mirándome. Después de un segundo, me dio una amistosa y hermosa sonrisa, la misma que él tenía en la fotografía.

"Gracias" murmuró.

Le di una pequeña sonrisa y asentí.

Me miró inquisitivamente, entendí que él quería hablarme, pero él sabía que era tarde y que yo me había arriesgado para venir aquí y hablar con él.

"Te veré mañana cuando vuelva de la biblioteca" apunté.

Cedric asintió en acuerdo, sentí que lo hizo con una nota de desilusión.

Me voltee dándole la espalda y caminé a través del pasillo.

"Granger" dijo. Me detuve y voltee a verlo. "Nunca guardé rencor contra ti por lo que pasó ese día".

Me sonrió y se quedó mirándome dejar ese pasillo.

_Por primera vez, esa noche dormí con el corazón ligero.  
_

* * *

_Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos :) _  
_Lamento la demora, pero será recompensada ;D._

_Besos._  
-Paascuala.


	7. Sing a praise

**Disclaimer.** _Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia tampoco es de mi propiedad, sino que de una magnífica escritora llamada _**sissou**_ quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para publicar la traducción de su fic._

**Agradecimientos.**_ Muchísimas gracias a _**Miss Kathy90**_ por oficiar de Beta para esta traducción. Y a todos quienes la han agregado a sus Alertas/Favoritos y que además se dan el tiempo para dejar un review.  
_

**

* * *

**  
**Capítulo 6  
**Cantar una alabanza

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano. Era sábado, y quería gastar la mayoría de mi tiempo en la biblioteca para poder comenzar con mi búsqueda. Me levanté, tomé una ducha, me vestí y luego me fui a tomar desayuno.

El comedor estaba casi vacío, un montón de estudiantes estaban todavía durmiendo o quizás recién despertando. Tomé asiento y miré alrededor.

Algunos Hufflepuff estaban comiendo silenciosamente mientras que dos Ravenclaw estaban haciendo su tarea. Sonreí pensando en que yo podría haber quedado en esa Casa.

Estaba comiendo un trozo de tostada cuando vi a Cho Chang. Ella caminó cuidadosamente hacia su mesa, mirando hacia abajo como si quisiera parecer invisible. Miró hacia mi lugar, y rápidamente comenzó a caminar hacia mí.

"Buenos días, Hermione" dijo.

"Buenos días" respondí. Se mantuvo en silencio y fruncí el ceño. "¿Quieres decirme algo?"

Bajó la voz y murmuró.

"En realidad, estaba buscando a Harry".

Educadamente moví mi cabeza y contuve un profundo suspiro.

"Creo que sigue en los dormitorios junto a Ron. Les gusta usar todo su tiempo libre en roncar". Sonreí deseando que Harry nunca supiera de esta conversación. Ciertamente a él no le gustaría lucir como un dormilón frente a Cho.

"Oh" dijo "bueno, dile 'Hola' de mi parte".

"¿Estás bien?" pregunté. Su cara estaba terrible: estaba pálida, tenía los ojos hinchados y dos enormes círculos grises bajo ellos que la hacían lucir como si viniera de la tumba. Incluso si sus cabellos estaban peinados y ella estaba bien vestida, ya no lucía como la antigua Cho Chang. La popular y llena de estilo Ravenclaw había cambiado a una silenciosa y triste muchacha.

"Sí, estoy bien. Sólo un poco cansada" murmuró.

"Sé que tú y Harry comparten el mismo dolor. Pero si quieres hablar acerca del Torneo" dije evadiendo el nombre del Hufflepuff "aquí estoy para escucharte".

Cho asintió, mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos.

"Gracias Hermione" susurró.

Entonces se volteó y rápidamente dejó la estancia. La miré con simpatía y tristeza. Yo sabía que estaba sufriendo tanto como Harry. Ella era tan cercana a Diggory, su muerte ciertamente debe estar torturándola. Eso me dio aún mayor confianza en obtener éxito en mi proyecto.

Tomé mi comida y la envolví para luego caminar hacia la biblioteca. No planeaba ver a Cedric hasta la tarde.

Madame Pince me dio la bienvenida con una gran sonrisa.

"Buenos días, señorita Granger. Es un placer ver a estudiantes motivados como usted".

Le di una mirada avergonzada y entré en la biblioteca.

Elegí tomar asiento en la mesa más aislada: no había necesidad de ser atrapada con algunos libros sobre resurrección.

Busqué en los estantes aquel que contuviera libros sobre Criaturas Mágicas: lo primero era aprender más sobre el nuevo estado de Cedric.

Tomé media docena de enormes libros y rápidamente los llevé a mi mesa. Cayeron ruidosamente sobre esta y sentí la mirada de madame Pince sobre mí.

"Un ensayo importante" repliqué sonriendo.

Rumió algunas palabras y caminó de regreso a su escritorio.

Me senté y abrí el primer libro. Rápidamente lo cerré cuando me vi que sólo trataba sobre criaturas mágicas acuáticas, y tomé otro.

Un par de horas después, seguía buscando a través de las páginas. Finalmente cerré ese libro también y lo coloqué sobre la alta pila de libros que ya había "leído".

Suspiré de frustración. Por supuesto, fui una tonta en pensar que podría encontrar a la primera hora un libro titulado "Como traer a Cedric Diggory de regreso a la vida", pero bueno, esperaba poder encontrar algunas pistas.

¿Y qué si nunca encontraba lo que estaba buscando? ¿Qué si no había manera de salvar a Cedric? ¿Y cómo podría decirle que había fallado, que no era una bruja tan brillante, y que él estaba condenado a merodear ese maldito pasillo?

Gemí y me dejé caer pesadamente sobre la mesa.

"¿Necesitas algo de apoyo?" dijo una entretenida voz masculina.

"No, graci…" me levanté cuando reconocí quien era el dueño de esa voz. "¿Diggory?" jadee cuando vi su cuerpo flotando frente a mí. "¿Cómo es que estás aquí?"

Se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, soy capaz de andar por todo el castillo. Solamente había decidido quedarme en el pasillo de Hufflepuff".

Sacudí mi cabeza.

"¿Pero por qué esperaste hasta ahora para mostrarme esto? Podrías haberme seguido cuando te dejé. No estabas seguro de si yo volvería a verte otra vez".

Cedric compuso su rostro con seriedad.

"Sí, pero no quería que te sintieras acosada. Tenías que tomar una decisión sola. Era una tu decisión personal, no la mía".

Lo miré y me mantuve en silencio un largo minuto. Tenía que confesar que estaba asombrada por su conducta. Cedric era un muy buen chico y además, respetuoso.

"Así que… vine aquí para ayudarte. Me dijiste ayer que estarías en la biblioteca".

Mi mirada se agravó y suspiré.

"Diggory, no puedo prometerme que tenga éxito. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que todo esto sea bueno para ti. No quiero darte falsas esperanzas. Todo lo que estoy por hacer podría resultar inútil e incluso inadmisible".

Me miró y se inclinó hacia mí.

"Lo sé, y estoy muy agradecido por todo ello. Yo sé que lo que estás haciendo es muy riesgoso… pero confío en ti" dijo "y si tú fallas o decides detenerte no te guardaré rencor".

Nos mantuvimos en silencio un par de minutos y luego, miró alrededor y exclamó.

"Entonces… ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?"

Pasé mis dedos a través de mi cabello.

"Bueno, puedes buscar algunos libros en aquellos pasillos" le indiqué apuntándole algunos estantes "y cuando encuentres alguno interesante, me avisas".

Cedric asintió en acuerdo. Caminó a través del primer pasillo y me di cuenta de que él hacía lo máximo posible por seguir luciendo humano. Podría haber flotado, pero no lo hizo. Él siempre estaba eligiendo la forma común por sobre la surrealista.

Caminé hacia mi propio pasillo y comencé a acariciar los libros con la punta de mis dedos. Había tantos libros que me maravillaría si pudiera ser capaz de encontrar el correcto. Quién sabe si en realidad estuviera en esta biblioteca.

Media hora después, estaba de regreso en la mesa con una nueva pila de libros.

"¿Encontraste algo?" Cedric preguntó esperanzadoramente.

Simplemente moví mi cabeza a modo de respuesta mientras seguía leyendo por sobre los libros.

"Demonios" maldijo. Tomó asiento a mi lado. Mis ojos se ampliaron al mirarlo, sorprendida. Cedric me miró confundido. "Lo siento. ¿Quieres que me siente en algún otro lugar?"

"No, está bien" respondí. Me regresé a mi libro.

"Tal vez pueda ayudarte y mirar algunos libros" propuso.

"Sí, seguro. Sólo elige uno de ellos" apunté hacia el montón de libros.

Durante un largo minuto se mantuvo en silencio. Lo observé con una mirada inquisitiva. Ahora él se encontraba avergonzado.

"Necesito que…" su voz se apagó.

Mordí mi labio inferior tan violentamente que creo que mis dientes le hicieron una herida.

"Lo siento tanto" susurré.

Me levanté de mi asiento, elegí un libro, lo abrí y lo coloque sobre la mesa justo en frente de Cedric. Entonces, todavía demasiado avergonzada como para mirarlo a la cara por al menos durante la próxima hora (como mínimo), mi mente se hundió de regreso al libro que estaba leyendo.

Cada vez que escuchaba a Cedric vergonzosamente aclarar su garganta silenciosamente yo volteaba su página y volvía de regreso a mi libro, incluso aunque yo estaba segura de que él necesitaba sólo tres minutos para revisar atentamente cada página, él estaba señalándomelas solamente cada diez.

Después de un largo tiempo, mientras yo tomaba notas en un pergamino, Cedric se inclinó hacia mí y sonrió.

"Es tarde. Deberías ir a comer algo" dijo.

"No tengo hambre" respondí sin romper mi mirada del pergamino.

"Si tienes" apuntó. "Ve a buscar a tus amigos. Te veré más tarde".

Puse mi pluma contra la mesa y suspiré.

"De paso" dijo "¿encontraste algo? Te vi tomar algunas notas".

Lo miré y sonreí.

"No, sólo quería lucir como si estuviera trabajando en algo". Cedric me miró y luego se largó a reír.

Fui hacia el Gran Comedor y vi a Ron, Harry y los demás que ya estaban comiendo su almuerzo. Ginny estaba un poco aislada en la gran mesa y me hacía señas.

"Ven aquí, necesitamos hablar acerca del _director_" apuntó con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Rodé mis ojos pero mantuve una gran sonrisa.

"¿Dónde estabas?" preguntó Harry.

"En la biblioteca" contesté simplemente. Sabía que esta respuesta sería suficiente para ellos. Ciertamente a ellos no les gustaba hablar acerca de libros.

"¿Qué tal estuvo tu mañana?" pregunté.

"En realidad, Ron y Harry recién acaban de despertar" Ginny rió.

Los miré y luego sonreí.

"Oh, ya había notado sus ojos hinchados antes" me incliné hacia Harry y susurré "a propósito, Cho estaba buscándote".

Mi amigo torpemente escupió el jugo de calabaza que estaba bebiendo.

"¿Estás segura?" susurró.

Asentí.

"Una chica asiática con largo cabello negro y que pertenece a Ravenclaw… Bueno, estoy prácticamente segura de que era una chica" sonreí componiendo una asombrada mirada.

Harry rodó sus ojos.

"No, quiero decir que si estás segura de que ¿estaba buscando… me?" Asentí. Él colocó una falsa mirada de sorpresa. "Me pregunto qué es lo que quiere".

Esta vez fui yo la que rodó los ojos.

"Harry, sé que ustedes se han estado viendo bastante seguido. Así que por favor, sólo deja de actuar".

Las mejillas de Harry se colorearon ligeramente.

"Nosotros no hemos estado viéndonos… propiamente tal como tú lo crees. Sólo hemos hablado".

"Lo sé" repliqué "pero a ti que gustaría que su relación avanzara, ¿verdad?"

Me tensé esperando su respuesta. Harry vergonzosamente sacudió su cabeza.

"No lo sé. Una parte de mi lo quiere, pero otra parte…"

"…piensa sobre Cedric Diggory" repliqué con la voz quizás demasiado firme.

Harry suspiró.

"¿Piensas que lo que estoy haciendo está mal, verdad?" murmuró.

Sacudí mi cabeza. No sabía que responder. El novio de Cho estaba muerto, pero nunca leí en algún lugar que la chica en cuestión debiera mantener soltera por toda su vida después de eso. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en que Cedric en realidad no estaba muerto, él seguía aquí, y la última cosa que yo quería era que él algún día los encontrara besándose en algún pasillo. Eso sería demasiado doloroso para él.

"Sí, está mal" exclamé antes de que pudiera contenerme. Harry me miró con sus grandes ojos llenos de culpa y confusión. "¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a él? ¿A Cedric? Lo viste morir y ahora tú sólo vas y estás detrás de su novia. Nunca podría haber imagino que harías una cosa como esta. Tú, más que cualquier otra persona, deberías respetar su memoria".

Harry estaba congelado de la impresión, abrió su boca para contestar, pero entonces se detuvo. Mirando hacia abajo, rápidamente se levantó y corrió fuera del Gran Comedor.

Suspiré. Había sido demasiado ruda, pero de verdad necesitaba proteger a Cedric del dolor de encontrar a su antigua novia con otro chico. Necesitaba proteger a mi mejor amigo también. No podía decirle que Cedric estaba aquí, con nosotros, pero estaba segura de que si se lo decía él se mantendría alejado de Cho Chang.

"¿Qué pasó?" Ginny y Ron preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? No lo había visto así desde el año pasado en la enfermería cuando volvió del cementerio" Ron exclamó con la voz llena de preocupación y con reproche.

Sentí la culpa bullir en mi interior y pronto las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos. Me levanté de mi asiento y corrí a través de Gran Comedor hacia la puerta que daba al exterior.

Cuando sentí el aire frio acariciar mi piel, tomé un profundo respiro y no me pare de correr hasta que me detuve en el Lago Negro. Allí, me senté sobre el pasto y estallé en lágrimas.

Después de diez minutos, sentí como si mis lágrimas fueran insuficientes puesto que el dolor seguía allí, quemando mi corazón. Mientras más lloraba más pensaba acerca de las duras palabras que dije. Estaba segura de que Harry estaría ahora igual que yo, y eso sólo rompía más mi corazón. Mis sollozos eran más fuertes ahora, pero no tenía suficiente. Pensé que sólo estaría satisfecha si mis lágrimas pudieras llenar un nuevo Lago Negro, "El Lago de la hiriente y tonta amiga", ese podría ser su nombre.

Cubrí mi mojada cara con mis dos manos y seguí llorando. Después de otros diez minutos, escuché una voz alarmada.

"¿Granger? ¿Qué sucede?" miré hacia arriba y vi a Cedric en frente de mi. Lucía tan perdido, tal cual como me encontraba yo.

"¿Cómo supiste que me encontraba aquí?" pregunté mientras seguía llorando.

"No lo sabía. Estaba esperándote en la biblioteca pero tú no llegabas, así que te busqué hasta que te encontré aquí" dijo con voz calma. Pero entonces, se tornó alarmada.

"¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Alguien te hizo daño?" preguntó.

Esas palabras causaron que nuevas lágrimas cayeran. Ahora Cedric estaba totalmente preocupado.

"Para de verme siempre como si yo fuera una buena persona. No lo soy. Nadie me ha herido, pero yo si lastimé a mi mejor amigo" sollocé.

Cedric se sentó en frente de mí.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó.

Sacudí mi cabeza que seguía escondida bajo mis manos.

"Hermione, mírame… por favor" dijo. Lo miré y pude ver su rostro asustado. "Ahora dime qué fue lo que pasó" apuntó con voz calmada.

"Él me pidió un consejo, y yo sólo le escupí esas palabras crueles en la cara" le expliqué.

"¿Qué palabras?" preguntó. Lo miré en silencio. Sacudió su cabeza cuando vio mi reticencia. "Lo siento. No estás forzada a decírmelo".

"Le hice tanto daño".

"Estoy seguro de que no es tan serio".

"Lo es" grité "Ron tenía razón. No lo había visto así desde el verano pasado".

Cedric se mantuvo en silencio durante un largo minuto, incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Él sabía que yo estaba probablemente en lo correcto, yo había sido lo suficientemente cruel si es que había conseguido poner a Harry en el mismo estado en el que estuvo después de la tercera prueba".

"No me perdonará nunca" sollocé.

"Por supuesto que lo hará" murmuró Cedric, "él es tu mejor amigo. Él, más que cualquier otra persona podría perdonarte. Y estoy seguro de que él sabe que tú realmente no crees todas esas palabras".

¿Lo hacía?

"Ya ni siquiera me conozco a mí misma" susurré.

Cedric sonrió.

"Estoy seguro de que no lo haces" lo miré mientras él me sonreía. "¿Sabes porque no puedo imaginar que tú seas tan cruel? Porque eres ciertamente la persona más dedicada que he conocido nunca. ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no querías herir a Harry? Porque una persona que sacrifica todo su tiempo y entrega toda su paciencia a un extraño no puede ser cruel. Porque una persona que está decidida a romper todas las reglas mágicas para ayudar a alguien no puede ser hiriente",

Me mantuve en silencio debido al asombro. Cedric me sonrió. Y yo lloré con aún más fuerzas.

"¿Qué fue lo que dije?" exclamó.

"Se suponía que tú debías hacerme sentir más culpable no que me cantaras una especie de alabanza".

Cedric rió.

"Bien… ¿te sentirías mejor si te digo que todo eso no eran más que mentiras?" sonrió.

"Definitivamente" respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cedric sacudió su cabeza a la vez que sonreía.

Alzó su mano hacia mi rostro y se detuvo.

"Seca tus lágrimas" murmuró. "Y ahora, ve y encuentra a Harry, y dile que lo sientes".

Lo sonreí y me puse de pie.

"Gracias".

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer" respondió. "Déjame acompañarte a tu sala común".

Asentí, y en silencio caminamos juntos de regreso al castillo.

"No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien" Cedric me tranquilizó mientras alcanzábamos el pasillo que dirigía hacia la Señora Gorda. "Vendré a verte más tarde para saber cómo te fue".

Asentí y Cedric volteó su espalda hacia mí.

"Oh, espera" exclamé. "Voy a necesitar tu ayuda".

Cedric me lanzó una inquisitiva e intranquila mirada.

* * *

_No muchas palabras :) Simplemente disfruten del Chap._  
-Paascuala.


	8. Have it your way

**Disclaimer.** _Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia tampoco es de mi propiedad, sino que de una magnífica escritora llamada _**sissou**_ quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para publicar la traducción de su fic._

**Agradecimientos.**_ Muchísimas gracias a _**Miss Kathy90**_ por oficiar de Beta para esta traducción. Y a todos quienes la han agregado a sus Alertas/Favoritos y que además se dan el tiempo para dejar un review.  
_

**

* * *

**  
**Capítulo 7  
**Hazlo a tu manera

* * *

"No sé si esto sea una buena idea" murmuró Cedric "no quiero entrometerme en la privacidad de Harry".

Rodé mis ojos.

"Suenas tan dramático, Diggory" suspiré "sólo quiero que vayas y veas cómo está Harry para que así yo pueda saber si él está dispuesto a escucharme" expliqué.

Cedric me lanzó una apreciativa mirada.

"Por favor, tengo que estar segura de que Harry aceptará mis disculpas" miré a Cedric con ojos tristes.

"Está bien" dijo "pero no más de diez segundos".

Asentí y lo miré atravesar la muralla. Un interminable minuto después, él estaba de regreso frente a mí.

"Lo encontré. Está en la sala común" apuntó.

"¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? Me dijiste que sólo estarías algunos segundos" pregunté sorprendida.

Cedric se encogió de hombros. "Es lo que quería hacer, pero luego decidí estar un poco más sólo para estar seguro de que él se encuentra dispuesto a escucharte". Me sonrió y no pude más que sonreírle de regreso. "Luce algo abatido, pero estoy bastante seguro de que se siente culpable y que quiere disculparse también".

"Gracias".

Se mantuvo en silencio un par de segundos, luego comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

"Te veré más tarde".

Asentí silenciosamente y caminé hacia la Dama Gorda. Le di la contraseña y entré a la sala común. Cedric estaba en lo cierto: Harry estaba silenciosamente sentado en el sofá, mirando el fuego de la chimenea y retorciendo nerviosamente sus dedos. Mi respiración se tornó pesada y los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron, mi garganta estaba apretada e incluso no estaba segura de que fuera capaz de poder hablar. Di pasos cortos hasta que me detuve cerca del sillón, tomé un profundo respiro y me senté a su lado. Él estaba mirando hacia abajo, obviamente escondiendo sus sentimientos de mí.

"Harry… yo…" mi voz comenzó a apagarse. Quería decirle que lo sentía pero no podía mentir: una pequeña parte de mí no estaba arrepentida. Por supuesto que me sentía culpable por haberle dicho a Harry esas duras palabras, pero mi respuesta había sido sincera. No quería que mi mejor amigo saliera con la novia de su compañero muerto. No quería que hiriera a Cedric.

Me sentí aliviada de que Cedric no eligiera quedarse para apoyarme: él no debería saber nunca que toda esta discusión era por él.

Decidí ser honesta con Harry o algo por el estilo.

"Lamento lo que te dije antes. No quise decir lo que dije, yo sé que tú nunca podrías faltarle el respeto a la memoria de Cedric Diggory. Sé que tú no eres ese tipo de persona".

Harry se mantuvo en silencio, mordió su labio inferior y luego me miró. Se mantuvo así por un largo medio minuto y como si él leyera mi mente –¡de nuevo! – murmuró.

"Pero no lamentas lo que dijiste sobre Cho. Tú desapruebas nuestra amistad, ¿verdad?".

Suspiré de exasperación, Harry me conocía más de lo que yo creía.

"Harry… no pienso que sea una buena idea. Soy tu amiga, no puedo mentirte con algo en lo que estoy en desacuerdo sólo porque así lo quieres. Estoy en mi derecho de darte mi opinión, incluso aunque no te guste". Mi voz estaba calmada, esta vez quería sonar sincera y amigable en vez de ruda.

Sus ojos se suavizaron, e identifiqué la resignación y luego la determinación.

"Bueno, no preguntaré tu opinión" apuntó a la vez que se levantaba.

"¿Qué?" me congelé.

"Estás en desacuerdo sobre Cho. Está bien. Pero también estoy en mi derecho de seguir o no tu opinión".

Él caminó hacia la salida.

"Harry" grité "yo… nosotros…"

Harry se volteó y se me hizo un ademán con la mano. "No te preocupes Hermione. No guardo rencor contra ti, sigues siendo mi mejor amiga, pero tomé mi decisión". Comenzó a caminar de nuevo pero se detuvo y apuntó "en todo caso, me disculpo también por la reacción que tuve durante el almuerzo".

Antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, él abandonó la sala común. "Te veré en la cena", le escuché decir.

Dejé la sala común y corrí a través de los pasillos. Me sentía molesta y confundida. Finalmente lo encontré avanzando fríamente (bueno, así es como yo lo sentí).

"Harry" disparé.

Lo escuché suspirar, se detuvo y se mantuvo frente a mí.

"¿Qué?" preguntó.

"¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir?"

Harry apoyó una mano en mi hombro de forma amigable y tranquilizante.

"Hermione, tú eres una buena consejera pero tienes que entender que no estoy forzado a escucharte todas las veces que me des un consejo".

"Crees que soy idiota" grité mientras me soltaba de su agarre "no me preocupa no ser escuchada, estoy hablando acerca de tú decisión: estás cerca de comenzar a salir con la novia de alguien más".

Harry miró hacia otro lado y luego de regreso hacia mí.

"Él está muerto, Hermione" Harry apuntó. Su mirada se tornó triste "y tendré que vivir toda mi vida con la memoria de Voldemort matándolo justo enfrente de mí".

Sentí un escalofrío.

"Pero no puedo vivir con su fantasma, tengo que seguir avanzando",

'_Pero yo si vivo con su fantasma'_ quise poder decirle.

"Además, no estoy cerca de salir con ella. Como te dije antes, nosotros… hablamos" Harry trató de tranquilizarme y a él mismo también. "Y si no estás de acuerdo, bueno… sólo mantente lejos de esto" agregó con tono firme.

Para ese momento, pude ver a Cedric flotar a través de la muralla y caminar preocupado hacia mí.

Sin embargo, yo lo miraba alarmada.

Harry me estaba observando con una inquisitiva mirada.

"¿Hermione?" llamó mi amigo.

¿Nos había escuchado Cedric? ¿Sabía él sobre Harry y Cho?

Cedric miraba hacia Harry y luego hacia mí.

"¿Qué?" murmuré finalmente.

Mantuve mi mirada sobre Cedric y escuché a Harry suspirar. "Te dije que si estabas en desacuerdo con mi decisión entonces puedes mantenerte lejos de mí y…"

"Ya lo tengo" disparé cortando su oración. Rompí mi mirada de Cedric y me voltee hacia Harry. "Lo tengo," repetí con voz suave "hazlo a tu manera".

Harry me miró de arriba abajo y luego comenzó a alejarse.

Los ojos de Cedric lo siguieron hasta que estuvo fuera de su vista, entonces se volteó hacia mí y se mantuvo en silencio.

El silencio era denso entre los dos, quería saber si él nos había escuchado tanto como deseaba mantenerme callada.

"¿Estás bien?" Cedric me preguntó.

"¿Y tú?".

Sus rasgos inquietos se suavizaron con una sonrisa.

"¿Frecuentemente contestas una pregunta con otra?"

"Bueno, luces algo contrariado" expliqué, nerviosamente pasando mis dedos a través de mis cabellos.

Cedric se tensó y una punzada de pesar cruzó sus ojos.

"En realidad, no le había visto desde la… tercera prueba. Es un poco inquietante, creo".

Me sentí culpable y tonta.

"Lo siento. No debí haberte preguntado si no te sentías capaz de ayudarme. Debí haber sido más cuidadosa".

Cedric sacudió su cabeza mientras trataba de calmarse.

"No, está bien. Estoy encantado de haberte ayudado" tomó un profundo –e innecesario–respiro y exclamó "así que, ¿arreglaron las cosas con Harry?"

"No lo sé" respondí "me disculpé y realmente él no parecía molesto conmigo, pero no creo que el problema se haya solucionado realmente".

"Ya hiciste lo más importante" Cedric apuntó con voz fría. "Dale algo de tiempo".

Asentí en acuerdo satisfecha de que Cedric no haya escuchado lo que Harry y yo estábamos discutiendo aunque también porque él no trató de descubrirlo. Su discreción era muy cercana a ser una virtud.

Al contrario de él, yo estaba molestamente curiosa y me sentí aliviada de ver que Cedric Diggory no fuera del mismo tipo.


	9. Last memories

**Disclaimer.** _Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia tampoco es de mi propiedad, sino que de una magnífica escritora llamada _**sissou**_ quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para publicar la traducción de su fic._

**Agradecimientos.**_ Muchísimas gracias a _**Miss Kathy90**_ por oficiar de Beta para esta traducción. Y a todos quienes la han agregado a sus Alertas/Favoritos y que además se dan el tiempo para dejar un review.  
_

**

* * *

**  
**Capítulo 8  
**Últimos recuerdos

* * *

Estaba en la biblioteca, sentada en mi aislada mesa habitual. Después de haber terminado mi ensayo de Historia de la Magia, saqué un pergamino de mi bolso y lo desenrollé. Resoplé exasperada cuando mis ojos recorrieron las pocas líneas que había escrito. Hacía ya prácticamente una semana que había comenzado mi investigación para traer a Cedric de regreso, pero los deberes no lo hacían tan fácil.

Además, Cedric había insistido en ello: yo podría hacer la investigación después de mis tareas y de mis otras ocupaciones.

También ya era prácticamente una semana desde que Harry y yo tuvimos nuestra discusión, me sentía aliviada aunque preocupada porque nuestra amistad se había mantenido igual que antes.

El día anterior, había visto a Harry caminando hacia la sala común de Ravenclaw.

Cuando él me vio de reojo me dio una pequeña sonrisa y siguió caminando silenciosamente como si nada hubiera pasado.

Me hubiera gustado haberlo detenido, reprenderlo y hacerlo darse cuenta de su error pero sabía que habría sido inútil. Había aprendido lo suficiente sobre mi mejor amigo como para saber de que él era tan terco como yo, e incluso más: ambos éramos Gryffindor y aunque un montón de nosotros no lo admitiera, la terquedad era ciertamente un pecado de la casa.

Me levanté y me fui a uno de los pasillos de la biblioteca, me detuve en frente de un estante y miré todos esos libros viejos. Con la mano derecha sobre mi cadera y mi dedo índice izquierdo golpeando mí barbilla. Cuánto más inútiles libros mis ojos recorrían, más rápido mi dedo golpeaba mi mentón.

"No esperes que uno de esos libros sólo salte de su lugar hacia tus brazos, incluso si le miras con el ceño fruncido" escuché la voz de Cedric.

Me voltee hacia él y sonreí.

"Probablemente estaba esperando por un milagro. Estamos en el mundo de la magia después de todo".

"A veces la magia no es suficiente" replicó con tono serio.

Entonces él miro ceñudo hacia mí.

"Así que, ¿qué estás haciendo en esta parte de la biblioteca? Me dijiste que sólo trabajarías en tu ensayo hoy".

"Ya lo escribí" dije "pero bueno, tenía algo de tiempo libre y decidí hacer algunas nuevas búsquedas".

Cedric me miró de arriba debajo de manera divertida, entonces, miró todo a su alrededor.

"Creo que ya has visto lo suficiente de esta biblioteca por el día e incluso estoy tentado a decir que por toda tu vida".

Rodé los ojos, entretenida.

"Así que" agregó "¿qué opinas de que vayamos a caminar… fuera?"

Pasé mis dedos a través de mis cabellos y suspiré.

"Es una buena idea, creo que necesito algo de aire fresco".

Cedric me dio una mueca de satisfacción, sentí una liviana emoción aun cuando mis mejillas se tornaron algo rojas.

Ordené mis cosas y tomé mi bolso.

Pasamos por fuera del Gran Comedor y caminamos hacia el exterior. Podía decir que el clima estaba un poco cálido, aún sabiendo que estábamos en Noviembre.

Algunos estudiantes estaban sentados en la hierba del parque, especialmente las parejas. Mi corazón se saltó un latido cuando divisé una chica de larga y negra cabellera tomando de la mano a un chico de cabello negro.

Cuando los dos estudiantes me miraron, suspiré de alivio al ver que ambos estaban en Slytherin.

"¿Te importa si vamos a un lugar más solitario?" pregunté.

Quería estar lo suficientemente lejos de todos los estudiantes para estar seguros de que no nos encontrábamos con Harry y Cho juntos (compuse una cara de disgusto cuando me imaginé la escena). Ahora que mi mejor amigo había hecho su elección, necesitaba mantener a Cedric fuera de ese desastre.

Cedric asintió en acuerdo.

"Sería mejor para poder hablar libremente, una chica hablando consigo misma es bastante extraño incluso en el mundo mágico" dijo sonriendo. "Y yo conozco el lugar perfecto para estar solos".

Me guió a través de un pequeño claro escondido a la sombra de unos árboles cerca del lago.

Me senté en el pasto y miré a mí alrededor mientras Cedric se arrodillaba a mi lado.

"Nunca antes había oído acerca de este claro" exclamé.

"No creo que muchos estudiantes lo conozcan" dijo Cedric "encontré este lugar por casualidad en mi cuarto año. Desde entonces me acostumbré a venir aquí cuando necesitaba estar solo, especialmente durante el torneo". Me miró y sonrió. "No le he mostrado este lugar a nadie… excepto a ti" murmuró.

Miré hacia abajo avergonzada y comencé a acariciar con mis dedos el pasto húmedo.

"No te sientas forzado a revelarme algunos de tus secretos sólo porque yo elegí ayudarte" susurré.

Cedric frunció el ceño.

"No lo hago" dijo francamente, "estoy contento de compartir este lugar y algunos de mis secretos contigo. Y esto no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que tú estés tratando de traerme de regreso a la vida. Lo hago porque… bueno, confío en ti y eres alguien especial".

"¿Soy especial?" exclamé sorprendida.

Cedric me miró asombrado y asintió.

"Creo que lo eres," inclinó su cabeza hacia mí y me miró profundamente a los ojos "no puedo encontrar otra explicación para entender porqué solo tú puedes verme".

Murmuró con voz suave.

Mis mejillas estaban quemándome. Miré hacia la distancia para evadir el encontrarme con sus ojos sonrientes.

Después de una pausa, sentí a Cedric tensarse y adoptar una mirada grave.

"Umbridge fue enviada por el Ministerio para esconder la verdad, ¿no es así?" murmuró.

Lo miré con una sorprendida e inquisitiva mirada.

"He escuchado algunos ejemplos de su campaña" explicó. "Ella dice que lo que me ocurrió fue un accidente y lo peor es que algunos estudiantes le creen".

Cedric me miró con pena y dolor. Estaba sorprendida de no notar ira en esa mirada. Cedric estaba ahora por sobre ese sentimiento, según creo. Él, más que Harry, había sido golpeado por el regreso de Voldemort.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

"Lo siento. Harry y Dumbledore han hecho lo posible para revelar la verdad pero Fudge y el Ministerio eligieron vivir en una falsa paz. Ellos prefieren hacer parecer a Harry y al director como locos antes que admitir que el mundo de los magos ya no es seguro. No son malos pero son demasiado miedosos y cobardes como para enfrentar la horrible realidad…"

"Voldemort regresó" apuntó con la voz ácida.

Asentí en silencio.

"Mis búsquedas no progresan, necesito saber más acerca de tu estado y para poder ayudarte correctamente".

"¿Qué es –exactamente- lo que quieres saber?" preguntó.

Tomé un profundo respiro y murmuré.

"¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas como humano?"

Cedric abrió la boca y miró a la distancia después un segundo.

"Lamento mucho el preguntarte esto, pero tal vez pueda obtener algunos detalles sobre lo que te ocurrió después de que Voldemort te maldijera".

El Hufflepuff se volteó hacia mí y exhaló ruidosamente. Se mantuvo en silencio, adoptando una mirada interrogante. Después de algunos segundos miró abajo, hacia mis dedos que tan nerviosamente retorcía.

"Recuerdo que Harry y yo tomábamos la copa. Aterrizamos en un cementerio. Durante un par de segundos, creí que la tercera prueba se había terminado" dijo con una mueca de tristeza.

Siguió mirando mis dedos, él 'puso' su mano sobre el pasto, al lado de la mía.

"Entonces, vi a un hombre pequeño cargando algo que lucía como un bebé. Puedo recordar a Harry gritando de dolor, me dijo que me escondiera. Antes de que yo pudiera decir o incluso pensar en algo, la última cosa que vi fue una luz verde… y luego nada. Pero desperté de alguna manera: me sentí aspirado por magia. Seguía estando en el cementerio pero era diferente… vi…" su voz se apagó, conmovido "mi propio cuerpo tirado en el suelo… Yo sabía que estaba muerto. El cementerio estaba increíblemente iluminado, vi a Harry peleando contra Voldemort, había un tipo de conexión entre sus varitas. Los padres de Harry le dijeron que rompiera esa conexión y escapara. Fue en ese momento cuando le dije que llevara mi cuerpo de regreso a mi familia" terminó con voz tomada.

Cedric extendió sus dedos hacia mis nudillos pero finalmente se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de tocarlos.

"Incluso si yo estaba tranquilo, quería tanto poder vengarme. Cuando Harry rompió la conexión, yo fui el primero en correr hacia Voldemort. Sentí un golpe de su varita y todo se volvió oscuro. Esta vez, fue diferente, fui consciente de cada segundo que pasé en la oscuridad. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, me encontré solo en el cementerio. Fui a mi casa pero me di cuenta de que no podía ser visto. Después de una semana, elegí dejar la casa: ver a mis padres constantemente llorando por mí fue insoportable".

Sentí las lágrimas bajar por mis mejillas.

"Volví a Hogwarts y esperé a que llegara Septiembre. Entendí que nadie podía verme o escucharme. Visité a Dumbledore, traté de hablar con el Fraile Gordo y con los otros fantasmas de la escuela, incluso grité, pero nadie me respondió. El cuadro en el pasillo era mi última conexión con el mundo de los vivos, sentí como si las personas pudieran hablarme. Cada nuevo mensaje me mantenía lejos de ser completamente olvidado, cada nuevo pedazo de pergamino me recordaba que yo había estado vivo" murmuró aun mirando hacia abajo.

Sequé mis lágrimas incluso aunque otras nuevas rodaran por mi cara. Nunca podría haber imaginado lo que Cedric había tenido que pasar, y me sentí molesta conmigo misma por no haberlo encontrado antes.

"No quiero tu compasión" murmuró, "eso sería peor".

"Nunca tendrás mi compasión, sólo mi amistad" respondí.

Coloqué mi mano sobre la suya. Incluso si él no podía sentirme y que yo realmente no pudiera tocarlo, yo quería mostrarle mi cariño.

* * *

_Lamento mucho la tardanza, y nuevamente no pude contestar los reviews antes de subir. Pero que sepan que los leí todos y que de verdad agradezco montones que sigan leyendo, y sólo por eso decidí actualizar con 2 capítulos._

_Y quiero aprovechar para decir algo para una persona que me lee:_

_* A_ **SALESIA**_, que en cuanto pueda le responderé con un mail y trataré de ayudarte a despejar las dudas. Lamento no haber contestado ninguno anteriormente pero psss me pondré a ello ;D ~ Muchísimas gracias por comentar siempre._

_Y bueno, disfruten los chaps :)_  
-Paascuala.


	10. Spell and detention

**Disclaimer.** _Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia tampoco es de mi propiedad, sino que de una magnífica escritora llamada _**sissou**_ quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para publicar la traducción de su fic._

**Agradecimientos.**_ Muchísimas gracias a _**Miss Kathy90**_ por oficiar de Beta para esta traducción. Y a todos quienes la han agregado a sus Alertas/Favoritos y que además se dan el tiempo para dejar un review.  
_

**

* * *

**  
**Capítulo 9  
**Hechizo y Detención

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando llegué a la sala común, todavía seguía afectada por la conversación con Cedric en el claro. Tomé asiento al lado de Harry, Ron, Ginny y los gemelos.

"Ayer te vimos cerca del lago" espetó Fred.

George lo golpeó en el hombro. "¡Hey! Yo fui el que la vio primero. Se suponía que debía decirlo".

Rodé los ojos.

"Okay, me vieron. ¿Y qué?" pregunté.

Fred y George se miraron el uno al otro.

"Bueno, que fue extraño. ¿Qué estabas haciendo sola en esa parte de los terrenos?"

"Nada que les interese" dije.

"Has estado actuando muy extraña. Te estaremos vigilando".

Me miraron con sospecha y luego se voltearon hacia Ginny.

Rodé mis ojos y me voltee hacia mis dos amigos. No me importaba la advertencia de los gemelos. Por otro lado, no era como si yo estuviera planeando algo malo, y sabía que ellos jamás se enterarían de lo que yo estaba haciendo: ellos siempre me verían en la biblioteca, sola.

"No te vimos por la noche, ¿Dónde estabas?" le pregunté a Harry.

Mi amigo se mantuvo en silencio y miró hacia abajo.

"Él estaba en detención… con Umbridge" Ron exclamó.

"¡Otra vez!" grité indignada. "Ella realmente me está fastidiando".

Esa Umbridge era realmente una maldición para la escuela y los estudiantes. Además, ella estaba usando a Harry como su chivo expiatorio. Ella necesitaba ser castigada, y yo estaba trabajando en ello, sólo estaba buscando el momento correcto. Hasta entonces debería soportar su maldad.

"Habla con Dumbledore… él te ayudaría" dije.

"Y yo ya te dije que no" murmuró un enojado Harry. "A ella eso le encantaría, y no quiero molestar a Dumbledore con pequeñeces".

"¿Pequeñeces?" exclamé, "Harry, ella está persiguiéndote. No puede hacer esto".

Harry me miró interrogante, "bueno, creo que ella está por sobre las reglas, ahora".

Le vi esconder su puño.

"Déjame verlo" grité tomando su mano.

"Déjalo en paz" exclamó Ron.

Antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar, tomé firmemente su muñeca y descubrí lo peor que podría haber imaginado. La palma de su mano estaba cubierta de cicatrices rojas.

"¿Esto es lo que te hace hacer?" pregunté. Su silenció respondió mi pregunta. "Harry ella te tortura. Eso es ilegal".

"Hermione, no hay nada que pueda hacer" respondió.

"Ya lo veremos" murmuré.

Me puse de pie y salí rápidamente de la sala común. Estaba decidida a vengarme, sabía que Dumbledore no podría ayudarme –aunque él quisiera-, así que tendría que arreglar esto por mí misma. Decidí encontrarla.

Después de que gire por el pasillo Gryffindor, encontré a Cedric esperándome con una sonrisa. Rápidamente esta se tornó en una mirada preocupada cuando vio mi cara y mi determinación.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" preguntó.

"Necesito encontrar a esa cerda gorda… y eso es un insulto para los cerdos" dije.

"¿Quién?" replicó.

Estaba caminando rápidamente y Cedric hacía lo máximo posible para mantener a mi lado.

"Umbridge. Tengo algunas cosas que decirle a la cara".

Cedric sacudió su cabeza.

"¡¿Qu… qué?! No, no lo hagas. ¡Es una locura!"

"No me importa. Ella ya ha torturado lo suficiente a mi amigo. No aguanto más".

"¿Harry?" preguntó Cedric.

"Ella ha estado acosando a Harry desde el comienzo, y ahora acabo de descubrir que lo tortura con una pluma especial durante detención".

"¡Pero la pluma de sangre está prohibida!" exclamó sorprendido.

"Sí, lo sé pero ella sabe que el ministerio la apoya" dije.

Corrí escaleras abajo.

Cedric trató de detenerme, pero caminé a través de él. Me congelé, avergonzada.

"Por favor, no lo hagas. Ella va a tomarla contra ti por esto".

"No me importa. No le temo".

Cedric estaba en asustado. Sacudió su cabeza, y abrió la boca, seguramente buscando por las palabras que pudieran detenerme.

Escuché ruidos en las escaleras y miré hacia arriba para encontrar a Harry que venía corriendo, tan asustado como Cedric.

"Gracias a Merlín. Pensé que ya habías llegado a su oficina" murmuró respirando pesadamente.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Estoy tratando de protegerte de tu falta de sentido. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que vas a hacer?" dijo Harry.

"Si, voy a ayudarte".

"Sólo vas a empeorarlo todo, Hermione. Ella se pondrá peor" murmuró.

"Él tiene razón" dijo Cedric, "Umbridge es detestable, no quiero que te conviertas en su nuevo blanco".

"Por favor, Hermione" agregó Harry, "La venceremos, pero no ahora, no así".

Miré a los dos chicos que estaban rogándome con ojos de perrito triste.

Tomé un respiro profundo.

"Está bien… esperaré".

"¿Lo prometes?" preguntaron ambos a la vez.

Conteste componiendo una mueca.

"Lo prometo".

Harry asintió y se relajó. Levantó sus brazos y me envolvió con ellos.

"Vamos a desayunar" dijo.

"Ve adelante, te encontraré allí" respondí.

Harry asintió y se fue. Me voltee hacia Cedric que estaba sonriendo.

"Harry es un gran amigo" apuntó.

"El mejor" repliqué, y entonces me detuve, "bueno, lo es cuando no anda de terco, molesto o idiota".

Cedric y yo sonreímos.

"Bueno, bueno…" dijo una voz masculina, "¿qué no es la señorita Granger?"

Me voltee para ver a Malfoy, acompañado como siempre de Crabbe y Goyle. Sonrió y dijo.

"Ten cuidado, hay un montón de rumores que dicen que te estás volviendo loca. Hablarle a una muralla no es normal, incluso para una _sangre sucia_ como tú".

"Cállate," gritó Cedric, con voz amenazante.

Miré a los 3 chicos, aún llena de rabia.

"Será mejor que te vayas y te lleves a tus dos perritos falderos a pasear" respondí.

Crabbe y Goyle gruñeron, mientras que Malfoy mantuvo su sonrisa malvada. "No me obligues a hechizarte".

Me voltee dándoles la espalda y caminé a través del pasillo.

"¿Cómo está Potter?" Malfoy preguntó entre risas, "¿todavía sufre por Diggory?"

Me congelé, pero no voltee a ver la cara del Slytherin. Cedric estaba de pie, en silencio, enojado y triste al mismo tiempo.

"Tú sabes… hace dos años, cuando Hufflepuff derrotó a Slytherin, desee que pudiéramos deshacernos de él. Bueno, ahora, eso ya está hecho" rió.

Miré rápidamente a Cedric y vi su mirada triste. No pude contenerlo más. Me di la vuelta y encaré al chico rubio.

"Cierra la boca, Malfoy", saqué la varita del interior de mi túnica y la apunté hacia él "¡_Langlock_!"

Los ojos de Malfoy se ampliaron de la sorpresa, y pude verlo abriendo la boca. Me di cuenta de que mi hechizo había resultado cuando vi que su lengua pegada a la parte superior de su boca. Malfoy se tensó y comenzó a moverse alrededor. Sacudió frenéticamente a Crabbe y Goyle, seguramente pidiéndoles ayuda.

Me voltee hacia Cedric y sonreí, orgullosa de mi.

"Ciertamente es la mejor cosa que he hecho esta mañana" dije tanto para él como para mí.

"Yo no diría lo mismo" murmuró una grave voz masculina. "50 puntos de Gryffindor" agregó Snape, "y detención conmigo esta noche".

Ni siquiera me miró antes de voltearse rápidamente hacia Malfoy. "Llévenlo a la enfermería" le dijo a Crabbe.

Aún sonriendo, le susurré a Cedric. "No importa la detención, realmente valió la pena".

Cuando llegué al Gran Comedor, encontré a Harry y a Ron conversando y riendo. Cuando tomé asiento, Harry se volteó hacia mí, sonriendo.

"¿Es verdad? ¿Tú y Malfoy?" preguntó.

Asentí mientras llenaba mi plato.

"Sí, usé uno de los hechizos de Sirius… lo siento".

Harry rió.

"¿Estás bromeando? Estoy muy contento de que lo hayas usado".

"Combina perfectamente con la sucia boca de Malfoy" agregó Ron.

"Sí, eso es precisamente lo que pensé" sonreí.

"¿Por qué me fui tan rápido? Podría haberlo visto" se quejó Harry.

Después de la última clase, fui a la mazmorra de Snape. Lo encontré sentado frente a su escritorio.

"Llega tarde, Granger. ¿Tal vez debería transformarla en un reloj para que aprenda a ser puntual?"

Rodé mis ojos. Snape se levantó y apuntó hacia las mesas.

"Quiero que limpie todo este desorden" dijo.

Abrí mis ojos en shock. ¿Qué le había ocurrido a este salón? Lucía como si los estudiantes se hubieran peleado con algunos Mortífagos.

"Los Slytherin tuvieron una clase ligera hoy" apuntó con una sonrisa y regresó a su asiento.

Suspiré cuando vi todas esas pociones regadas sobre las mesas y el suelo.

"Debería comenzar ahora si quiere poder irse a dormir temprano" dijo Snape.

Puse mi bolso en el suelo y tomé un estropajo.

"¿Qué tal estuvo la limpieza?"

Me sobresalté de la impresión mientras golpeaba la puerta del salón de Pociones, "¡Me asustaste!" le dije a Cedric.

Levantó sus manos hacia mí intentando calmarme.

"Lo siento" exclamó, "no quería hacerlo".

Sacudí mi cabeza.

"Bueno, fue cansador" escupí.

Estaba caminando hacia la sala común de Gryffindor con Cedric a mi lado.

"Lo siento, fue mi culpa" murmuró.

"¿Qué?" pregunté, "¿qué quieres decir?"

"Vi tu cara, no quisiste hechizar a Malfoy hasta que él habló de mí. Cuando viste mi reacción a sus palabras tú decidiste realizar el hechizo".

Fruncí el ceño y me mantuve en silencio un par de segundos.

"Es verdad" repliqué, "pero Malfoy necesita aprender a mantener la boca cerrada. Así que no te sientas culpable, si no lo hechizaba hoy, lo hubiera hecho cualquier otro día".

Cedric sonrió un poco, pero no pude ignorar sus palabras. Él estaba en lo correcto, yo había hechizado a Malfoy al ver la tristeza de Cedric, y eso era aterrador. Me estaba sintiendo tan protectora con Cedric, primero Umbridge, luego Harry y ahora Draco. Las palabras de Malfoy contra Diggory me habían herido más que todas las veces anteriores que me había llamado '_sangre sucia_'.

Por supuesto, Cedric estaba muerto e indefenso, y era mi deber el protegerlo tanto como pudiera. Sacudí mi cabeza y tomé este pensamiento como la perfecta explicación para mi conducta.


	11. Hufflepuff deserves to win

**Disclaimer.** _Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia tampoco es de mi propiedad, sino que de una magnífica escritora llamada _**sissou**_ quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para publicar la traducción de su fic._

**Agradecimientos.**_ Muchísimas gracias a _**Miss Kathy90**_ por oficiar de Beta para esta traducción. Y a todos quienes la han agregado a sus Alertas/Favoritos y que además se dan el tiempo para dejar un review.  
_

**

* * *

**  
**Capítulo 10  
**Hufflepuff merecía ganar

* * *

"Hoy es el gran día" exclamó Ron mientras se atoraba con su desayuno. Tomó una tostada y la colocó en el plato de Harry quien abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

"Come Harry, te necesitamos con todas tus fuerzas".

Yo estaba leyendo _El Profeta_ en silencio, rodé mis ojos cuando escuché las palabras de Ron. Bajé el diario y escupí.

"Cálmate Ron, solo es un partido de quidditch. Y deja de darle tanta comida a Harry, se va a desvanecer durante el juego".

Ron resopló y agitó una mano hacia mí acompañada de una desesperada mirada.

"¿Sólo un partido de quidditch? ¿Estás bromeando? Es el primer partido de la temporada para Gryffindor".

"Sí, y –absolutamente– necesitamos ganarle a Hufflepuff" estallaron Fred y George. Los gemelos llevaban los colores de Gryffindor en su rostro, y además llevaban pequeñas banderitas con el escudo de la casa.

"Esto va a ser muy fácil" agregó Fred con voz satisfecha.

"Un trozo de pastel" continuó George sonriendo.

Ambos sacudieron sus manos y comenzaron a cantar una nueva canción en honor a Gryffindor.

Todos los Hufflepuff los estaban mirando, y algunos estudiantes jadearon.

"¡Hey! Es un poco temprano para cantar el triunfo" exclamó Scott con una sonrisa. "Espero que tengan preparada una canción para su derrota, será muy útil para reconfortarlos".

Se detuvo frente a la mesa de Gryffindor, cerca de los gemelos y Ronald.

"No hay manera," Fred y George gritaron al mismo con tono ofendido.

"Esto será muy doloroso para ustedes…" dijo George.

Fred asintió en acuerdo.

"Harry hará que muerdas el polvo" exclamó orgullosamente apuntándolo.

Voltee a ver la cara de mi mejor amigo. Harry estaba mirando avergonzadamente hacia abajo, comiendo silenciosamente su tostada. Me dio la impresión de que todo lo que él quería en ese momento era tomar una pala, cavar un hoyo en el suelo, y luego esconderse en él.

"Sí, definitivamente. Será una verdadera cacería para tu equipo" continuaron los gemelos, "¿Verdad Harry?"

Scott y todos los Gryffindor que estaban reunidos alrededor de la mesa durante la discusión se voltearon hacia Harry. Yo también.

Harry suspiró y bajó su trozo de tostada. Lentamente levantó la mirada, y miró a Scott, luego a sus amigos.

"No estoy planeando matar a nadie. Es un partido, no una guerra" murmuró.

Resoplé con satisfacción y observe el largo silencio alrededor de la mesa. Entonces, Fred y George se miraron el uno al otro y exclamaron.

"¡Harry, tú viejo malvado! Siempre bromeando" Fred simuló una risa.

George se puso serio y miró a Scott.

"Él va a matarlos a todos ustedes".

Scott sonrió de una forma que demostraba que no estaba convencido y luego salió del Gran Comedor.

Me voltee hacia los gemelos y les di una grave mirada.

"¿Qué es lo que está mal con ustedes? Scott es un buen chico".

"¿Fraternizando con el enemigo, Granger?" Fred me disparó de regreso con una malvada sonrisa.

"…de nuevo" agregó George.

Rodé mis ojos. Oh maldición, me sentía como si estuviera de regreso en mi cuarto año, cuando Ron y los gemelos estaban siempre usando la palabra "fraternizar" cuando hablaban acerca de Viktor y yo.

"No lo estoy" suspiré.

"Entonces, ¿de parte de quién estas? ¿De tu equipo, Gryffindor? O del de Scott, ¿Hufflepuff?" preguntaron con una inquisitiva mirada.

Sacudí mi cabeza y acaricié mis sienes con los dedos. Todo esto era una niñería, 'demonios, es sólo un juego' quise responder.

Miré mi reloj y suspiré con alivio cuando vi la hora.

"Llegó la hora" exclamé poniéndome de pie. "Deberían de irse si no quieren perderse la 'cacería".

Los gemelos me miraron de arriba abajo y finalmente salieron con rapidez fuera del Comedor, seguidos por Ron y el resto de los chicos.

Sólo Harry se mantuvo sentado, en silencio. Me miró con neutralidad.

"Aún no es tiempo, ¿verdad?" preguntó.

Sonreí y me senté de regreso en la banca.

"No" respondí sonriendo mientras abría el diario, "quería leer mi artículo en paz durante lo que queda del desayuno".

Harry ya se había ido cuando me paré de la mesa Gryffindor. Caminé lentamente fuera del Gran Comedor, sin sentir ni remotamente la necesidad de apurarme. No me gustaba el Quidditch, lo cual no era un secreto para nadie, preferiría irme a estudiar a la biblioteca que ir a ver un partido. Pero desafortunadamente, no tenía tarea, y sabía que no podría encontrar el libro adecuado para ayudar a Cedric allí. Ya estábamos cerca de Diciembre, y ya había pasado un mes desde que comencé a buscar un libro que pudiera explicar lo que le ocurrió a Cedric. Supongo que cuando Cedric fue golpeado por segunda vez por la varita en el cementerio esa noche, él se convirtió en otro tipo de fantasma.

Por otro lado, durante todo este mes, Cedric y yo nos habíamos acercado. Nuestra relación había crecido hasta transformarse en una amistad. Cedric era un muy interesante, brillante y dulce. Su reputación de chico guapo no le hacía justicia. Y me sentía muy halagada de descubrir esta parte del Prefecto de Hufflepuff.

Cedric estaba siempre conmigo, y ahora, él incluso me acompañaba a clases. Nos divertíamos mucho en las clases de Snape y de Umbridge, lo cual me colocaba en un montón de problemas con los profesores. Cedric era un chico divertido que siempre estaba haciendo bromas, y me era muy difícil contener la risa.

Cuando Cedric no estaba esperando por mí, yo iba al pasillo Hufflepuff, siempre segura de que lo encontraría frente a su cuadro.

Así que no me sorprendí de encontrar a Cedric esperando cerca de la salida. Me sonrió.

"Buenos días" dije.

"Buenos días, también" respondió, "¿Cómo estuvo el desayuno?"

Fruncí el ceño. "Horrible".

Cedric sonrió y me miró preguntando con renuencia.

"Oh y ¿supongo que eso no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que tienes miedo de ver perder a tu Casa?"

Resoplé.

"No comiences tú también con esas niñerías idiotas".

Cedric rió. Me dio una mirada bromista.

"Supongo que estás por Gryffindor. Yo estoy con Hufflepuff".

"¡Qué gran sorpresa!" dije sarcásticamente, "¡tiene que haber sido una tortura para ti el admitirlo!"

Me sonrió y sacudió su cabeza.

"Creo que Hufflepuff merece ganar" dijo con una nota de seriedad en su voz.

Me encogí de hombros: después de todo, todos los aficionados creen que su equipo debe ganar, en realidad, son tantos que pienso que ese argumento pierde toda su veracidad. Hice mi camino hacia los terrenos del castillo. El aire estaba frío, y los arboles habían perdido todas sus hojas. El cielo estaba gris y supongo que no estaba muy lejos de largarse a nevar.

Tiré mis guantes de lana fuera de mis bolsillos y me los puse. Gemí y afirmé mi bufanda un poco más.

Cedric me miró y sonrió.

"No te gusta el invierno, ¿verdad?"

Sacudí mi cabeza y gemí en respuesta mientras frotaba mis manos juntas para calentarlas.

"No me gusta el frío".

"A mi me gusta" exclamó Cedric.

"Eso es trampa. No puedes sentirlo" murmuré.

"Siempre me ha gustado el invierno" se defendió entre risas. "Los paisajes son hermosos… tan naturales, tan puros e inocentes de alguna manera, completamente desnudos e impotentes".

Después de mirar por un minuto al bosque, se volteó hacia mí y sonrió. Reí cuando vi sus ojos: eran como los de un niño, tan llenos de excitación y entusiasmo.

Cuando finalmente alcanzamos el campo, los estudiantes ya se encontraban sentados esperando por el comienzo del partido. Cedric se volteó hacia la derecha y exclamó.

"Vamos al lado de los Hufflepuff".

"¿Quieres que yo sea linchada por tu Casa durante el juego, o quizás por la mía cuando volvamos de regreso al castillo?" pregunté sorprendida, "al revés de mí, tú no serás visto si te sientas en la galería de los Gryffindor".

Cedric me miró de manera interrogante.

"Está bien, pero tengo planeado aplaudir y apoyar a mi equipo".

Rodé mis ojos.

"Bueno, hazlo. Sólo mis oídos sufrirán".

Cedric sonrió orgullosamente y me guiñó de broma.

Me senté tan lejos como podía de los Weasley. Fruncí el ceño cuando me di cuenta de que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que yo no estaba allí. Todos los jugadores de quidditch se elevaron del suelo y comenzaron su vuelta de honor. Mientras la profesora Hooch entraba en el campo, Scott voló cerca de la audiencia y gritó fuertemente.

"Jugaremos este partido en memoria de nuestro capitán y amigo".

Vi en su cara el orgullo pero también la tristeza. Me voltee hacia Cedric y me di cuenta de que él compartía los mismos sentimientos.

"Confío en ustedes. Ganarán este partido" murmuró de regreso.

Hooch dio el pitazo inicial y arrojó la quaffle. Suspiré y miré mi reloj desesperada.

20 minutos después, el marcador estaba cerca incluso si Hufflepuff le ganaba a Gryffindor por 20 puntos. Antes de que pudiera ver de reojo a Ron y su cara de tristeza, escuché a Scott anotar de nuevo. Era algo extraño el escuchar en nuestra gradería a una sola persona gritar orgullosamente. Me voltee hacia Cedric y le di una violenta mirada. Este último solo me miró y sonrió.

"150 puntos para Hufflepuff" exclamó Lee Jordan, "Scott Logan está cerca de batir su propio record".

Cedric compuso una asombrada mirada como si lo hubiera golpeado la inspiración, entonces se volteó hacia mí.

"Hermione, necesito tu ayuda, ahora".

"¿Qué?" pregunté confundida.

"Necesitamos regresar a Hogwarts, te lo explicaré todo en el camino".

Esperando nada más que esto tuviera una buena explicación para sacarme del juego, asentí y lo seguí a través de la multitud.

Estábamos caminando rápidamente a través de los terrenos cuando Cedric abrió su boca. Me miró algo avergonzado pero excitado.

"Dos años atrás, cuando Scott se acababa de enterar de que integraría al equipo un año después que yo, compró un guante mágico que aumenta las habilidades del jugador que lo usa, como la velocidad y la fuerza" Cedric hizo una pausa, "así que se lo escondí".

Me detuve y lo miré.

"Cedric Diggory, ¡qué vergüenza!", exclamé.

Me dio una mirada llena de disculpas.

"Lo hice para ayudarle" se defendió, "de todos modos, Scott lo descubrió y yo le prometí que se lo devolvería cuando él anotara 200 puntos durante un partido".

Sacudí mi cabeza.

"Y ¿entonces para qué necesitas mi ayuda exactamente?"

"Lo escondí en un lugar donde estuve seguro de que Scott nunca lo encontraría, y funcionó… quizás demasiado bien realmente. Me gustaría que lo tomaras y se lo entregaras. Estoy seguro de que hoy, él va a alcanzar el marcador".

Me encogí de hombros despreocupadamente.

"Okay, ¿dónde está?" pregunté.

"No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de hacer esto" susurré.

Recién había entrado a la habitación. Cedric suspiró.

"Está bien, estas a salvo" respondió, "todos están en el campo viendo el partido".

Cedric me había pedido que fuera a la sala común de Hufflepuff cuando todo el castillo estuviera vacío para poder recuperar el guante. Incapaz de resistirme a sus ojitos de perrito abandonado, yo había dicho que sí, así que aquí estoy.

Estaba asombrada por las decoraciones de la sala común, no había visto ninguna otra excepto la de Gryffindor. Esta estaba llena de tapices amarillos y mullidos sillones.

"Es por acá" Cedric me apartó de mis pensamientos.

Sentí algo de pánico.

"No me pedirás que vaya al dormitorio de chicos, ¿verdad?"

Cedric sonrió, entretenido.

"¿Y qué si lo hago?"

Me señaló un pequeño mueble, puesto en la esquina de la habitación. Caminé hacia él y me arrodillé. Estaba hecho de una hermosa, suave y brillante madera marrón. Este último era suave y no tenía hendiduras. Era algo así como una mesita ocasional.

"Saca tu varita" dijo Cedric, "y haz el hechizo _Alohomora_".

Miré a Cedric una escéptica mirada.

"No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto".

Cedric sonrió.

"Estás haciéndolo porque soy tu fantasma no-completo favorito".

Rodé mis ojos y realicé el hechizo.

Para mi gran sorpresa, el mueble sonó suavemente y un pequeño cajón se abrió, no más profundo que del tamaño de un libro delgado.

Mirando al cajón sonreí.

"¡Es fabuloso!" exclamé.

Cedric sonrió y se arrodilló al lado mío.

"Un chico de séptimo año que estaba dejando la escuela me dio el secreto cuando yo era recién un estudiante de primer año. El cajón es mágico, puedes esconder lo que quieras. Incluso traté de colocar mi escoba dentro de él, y funcionó" terminó sonriendo.

"Necesito encontrar ese hechizo y usarlo en todos los muebles de mi sala común" murmuré con excitación.

Enterré mi mano en el cajón y tomé el guante.

Lo examiné con una mirada escéptica. Era un guante rojo y sin dedos.

"Luce como un guante normal de Quidditch" dije.

"La mayoría de las veces, las cosas más ordinarias son las más especiales" murmuró con voz suave. Me miró profundamente a los ojos cuando dijo esto. Me sonrojé y miré avergonzadamente hacia otro lado, consciente de que Cedric también estaba hablando de mí.

Cuando regresamos al campo, Harry recién había atrapado la snitch pero los Hufflepuff habían ganado por 210 puntos. Todos los Hufflepuff celebraban mientras los Gryffindor suspiraban, decepcionados.

Scott hizo que su equipo diera una última vuelta de honor y dejaron el campo.

"Ya es hora" murmuró Cedric particularmente nervioso.

Asentí y caminé de regreso hacia las graderías.

Scott estaba siendo aclamado por los jugadores quienes, uno después de otro, exultantemente agitaban su mano.

Entonces, todos ellos se fueron e hicieron su camino por los terrenos con los otros estudiantes. Esperé hasta alcanzar a Scott.

"Disculpa," llamé "¿podría hablar contigo por un minuto?"

La sonrisa de Scott cambió para tornarse en sorpresa.

"Adelántense chicos. Los encontraré en la sala común" les dijo a sus amigos, los cuales asintieron.

Se volteó hacia mí. "¿En que puedo ayudarte?" preguntó.

Nerviosamente mordí la parte interior de me mejilla y miré a Cedric quien me daba una mirada de apoyo.

"Probablemente no me conoces," murmuré "Yo soy…"

"Hermione Granger" Scott apuntó encogiéndose de hombros "Eres amiga de Potter, ¿verdad?"

Asentí sin palabras, las personas me reconocían más de lo que yo pensaba, yo estaba segura de que era casi invisible para los otros estudiantes de la escuela.

"Sí," respondí después de una pausa. Scott cruzó sus brazos de forma que parecía decir: '_escúpelo_'.

"Hay algo que quiero… _regresarte_".

"¿Disculpa?" Scott dijo ceñudo, "no recuerdo haberte pasado nada…"

No lo dejé terminar mientras sacaba el guante de mi bolsillo y se lo mostraba.

Los ojos de Scott se ampliaron producto de la sorpresa.

"¿Dónde encontraste esto?" preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Tomé un profundo respiro, buscando las mejores palabras para poder explicarlo.

"Cedric me pidió que te lo diera cuando fuera el momento correcto" murmuré. Estiré mi mando hacia él, "y creo que este lo es".

Scott lo miró cautelosamente. "¿Por qué? Quiero decir, ¿Cómo?" su voz se apagó.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

"El cómo lo obtuve no es lo importante. Sólo necesitas saber que Cedric lo escondió para ayudarte. Él… quería que aprendieras a ser un gran jugador sin la ayuda de este guante".

"Estaba seguro de que lo sería" Cedric murmuró mirando a Scott.

"Él nunca dudó de tus habilidades" dije.

Scott lucía particularmente conmovido, tanto como yo.

"Nunca lo usé" exclamó Cedric.

Sonreí.

"Él nunca lo usó", repetí.

Scott sonrió con sus ojos brillantes. "Estoy seguro de que lo hizo".

Al ver la cara de Cedric calculé que Scott tenía razón.

Miré al triunfador Hufflepuff y continué en silencio.

Scott deslizó su mano en el guante y me miró.

"Gracias".

Cedric tomó una mirada seria y nostálgica.

"Por favor… dile que lo extraño" me susurró sin apartar la mirada de la de su amigo.

Pasé mis dedos a través de mi cabello y miré a Scott.

"Cedric te amaba…" mordí mi labio inferior, "te amaba… como un hermano".

Scott desvió la mirada y resopló discretamente. Se volteó hacia mí, y para mi sorpresa, me abrazó fuertemente.

"No te conozco, pero estoy seguro de que Cedric confiaba en ti lo suficiente como para decirte todas estas cosas. Ciertamente debes ser una chica maravillosa".

Rompió el abrazo, sonrió y se fue.

Mientras lo miraba irse sentí una lágrima rodar por mi mejilla. Me voltee hacia Cedric que estaba sonriendo, con ojos tristes.

"Estabas en lo correcto" murmuré mientras secaba mi lágrima, "Hufflepuff merecía ganar".

* * *

_Me he demorado pero en recompensa les dejo 2 capítulos para que disfruten de la historia. Personalmente me encantan. Y bueno, ya comenzamos con lo interesante del fic que es ver la profundización de la relación entre Cedric y Hermione. Cada vez se irán dando más estrechamente hasta que por fin pase lo que creo todas esperan con ansias._

_Muchísimas gracias una vez más al apoyo que me han dado con esta traducción. Y pues que más decir... he contestado a sus reviews porque de verdad se lo merecen._

_Abrazos._  
-Paascuala.


	12. Suspicion and Confession

**Disclaimer.** _Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia tampoco es de mi propiedad, sino que de una magnífica escritora llamada _**sissou**_ quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para publicar la traducción de su fic._

**Agradecimientos.**_ Muchísimas gracias a _**Miss Kathy90**_ por oficiar de Beta para esta traducción. Y a todos quienes la han agregado a sus Alertas/Favoritos y que además se dan el tiempo para dejar un review.  
_

**

* * *

**  
**Capítulo 11  
**Sospecha y Confesión

* * *

Desde que le había regresado el guante a Scott, el Hufflepuff estaba siendo muy amistoso conmigo. Me saludaba cuando nos encontrábamos en los pasillos, e incluso algunas veces, él venía a la mesa de Gryffindor para hablar conmigo.

"¿Qué está pasando entre ustedes dos?" me preguntó Ron suspicazmente una mañana. ¡Su mirada implicaba algunos pensamientos sucios!

"Ni siquiera sabes de lo que estás hablando" respondí. "Sólo mantén tu boca cerrada Ronald. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Harry?" me voltee hacia mi amigo.

Cautelosamente él me miró con expresión culpable.

Abrí exageradamente mis ojos sorprendida y jadee.

"¡No, tú también! No me digas que estás de acuerdo con él" escupí sin ni siquiera darle una mirada a Weasley.

Harry frunció el ceño.

"Hermione, Scott está actuando muy extraño… Quiero decir, él ni siquiera sabía quién eras tú hace dos semanas, y ahora te habla, e incluso te busca en el castillo sólo para saludarte…"

Mordí mi labio inferior: Harry tenía razón de cierta manera, la conducta de Scott había cambiado un montón respecto a mí. Pero, no se suponía que ellos debieran saber que había compartido un momento muy especial con Scott, que había creado una especie de lazo entre nosotros.

"Scott es un chico agradable… y un muy buen amigo" respondí de manera vacilante, no muy segura de si era correcto usar la palabra '_amigo_'.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso? Quiero decir, quizás él está buscando algo más que una amistad" exclamó Ron, "o quizás, es sólo una apuesta entre él y su grupo de amigos" agregó en voz baja.

Abrí mi boca con desconcierto, mientras miraba como Harry rodaba los ojos.

"Diles que se larguen" Cedric bromeó mientras aparecía a mi lado. "Especialmente a él" apuntó a Ron (él sonó un poquito más firme al hacerlo).

Le lancé una rápida mirada a Cedric quien estaba sonriéndome inocentemente, luego miré de regreso a mis dos amigos.

"No lo conoces, Ronald. Así que deja de decir tonterías" repliqué, luego me voltee hacia Harry que lucía más neutral e inteligente. "Scott y yo tenemos algo en común. Eso es todo" murmuré, "¿Confías en mi, verdad?"

Harry me miró suavemente, obviamente rindiéndose.

En ese momento, Ron estalló.

"¿Qué va mal con tu cabeza? Él probablemente está jugando contigo".

"Dile que es un asno" exclamó Cedric.

Resoplé.

"Soy una chica grande, Ronald. No necesito que actúes como mi madre. Scott y yo sólo somos simples conocidos. Supéralo".

"Pero no es un Gryffindor" respondió Ron como si me hubiera dado el más incuestionable argumento. "Ese sujeto es sospechoso".

Escuché a Cedric bufar. "Por favor, dile que es un _asno_" dijo enfatizando la última palabra.

Hice oídos sordos y miré a Ron.

"Okay, no te escucharé más. Sigue actuando como un imbécil y déjame tranquila". Me levanté de la banca y tomé mi bolso.

"¿Y entonces qué? ¿Realmente crees que él solo te habla porque le gusta la come-libros que eres?"

"Ron" disparó Harry.

Cedric le dio una mirada asesina al pelirrojo.

Hace un tiempo atrás yo podría haber llorado todo el día sólo por sus estúpidas y rudas palabras, pero ahora, ya estaba algo así como inmunizada a ellas.

"Ronald Weasley, eres el más grande pelmazo que he conocido jamás en mi vida".

Me voltee dándole la espalda pero entonces vi la cara de Cedric. Antes de que él pudiera decir algo, me voltee de regreso hacia Ron y agregué.

"Oh, y somos dos personas las que pensamos que eres un asno".

"¡Al fin!" exclamó Cedric, "Gracias" suspiró felizmente.

Ron frunció el ceño. Rápidamente tomé mi camino para salir fuera del Gran Comedor, pero antes de alcanzar las puertas pude escuchar a Ron.

"¿Quién se supone que es la segunda persona?" le preguntó a Harry.

Sonreí con satisfacción y le di una feliz mirada a Cedric.

Caminamos hacia las afueras del castillo. Los terrenos estaban cubiertos con una gran y blanca alfombra de nieve. Cedric y yo habíamos planeado ir al claro esa mañana.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó, "con todo lo que pasó con Ron".

Lo miré y sonreí.

"Estoy acostumbrada a él. Siempre ha sido así conmigo. No puedo decir que sea el amigo perfecto".

"Tal vez es porque él quiere ser más que un amigo, aunque digamos que aún no lo sabe".

Me detuve en seco y abrí mis ojos con sorpresa.

"¿Ron? No, tienes que estar equivocado. Él es un idiota conmigo".

Cedric se rió.

"Bueno, ¿no es esa la mayor prueba?" fruncí el ceño. "Lo he visto… todos lo vimos durante la noche del Baile de Navidad", agregó "él estaba enfermo de celos".

Resoplé.

"Entonces cuando te gusta una chica, ¿tú también siempre buscas la manera de herirla?"

Cedric miró a la distancia, sonriendo.

"Por supuesto que no. Pero bueno, Weasley parece más incómodo con todas esas cosas de los sentimientos sobre relaciones amorosas".

Sentí mis mejillas arder. Estaba avergonzada de que Cedric usara la palabra "amor" para hablar acerca de mi relación con Ron.

"No lo am… No me gusta" dije, "no como novio".

Cedric me miró. Tal vez yo estaba equivocada, pero me pareció divisar una pinta de alegría en sus ojos. Fruncí el ceño en sorpresa.

"¡Granger!" escuché.

Ambos nos volteamos y vimos a Scott caminando hacia mí.

"Buenos días" dijo sonriendo.

"¿Cómo estás?" pregunte.

"Bien" Scott parecía dudar. "Estabas hablando sola, ¿o no?" preguntó.

Mordí mi labio inferior. "Me gusta hablar en voz alta," respondí "¿Has usado tu guante?" pregunté cambiando el tema.

Scott frunció el ceño.

"No todavía… No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea. Es decir, Cedric me lo quitó por una buena razón. No creo que a él le guste que lo use durante los juegos. ¿Qué crees?"

Me voltee hacia Cedric quien me dio una mirada confiada. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle? ¿Debería decirle lo que me gustaría que hiciera, o lo que Cedric le diría?

"Creo que probablemente estás en lo correcto. Cedric sabía que tú no necesitabas ese guante para ser un gran jugador. Tal vez deberías dejarlo así".

Scott me sonrió, aparentemente satisfecho de que yo estuviera de acuerdo con él.

"Me tengo que ir. El equipo está practicando esta mañana. Algún día, deberías venir a echar una mirada".

"Oh", fue mi primera respuesta. ¿Debería decirle que odio el Quidditch? "Gracias. Trataré de ir".

Scott asintió y corrió hacia el campo de juego.

"Creo que le gustas" dijo Cedric, sonriendo. Probablemente se dio cuenta de mi cara de shock porque agregó, "como amiga, quiero decir".

Le di una mirada interrogante.

"A él le gustas _tú_" le corregí, "Scott, a través de mí, ve una forma de mantener cierta conexión contigo incluso si él no conoce la verdad acerca de tu estado".

Cedric me miró asombrado y me regaló una media sonrisa.

Tres días después yo estaba en la biblioteca, escribiendo un ensayo de Transformaciones particularmente complicado.

Era diciembre, y mi mayor preocupación era encontrar los regalos de Navidad para todos. Seguía sin tener ideas sobre lo que podría comprar, pero estaba segura de una cosa: quería ofrecerle un regalo muy especial a Cedric. Algo que pudiera hacerle sentir feliz, algo que pudiera usar y disfrutar completamente – y esto último no sería muy fácil de conseguir.

"¿Lista para Navidad?" me preguntó Cedric, deteniéndose cerca de mi mesa, con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

"Sólo quedan 3 semanas para Navidad" respondí en un suspiro.

Cedric rió. "Entonces, eso significa que no has comprado tus regalos aún, ¿verdad?"

"Tenía planeado ir a Hogsmeade con Harry, mañana" dije.

Cedric asintió, se inclinó sobre mi hombro y miró hacia mi ensayo.

"Puedo ayudarte si gustas" propuso.

"No quiero," respondí "Sería hacer trampa".

Cedric resopló y se sentó en la mesa. "No eres divertida, Hermione. Y técnicamente, no es hacer trampa, es… ayudarte".

Suspiré. Incluso aunque Cedric era un muchacho dulce y correcto, tenía su lado molesto: estaba siempre buscando por las formas más simples (incluso si no eran las mejores) obtener lo que quería.

"¡Hermione!"

Ginny venía corriendo a través de la biblioteca. Madame Pince le lanzó dagas con ojos, pero la chica estaba demasiado excitada como para darse cuenta. Se sentó en la banca al lado mío, con una sonrisa en la cara.

"¡Oh Merlín!" exclamó.

Madame Pince estornudó ruidosamente.

"A que no sabes lo que ocurrió hoy" dijo Ginny en voz baja. Miré a Cedric quien estaba sonriendo bromistamente hacia nosotras. Ginny aclaró su garganta y cruzó las piernas. "Casi lo hizo. El director estuvo a punto de besarme".

"¿Qué?" Cedric y yo disparamos en shock al mismo tiempo. Entonces rodé mis ojos cuando me di cuenta de quién era el _director_.

Ginny sonrió entre dientes.

"Estaba en los terrenos y él vino hacia mí. Hablamos un poco… y entonces se inclinó hacia mí. Estábamos a sólo unas pulgadas de distancia pero entonces…" frunció el ceño, "… Snape llegó y lo arruinó todo".

"Es una lástima", dije con voz falsa.

Ginny reflexionó un par de minutos y entonces estalló.

"Tengo que encontrar a Lavender. Ella estará tan emocionada".

Ni tan pronto terminó de decirlo, cuando Ginny arrancó fuera de la biblioteca.

Los ojos de Cedric la siguieron con una mueca, y entonces se volteó hacia mí.

"Asumo que '_el director_' no es Dumbledore, ¿verdad?" preguntó con voz divertida.

Lo miré y suspiré.

"_Director_ es el nombre clave para Dean Thomas".

Cedric frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué _director_?"

Sacudí mi cabeza.

"No lo sé. Está más… allá de mí. Todos esos enredos son tan infantiles que simplemente no son lo mío".

Cedric se recostó frente a mí, su costado sobre la mesa y 'descansó' su sien sobre su puño. Me miró y sonrió.

"¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de lo que puedes sentir?"

"No lo tengo" me defendí, "es sólo que no me gusta".

Cedric suspiró. "¿Has abierto tu corazón a alguien?"

Lo miré profundamente a los ojos. Me devolvió una seria y concentrada mirada. Después de un segundo, miré hacia otro lado.

"Tengo que terminar este ensayo" murmuré.

"Estás acostumbrada a esconderte bajo esa fachada de come-libros, ¿verdad?" murmuró en respuesta.

Por supuesto, yo no era buena demostrando mis sentimientos, esto no era un secreto para nadie.

Yo era conocida como la ratón de biblioteca, la sábelo-todo, y estaba en lo correcto… bueno, no siempre.

Me sentí expuesta a Cedric.

"Bueno, es lo único que puedo hacer" repliqué en voz baja.

La mirada de Cedric se suavizó. Me observó con atención y suspiró.

"Tontos," resopló "no han sido capaces de ver más allá de lo exterior".

"¿Quiénes?" pregunté.

"Todos aquellos que creen que eres sólo un ratón de biblioteca. Hay tantas cosas maravillosas que descubrir sobre ti".

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello?"

"Porque lo poco que ya he visto me hace querer descubrir más," respondió simplemente con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Lo miré y sonreí. ¿Así que así era? ¿Estar completamente expuesta, mostrar mis sentimientos y temores a alguien en quien yo confiara completamente sin asustarme en ser juzgada? No sabía si era esto, pero me gustaba. Me gustaba la idea de ser completamente transparente y honesta con alguien.

Me estremecí cuando me sentí un poco sobrepasada por mis sentimientos –más de lo usual–.

Me tensé y lo miré con una seria y firme mirada.

"¿Podrías ayudarme a hacer mi tarea?" pregunté.

Cedric frunció el ceño un segundo, y entonces sonriéndome con una alegre mirada accedió.

* * *

_~ Sinceramente uno de mis capítulos favoritos. Guarda tantos sentimientos, porque en ese sencillo gesto Hermione le permite entrar a su vida, y a si misma a salir del caparazón. Por fin alguien siente y ve lo que hay detrás de Hermione Granger la bruja más inteligente. Y me encanta por ello._

_Espero que les guste :) y nos vemos mañana en otro chap ;D_

- Paascuala.


	13. Looking for a Christmas present

**Disclaimer.** _Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia tampoco es de mi propiedad, sino que de una magnífica escritora llamada _**sissou**_ quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para publicar la traducción de su fic._

**Agradecimientos.**_ Muchísimas gracias a _**Miss Kathy90**_ por oficiar de Beta para esta traducción. Y a todos quienes la han agregado a sus Alertas/Favoritos y que además se dan el tiempo para dejar un review.  
_

**

* * *

**  
**Capítulo 12  
**Buscando un regalo de Navidad

* * *

Al día siguiente, Harry, Ron y yo fuimos a Hogsmeade. Pero la tensión entre Ronald y yo seguía allí. El estúpido era tan cobarde y orgulloso como para disculparse, así que Harry hacía su mejor esfuerzo para hablar con ambos.

"¿No estamos bien así, sólo nosotros dos caminando por Hogsmeade?" exclamó Ron felizmente.

Rodé mis ojos y Harry suspiró.

Ron miró alrededor y sonrió.

"Me siento como si estuviéramos completamente solos" agregó, "completamente solos… sin nadie…"

"¡Ya basta!" gritó Harry, "te estás comportando como un tonto".

Ron abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

"Así que, ¿ahora estás de su lado?" preguntó.

"Bueno, técnicamente ella no hizo nada malo" respondió.

Ron resopló y apretó los puños.

"¿Qué no hizo nada malo? Obviamente, ella solo estaba divirtiéndose con un estudiante mientras ambos me llamaban asno, y yo sigo sin saber quién es" gritó, "estoy seguro de que probablemente es Scott".

"Pensé que te había dicho que te mantuvieras fuera de mis asuntos con Scott" le grité.

"Ahora, por culpa tuya, toda la escuela va a pensar que soy un idiota si ustedes siguen diciéndolo por todos lados" se quejó.

"No hay necesidad de decirlo por todos lados para saber que Ronald Weasley es un imbécil. Podría incluso decir lo contrario y toda la escuela seguiría pensando que eres el más grande pelmazo de todo el lugar. ¿Y sabes qué? No hay nada que yo pueda hacer por ello, tú lo haces por ti mismo".

Ron abrió sus ojos sorprendido y pensé durante un minuto que su cabello se había enrojecido más de lo que ya era.

Me miró y también a Harry –incluso si no supe porqué– y caminó lejos de nosotros.

Harry suspiró incrédulo mientras yo mordía mi labio inferior. Okay, tal vez había sido algo ruda con él, pero bueno, yo necesitaba alguna venganza por lo que él había dicho el día anterior. No obstante me sentía culpable de poner a Harry entre los problemas que Ronald y yo teníamos. Por eso fue que le dije.

"Está bien Harry, puedes ir a Hogsmeade con él si así lo quieres".

Harry reflexionó un segundo.

"¿Pero qué pasará contigo?"

Sacudí mi cabeza y traté de componer una sonrisa.

"Tengo un montón de regalos que comprar, incluyendo el tuyo. Creo que sería mejor si tú no estás allí para verlo."

Harry frunció el ceño.

"Ok, iré con él, me aseguraré de que se tranquilice, y luego nos veremos en Hogsmeade".

Asentí.

"No demoraré, lo prometo", me dijo.

Lo miré correr e hice mi propio camino hacia la villa.

Una hora y media después ya estaba cargando mis paquetes. Me sentía bastante satisfecha con mis compras. Había conseguido un brazalete de perlas para Ginny, dos sweaters rojo y negro para los gemelos, un nuevo frasco para el sapo de Neville (había roto el otro hace una semana), algunas revistas para Lavender y Parvati, y dulces para los chicos. También había comprado una nueva bufanda y guantes para Ronald (estuve a punto de comprar una gorra también, pero entonces recordé su patética conducta), y para Harry una nueva pluma, negra con su primer nombre tallado en ella.

No obstante, me sentía desilusionada, no había encontrado un regalo para Cedric. Era muy difícil encontrar algo para un _fantasma no-completo_. Traté de animarme a mí misma y pensar que terminaría encontrando el regalo perfecto.

Pasé de largo frente a la tienda de Libros, pero demasiado tentada, volví sobre mis pasos hacia mi guarida favorita.

Saludé al vendedor y caminé hacia los estantes. Un libro atrajo mi atención: 'Todas las Escuelas de Magia del mundo'.

Puse mis bolsos abajo, tomé el libro y le di una rápida mirada a las páginas. Cinco capítulos trataban sobre Hogwarts. Leyendo algunas líneas caminé ciegamente a través de la Librería. Cuando finalmente miré hacia adelante, me encontré en un pasillo, al otro lado de la entrada.

Era algo extraño porque el pasillo lucía más oscuro que el resto de la habitación, y los estantes de madera estaban sucios, como si nadie se acercara mucho allí. Los libros eran gruesos y lucían antiguos.

Puse el libro que estaba sosteniendo sobre uno de los estantes y miré hacia los otros volúmenes.

'_Maldiciones Imperdonables_', '_Hechizos de Amor y Pociones_', '_Juventud eterna (o casi)_' y así muchos otros libros que se encontraban en los estantes.

Mi índice se detuvo sobre un libro de cuero café: '_Vida y Muerte_'.

Mis ojos corrieron sobre el índice y luego sobre las páginas. Jadee cuando mis ojos se encontraron con el título de un capítulo: '_Renacimiento_'.

Aparentemente, era algún tipo de poción, sentí como la emoción me embargaba por completo. Me sobresalté cuando escuché la campanilla de la puerta, como si haber sido encontrada con este libro pudiera enviarme a Azkaban.

Tal vez esto pudiera ayudarme: deseaba tanto que este pudiera ser el regalo perfecto para Cedric. Sonreí y miré el precio.

¡Oh, Merlín! Necesitaría dos veces el dinero del dinero que dispongo en el año para poder comprar este libro. Además, no tenía suficiente dinero ahora ya que había comprado los regalos de Navidad para mis amigos. ¿Qué se supone que debía de hacer?

Nunca me sentí tan desilusionada en toda mi vida como ahora, quiero decir, era como si estuviera sosteniendo la solución en mis manos ¡pero sólo la pudiera ver desaparecer de entre ellas! ¿Debería sólo esconderlo entre los paquetes y escabullirme fuera de la librería? Por supuesto, yo no era así, pero esto era como una emergencia.

Sintiéndome increíblemente desesperada, traté de memorizar rápidamente las líneas que estaba leyendo.

"Hermione," alguien llamó. Me sobresalté y miré a Harry de pie frente a mí. "Te he estado buscando por todo el pueblo" dijo, luego me examinó con cuidado y tomó una reticente e interrogante mirada. "¿Qué estás haciendo en esta parte de la tienda? ¿Y qué es ese libro?".

Descuidadamente dejé el libro de regreso en el estante y sacudí mi cabeza. No necesitaba que Harry comenzara a sospechar. "Nada".

Harry me miró de arriba abajo desconcertado.

"Se hace tarde," exclamó "deberíamos volver al castillo".

Pasé por el lado de Harry y fui al pasillo donde había dejado mis paquetes.

Vi a Harry darle una última mirada al estante, y luego encontrarse conmigo.

Pasé las siguientes dos semanas quejándome acerca de la perdida de la gran pista para mi trabajo. Di lo mejor de mí buscando algún duplicado del libro en la biblioteca del colegio, pero no lo encontré.

Obviamente ese volumen era lo suficientemente especial como para ser tan caro, y además, lo suficientemente poderoso como para no ser encontrado en la biblioteca de una escuela de magia.

Había decidido no hablar acerca de ese libro con Cedric hasta que estuviera segura de que podría ayudarle y también de que yo fuera capaz de conseguirlo.

Estaba en el Gran Comedor durante el desayuno cuando una lechuza me entregó la carta que había estado esperando por semanas y esperaba que pudiera ayudarme Le había enviado una carta a mis padres para desearles una feliz Navidad pero también para pedirles que me enviaran algo más de dinero.

_Querida Hermione,_

_Nosotros también deseamos que pases una Feliz Navidad y un Año Nuevo. Tu padre y yo desearíamos tenerte con nosotros en casa. Me quedé sorprendida por tu petición: estaba segura de que te había dejado suficiente dinero para gastar durante todo el año. De todos modos, incluso si tu padre y yo deseáramos enviarme algo más, no podemos permitirnos gastar más dinero. ¡Tuvimos un montón de complicaciones con la Clínica Dental! Para hacer corta la historia, tuvimos que arreglar todas las cañerías y el plomero nos pidió un brazo y una pierna por ello. Lo sentimos cielo, y deseo que de todos modos puedas darle un regalo a cada uno de tus amigos._

_Te extrañamos,_

_Mamá y Papá._

"Maldición," murmuré mientras doblaba el papel.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Harry.

"Nada. Obviamente, sólo me he estrellado. Asumí que tengo que sentarme y esperar porque la rueda de la fortuna siga rodando".

"Sólo relájate," dijo Ron "Navidad está a solo una semana".

"Lo sé, y eso es todo lo que importa. No he encontrado todavía un regalo para un amigo mío" exclamé frotando mi cara con ambas manos.

"Oh," Harry murmuró con una sonrisa comprensiva.

"Necesito estirar mis piernas. Los veo en clases, ¿okay?"

Harry y Ron asintieron, así que caminé fuera del Gran Comedor.

"Oh Hermione," una voz femenina me llamó cuando recién había alcanzado el pasillo. Me voltee y vi a Cho Chang de pie junto a la pared, discretamente alargándome una mano.

Caminé hacia ella con una mirada inquisitiva.

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" pregunté.

Cho vergonzosamente miró hacia la distancia y pasó sus dedos por entre sus cabellos.

"En verdad, sí" murmuró en una suave y aguda voz. "Esto es un poco extraño pero quiero regalarle un sweater a Harry por Navidad" suspiré internamente. "¿Qué color debería elegir?" me preguntó con voz tímida.

Sacudí mi cabeza reticentemente. La relación entre Cho y Harry era aún un tema prohibido para mí.

"Nunca he tenido un gran gusto para elegir colores, lo siento" repliqué.

"Por favor," Cho suplicó "tal vez podrías decirme ¿cuál es el color favorito de Harry? Sólo quiero agradarle, él ha sido un buen apoyo".

Me dio una pequeña pero cordial sonrisa, y no pude dejar de suavizarme. Si tenía que ser honesta, no había visto a Cho sonreír así desde el año pasado. Sería cruel de mi parte entrampar su nuevo buen ánimo.

"Verde," respondí "es su color favorito. Le recuerda el color de los ojos de su madre" agregué.

Cho me dio una sonrisa más grande que la anterior y asintió.

"Gracias" murmuró y luego se alejó.

Ahora, me encontraba caminando por los pasillos, aún reflexionando acerca de la charla que había tenido con Cho. Cuando finalmente llegué a mi maldito pasillo favorito (¿acabo de decir 'favorito'?), encontré a Cedric de pie frente al cuadro.

"¿Nuevos mensajes?" pregunté sonriendo.

"Sí, uno de Scott. Incluso hace alusión a ti" respondió con voz entretenida.

"¿Qué?" exclamé.

"Velo por ti misma" dijo a la vez que retrocedía.

Me detuve frente al cuadro y leí la nota que Cedric me apuntaba con su dedo.

"_Desearía que pudieras pasar la Navidad con nosotros. Gracias por el guante, y por confiar en mí. Oh, por si acaso, pareciera como si ambos nos embruteciéramos con la mensajera. Te extraño."_

Parpadee un buen rato para luego fruncir el ceño.

"¿Embruteciéramos?" exclamé volteándome hacia Cedric.

Sonrió.

"Usábamos esa expresión para hablar acerca de una chica que realmente apreciáramos" explicó.

Suspiré de alivio. "Bueno, eso es un pensamiento algo vergonzoso".

Cedric sonrió y lo consideró silenciosamente. Caminé y tomé asiento en el banco.

Sonrió y caminó hacia mí.

"He estado pensando acerca de tu regalo de Navidad" murmuró con voz sedosa, inclinándose hacia mí.

Me tensé.

"No," jadee "No quiero ningún regalo de Navidad de tu parte".

Cedric frunció el ceño con una mueca.

"Cuidado Granger, me voy a sentir ofendido," bromeó.

"Estoy hablando en serio" retruqué.

Esta vez, Cedric se puso de pie y me lanzó una mirada más seria.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó.

"Porque no he encontrado uno para ti, todavía".

Cedric rió y se sentó al lado mío.

"¿Y eso es por lo que estás tan exasperada ahora?" preguntó.

¿Realmente estaba tan exasperada? "Wow, realmente debería aprender a controlarme algo más," pensé.

"No quiero ningún regalo de Navidad" apuntó.

Le lancé una mirada grave.

"Todos quieren recibir algún regalo" replique acusándole.

"Estoy muerto, Granger. He aprendido a entender que es lo más importante en la vida, y créelo o no, un regalo de Navidad no es una de mis prioridades" terminó sonriendo.

Miré hacia abajo a la vez que mordía mi labio inferior.

"Lo siento. No quería sonar ruda y tan tonta" expliqué.

Cedric rió.

"De verdad, no lo hiciste. En realidad, creo que fue lindo" apuntó.

Me volví hacia él y sonreí.

Era extraño que esa simple oración me pudiera hacer sentir tan reconfortada. Después de todo, nunca he sido el tipo de chicas a la que le gusta escuchar cosas dulces. Pero bueno, no sabía porque pero me gustaba escuchar a Cedric decirme palabras tiernas. Era algo agradable, pero a la vez algo que sólo le permitía a Cedric y a nadie más.

Después de todo, estaba segura de que Cedric no era de ese tipo de personas que dicen palabras que realmente no significan nada. Él era un chico simple y genuino del cual nunca podría dudar de su honestidad.

"Lo siento, deseaba tanto poder ofrecerte un regalo especial" murmuré pensando en el libro que jamás podría tener.

Cedric lo consideró un par de segundos y luego sonrió. Se arrodilló frente a mí y atrapó mi mirada.

"Okay, yo sé lo que podría ser un perfecto regalo de Navidad" Lo miré fijamente de manera interrogante. Mi reacción lo hizo sonreír. "Pasa la víspera de Navidad conmigo. Yo sé que es egoísta pedirte que dejes a tus amigos por mí, pero… quiero tenerte a mi lado" admitió.

Me mantuve en silencio un largo minuto y lo miré profundamente a los ojos. Me sostuvo la mirada, expresando ternura, esperanza y tenacidad.

Levantó su mano hacia mí y espero.

Sin dudar, gentilmente "descansé" mi mano sobre la suya y sonreí.

"Por supuesto, estaré contigo" murmuré.

Cedric sonrió y luego miró hacia mi mano. La cubrió con la otra.

Observé esto con una punzada de dolor. Podía ver mi mano a través de las suyas, y deseaba poder sentir su tacto.

Miré hacia Cedric y le sonreí: estaba decidida, no importaba si no tenía el dinero, tendría ese libro a cualquier costo.

Este era el último fin de semana de Hogsmeade antes de Navidad. Fui a la villa y corrí hacia la tienda de libros. No sabía lo que le diría al vendedor todavía, pero no podía dejar la tienda sin tener ese libro en mis manos.

Cuando llegué, la tienda estaba vacía y el anciano estaba poniendo los libros en orden con un hechizo Wingardium Leviosa.

Tomé un muy profundo respiro y caminé hacia él.

"Buenas tardes, señor" comencé "¿Podría hablar con usted un minuto?"

El vendedor bajó su varita y caminó hacia el mostrador.

"Buenas tardes, señorita. ¿Puedo ayudarla?" Preguntó cortésmente con voz dulce.

"Sí. Yo… yo sé que esto sonará extraño pero me gustaría alquilarle un libro".

"¿Alquilar?" repitió el caballero, "Lo siento señorita, pero todos mis libros están a la venta".

Sacudí mi cabeza.

"Lo sé señor, pero realmente… de verdad necesito este libro. Es caro y no puedo permitirme comprarlo".

El hombre frunció el ceño y me dio una especulativa y vergonzosa mirada.

"Realmente lo siento," comenzó.

"Es un regalo para un amigo mío. Realmente quiero ofrecerle este regalo especial". Él señor hizo una mueca adolorida. Entré en pánico. "Si no puede alquilármelo" exclamé, "bueno, puedo comprarlo. Puedo darle algo de dinero ahora. Le prometo que le daré el resto en cuanto pueda".

Enterré mi mano en los bolsillos para recolectar mis monedas.

El vendedor me examinó un largo minuto.

"Este amigo de verdad que significa mucho para ti, ¿no es verdad?" preguntó.

Miré al hombre mayor. Completamente desesperada, elegí ser completamente honesta.

"Sí, lo vale," respondí "mucho más de lo que nunca le he dicho a él".

Miré hacia abajo cuando sentí que mis ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

El vendedor me dio una pequeña y amigable mirada y asintió.

"Bueno, ¿cuál es el título del libro?" preguntó.

Me sentí aliviada, pero entonces tomé un profundo respiro, ¡Oh Merlín! Es de esperar que él no se alarme porque un estudiante de Hogwarts necesite obtener un poderoso libro de hechizos.

"_Vida y Muerte_" respondí.

Mi corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido y ruidosamente que pensé que todo Hogsmeade podría oírlo.

Me dio una triste mirada y tragó.

"Lo siento señorita. Se lo vendí a un joven mago" murmuró.

Sentí mi corazón saltarse un latido.

"¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?" pregunté confundida, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

"Dos semanas atrás" respondió con voz triste. "De verdad lo siento".

No, esto no podía ser posible. Había luchado tanto para obtener ese libro, no podía escaparse de mí tan fácilmente.

"¿Cuándo podría tener otra copia?" pregunté.

"No lo sé. Ese libro es realmente raro y caro como usted lo dijo," respondió "pero hay un montón de libros interesantes aquí para tu amigo… si quieres darles un vistazo".

Sin una palabra, escapé fuera de la tienda, los ojos llenos de lágrimas.


	14. The starcatcher spell

**Disclaimer.** _Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia tampoco es de mi propiedad, sino que de una magnífica escritora llamada _**sissou**_ quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para publicar la traducción de su fic._

**Agradecimientos.**_ Muchísimas gracias a _**Miss Kathy90**_ por oficiar de Beta para esta traducción. Y a todos quienes la han agregado a sus Alertas/Favoritos y que además se dan el tiempo para dejar un review.  
_

**

* * *

**  
**Capítulo 13  
**El hechizo Starcatcher

* * *

_Ya era de noche, todos los estudiantes estaban esperando en la arena, listos para cantar y festejar a sus compañeros, especialmente a uno._

_Yo estaba nerviosa mordisqueando mis uñas incapaz de esperar más._

_Pero entonces, sentí como si conociera esta escena, como si conociera este momento, como si lo hubiera vivido algún tiempo atrás. Miré a mí alrededor y sentí el pánico llenar todo mi cuerpo. Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Bagman… y ¡Moody! No, yo conocía perfectamente este momento, sabía muy bien lo que iba a ocurrir sólo en un par de segundos._

_Me sentí tan sola y débil: todas estas personas alrededor de mi no sabían lo que yo, ellos no sabían lo que iban a descubrir._

_Y entonces, ocurrió. Se escuchó un ruido y una luz brillo frente a nosotros. Los músicos comenzaron a tocar, y los estudiantes a aplaudir y cantar._

_No, no… no otra vez. ¡No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando de nuevo! Estaba condenada a vivir una vez más aquel doloroso momento, y no podía hacer nada excepto mirarlo._

_Bajé por las escaleras del 'coliseo' y caminé vacilante hacia la multitud._

_Cerré mis ojos cuando escuché el grito de Fleur. Sabía lo que estaba a punto de ver cuando pasara entre todas esas personas, sabía lo que iba a 'encontrar'. Pero lo hice, así era como debía de ser. Tenía que repetir lo que había pasado incluso aunque no lo quisiera._

_Cuando alcancé el lugar, vi con dolor a Harry arrodillado en el suelo, él estaba llorando fuertemente. Gemí y caminé un poco más cerca de donde Harry estaba llorando. Sabía lo que iba a ver. Quería cerrar mis ojos pero no podía. Era como si estuviera en mi cabeza, pero no podía controlar mi cuerpo._

_Miré abajo y vi con horror el inmóvil cuerpo de Cedric, tirado en el suelo._

_Pero esta vez, era diferente de la primera, me acerqué y me arrodillé cerca de él. Acaricié sus pálidas y frías mejillas y lo llamé. Ya no oía los gritos y llantos de los estudiantes, estaba centrada en él, sólo en él._

"_Cedric" susurré._

_No reaccionó y tan sólo pude mirar sus quietas y vacías pupilas. Amos Diggory salió disparado de la multitud y cayó al suelo. Rápidamente me levanté y vi con terror y angustia a ese padre llorar sobre el cuerpo de su hijo._

_Cedric Diggory estaba muerto, otra vez._

Me desperté y un fuerte chillido escapó de mi boca. Mi cara estaba mojada por las lágrimas. Jadee mientras trataba con todas mis fuerzas de componerme. Pero era incapaz de hacerlo, ese sueño había sido tan horrible, tan doloroso, me sentía mucho más devastada de lo que había estado ese día el año pasado.

Era incapaz de detener las lágrimas que seguían cayendo por mis mejillas. Estaba respirando agitadamente mientras cubría mi cara con ambas manos. Entonces jadee, me voltee sobre mi estómago y enterré mi cabeza en la almohada para llorar libremente sin molestar a mis compañeras de dormitorio.

Cuando finalmente me calmé, me mantuve en la cama, mirando hacia el techo. Estaba desilusionada de que Cedric no estuviera aquí en este momento para confortarme. Deseaba tanto poder verlo caminar a través de la pared y sentarse cerca de mí para hacerme olvidar esta pesadilla.

Pero hoy no era cualquier día, era el 24 de Diciembre, y me sentí algo más relajada cuando recordé que pasaría la Víspera de Navidad con él, y exclusivamente con él.

Diez minutos después, me forcé a mi misma para levantarme de la cama. Me vestí con ropas muggles y bajé las escaleras hacia la sala común.

Encontré a todos los Weasley y a Harry allí, hablando acerca de regalos, pero también de la cena de Navidad.

"Hey, no lo toques" escuché a Harry gritarle a Ginny.

Mi amiga se sobresaltó y gimió.

"Pero no puedo esperar hasta mañana para abrirlos" se quejó. Hizo ojitos de perrito triste. "Por favor, déjame abrirlos".

Harry se mantuvo en silencio un largo minuto, y sentí como si mi mejor amigo estuviera a punto de rendirse.

"Por favor Ginny. Quiero que esperes hasta mañana en la mañana. Te lo prometo, serás la primera en abrir tus regalos".

Ginny suspiró e incluso murmuró algunas inaudibles palabras, para luego finalmente caminar hacia mí. Me saludó y luego fue a encontrarse con sus hermanos.

Tomé asiento al lado de Harry.

"Buenos días" dije.

Harry me miró y se congeló un par de segundos.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó preocupado, "¿Qué pasó con tus ojos?".

Miré hacia otro lado y traté discretamente de cubrirlos con mi mano. De paso, sentí los primeros signos de un cruel y fuerte dolor de cabeza.

"Tuve una mala noche" murmuré.

Harry frunció el cenó y me miró durante un largo momento.

"Okay bueno, espero que esto no te detenga de celebrar Navidad" dijo.

Mordí mi labio inferior. No esperaba tener que entrar en ese tema tan pronto, para ser honesta quería esperar hasta la comida.

"En realidad," comencé con voz suave "eso era lo que quería hablar contigo" mentí.

Harry me miró con sorpresa. "Lo siento, Harry. Pero este año, no podre estar con ustedes para la Víspera de Navidad".

Harry suspiró.

"No me digas que planeaste trabajar en tus tareas durante Navidad, ¿no es así?" exclamó.

"No" respondí. "_No soy sólo un ratón de biblioteca_", quería replicar. Incluso si estaba segura de que Harry lo sabía bien, sentía como si Cedric, a veces, me conociera mejor de lo que ninguno de mis amigos podría nunca. "Pero he planeado algo para esta noche" me justifiqué.

Harry frunció el ceño.

"¿Con Scott, verdad?" dijo con un neutral pero reticente tono de voz.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

"No. Scott estará con sus amigos" respondí, "No voy a estar con ningún estudiante de la escuela".

Bueno, podrías decir que esa última oración era una mentira, pero considerándolo, era verdad de alguna forma: Cedric ya no era un mago de Hogwarts.

Harry suspiró y luego pasó sus manos a través de sus cabellos.

"¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres?"

Conocía lo suficiente a Harry como para entender que esa pregunta era su manera de decir "Hazlo a tu manera".

Asentí y compuse una sonrisa.

"¿Puedo confiarte el que se lo digas a Ron?"

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor y asintió.

"Gracias" murmuré, luego me puse de pie y me fui al Gran Comedor a tomar desayuno.

Silenciosamente tomé un lugar en la banca. No necesitaba ver mi cara en un espejo para saber que ciertamente lucía malhumorada y también profundamente deprimida. _Estaba_ deprimida. Dos días atrás, cuando estaba en Hogsmeade, había llorado todo el camino de regreso al castillo, y en la noche, en mi cama, volví a llorar.

Me sentía tan pequeña, débil y culpable. Me culpé a mi misma tan fuerte por no haber tomado ese libro antes. Incluso desee haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para escabullirme fuera de la tienda ¡con el libro entre mis bolsos! Probablemente no hubiera dormido por un tiempo, con el remordimiento carcomiéndome, pero maldición, podría haber trabajado en esa poción para revivir.

Mis oscuros pensamientos eran aparentemente visibles para todos porque Ginny tomó asiento al lado mío. Me miró durante un largo minuto, y esperé para que finalmente comenzara a hablar. Y lo hizo.

"Hermione, ¿estás segura de que te sientes bien?"

Le miré y vi su cara cruzada por la preocupación.

"Estoy bien," respondí "¿por qué me lo preguntas?"

"Mírate," exclamó "luces tan triste. Nunca te he visto así antes".

"Estoy bien Ginny. No te preocupes" murmuré mordiendo un pedazo de mi –desabrida– tostada.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

"No puedo. Hermione, tú eres mi mejor amiga. Me culpo a mí misma. He estado tan ocupada hablándote de Dean que no me he dado cuenta de que tú estabas sufriendo tanto".

"No estoy sufriendo tanto" apunté. Era un poco divertido ver como Ginny siempre se encargaba de exagerar las cosas.

"Bueno, ¿qué va mal?" preguntó.

¿Qué podría decirle? Ella esperaba por una respuesta, y estaba segura de que no se iría hasta que tuviera una.

"Hice una promesa que no pude mantener" susurré.

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

"¿A quién le hiciste esa promesa?"

"Es un poco complicado, y es secreto".

Ginny se tensó como si yo le hubiera lanzado una _imperdonable_.

"¿No quieres decirle ese secreto a tu mejor amiga?" preguntó con tono ofendido.

Suspiré. Tomé su mano y traté de confortarla. ¡Merlín! Se suponía que era yo la que necesitaba apoyo, y ahora yo estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para ayudarle.

"Ginny. _Tú_ eres mi mejor amiga. Pero no puedo hablar de esto contigo. No ahora" murmuré.

Frunció el ceño.

"No vas a soltar prenda, ¿verdad?"

"No" respondí con una pequeña sonrisa. (Bueno, probablemente lucía como una mueca)

Ginny palmeó mi mano y tomando uno de mis rizos lo colocó detrás de mi oreja.

Veinte minutos después, mientras seguía quejándome de mi misma, escuché ruido de pasos.

"¿Es verdad?" dijo Ron.

Me voltee hacia él, con ningún sentimiento expresado en mi cara. Mi amigo pelirrojo me miró de arriba abajo. Detrás de él, vi a Harry quien me estaba dando una mirada de disculpa.

"No estarás con nosotros esta noche, ¿verdad?" preguntó.

Froté mis hinchados e irritados ojos y suspiré.

"No, no estaré" respondí, "No quiero discutir contigo, no he estado muy bien últimamente".

Miré hacia abajo y descansé mis codos sobre la mesa de madera esperando a que Ron me gritara.

"Bueno, está bien," dijo con tono calmado "pero tendrás que cenar con nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?" preguntó esperanzado.

Salté de la sorpresa. Miré hacia él y vi su rostro calmado. Eso era… ¡inesperado! De verdad. Finalmente los milagros pueden ocurrir en Navidad.

"Lo haré" respondí.

Ron me dio una pequeña sonrisa y asintió. "Es mejor que nada" dijo. Su voz no contenía reproche, era neutral con una punzada de desilusión.

Miré hacia Harry quien lo miraba tan sorprendido como yo. Me dio una satisfecha y alegre sonrisa.

Eran las siete, y la cena estaba próxima a ser servida. Mi dolor y aburrimiento se aligeraron un poco cuando recordé que muy pronto estaría encontrándome con Cedric. Realmente no lo había visto desde que fui a Hogsmeade. De hecho, para compensar mi ausencia después de la cena había asumido que sería mejor si pasara más de mi tiempo con él.

Estaba sorprendida de ver cuánto extrañaba la presencia de él cerca de mí durante estos dos días. Y tal vez esto había hecho que me hundiera más en mi desilusión.

En los dormitorios, todas las chicas estaban vistiéndose y maquillando sus rostros. Lavender estaba cepillando su cabello mientras Ginny estaba cambiando su sweater por quinta vez.

Gracias a Merlín, evadí todos esos problemas. Estaba vestida con pantalones cafés, un sweater beige manga larga y una chaqueta café sin mangas. Había tomado mi cabello en una cola de caballo dejando algunos rizos sobre mi cara.

Dejé el corredor Gryffindor y caminé hacia el Gran Comedor. La habitación estaba iluminada con miles de velas. El cielo raso estaba luminoso, las grandes banderas de las Casas colgando sobre las cabezas de los estudiantes. Casi todos estaban reunidos, sentados alrededor de sus respectivas mesas. Los gemelos estaban lanzando algunos pequeños fuegos artificiales por todo el comedor mientras Filch corría tras ellos, haciendo las peores amenazas que podríamos haber escuchado jamás.

Dumbledore, sentado en su silla, miraba la escena con una sonrisa. Luego, sus ojos se voltearon hacia mí y me dio una amistosa sonrisa. Sonreí de regreso y caminé hacia mi mesa.

Scott, quien estaba hablando con sus compañeros, corrió hacia mí.

"Feliz Navidad" exclamó. Me abrazó sonriendo a la vez.

"Leí tu nota en el cuadro" dije.

Scott hizo una mueca y pasó los dedos a través de sus cabellos.

"Oh, lo siento. Pero, no es lo que tú piensas. '_Embruteciéndonos_' es una expresión que solíamos usar con Cedric".

Sacudí mi cabeza y sonreí.

"Lo sé" respondí.

Scott se relajó.

"Bien. Me siento tranquilo de saber que él te haya incluido en el secreto" terminó guiñándome un ojo.

"_Sí, mucho más de lo que puedes imaginar_" pensé.

Escuchamos a sus amigos llamarle. Se volteó hacia mí dándome una mirada de disculpa.

"¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros?" propuso, "No te preocupes, estarás muy bien con el grupo".

Sonreí.

"Ya había planeado algo para esta noche. Gracias de todos modos" respondí.

Scott me dio una mirada desilusionada pero sonrió. "Feliz Navidad" dijo antes de irse de regreso a su mesa.

La cena estaba casi terminando cuando Dumbledore se puso de pie para darnos un anuncio: los estudiantes eran libres para andar por el castillo hasta la medianoche, pero después de esa hora todos deberían estar de regreso en sus salas comunes.

La mayoría de los estudiantes explotó, y pude ver que la boca de Umbridge formaba un gran "¿Qué?" Obviamente, el director había olvidado compartir esa información con ella.

Ella trató de hablar, pero Dumbledore aumentó su tono de voz.

Cuando finalmente él se sentó, ella se puso de pie para hacer su propio anuncio (ciertamente para dar algunas reglas) pero no tuvo tiempo puesto que todos los alumnos estaban escapando fuera del Comedor.

Ella resopló y se sentó de regreso en su silla.

Les desee Feliz Navidad por última vez a mis amigos y dejé el Comedor. No sabía cómo era técnicamente posible, pero el pasillo estaba vacío cuando llegué a él.

Estaba por llegar al pasillo que guiaba a la sala común de Hufflepuff cuando lo escuché.

"Hoy no hay pasillo. Es una noche especial, ya sabes".

Me detuve y sentí como una gran sonrisa aparecía en mi cara.

Mo voltee alrededor y vi a Cedric de pie atrás de mí.

"Que bueno verte" las palabras escaparon de mi boca.

Me sonrojé un poco, y Cedric me sonrió.

"También es bueno verte," respondió. "Bueno, incluso puedo decir que te extrañe estos últimos dos días".

Y así era como me sentía, como si estuviera descubriendo sus rasgos otra vez. Olvidé mi pesadilla, ahora completamente relajada por su presencia.

"¿Dónde vamos, entonces?" pregunté.

Cedric guiñó y dio un paso adelante.

"Bueno, escuché el anuncio de Dumbledore y" hizo una mueca, "vi la cara de Umbridge".

Miro hacia otro lado por un par de segundo como si tuviera miedo de ser escuchado, o debiera decir como si estuviera a punto de contarme un secreto. Sonrió y agregó "Así que, sé que eres mía hasta medianoche".

Reí, sorprendida. "No es suficiente, pero trataremos con ello" dijo.

Levanté una ceja y le di una inquisitiva mirada.

"¿Qué estás tramando?" pregunté.

Me sonrió.

"Vamos" dijo a la vez que caminaba hacia las puertas de salida.

"¿Afuera?" dije sorprendida, "¿Para qué?"

No me respondió y caminó a través de los terrenos.

¿Qué se suponía que significaba todo esto? De todos modos, mentiría si dijera que no me gustaba. Amaba cuando Cedric me sorprendía. Y especialmente esta noche. Así que no hice más preguntas y lo seguí.

El aire estaba frío pero era agradable, y los terrenos nevados eran plácidos para observar.

Alcanzamos el lago y me apuntó un tronco quebrado donde podía sentarme.

"¿Cómo reaccionaron tus amigos sobre lo de esta noche?" Preguntó tomando lugar junto a mí.

Froté mis manos para poder calentarlas.

"Bueno, bastante bien. Ron no se molestó" respondí.

"Wow, eso es asombroso" rió.

Asentí y le regalé una sonrisa.

Lo miré profundamente a los ojos, y pude verlo tensarse.

"¿Está todo bien?" preguntó. "Pareciera como si tú…"

"Estoy bien… ahora" murmuré.

Cedric guardó silencio algunos segundos, preguntándose si debería insistir para obtener respuestas o confiar en mis palabras. Eligió la segunda opción, suspiré de alivio.

Pasamos el siguiente par de horas hablando de todas las cosas que cruzaban por nuestras mentes. Me hizo reír y, al mismo tiempo, olvidar todos mis problemas.

Entonces se detuvo, mirando hacia arriba.

"Siempre me ha gustado mirar las estrellas" dijo.

"Son hermosas" respondí.

Sonrió y miró de regreso hacia mí. Pude ver la nostalgia en sus ojos.

"Mi padre y yo solíamos, una vez a la semana, salir al jardín de mi casa. Nos echábamos en el pasto y nos quedábamos mirando las estrellas. Mi padre me enseñaba todos sus nombres _muggles_, y así pasábamos toda la noche". Lo vi tomar una expresión de seriedad. "Hace dos años. El día antes de que regresara a Hogwarts, mientras estábamos en el jardín, mi padre compartió conmigo uno de sus más antiguos secretos," me incliné más cerca de él, concentrada en sus palabras. "Me enseñó un hechizo. Un hechizo que solo algunos magos y brujas conocen".

"¿Un hechizo?" pregunté con curiosidad. "¿Podrías darme su nombre?"

Cedric rió, aparentemente no sorprendido por mi pedido. Bueno, era verdad de que pensé durante un segundo en ir a la biblioteca para obtener información sobre este raro hechizo.

"Haré algo mejor" dijo, "voy a mostrártelo". Abrí mis ojos sorprendida. "Toma tu varita". Me sentía emocionada pero también temerosa. ¿Qué haría ese hechizo? Y ¿cómo Cedric planeaba mostrármelo? Saqué mi varita que estaba medio enterrada en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y la extendí hacia Cedric. El sacudió su cabeza. "Tú vas a conjurar el hechizo por mí. Sólo tienes que repetir lo que te diga".

"¿Estás seguro? Pregunté. "No quiero quemar el castillo por accidente".

Cedric rió y se puso de pie. "No te preocupes. Confío en ti. Vas a hacerlo perfecto, tal vez incluso más de lo que yo podría". Le lancé una firme mirada. ¿Cómo podía él confiar en mi más de lo que yo confío en mi misma? Me levanté y me pare frente a él. Cedric tomo una expresión de concentración. "Okay," dijo "levanta tu varita, dibuja un semicírculo y luego, di '_Stellam Noctis Coerce_'"

Le di una última mirada asustada pero su confiada sonrisa se mantenía ahí. "Mantén tu otra mano firmemente cerrada" agregó, "ábrela solo cuando te lo diga". Asentí y tragué. La cara de Cedric se suavizó. "Confías en mi, ¿verdad?" murmuró.

Compuse una sonrisa y asentí.

Apreté mi puño mientras con mi otra mano, levantaba mi varita en el aire, haciendo un semicírculo. Luego, dije el hechizo.

Un haz de brillante luz azul salió disparada de mi varita hacia el oscuro cielo. Lo miré elevarse en un par de segundos y luego desaparecer.

Miré a Cedric con una inquisitiva mirada. Sonrió. "Mantén tu mano cerrada".

Esto era tan misterioso, pero sin preguntar nada obedecí. Apreté un poco más mi puño cuando, de repente pude sentir mi piel tocando algo que no estaba allí antes. Me congelé, y poco a poco, el desconocido objeto creció en mi mano. Finalmente, el fenómeno se detuvo y una brillante luz escapó de entre mis dedos.

"Puedes abrir tu mano ahora" murmuró Cedric.

Lentamente solté mi agarre y miré el objeto: en mi palma había una bolita de cristal. Dentro de ella, se podía ver una pequeña y luminosa luz blanca brillando.

Cedric caminó hacia mí.

Lo miré.

"¿Qué hechizo es?"

"Este es el Hechizo _Starcatcher_. Atrapa una estrella, y la guarda en esta pequeña bola de cristal. Así como una estrella, esta luz nunca deja de brillar," murmuró. "¿Te gusta?"

Mirando hacia la figura, exclamé. "Es magnífico, Cedric. ¿Pero por qué me lo mostraste a mí?"

Cedric sonrió. "Bueno, este es mi regalo de Navidad para ti".

Era tan increíble, demasiado hermoso para mí. ¿Cómo podía tomar este maravilloso regalo cuando yo no tenía uno para él? Él me bajo una estrella y yo ni siquiera fui capaz de comprar un viejo libro.

La culpa y dolor regresaron a mí, y sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

"No puedo aceptarlo, Cedric. Lo siento" dije.

El Hufflepuff se tensó y entró en pánico.

"¿Por qué no? ¿No te gusta?" preguntó, confundido.

"Este es, por lejos, el mejor regalo que he recibido nunca" respondí, "pero no lo merezco" dije.

Me dejé caer sobre el tronco y lloré. Cedric se arrodilló sobre la nieve frente a mí.

"Sabía que algo andaba mal en cuanto te vi" dijo, "dime que es lo que está pasando".

Mire hacia él. Su cara expresaba tristeza, preocupación, pero más que nada, ternura.

Decidí ser completamente honesta con él, no podía pretender interminablemente que todo estaba bien. Debía decirle.

"Lo siento, Cedric. Fallé" dije. "No elegiste a la bruja correcta. No puedo traerte de regreso. Te mereces algo mejor".

"No, no. No digas eso" exclamó acercándose a mí, "yo sé que eres la bruja correcta. No podría haber esperado por una mejor persona. Confío en ti y como ya te dije antes, nunca podría guardarte rencor. Nunca".

Apuntó a la bola de cristal. "Por favor, tómala. No quiero dársela a nadie más que a ti" su voz se fue apangando pero agregó, "esto simboliza mi confianza en ti".

Lo miré a los ojos y limpié las lágrimas de mi rostro.

Protectoramente aferré el objeto. "Lo cuidaré. Lo prometo" dije.

Entonces, dije el primer pensamiento que cruzó por mi mente. "¿Cómo es que siempre encuentras las palabras correctas para confortarme?"

Cedric rió y su cara se iluminó un poco. Se puso de pie y se inclinó hacia mí. Presionó sus impalpables labios en mi frente.

"Feliz Navidad, Hermione Granger" susurró después que retrocedió.

* * *

_Uff, otro de mis capítulos favoritos... pero es que en verdad quién se habría imaginado que le regalaría una estrella... *Y Paz muere de amor* Sería algo demasiado fantástico el poder recibir algo así, sería mágico, mucho más que el verdaderamente mundo mágico en que se supone que pasa todo._

_En fin... este es un regalito para todas. Una actualización con dos capítulos para que disfruten de más bellos momentos Cedric/Hermione._

_Ah sí, antes de que se me olvide. No quise traducir el nombre del hechizo ya que considero que se lee/escucha mejor en inglés. Básicamente es como "Hechizo atrapa-estrellas" y obviamente eso como que no suena muy lindo XD ~ Y ademas si visitan mi perfil, encontrarán un wallpaper [1280x800] que hice de regalo para mi linda beta _**Miss Kathy90**_, y que es completamente Cedric/Hermione, incluyendo una pequeña manipulación donde hago que Hermione y cedric bailen juntos en el Yule Ball de cuarto año :D. Ojalá les guste y si desean usarlo... pss sin problemas.  
_

_Nos vemos pronto ;D ~_  
-Paascuala.


	15. A memorable Christmas

**Disclaimer.** _Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia tampoco es de mi propiedad, sino que de una magnífica escritora llamada _**sissou**_ quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para publicar la traducción de su fic._

**Agradecimientos.**_ Muchísimas gracias a _**Miss Kathy90**_ por oficiar de Beta para esta traducción. Y a todos quienes la han agregado a sus Alertas/Favoritos y que además se dan el tiempo para dejar un review.  
_

**

* * *

**  
**Capítulo 14  
**Una Navidad inolvidable

* * *

"Okay, mi turno, ahora" Cedric dijo con voz entusiasta. Él y yo seguíamos en los terrenos, y después de que había recibido su regalo, comenzamos a jugar el juego de la verdad. Ya llevábamos prácticamente media hora absolutamente entretenidos. Cedric era lo suficientemente correcto como para no hacerme preguntas engañosas. Me miró y me regaló una mirada inquisitiva. Entonces me guiñó un ojo, y dijo "¿Cuál es la cosa más loca que hayas hecho jamás y que hayas disfrutado haciendo?"

Dudé un par de segundos, y sonreí.

"Sin duda, podría decir que el día que golpee a Malfoy" reí, "sé que está mal, pero Merlín, me sentí tan liviana después de eso".

Cedric rió, "Oh si, escuché sobre eso".

"¿De verdad?" pregunté, sorprendida.

"Todos en la escuela han escuchado sobre eso" explicó, "algunos estudiantes incluso comenzaron a hacer apuestas. Ellos estaban seguros de que tú podrías golpearle otra vez antes del final de año".

Reí en sorpresa.

"¿Quién comenzó esas apuestas?" pregunté.

"Los gemelos Weasley" respondió.

Rodé mis ojos. "Ellos son tontos. ¿Quién querría apostar eso?"

"Un montón de personas en la escuela lo hicieron, en realidad" replicó. "La mayoría de ellos se desilusionó mucho cuando no lo hiciste de nuevo".

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida. "Wow… bueno, nunca habría pensado que ese incidente se había transformado en algo tan público".

Cedric me miró tiernamente y sonrió. Avergonzada, miré hacia la distancia incluso cuando me di cuenta de que su sonrisa se transformaba en una sonrisa satisfecha.

"¿Y qué sobre ti? ¿Qué cosa prohibida has hecho y has disfrutado?" pregunté.

Cedric meditó algunos segundos, luego sonrió.

"Diría que fue el día en que inadvertidamente puse algo de baba de troll en la bolsa de Snape".

Exploté en risas.

"¿De verdad?" dije, "nunca habría pensado en algo así viniendo de ti".

"Estaba en segundo año" se justificó sin realmente arrepentirse, "y durante la clase anterior, Snape había dejado a Scott en detención por nada. Todos los chicos de la clase habíamos hecho un plan maquiavélico. Un compañero debía alertar a Snape de que había dos chicos peleando fuera. Por supuesto, no había ninguna pelea. Cuando él dejó su oficina, Scott fue asignado para cuidar la puerta, y yo fui elegido para colocar el líquido".

"¿Y qué pasó después?" pregunté. Estaba sorprendida de ver cuán interesada estaba en la historia.

Cedric se encogió de hombros.

"Al día siguiente, él entró velozmente en el salón de clases, y nos dijo que sospechaba de nosotros. Nos instó a que confesáramos nuestro crimen, pero nunca lo hicimos". Cedric se detuvo y sonrió. "Estoy bastante seguro de que él todavía nos odia por ello".

Miré hacia su rostro sonriente y sentí una gran admiración por él: ¿cómo un chico que había pasado a través de una situación tan horrible podía mantener toda esa alegría de vivir? Cedric Diggory es un chico tan vivaz, sin odios, sin ira, sin tristeza en su corazón. Este último es tan puro y blanco como lo es la nieve que cubre los terrenos.

"Eso fue divertido" dije con una sonrisa.

Un viento helado me golpeó en la cara, y desee tanto haber traído la capa conmigo.

"Vamos, te llevaré adentro" dijo Cedric, levantándose.

Me hubiera gustado decir que no, pero ya era cerca de medianoche. Umbridge ciertamente buscaría fieramente y asaltaría a cualquier estudiante que se estuviera moviendo por el castillo a las 12:01.

Asentí e hicimos el camino hacia las puertas.

Caminamos silenciosamente a través de los muchos corredores que guiaban a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Antes de que alcanzáramos la pintura de la Señora Gorda, se detuvo y me miró.

"Gracias por pasar la Víspera de Navidad conmigo" dijo.

Sacudí mi cabeza: si solo supiera cuanto había disfrutado este momento. Si tan solo pudiera hacer que se diera cuenta de cuánto lo necesito, probablemente tanto como él a mí. Él estaba solo en el castillo, y yo era su único cable a tierra aquí, pero era aterrador el darse cuenta de que él era lo mismo para mí. Él era mi cable a tierra en la escuela, él era el chico que me detenía de ahogarme. Si él me estaba agradeciendo ahora, yo debería hacer lo mismo.

"No me agradezcas. Pasé uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, y es gracias a ti" dije honestamente.

Cedric sonrió con toda su ternura.

"Así es como me siento también. Este fue uno de los momentos que más he disfrutado en mi vida y…" se detuvo con una mueca "no-vida".

Le sonreí con una punzada de tristeza.

Se inclinó hacia mí y me 'besó' en la mejilla. Entonces retrocedió y me miró, esperando por mi reacción. No tuve alguna: meramente me quedé en silencio y esperé.

"Consideraré esto," murmuró "como mi regalo de Navidad".

Me dio una última sonrisa y comenzó a alejarse.

Me quedé un largo rato en el pasillo, luego me voltee y caminé hacia la Señora Gorda. Dije la contraseña y entré a la vacía sala común. Subí las escaleras hacia los dormitorios. Todas las chicas estaban dormidas, y silenciosamente me coloqué el pijama. Deshice mi cola de caballo y dejé caer mi cabello.

Después de eso, suavemente me escabullí en mi cama, acostándome. Fue entonces cuando lo hice. Las yemas de mis dedos lentamente alcanzaron mi mejilla y tocaron el lugar donde Cedric me había besado. Me mantuve así un largo rato y me sorprendí a mí misma sonriendo.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté con el triste humor en el que había estado por tres días. Incluso si había tenido una noche magnífica, toda la perfecta conducta de Cedric me había hecho sentir más culpable aún sobre la pérdida del libro. No obstante, traté de recomponerme, y sólo enfocarme en la noche que había pasado con mi amigo.

El dormitorio estaba vacío, y lucía como si todos los gryffindor ya hubieran bajado a abrir sus regalos.

Yo no estaba particularmente emocionada sobre recibir otros regalos. Estaba algo molesta con recibir regalos de otras personas que yo amaba y no poder darles uno de regreso.

Incluso aunque había comprado regalos para todos, no podía dejar de pensar en el regalo que no pude hacerle a Cedric. Yo no era el tipo de chica que se sentía satisfecha con considerar un beso en la mejilla como un real regalo de Navidad. Incluso aunque Cedric había actuado cortésmente conmigo, no podía ignorar que había estado tan cerca de darle el mejor regalo de Navidad que él podría haber deseado nunca, uno más apropiado y de utilidad.

Bajé hacia la sala común, y encontré a los Weasleys, Harry y los otros, sentados. Todos se voltearon hacia mí con una mirada impaciente.

"¿Qué?" murmuré.

"Estábamos esperándote" dijo Fred.

"¿Podemos abrir nuestros regalos ahora?" exclamó George apuntándome a mi pila de regalos.

"Oh si, seguro" murmuré otra vez.

Los gemelos y los demás saltaron de sus asientos y corrieron hacia sus regalos.

Los miré, dividiéndome entre diversión y extrañeza al verlos actuar así.

Me senté en el sofá y esperé.

"Todos los regalos para ti están ahí" dijo Ron, apuntando una pila puesta en la mesa.

Asentí y comencé a abrirlos: una falda de Lavender, una revista de moda de Parvati, algunos libros sobre Magia y Pociones de los chicos, una cadena de plata de Ginny (particularmente hermosa), algunas bromas muy útiles de parte de los gemelos, y algunos pergaminos nuevos de Ron.

"Gracias a todos" dije tratando de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para sonar entusiasta.

Todos asintieron y me agradecieron por sus propios regalos.

"Amo la pulsera" dijo Ginny, "hace perfecto juego con mis aros".

"Sabía que andabas buscando una," dije "que bueno que te gustó".

Ginny sonrió y me abrazó. Ron me agradeció por sus regalos, y avergonzado, palmeó mi hombro (como si yo fuera un hombre).

Vi a Harry sonreír, mientras Él abría su paquete. Miró a la pluma con SU nombre marcado en ella.

"Gracias" dijo con una sonrisa amistosa, "me gusta".

Asentí y pasé los dedos entre mis cabellos, esperando porque este momento terminara.

La sala común estaba prácticamente vacía, me levanté y comencé a hacer camino hacia la salida para ir a desayunar.

"Hermione," llamó Harry.

Me voltee y vi a mi amigo, sentado calmadamente en el sofá: obviamente él no planeaba ir a ningún lado. Caminé de regreso y me senté en la silla frente a él.

"¿Qué tal estuvo tu noche?" preguntó.

"Fue buena" respondí.

La atmósfera se hizo pesada, y el silencio tomó lugar en la habitación.

Harry esperó un minuto, luego me miró y sonrió.

"Gracias por estar siendo amable con Cho" murmuró. Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa. ¿De qué estaba hablando? "Ella me dijo que tú le habías aconsejado para el color del sweater".

Me mordí el labio.

"Bueno, ella lucía particularmente lista y dispuesta a ofrecerte un regalo. Sólo le ayude un poquito" dije.

Harry asintió. "Gracias de todos modos. Sé lo que piensas acerca de todo esto".

Rasqué mi frente. "Sólo estoy tratando con ello".

¿Lo estaba? Probablemente sí. Incluso si no pudiera explicar el porqué todavía.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio por otro largo minuto, y luego dije.

"¿Alguna cosa más?"

Harry sacudió su cabeza. "Sólo un detalle" dijo. Se inclinó hacia la parte baja del sofá y lo vi tomar un gran paquete. "Olvidaste mi regalo de Navidad para ti".

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida, había pasado por alto ese detalle.

Compuse una sonrisa y miré el paquete. Lo puso en mi regazo y sonrió.

"Pasé las últimas tres semanas preguntándome si te gustaría. Realmente espero que si" murmuró.

Acaricié el papel que cubría el paquete y luego lo rasgué.

Mis ojos se abrieron en shock cuando leí el título del libro.

"_Vi… Vida y Muerte_" balbucee, sintiendo mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas. "¿Cómo?" pregunté confundida.

"Te vi ese día en la Librería con este libro en tus manos. Asumí que lo necesitabas" Harry se encogió de hombros. Entonces sonrió. "Además, el vendedor lucía particularmente asombrado de ver que yo quería comprarlo".

Jadee y contuve un gemido. Sacudí mi cabeza. No, esto no podía ser posible, ¡el libro que había estado desesperadamente buscando no podía simplemente estar en mi regazo! Esto no debía ser más que un sueño. Miré a mi amigo quien me estaba sonriendo, esperando por una reacción. Oh Merlín, pude ver a mi amigo bajo una nueva vista. Él era sólo mi héroe.

"Oh, te amo" exclamé saltando y abrazándolo con fuerza. Harry saltó de sorpresa, y me regresé a mi silla, un poco avergonzada pero feliz. "Como un hermano" dije a la vez que aclaraba mi garganta.

Harry asintió, completamente descompuesto.

"Bueno, creo que fue el regalo correcto, ¿verdad?" dijo.

"Es el regalo perfecto" lo corregí, una gran sonrisa cruzando mi cara. "Es sólo la mejor Navidad que jamás podría haber deseado".


	16. No coming back

**Disclaimer.** _Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia tampoco es de mi propiedad, sino que de una magnífica escritora llamada _**sissou**_ quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para publicar la traducción de su fic._

**Agradecimientos.**_ Muchísimas gracias a _**Miss Kathy90**_ por oficiar de Beta para esta traducción. Y a todos quienes la han agregado a sus Alertas/Favoritos y que además se dan el tiempo para dejar un review.  
_

**

* * *

**  
**Capítulo 15  
**Sin vuelta atrás

* * *

Con mi tesoro en las manos, subí hacia los dormitorios, Harry se paró, sorprendido, y me llamó.

"¿No vendrás a tomar desayuno?" preguntó.

Me voltee hacia él y sonreí.

"¿Bromeas? Tengo algo mucho mejor que hacer" respondí mostrándole el libro a mi amigo.

Vi a Harry dividirse entre dos fuertes sentimientos: felicidad por haberme dado un regalo que yo aprecie tanto, y por otro lado, el pensamiento de que no me iba a ver en un largo tiempo.

"Gracias de nuevo" murmuré con voz seria, "Haz hecho una buena obra, lo sabes".

Harry evadió mi mirada, un poco avergonzado y sonrió.

"De nada". Estaba por subir las escaleras cuando él agregó. "Hermione. Eres mi mejor amiga. Si hubiera algo que necesitaras…" sacudió su cabeza, "o quisieras hablar sobre algo, ven conmigo, ¿sí?".

Sonreí y no pude menos que asentirle. "Lo haré" respondí.

Me fui a mi pulcra cama, me senté con las piernas cruzadas y abrí el libro emocionada, pero también asustada, como si estuviera a punto de abrir la caja de Pandora: no estaba segura de que es lo que encontraría ahí, o de lo que esto causaría en mí.

Pasé las primeras dos horas leyendo el prefacio: bastante alarmante por así decir, aparentemente este libro era muy poderoso y podría causar algunos bloqueos, luego, los primeros capítulos se enfocaban en el Avada Kadavra y otras terribles maldiciones.

Y luego, al final, llegué al capítulo que casi me había llevado a la locura.

"Renacimiento" leí en voz alta, con una voz sumamente concentrada "también llamado Lover's Return Spell (o _Hechizo del regreso del amante)"._

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron y aclaré mi garganta asegurándome de que nadie excepto yo haya escuchado esas palabras. Eran solo unas letras pequeñas que eran casi imposibles de notar. Rasqué la parte de atrás de mi cuello, un poco avergonzada. Este nombre era un poco vergonzoso de cierta manera, y muy inapropiado para la situación. Me sentí presa del pánico: ¿y que si este hechizo no era suficiente? Mis ojos rápidamente corrieron a través del texto, y me sentí completamente aliviada cuando no leí ninguna palabra haciendo referencia a "amantes" o "amor" u otras palabras de ese tipo. Sacudí mi cabeza y concluí de que esa pequeña nota era un error, o solo que el hechizo había sido llamado así porque sonaba 'mejor'.

El texto que precedía los ingredientes de la poción y el hechizo era claros: pocas eran las personas que habían usado el hechizo bien, y casi inexistentes las personas que habían vuelto a la vida.

Ruidosamente tragué mi angustia: bueno, esto va a ser difícil pero yo no podía esperar que este Hechizo fuera LA solución, porque eso significaría ¡que no habrían muertos nunca más!

Seguía inclinada sobre el libro cuando escuché a Cedric caminar a través de la muralla con una mirada llena de pánico. Cuando me vio sobre la cama, sus rasgos se suavizaron.

"Buenos días," dijo "estaba un poco preocupado por ti. No te vi en el comedor con Harry y sabiendo cómo estabas anoche…" explicó.

Le sonreí.

"Me siento mejor ahora" respondí.

La cara neutral de Cedric dio paso a una sonrisa.

Mis ojos miraron de regreso a las páginas. "¿Y ese libro?" preguntó con curiosidad.

Incluso si era un poco precoz decirle acerca de este Hechizo, no pude hacer nada más: quería hacerlo feliz, así como él lo hizo conmigo la noche anterior. Y además, también, ahora que el libro era mío tenía claro la revelación de mi proyecto.

"Este es tu regalo de Navidad de mi parte… y de Harry" respondí con una sonrisa. Quería incluir a Harry en esto, incluso si él no tenía idea de que Cedric estaba aquí con nosotros, estoy segura de que este Hechizo era también una buena forma para que mi mejor amigo se sintiera mejor, y superar lo que había ocurrido en el cementerio. Así como él me había dicho el día antes de que yo me encontrara con Cedric, él aún estaba buscando una manera de no seguir sintiéndose culpable, y bueno, creo que con este regalo, él estaba cerca de ello.

Voltee el libro hacia él, y Cedric se inclinó sobre él frunciendo el ceño. Después de algunos segundos, su rostro se llenó de sorpresa. "¿Renacimiento?" murmuró. Me miró mientras su rostro cambiaba a seriedad incluso aunque yo pudiera ver la emoción escondida tras su cara neutral. "¿Es eso lo que creo que es?" preguntó.

Miré hacia el libro, luego a él y asentí. "Bueno, digamos que es una cosa cercana" respondí con una sonrisa.

Una hermosa y sentida sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "¿Cómo lo encontraste? ¿Este hechizo funciona? Espera, tú hablaste de Harry, ¿sabe ahora sobre mí?"

Lo miré con expresión confundida. Cedric mordió su labio inferior y nerviosamente pasó sus dedos entre su pelo. "Lo siento," murmuró.

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No lo hagas" respondí, "¡Deberías haberme visto cuando tuve el libro en las manos esta mañana!" reí. Cedric sonrió. "Así que respondiéndote puedo decir: no, Harry no sabe todavía sobre ti pero él fue quien me regalo el libro. Como lo encontré, eso es un poco complicado de explicar. Y sobre el hechizo: no lo sé. Parece muy poderoso y serio pero no es un trozo de pastel el aplicarlo",

Cedric meditó un minuto y asintió.

"Bueno, háblame sobre él" dijo. Se sentó en la cama al lado mío y me dio una mirada de apoyo.

Le sonreí de regreso: no sabía si este hechizo era eficiente, si podría ayudar a Cedric, si sería fácil de usar, pero esto era lo mejor que teníamos desde el principio. Incluso si este hechizo tenía la mejor oportunidad de cambiar el destino de Cedric, lo haría, así como Harry me había dicho antes que era mejor intentarlo y fallar que preguntarme toda mi vida que hubiera pasado si lo hubiera hecho.

Sonreí, recordando sus palabras: sí, Harry era un amigo maravilloso, un valiente mago, y un consejero y apoyo perfecto.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana en el dormitorio de chicas, leyendo cada línea del texto. El Hechizo podía ser usado solo con algunas condiciones: el cuerpo debía de haber sido enterrado hace menos de un año, tenía que haber un fantasma de la persona muerta o cualquier forma espectral (Cedric y yo suspiramos de alivio en este punto de la lectura) y el hechizo sólo podía ser usado durante la tercera noche de Luna Llena frente a la tumba del fantasma.

No pude más que tragar: todo esto sonaba tan serio e importante, no había vuelta atrás, mi oportunidad… nuestra oportunidad estaba tomada.

Estábamos leyendo los ingredientes de la poción cuando Lavender irrumpió en la habitación. Lucía particularmente furiosa y alterada.

"Lavender" dije sorprendida, "¿Qué pasó?"

Lavender miré abajo hacia su sweater: había una gran mancha en él.

"Ese despistado de Longbottom derramó todo su jugo de calabaza en mi nuevo sweater" respondió. Le dio una última mirada a su sweater y frenéticamente se lo sacó, mostrando un blanco top sin mangas.

Cedric aclaró su garganta avergonzado y me miró.

"No sabes cuantos chicos de Hufflepuff pagarían por estar en mis zapatos justo ahora" sonrió.

Rodé mis ojos. "¿Crees que podré quitar esa horrible mancha?" preguntó Lavender.

Cedric se levantó y dijo al mismo tiempo. "Creo que debería irme".

"No" dije respondiéndole a él. No quería que él se fuera ahora, sólo teníamos que esperar a que Lavender terminara con su crisis, y luego todo lo demás estaría bien. Cedric se quedó en silencio un segundo y luego asintió.

"¿No?" Lavender preguntó en shock, muy cerca ahora de estar histérica.

"Lo siento, no era lo que quería decir" dije, mirándola. "No te preocupes, Es fácil de limpiar el jugo de calabaza. Conozco un buen hechizo".

Lavender suspiró y se calmó un poco.

Cedric seguía de pie entre mi cama y la de Lavender, sintiéndose entretenido pero también excedido por la situación.

Lav pasó sus dedos nerviosamente a través de sus cabellos y bufó. Miró abajo hacia su top y chilló cuando vio una mancha en él, era un poco menos oscura, pero notoria.

Maldijo y mecánicamente se la quitó también.

"Oh Merlín bendito," maldijo Cedric cuando dio una mirada hacia el vientre desnudo de Lavender y su sujetador negro. Él se volteó hacia mí, escondiéndose a sí mismo de la visión de Lavender.

Sonreí entre dientes y le di una divertida mirada.

Lavender seguía caminando alrededor de toda la habitación para encontrar nuevas ropas.

"Por favor dime que está vestida ahora" me rogó Cedric abochornado.

Sacudí mi cabeza y sonreí. "Tal vez será mejor que me vaya" dijo.

Medio minuto después (que duró una eternidad para Cedric) Lavender chilló de exasperación.

"No tengo más ropa que ponerme. Creo que estoy condenada a estar así para siempre".

Los ojos de Cedric se abrieron en shock. "¿Qué fue lo que dijo?" preguntó, aún dándole la espalda. Exploté en risas, incluso aunque me sentía particularmente avergonzada por Cedric, la situación era tan divertida. Lavender suspiró y lanzó algunas de sus ropas a través del dormitorio. Uno de sus tops pasó a través de él y aterrizó en mi cama. Cedric tenía unos enormes ojos ahora. Se volteó hacia mí. "He visto suficiente" dijo. Antes de que yo pudiera responder algo, lo vi flotar a través de la muralla rápidamente.

Me voltee hacia Lavender y la miré con una sonrisa: si tan solo ella supiera que Cedric Diggory había estado allí cuando ella se había sacado la ropa. Entonces fruncí el ceño cuando pensé que ella ciertamente no se hubiera sentido apenada sino que emocionada o tal vez orgullosa de saber que el chico de oro, el estudiante más guapo de Hogwarts (como ella siempre decía) había estado ahí, en su habitación. Sonreí y fui a ayudarle.

Al almuerzo, tuve que admitir que me sentía hambrienta. Escondí mi precioso libro bajo mi cama y fui al Comedor. Estaba en el pasillo de camino a él cuando vi a Scott y su equipo, reprendidos y amenazados por Umbridge quien apuntaba su dedo solo una pulgada de su nariz. El pobre chico estaba casi bizco.

"Ten cuidado, voy a mantener un ojo sobre ti" ella gritó con su molestosa voz de pito. Finalmente bajó su dedo y se alejó caminando.

Scott rodó sus ojos hacia ella y bufó. Caminé hacia él.

"Perra gorda" le escuché murmurar. Cuando me vio, se volteó a su equipo y les dijo que fueran a la sala común. Caminó hacía mi y sonrió.

"Buenos días" dijo con una voz que trató fuertemente de hacer sonar amistosa.

"Está bien, Scott. Sólo dime que pasó" respondí.

La expresión de Scott se tensó.

"Ella nos prohibió practicar Quidditch hoy. Aparentemente, el equipo es considerado como una gran banda, y el campo de Quidditch como un lugar de reunión. Cerda…" el mordió su labio inferior y sonrió, "Lo siento. Yo… es que ella me altera".

Sacudí mi cabeza.

"No te preocupes. Sé lo que sientes. Estuve por hechizarla hace un poco de tiempo atrás. Me detuvieron cuando estaba por alcanzar su oficina".

Scott compuso una mueca.

"Obviamente, ella tiene el don de poner a la gente más sensata de esta escuela al borde de los nervios".

Meditó un largo minuto y luego me miró.

"En fin. ¿Qué tal tu mañana de Navidad? ¿Tuviste algunos regalos fantásticos?"

"Sí, tuve un regalo en particular que es realmente magnífico. De verdad que lo amo," respondí con una sonrisa. "¿Y qué tal los tuyos?"

"Dulces, una nueva escoba, tinta mágica… muy divertida… algunos otros cachivaches mágicos y algunas revisas de las brujas más ardientes en Ingla…" Scott se detuvo y se aclaró la garganta "hmmm, quiero decir algunas cosas para chicos… no muy interesantes, tú sabes".

Sacudí mi cabeza y sonreí "_tenían que ser hombres_" pensé.

Lo vi sonrojarse un poco. Se quedó en silencio un par de segundos y su rostro se tornó algo más serio. "Considero el guante como mi mejor regalo de Navidad" murmuró. "Fue como si Cedric me lo regalara personalmente. De verdad que me alegró mucho que _tú_ me lo dieras".

Sonreí.

"Hablando de ello. Nunca te lo pregunté. ¿Cómo se conocieron?" preguntó.

Pasé mis dedos a través de mi cabello. Oh, la pregunta del millón.

"Quiero decir, sé cómo se conocieron" agregó, "él me dijo que tú estabas en la Copa Mundial de Quidditch con los pelirrojos… quiero decir, los Weasleys. Pero bueno, ¿cuándo –propiamente tal– comenzaron a conocerse?"

Nerviosamente rasqué mi garganta.

"Es un poco complicado, en realidad, y una muy larga historia, no creo que quieras escucharla" traté de hacerle desistir.

Scott frunció el ceño algunos segundos, y entonces vi sus ojos iluminarse como si él hubiera cascado una nuez. "Ustedes dos estaban saliendo en secreto, ¿verdad?" sacudió su cabeza. "Eso es tan sorpresivo viniendo de él. Cedric siempre fue un novio fiel, pero bueno también es verdad que tú eres una gran chica así que…"

"No" chillé, en shock. Miré a mi alrededor y me acerqué a él. "Nosotros no estábamos saliendo. ¿Qué te hace creer semejante cosa?"

Inocentemente Scott levantó sus hombros. "No lo sé. Tú estabas hablando acerca de que era complicado y sobre una larga historia así que pensé que ustedes dos podrían haber…"

Sacudí mi cabeza.

"Okay," apuntó. "Lo siento, tengo que irme. Necesito hablar con el equipo, de seguro que están esperando por mí para encontrar una solución o una buena manera de deshacernos de algo _voluminoso_".

Compartimos una malvada sonrisa y luego se fue.

Entré en el Gran Comedor y tomé lugar en la mesa. Mientras llenaba mi plato con algo de comida, pensé acerca de las palabras de Scott. Lo que más me había sorprendido no era su idea de que Cedric y yo estuviéramos saliendo (era cierto que mi explicación podía llevar a esa confusión) sino lo que sentí cuando él lo dijo. Me sentí muy avergonzada, mucho más de lo que había estado nunca. Cuando Rita Skeeter escribió todos esos artículos acerca de Harry y de mí, no había sentido nada, ni siquiera una punzada de incomodidad. Sólo me había sentido molesta por mi amigo, porque yo sabía que todos esos chismes podían molestarle, y que podía ser peligroso para un participante del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Pero ahora, fue diferente, había sentido mis mejillas y todo mi cuerpo arder con la vergüenza, como si estuviera temerosa de que los estudiantes lo escucharan, que Cedric –quien podría haber estado flotando a través del pasillo– lo hubiera escuchado… que todos ellos entendieran lo que yo estaba pensando, como me estaba sintiendo, lo que sentía por Cedric Diggory.

* * *

**Mil disculpas por no responder a sus reviews... Pero espero que me perdonen ya que les he traído dos capítulos de una sola vez ;D De todos modos, estén tranquilas porque les aseguro que tengo ya 11 capítulos listos y pues a medida que vaya haciendome el tiempo los iré subiendo. **

**Sepan que leí cada uno de sus reviews :) mil gracias por ellos, por las alertas y favoritos. En cuanto pueda los responderé todos ^^~ **

**Nos vemos en la siguente actualización.**  
**Besos.**  
-Paascuala


	17. Pink toad attacks

**Disclaimer.** _Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia tampoco es de mi propiedad, sino que de una magnífica escritora llamada _**sissou**_ quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para publicar la traducción de su fic._

**Agradecimientos.**_ Muchísimas gracias a _**Miss Kathy90**_ por oficiar de Beta para esta traducción. Y a todos quienes la han agregado a sus Alertas/Favoritos y que además se dan el tiempo para dejar un review.  
_

**

* * *

**  
**Capítulo 16  
**El sapo rosa ataca

* * *

Ya iba una semana desde que había conseguido el libro, y la lista de ingredientes era muy larga. Con Cedric, habíamos calculado tres meses para conseguir todos los ingredientes y preparar la poción. Además, yo necesitaría practicar bastante el Hechizo para estar segura de que lo podría usar bien la noche en que trataría de traer a Cedric de regreso a la vida. Me sentía muy emocionada respecto a eso, era una experiencia fantástica para una bruja, y especialmente para una curiosa y adicta al conocimiento como yo. Sumado a ello, realmente esperaba que este hechizo funcionara: Cedric lo merecía, merecía regresar con todos nosotros, encontrarse con su familia, con su padre. A veces, me sentía muy tentada de ir a la casa de los Diggory y decirles la verdad: que su hijo estaba 'vivo' de alguna forma, que él seguía aquí con nosotros. Eso sería una maravillosa y feliz noticia, pero luego pensé en lo que sentirían si yo fallara, si es que acaso no había oportunidad de cambiar su destino. Si la decepción sería mucho peor que el enfrentar el duelo por el que han estado pasando.

Estaba en la biblioteca con Ginny, quien se quejaba del hecho de que no nos habíamos estado viendo mucho últimamente (lo cual era verdad), ella insistía en pasar la mañana conmigo. Resultado: yo no podía trabajar en el libro, y Ginny estaba aburriéndose en la biblioteca.

Después de una hora sin una palabra, finalmente encontramos un tema decente. Ella habló sobre Dean durante treinta minutos. La escuché cuidadosamente, pero entonces pensé "_esto no podría ser peor_". Pero justo después de eso, ella meditó y me miró fijamente.

"Y que hay sobre ti Hermione, ¿hay algún chico en el que estés interesada?"

"_Oh maldición, estaba equivocada_" pensé. Sacudí mi cabeza. "No Ginny, no hay".

Ginny bufó. "¿Crees que soy idiota? Has estado actuando tan extraño últimamente". Estiró su mano y palmeó la mía. "Soy tu mejor amiga, Hermione. Puedes contarme lo que sea. Y yo sé lo difícil que es mantenerlo en secreto".

Mordí mi labio inferior, manteniéndome en silencio un minuto sintiendo la dura mirada de Ginny en mi, nerviosamente comencé a pasar la pluma entre mis dedos.

"Bueno, tal vez si hay un chico" escapó de mi boca antes de que mi mente pudiera detenerla.

¿Por qué dije eso? Lo ignoro. Tal vez porque necesitaba alivianar mi pesado corazón, tal vez porque quería estar segura de esos nuevos sentimientos que estaban creciendo y a los que yo no estaba acostumbrada, o quizás sólo necesitaba hablar con alguien que no conociera toda la historia.

Ginny contuvo un gemido y jadeó.

"Oh Merlín, lo sabía" dijo, "necesito saberlo todo acerca de este chico". No sabía porqué pero su última oración sonaba particularmente perversa para mí.

Sacudí mi cabeza, comenzando a arrepentirme de lo que había dicho recién.

"Ginny. No es la gran cosa, de verdad. Ni siquiera estoy segura que haya algo realmente" murmuré.

Mi amiga frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué hay sobre él? ¿Te ha dicho algo? ¿Dijo que le gustabas?" preguntó.

"No," murmuré con tristeza. "Es muy complicado, sabes. Tal vez deberíamos solo olvidarnos de ello, ¿okay?"

Ginny sacudió su cabeza, obviamente ella no iba a renunciar hasta que me sonsacara algo de información.

"Okay, tú no conoces sus sentimientos. ¿Pero qué sobre los tuyos? ¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando él está cerca de ti?"

"Técnicamente, él ni siquiera está cerca de mi" pensé, riéndome para mí misma. Ginny me miró de arriba abajo, obviamente tomando todo esto mucho más seriamente que yo.

Detuve mis risas y me tensé con una mirada de disculpas.

Medité un par de segundos.

"Bueno, cuando él está cerca de mí, me siento… bien. Olvido todo lo demás. Sólo somos él y yo" murmuré, diciendo las palabras que salían de mi mente.

Miré a Ginny y la vi componer una tierna mirada, observándome como si estuviera a punto de abrazarme fuertemente.

"Oh Hermione," dijo con una voz suave.

Suspiré. "No, Ginny. No comiences con tus ojos de perrito triste. Sé lo que estás pensando pero estás verdadera, profunda, loca, completamente… equivocada" dije. Luego me detuve a pensar que había usado una o dos palabras en exceso como para ser creíble. Incluso yo no me creía en ese momento, no podía esperar que Ginny, la detective del amor en Hogwarts pudiera creer mi patética respuesta.

Ginny palmeó mi hombro de manera que claramente quería decir, "Como digas".

Me froté la cara con las manos. Esta conversación no fue una buena idea. Ahora nunca me liberaría de Ginny.

"Oh por favor, dime su nombre" preguntó, "quiero saber el nombre del chico que abrió el corazón de Hermione Granger".

Rodé los ojos. Pero antes de que pudiera responder algo, vi a Cedric entrar como rayo con cara de pánico. Nunca lo había visto en ese estado antes. Él miraba todo a su alrededor, hasta que finalmente me encontró.

"Hermione" me llamó con voz alarmada. Ginny apretó mi mano porque ciertamente ella estaba viendo mi cara palidecer. "Umbridge. Ella está quitando el cuadro," dijo "por favor, haz algo" murmuró devastado.

"¡Umbridge!" exploté ruidosamente levantándome de la banca.

Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida. "¿Por qué estás hablando sobre ese sapo rosa?"

"Señorita Granger" dijo Madame Pince con voz firme.

Pero yo ya no escuchaba nada más. Salí rápidamente fuera de la biblioteca y corrí a través de los pasillos, seguida de Cedric.

Yo sabía cuánto significaba el cuadro para él, era su único lazo con el resto de las personas vivas. No podía ser quitado así como así. Resoplé, yo sabía que Umbridge siempre había estado en contra del cuadro, ella no podía imaginar a las personas unidas por la misma causa, ella quería dividir para conquistar, y obviamente el cuadro de Cedric era su nuevo blanco. No podía dejarle hacer eso, no a Cedric. Ese cuadro era demasiado importante.

Mi corazón estaba latiendo rápida y fuertemente, sentía como si fuera a explotar, así como me había sentido el día que descubrí lo de Harry y la Pluma de Sangre, pero esta vez era mucho peor: primero, porque yo ya estaba molesta con esa fealdad con patas y yo seguía teniendo este sentimiento de que no me había vengado propiamente, y segundo, tenía que confesar que no podía permitir que se atreviera a atacar a Cedric.

"¿Quién está allí?" le pregunté a él, aún corriendo.

"Scott y algunos Hufflepuff que estaban por ahí" contestó.

Finalmente llegué al pasillo, ahora alcanzada por Ginny. Encontré a Umbridge con ese idiota de Filch que trabajaba retirando el gran cuadro. Scott estaba gritando, mientras todos los otros estudiantes estaban en silencio (probablemente temerosos de levantarse frente a Umbridge).

"No puede hacer esto" gritaba Scott.

"Algunas personas aventureras fueron atrapadas en la noche a causa de esto. No puedo permitir que los estudiantes se vuelvan unos emancipados" dijo ella, ciertamente hablando acerca de mi único caso como confirmando una realidad. "Y yo puedo hacer cualquier cosa que yo quiera Señor Logan, cualquier cosa por el bien de la escuela" respondió orgullosamente.

"Pero ese homenaje no molesta ninguna maldita cosa de la escuela" escupió Scott.

"Cuidado Señor Logan" le amenazó Umbridge, "use un lenguaje más decente, soy su superior".

"Dumbledore es nuestro superior" grité caminando hacia el lado de Scott con una mirada desafiante, "y también lo es de usted" agregué.

Umbridge resopló.

"_Yo_… trabajo para el Ministerio, señorita Granger. Yo soy la persona que toma las decisiones" dijo.

"No en esta escuela. Dumbledore lo hace" respondí.

Si las miradas pudieran matar, hubiera muerto ahí mismo, porque ella claramente me lanzaba dagas con su mirada.

"Las reglas han cambiado Señorita Granger. La posición del director ha cambiado. Así que yo, ahora, decido". Se volteó hacia Filch, "Remueva el cuadro".

Filch asintió como el usual arrastrado que le gusta ser. Agarró el gran cuadro y lo quitó de la pared.

"No," murmuró Cedric, más cercano a un ruego que a un grito. Esa visión me hizo querer llorar.

"No, no haga esto, por favor" exclamé, "este homenaje significa mucho más de lo que se pueda imaginar".

Umbridge me dio una última fría mirada y se alejó, seguido por un tambaleante Filch, cargado con el peso del cuadro.

"Zorra" escupió Scott con disgusto. "¿Qué haremos ahora? No la podemos dejar hacer esto" dijo mirándome.

"¿Cómo supiste lo que estaba pasando aquí?" me preguntó Ginny, confundida.

Pero no les respondí a ninguno de los dos, estaba demasiado preocupada mirando a Cedric. Sus ojos tristes seguían a Umbridge, y luego desvió la mirada. No me miró, en vez de eso flotó a través de una muralla.

"Cedric," le llamé. Pero él ya se había ido.

Yo sabía que él estaba sufriendo. Sentí una lágrima caer por mi mejilla. Escuché a Scott y a Ginny susurrar un confundido "¿qué?", pero no reaccioné.

Corrí a través del pasillo buscándolo a él.

* * *

_**Un capítulo** **algo corto, lo sé, pero con calma que ya viene lo que todas esperan. El camino ya está listo y dispuesto para que pase lo que algunas sueñan. Así es que quizás el Lunes o Martes les deje dos capítulos más.**_

_**¡Nuevamente muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Lamento si no les puedo responder, pero yo también soy lectora y ahorita ando dejando reviews en los fics que sigo. Simplemente me tomé un momento para subir uno de los capítulos. Pero eventualmente se los responderé :) y si les gustan los spoilers... y los preguntan en sus reviews prometo contestarles xDD ~**_

_**Besos!**_  
**-Paascuala.**


	18. Neither abandonned nor forgotten

**Disclaimer.** _Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia tampoco es de mi propiedad, sino que de una magnífica escritora llamada _**sissou**_ quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para publicar la traducción de su fic._

**Agradecimientos.**_ Muchísimas gracias a _**Miss Kathy90**_ por oficiar de Beta para esta traducción. Y a todos quienes la han agregado a sus Alertas/Favoritos y que además se dan el tiempo para dejar un review.  
_

**

* * *

**  
**Capítulo 17  
**Ni abandonado ni olvidado

* * *

Estaba corriendo, sólo corriendo, buscando desesperadamente una pálida cara semitransparente. Estaba tan asustada, asustada por él, asustada por lo que él estaba pensando sobre mí, ahora.

"Hermione" siseó Ginny, tratando de atraparme. Agarró mi codo para detenerme. "¿Qué pasa contigo?"

Aspiré profundamente, solté mi brazo y corrí más rápido que antes.

Escuché los pasos de Ginny ralentizarse y detenerse.

Corrí a través de todos los malditos pasillos del castillo. Todos me miraban cuando pasaba corriendo ruidosamente por su lado.

Después de treinta minutos, sentía que mis pulmones estaban ardiendo, ya no podía respirar más. Me detuve y miré a mí alrededor esperando poder ver a Cedric aparecer por una muralla.

Traté lo máximo posible de recomponerme, estaba respirando fuertemente como si el oxígeno fuera costoso. Creo que esto era más mental que físico. Sabía que mi angustia era mucho más responsable del fuego en mi cuerpo que mi maratón a través de la escuela (incluso si hubiera tenido que correr fuera del infierno).

Me detuve no muy lejos de las grandes puertas, y algunos estudiantes susurraban algunas palabras, probablemente hablando acerca mí. Pero no les puse atención, tenía un montón de cosas sobre qué preocuparme.

"¿Qué va mal contigo, Granger? ¿O es que acabas de perder a Cara-Rajada en la caja de arena?" No me voltee hacia la voz, ya sabía quién era.

Malfoy río y caminó hacia mí. Seguí mirando atentamente a mí alrededor.

"No te preocupes, probablemente él esté tratando de meter su trasero en problemas, como siempre. En realidad, nunca he visto a alguien tan desesperado por el reconocimiento y la fama" rió.

"¿Sigues mojando tus pañales y llorando por tu botella de sangre porque Harry ya tiene todo el reconocimiento y la fama por la que tú tendrás que correr durante toda tu miserable y aburrida vida?" respondí, sin siquiera mirarlo.

Algunos estudiantes de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor que pasaban por nuestro lado rieron.

Malfoy frunció el ceño, para luego reír.

"Guarda tu aliento, Granger. Sería muy malo que Hogwarts perdiera a una de sus preciadas estudiantes sangre-sucia" murmuró dándose cuenta de mi estado.

Yo seguía examinando la muralla cuando respondí.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy? ¿Extrañas tú lengua pegada? ¿Necesitas algo de ayuda?"

Escuché a Draco bufar.

"Recién escuché que tú y ese idiota de Scott Logan trataron de aumentar las expectativas de vida del cuadro" exclamó. Mi cara se tensó cuando recordé la escena que recién había ocurrido. Malfoy sonrió, satisfecho de haber dado justo en el blanco. Se echó a reír y comenzó a caminar, alejándose. "No te preocupes, Grangy. Ese cuadro era inútil, todos ya olvidaron a Cedric Diggory".

Mi sangre hirvió con sus últimas palabras. Esta vez, lo miré y le fulmine con la mirada. Ya no podía soportar más. Draco Malfoy iba a pagar toda mi rabia contra Umbridge. Mi mano alcanzó mi varita y apunté con ella a Malfoy. Los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron con sorpresa.

"_Expelliarmus_" grité. Pero antes de que el cegador rayo de luz pudiera escapar, sentí una firme mano agarrar mi muñeca y hacerle perder la dirección.

La luz voló cerca de la cabeza de Malfoy y golpeó la muralla haciendo un gran ruido.

"¿Cuál es tú problema, Granger?" escuché.

Levanté la mirada y vi a un chico de cabello negro, con una fría pero confusa mirada, observándome. Su mano seguía sosteniendo mi muñeca.

"Ella me atacó. Tú lo viste todo" siseó Malfoy.

Mi mente estaba confusa, mis oídos zumbaban, no podía pensar bien. Mi rabia me había sobrepasado por completo, y era como si hubiera perdido el enfoque del mundo real.

"Cálmate, Malfoy" gritó el chico, mirándolo a él. Seguía tomando firmemente mi mano. El chico era Aaron McCoy, el Premio Anual de Hufflepuff. "Granger, ¿estás bien?" preguntó, mirando mi cara pálida y perdida.

Asentí y rápidamente miré a mí alrededor, deseando poder captar algo de Cedric.

Miré hacia los terrenos, y entonces recordé el claro donde Cedric solía ir cuando se sentía perdido o triste.

Mi mente comenzó a aclararse de nuevo, y corrí atravesando las puertas. Fui detenida por la mano de McCoy.

"Eh, ¿dónde crees que vas corriendo así?" preguntó.

Me voltee hacia él, completamente devastada.

"Por favor, déjame ir. Tengo algo importante que hacer" dije.

McCoy frunció el ceño.

"¿Algo más importante que justificar el porqué estabas a punto de hechizar a un compañero?" preguntó.

Suspiré.

"Por favor, realmente necesito irme, ahora" dije. Miré a McCoy con ojos suplicantes.

Me miró de regreso, meditando un par de segundos, mientras algunos otros estudiantes susurraban. Rápidamente miró a Malfoy y suspiró. Soltó su agarre.

"Okay, puedes irte" dijo.

Suspiré de alivio.

"Gracias" susurré.

"¡¿Qué?" gritó Draco, "¿Qué estás haciendo McCoy?"

"Suficiente, Malfoy. No he dicho que dejaré pasar lo que ha ocurrido" advirtió. Nos miró a ambos. "Ustedes dos. Los estaré esperando en mi oficina, esta noche, justo después de clases".

Malfoy bufó y asintió. McCoy le hizo una seña de regreso. Incluso si yo seguía estando en grandes problemas, no pude evitar el darle una mirada agradecida.

Me voltee dándole la espalda y corrí fuera de la escuela.

Finalmente alcancé el claro y abrí ampliamente mis ojos.

"Cedric" llamé, respirando pesadamente.

Entré en el claro cuidadosamente.

Deseaba encontrarlo, aquí. Necesitaba que él estuviera aquí. Y ahí estaba, sentado sobre una roca, mirando hacia la distancia.

Caminé hacia él.

"Cedric," murmuré.

"No les importo. Ellos no se preocupan por mí. Todos me han olvidado" murmuró, su mirada atrapada en los campos nevados.

Sacudí mi cabeza, y me pregunté por un segundo si él había escuchado las estúpidas palabras de Malfoy.

Me arrodillé frente a él.

"No" repliqué gentilmente, "por supuesto que no lo han hecho" me detuve. "Scott trató lo más que pudo de mantener el cuadro. Él se preocupa por ti. Ya está planeando algo para traerlo de regreso" dije, tratando de hacerlo sonreír. No reaccionó.

"Sólo él. Todos los demás no tienen ni una maldita idea de lo que pasó" respondió.

"No Cedric. Ellos sólo están asustados de Umbridge, pero te juro que nadie te ha olvidado" dije.

Cedric sacudió su cabeza. Se mantuvo en silencio algunos minutos. "El cuadro. No lo volveré a ver, ¿verdad'"

Cerré mis ojos y suspiré, sintiendo toda la culpa acomodándose sobre mí.

"Lo siento tanto" susurré, "no mantuve mi promesa. Por favor, no me guardes rencor".

Cedric frunció el ceño y me miró. "¿Qué?" murmuró.

"Te había prometido que protegería ese cuadro de Umbridge, y… fallé. Fallé miserablemente" dije. Mis ojos estaban llenos con lágrimas. "Cuando te vi alejarte sin darme una mirada, me sentí tan asustada de haberte decepcionado. Por favor, perdóname".

Cedric me miró profundamente a los ojos, durante largos segundos. Mi corazón estaba latiendo con rapidez, tenía tanto miedo de lo que estaba a punto de oír. Cedric sacudió su cabeza.

"Por supuesto, no. Lo siento si te hice sentir de esa manera" murmuró, sin aparar su mirada de la mía. "Nunca podría… jamás, guardarte rencor".

Discretamente suspiré de alivio, mi corazón se reanimo. Cedric compuso una sentida sonrisa (y realmente aprecié el esfuerzo que hacía por mí). "Hermione, tú eres ciertamente la mejor parte de mi no-completamente vida de fantasma. No podría imaginarme aquí sin ti" murmuró.

Reí y sentí la urgencia de abrazarlo para mostrarle mi gratitud. Me contuve y me contenté a mi misma con una sonrisa.

Pero aunque las palabras de Cedric me hubieran aliviado, no me sentía completamente satisfecha. No podía simplemente cerrar mi boca y dejar que Umbridge ganara fácilmente. Scott estaba en lo correcto: necesitábamos hacer algo, necesitaba tomar venganza contra la vaca mal vestida que había estado sirviendo como nuestra profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras desde el comienzo de año.

"Traeré tu homenaje de regreso. No la dejaré ganar. No la dejaremos ganar" dije, "¿Okay?"

Cedric asintió ligeramente y le di una mirada de apoyo.

Nos mantuvimos así, en silencio, durante un largo momento. Cuando sentí que Cedric estaba de mejor ánimo, fruncí el ceño y pregunté.

"¿Aaron McCoy es un buen Premio Anual?

Cedric abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y me dio una inquisitiva mirada.

"¿Qué hiciste?" preguntó.

Mordí mi labio inferior y le dedique una compungida mirada.

Pasé toda la tarde pensando acerca de mi reunión con McCoy y Malfoy después de clases. Cedric no me había dejado tranquila. Por supuesto que él conocía a Aaron, pero los dos chicos nunca habían sido muy amigables con el otro según entendí, incluso aunque Cedric se hubiera mantenido en silencio acerca de las razones para su animosidad.

"Ya no sigas preocupándote, te dije que irá bien" murmuró Cedric durante las clases de McGonagall.

"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo" susurré. "Si entendí bien, McCoy es un imbécil. Me va a aplastar".

"Bueno, es un poquito más complicado" dijo Cedric, aclarando su garganta. "Dejar que pienses que Aaron es un imbécil no sería apropiado".

Cubrí mi boca con mi mano para lucir menos visible y preocupara el resto de la clase. "¿Entonces qué? ¿Por qué ustedes dos se odiaban?"

Cedric frunció el ceño y se pasó los dedos por el pelo, avergonzado. "Te lo explicaré todo después de tu lección".

"¿Qué? ¡Ustedes dos tuvieron una pelea por una chica!" en shock le fruncí el ceño a Cedric.

Ahora nos encontrábamos subiendo las escaleras para ir a la oficina del Premio Anual. Las lecciones habían terminado recién, y Cedric me había comenzado a contar la historia completa entre él y McCoy.

Cedric sacudió su cabeza.

"Es realmente complicado, de verdad" explicó, "fue en el año anterior al torneo. Había una chica, Hufflepuff. Yo había escuchado que a Aaron le gustaba, pero no puse atención en ello. Comencé a probar suerte y a coquetear con ella. Cuando Aaron supo sobre ello, nos peleamos y nunca más nos hablamos después de eso".

Abrí mi boca y dejé salir una risita disimulada. "¡No puedo creer lo que escucho!" exclamé. "Tú me dijiste que él era un imbécil".

Cedric sacudió la cabeza nuevamente.

"No, yo sólo te dije que Aaron y yo no nos llevábamos bien. Tú concluiste que él era un imbécil" explicó.

Lo fulmine con la mirada y silenciosamente continuamos caminando.

"Te digo la verdad, soy el único que actuó como un imbécil" se justificó, "fui un idiota y lo sé. Traté de disculparme una vez y él no me escuchó, y entiendo completamente su reacción. Pero ahora, ya fue. No puedo cambiar lo que ocurrió incluso aunque así lo quisiera".

Se detuvo un segundo. "¿Pero por qué estás actuando así? Aaron ni siquiera sabe que tú eres mi amiga".

"_Él dice la verdad. ¿Por qué estoy actuando así?_" medité.

Lo miré sin pronunciar ni una palabra. Cedric mordió su labio inferior. "Por favor, no me mires de esa manera, me siento como si hubieras descubierto que yo asesiné a tu mascota" dijo. "¿Quieres que me arrodille y te ruegue para que me veas otra vez como ese chico que tú pensabas que yo era? Bueno, lo hago, porque soy ese chico, y no este idiota que pareciera un estudiante de 5 años que solo anda jugando por todos lados y metiéndose en peleas".

Antes de que yo pudiera responder algo, él ya se había arrodillado en frente de mí. Lo miré y me largué a reír.

"¿En exactamente cuántas peleas te has visto envuelto?" pregunté mirándolo de regreso.

Cedric se encogió de hombros.

"Sólo una, pero hice lo mejor posible para que sonara tan dramática como tú la hiciste sonar" respondió con una malvada sonrisa torcida.

"Rodé mis ojos.

"Sólo levántate, Cedric Diggory" reí. "Te golpearía en la cabeza si pudiera encontrar algún trozo de carne en tu cuerpo de fantasma no-completo".

Cedric se levantó frente a mí y sonrió. "Nunca he lamentado más el no tener cuerpo que en este preciso momento".

Rodé mis ojos otra vez, incluso si esta vez me sentí sonrojar un poco ante sus palabras.

"Vamos. Malfoy y McCoy seguramente deben estar muriendo por tenerme como su cena. No les hagamos esperar tanto".

Cedric sonrió y me siguió.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de la oficina del Premio Anual, Malfoy ya se encontraba allí esperando, su espalda pegada a la muralla.

La puerta se abrió, y la voz firme de McCoy se pudo oír por ella. "Entren los dos" ordenó.

Draco me lanzó una sonrisa que se suponía debía hacerme sentir asustada y, con toda la cortesía que él tenía, traspasó la puerta primero. Cedric y yo rodamos los ojos y lo seguimos.

McCoy se sentó en su silla y nos miró. No nos propuso que tomáramos asiento.

Sus profundos ojos azules fijos en los míos.

"Okay. ¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntó.

Inhalé y abrí mi boca para responder.

"¡Ella me atacó!" siseó Malfoy.

McCoy cerró sus ojos, como si tuviera un fuerte dolor de cabeza y levantó la mano para calmar el asunto.

"No estaba hablando contigo, Malfoy. Así que, cállate".

Draco le lanzó una fuerte mirada, pero obedeció.

"Entonces, _Granger_" dijo McCoy, enfatizando mi nombre y dándole una fría mirada al slytherin "¿qué ocurrió?"

Nerviosamente pasé mis manos por mis cabellos.

"Yo estaba alterada y Malfoy abrió su boca en el momento equivocado" respondí, "lo siento".

Aaron me miró y asintió.

"Tú sabes que estoy molesto justo ahora, he tenido un mal día, pero eso no significa que voy a hechizar a todas las personas de la escuela" respondió. Entonces tomo un respiro. "Sabes que no te voy a decir que hechizar a un compañero es una violación a las reglas de la escuela, porque ambos sabemos que las conoces bien". Me voltee hacia Cedric quien me dio una confiada mirada y una tranquilizadora sonrisa. "Tú también sabes que como Premio Anual, debo hacer que todos los estudiantes lo respeten".

Malfoy me guiñó un ojo con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

La cara de Aaron se tensó. "Aunque, supe sobre lo que ocurrió en el pasillo Hufflepuff. Umbridge te tiene en la mira, ella claramente le advirtió a todos los profesores, a la Premio Anual y a mí de mantenerte vigilada. Y aquí estás tú metiéndote en graves problemas".

Mordí mi labio inferior, y también lo hizo Cedric. Okay, ahora si estaba segura de que Aaron felizmente me sancionaría ya que sabía que yo tenía algún tipo de conexión con Cedric.

Malfoy soltó unas risitas y se apoyó en la muralla como alguien que estuviera mirando una película, sabiendo que la escena se transformaría en una masacre, claramente disfrutándolo.

Aaron se mantuvo en silencio por lo que parecía una eternidad y suspiró.

"Pero lo dejaré pasar con la condición de que no lo vuelvas a hacer otra vez".

Jadee en sorpresa. Me voltee hacia Cedric, que lucía tan sorprendido como yo.

"¡¿Qué?" gritó Malfoy, "¡Estuve a punto de ser hechizado!"

"Pero no lo fuiste. Caso cerrado" respondió McCoy lanzándole dagas por los ojos.

"¡Ella me podría haber matado!" siseó.

McCoy arqueó una ceja. "¿Con un hechizo de desarme?" dijo, sorprendido.

Malfoy apretó sus puños. "No tienes ningún derecho de hacer esto. Estás desobedeciendo. Te voy a denunciar. Perderás tu insignia de Premio Anual".

McCoy se levantó furiosamente y golpeó con sus manos el escritorio de madera. Salté de la sorpresa.

"He visto lo suficiente de la escena para saber que yo probablemente te hubiera empujado contra la muralla si hubiera estado en sus zapatos" respondió de regreso. "Un Premio Anual no puede perder fácilmente la insignia, y yo tengo a Dumbledore y a la mayoría de los profesores de mi lado. No me subestimes Malfoy, o pagarás por ello. Así que, si no puedes mantener tu boca cerrada después de que camines por esa puerta, te prometo que arruinaré tu vida antes de que tengas tiempo de llorar sobre los pantalones de tu padre".

Sonreí y miré a la molesta y humeante cara de Malfoy. Nos lanzó a ambos una dura pero insignificante mirada comparada con la que él había recibido. La tentación fue demasiado como para resistirla, le guiñé un ojo de la misma forma en que él lo hizo antes. Draco frunció el ceño y ruidosamente arrancó fuera de la oficina.

Cedric lo miró escapar con una presumida sonrisa, sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Después de algunos segundos en silencio, me voltee hacia McCoy que se había mantenido de pie.

"Gracias" le dije.

Aaron me miró silenciosamente. "No hice esto para molestar a Malfoy aunque eso podría haber sido una buena razón" dijo con voz firme.

Asentí. "Lo sé," murmuré. "Lo hiciste porque no te agrada Umbridge, ¿verdad?"

Aaron frunció el ceño. "En buena parte sí, pero no es la verdadera razón en realidad" dijo para luego detenerse. "Estaba a punto de sancionarte Granger. Si no lo hice fue… porque Scott nos dijo que te enfrentaste a Umbridge para proteger el cuadro". Nuevamente se detuvo, esta vez por un largo momento mientras Cedric se acercaba. "Considera esto una suerte de agradecimiento por defender a Cedric Diggory".

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida. "Pero, pensé que ustedes dos..." comencé.

"Sé lo que pensaste" me cortó, "pero Cedric era un Hufflepuff, y un Hufflepuff nunca es dejado de lado, abandonado ni olvidado. Cedric siempre lo decía, y siempre me aseguraré de seguir esa regla".

Miré hacia Cedric. Una pequeña sonrisa estaba dibujándose en su cara, lucía emocionado pero feliz.

Yo sonreí también, y me sentí doblemente agradecida con Aaron McCoy: me había detenido de hechizar a Malfoy, no me había sancionado, había humillado a Draco, pero más que eso, había consolado a Cedric, le había mostrado que nadie lo había olvidado.

"Gracias," repetí. Yo sabía que Aaron no se daría cuenta del matiz entre los dos 'gracias', pero había uno. Este último venía directamente desde Cedric.


	19. Bleeding heart

**Disclaimer.** _Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia tampoco es de mi propiedad, sino que de una magnífica escritora llamada _**sissou**_ quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para publicar la traducción de su fic._

**Agradecimientos.**_ Muchísimas gracias a _**Miss Kathy90**_ por oficiar de Beta para esta traducción. Y a todos quienes la han agregado a sus Alertas/Favoritos y que además se dan el tiempo para dejar un review.  
_

**

* * *

**  
**Capítulo 18  
**Un corazón sangrante

* * *

Recién había traspasado la puerta de la sala común cuando Harry y los otros me bombardearon con preguntas.

"¿Qué te dijo?" preguntó Ginny.

"¿Te sancionó?" agregó Harry, algo preocupado.

Hice una mueca.

Todas sus caras se llenaron de gestos amenazadores.

"Lo sabía" suspiró Ron.

"Ese _McCoy_ es muy riguroso" Fred escupió el nombre del Premio Anual como si fuera la cosa más asquerosa en el mundo. "Un cabeza de chorlito" agregó George, disgustado también.

Ambos hermanos se miraron entre sí.

"¿Recuerdas cuando nos puso a nosotros en detención?" preguntó Fred. George asintió. "Seeh, sólo porque nos atrapó vendiéndoles imitaciones de varitas a los de primer año que habían roto las suyas".

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida. "¿Ustedes realmente hicieron eso?" pregunté, shockeada. "Eso es realmente malo, yo habría hecho probablemente lo mismo si hubiera estado en los zapatos de él". Entonces me detuve, indignada. "Y McCoy no es un cabe… hmmm quiero decir, él no es lo que ustedes acaban de decir".

Me sentía tan culpable por Aaron, él me había ayudado, y ahora ellos estaban llenando de insultos.

Los gemelos arquearon sus cejas.

"¿Por qué estás defendiéndole? Él acaba de castigarte" respondieron.

"Porque él no lo hizo" dije. Mi ceño fruncido se transformó en una sonrisa. "En realidad, le hizo el infierno a Malfoy".

"¡Y nosotros nos lo perdimos!" exclamaron ahogadamente. "Por favor, queremos todos los detalles" gritaron todos, tomando asiento en los sillones como si fueran niños a los que yo les iba a contar un cuento.

Mordí mi labio inferior y me senté en el suelo cerca del fuego de la chimenea, todos los ojos fijos en mí.

A la mañana siguiente, fui al pasillo Hufflepuff para recoger a Cedric cuando él apareció a través de los corredores.

Abrí mi rollo de pergamino, pude sentir la mirada de Cedric en ello también.

"Okay, he empezado a buscar algunos de los ingredientes" murmuré, caminando lentamente. "Necesito ir a Hogsmeade el próximo fin de semana. Compraré lo que necesitemos para la poción".

Cedric asintió. "Iré contigo," propuso.

"No, está bien. Sólo quédate aquí. Puedo manejar un día de compras sola".

"Sé que puedes" respondió sonriendo antes de detenerse. "Pero me gustaría pasar por una vez una tarde completa contigo," murmuró, para luego largarse a reír. "Incluso si va a ser para un día de compras".

Dejé salir una risa y lo miré. Sus brillantes ojos estaban encadenados a los míos, y me hizo sentir un poco avergonzada. Por no decir, muy avergonzada. Mantener mi mirada con la suya se había comenzado a hacer realmente difícil de manejar últimamente. Me costaba demasiado. Mucho más de lo que debería, pero bueno… Cedric era mi amigo, un maravilloso amigo, y un chico increíble. Era difícil no conmoverse ante su belleza y bondad. Aunque, por supuesto, Harry también era un gran chico, esto era diferente. Era como si yo fuera más sensible a la dulzura de Cedric que a la de mi mejor amigo. Ambos eran muy similares en sus cualidades, pero también diferentes en algún sentido. En cinco años, Harry no me había hecho sentir ni una pulgada de lo que Cedric me había hecho sentir sólo en un par de meses. Y esta afirmación era tan aterradora, tal vez mucho más que el hecho de que voy a tratar de revivirlo dentro de tres meses.

"Asumo que los demás te preguntaron por todos los detalles de lo que ocurrió en la oficina, ¿verdad?" preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Seeh" respondí. Sabía que mi cara ciertamente debía de estar roja ahora. Sentía como si Cedric pudiera leer mi mente –pero él no podía, gracias a Merlín. "Nos divertimos mucho hablando sobre la cara de Malfoy cuando se fue de la oficina" agregué.

Cedric me dio una sonrisa torcida. Me sonrojé un poco más.

"Lo que hizo McCoy anoche fue un lindo gesto" espeté.

Cedric rió entre dientes. "Eres afortunada, Hermione. Aaron ha sido siempre un estudiante seguidor de las reglas, y un riguroso prefecto. Dejarte salir de su oficina sin ningún castigo es un milagro".

Fruncí el ceño. "Tú hiciste el milagro" dije. Cedric me miró confundido. "Si sigo aquí, de pie sobre mis dos piernas y en un solo pedazo es gracias a ti" terminé, sonriendo.

Cedric lo consideró algunos segundos y musitó.

"Cuando yo estaba vivo, nunca me habría imaginado que Aaron McCoy podría haber sido una de esas personas que defenderían mi memoria" admitió. "Ahora, todo es tan diferente. Quiero decir, sé que él sigue sentido porque yo me haya entrometido en su 'relación' pero él vio más allá de eso y me siento muy agradecido con él por ello".

Asentí en acuerdo y sonreí. Me miró y sonrió de regreso.

En ese momento, ambos sentimos un largo y desesperado sollozo. Nos miramos sorprendidos y entonces la vimos. Cho Chang. Ella estaba corriendo a través del pasillo, las lágrimas escapando de sus ojos.

"Cho, ¿qué pasa?" le pregunté en shock, tomándola por los brazos.

"El cuadro… Ella lo quitó…" sollozó.

"Lo sé, yo estaba allí" murmuré.

Cho dejó escapar un gemido. "¡Oh Merlín! Tú estabas ahí, y yo no… yo no estaba" gritó con rabia.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida, era la primera vez que veía a Cho de esta manera. Cho generalmente era una chica muy educada y calmada. Me voltee hacia Cedric, él estaba más pálido de lo que su estado de fantasma nunca le había hecho lucir. Claramente estaba shockeado y sentido.

"Está bien, Cho. No podrías haber hecho nada. No te sientas culpable."

Cho lloró con más fuerzas.

"Tú estabas allí y no significabas nada para él, y yo que era su…" su voz se apagó, "Estaba tan lejos… tan lejos coqueteando con Harry Potter" gritó culpándose a sí misma.

Sus palabras me golpearon en el centro del pecho. Miré a Cedric, que lucía completamente anonadado.

Cho estalló en lágrimas, se liberó de mi agarre y corrió alejándose.

Cedric la miró irse y me miró de regreso.

"¿Lo sabías?" me preguntó.

Él pánico se apoderó de mí.

"Sí, pero por favor no culpes a Har…"

"¡Y no me lo dijiste!" me cortó, "¿Por qué?" preguntó confundido.

"No quería que salieras herido. Yo sabía que tú estabas con Cho, pensé que era mi deber evitarte el sufrimiento".

Las facciones de Cedric se tensaron, sus ojos ampliándose.

"Estás tan lejos de la verdad" gritó. "Tú no sabes lo que Cho significa para mí".

Sentí mi corazón quebrarse en pedazos. El dolor en mi pecho era tan angustiante, tan espantoso… sus palabras me habían golpeado con la fuerza de una maldición _Cruciatus_. Y en ese preciso momento, lo entendí. Jadee en shock cuando me di cuenta de la verdad.

Le di una última mirada antes de salir corriendo. Escuché a Cedric llamarme pero no podía mirarlo otra vez. No ahora, no ahora que yo sabía.

No me detuve en mi carrera, las lágrimas caían por mi cara.

Me sentía tan devastada… como si hubiera escuchado que alguien había sido asesinado, lo cual de cierto modo era verdad ya que el asesinado había sido mi corazón. Su declaración me hizo sentir peor. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, necesitaba dejar escapar todo mi dolor, pero para eso necesitaría decir toda la verdad, sí… incluso esta aterradora verdad. No pensé mucho más para elegir quien sería la persona que escucharía mi confesión.

Corrí con mayor rapidez, y me detuve ante la pintura de la Sala Común. No sabía si podría encontrar a quien estaba buscando, pero Merlín, necesitaba que estuviera aquí. Dije la contraseña y entré en la habitación, no asustada del todo de lo que ellos podrían pensar de mí cuando me vieran en este estado. Realmente, en este momento no me importaba para nada.

Caminé lentamente en la habitación y esperé.

Había tres personas en la sala, y la que yo estaba buscando estaba allí también.

"¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?" gritó uno.

"¿Cómo supo la contraseña?" exclamó un segundo.

El tercer chico se levantó de su asiento y me miró en shock.

"Cállense" les dijo a sus dos amigos.

"Scott," gritó el primero. "Ella es una Gryffindor, ¿cómo obtuvo nuestra contraseña?"

Scott los miró a ambos.

"Yo se la di," mintió. Caminó hacia mí y me tomó por los codos. "Granger, ¿estás bien?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No," susurré.

Scott asintió en comprensión. "Okay, vamos afuera, hablaremos sobre eso".

Le di una agradecida mirada.

Scott se volteó hacía sus amigos. "Quédense aquí, regresaré después" se detuvo, "ninguna palabra sobre esto" agregó con una firme y amenazadora voz.

Ambos chicos suspiraron y asintieron. Scott gentilmente me llevó afuera tomándome del antebrazo.

Caminamos silenciosamente hasta alcanzar un lugar aislado. Scott me hizo sentar en una banca para luego sentarse al lado mío.

Se mantuvo en silencio un momento, y yo realmente aprecié su paciencia y cortesía.

"Vi a Cho Chang" comencé, "ella se había enterado recién sobre lo del cuadro y lucía devastada".

Scott me miró cuidadosamente, esperando por la siguiente parte. "Ella me hizo darme cuenta… Darme cuenta de algo" me corregí.

Tomé un largo respiro mientras mi corazón latía increíblemente rápido, ciertamente cerca de un ataque.

"Estoy enamorada de un muerto" lloré. Levanté mi mirada hacia Scott quien me dio una pequeña, comprensiva y triste sonrisa. Fruncí el ceño un momento. "Pero tú ya lo sabías, ¿verdad?" pregunté.

Scott palmeó mi hombro. "Lo sabía, me preguntaba cuando lo sabrías tú" respondió.

Suspiré y cubrí mi cara con las manos. "Soy una tonta estúpida" dije.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque estoy enamorada de alguien que… estaba enamorado de otra chica".

Scott me observó. "¿Alguna vez Ced te dijo que también tenía sentimientos por ti?" Preguntó.

Solté una risita. "Por supuesto que no" respondí, herida.

Scott estaba en silencio ahora. "Lo siento" murmuró, "lo siento porque te dejó antes de que tuvieras la oportunidad de preguntarle".

"Él estaba enamorado de Cho Chang" repetí teniendo cuidado de no usar un tiempo incorrecto.

Scott se encogió de hombros. "Quizás sí, quizás no. Y Granger, ¿a quién le importa?" exclamó. Lo miré de manera interrogante. "Creo que la peor parte de esto no es que él haya amado a otra chica sino que el que tú no hayas tenido la oportunidad de decirle tus sentimientos". Se detuvo. "Yo sé que yo haría lo que fuera por ver a Cedric de nuevo y decirle lo mucho que me agradaba, no puedo ni siquiera imaginar el estar en tus zapatos".

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Y qué pasaría si tuvieras la oportunidad de hablarle?" pregunté.

Scott sonrió, "Le diría lo que nunca le dije realmente a él antes, cuando él aún estaba vivo".

"No pu… puedo hacer esto" susurré, imaginándome a mi misma diciéndole mis sentimientos a Cedric.

"Nunca he leído en cualquier libro que fuera fácil abrir el corazón de cada uno" respondió Scott.

Sacudí mi cabeza. Nunca podría hacer esto. Nunca podría abrir mi corazón a Cedric, no ahora que él me había gritado su amor por Cho Chang, mi mayor rival.

Y entonces entendí porque me desagradaba tanto Cho. No era porque ella estaba 'saliendo' con Harry como si nada hubiera pasado, sino porque ella lo tenía a él, ella tenía a Cedric Diggory, y obviamente –desafortunado para mí– ella seguía teniéndolo, y yo nunca lo tendría.

Me levanté de la banca, Scott acompañándome.

"Eres una chica maravillosa, Hermione, y estoy seguro de que Ced no puede haber dejado de notarlo. Él admiraba particularmente a las personas que tenían un alma hermosa, y creo que tú eres una de esas personas. Incluso si Cedric no estaba propiamente enamorado de ti, no me queda duda de que él te quería" murmuró.

Le di una pequeña sonrisa y lo abracé con fuerza. Luego me aparté y descansé mi mano en su mejilla.

"No te preocupes por Cedric. Él sabía lo mucho que lo querías" le dije.

La cara de Scott se iluminó y tomó mi mano para apretarla. "Me gustaría haberte ayudado algo más" admitió.

Asentí, luego liberé mi mano para comenzar a alejarme. Me detuve y me voltee hacia él. "A propósito, gracias por cubrirme sobre lo de la contraseña".

Scott sonrió. "Ni siquiera quiero saber cómo fue que la obtuviste" respondió.

Asentí y me fui, sintiéndome aliviada de que él no tuviera la curiosidad de preguntar.

Ahora me dividía entre dos partes de mí misma: una que deseaba nunca volver a ver a Cedric Diggory otra vez, y la segunda que estaba desesperadamente sedienta por su cara sonriente y sus ojos brillantes. Cedric me había herido, y no me podía imaginar a mí misma hablando con él como si nada hubiera pasado, no podía simplemente mentirle a mi corazón. Pero entonces, por supuesto, mi corazón lo necesitaba, nunca había sido tan infeliz como lo fui durante los días antes de la Víspera de Navidad que pasé sin él a mi lado. Y además, yo quería revivirlo, incluso aunque supiera que, una vez en sus dos piernas, él las usaría para correr hacia Cho. Pero, yo no podía ser egoísta, prefería verlo feliz con otra chica incluso si eso significaba que mi corazón sangraría cada vez que los viera juntos. Sí, en ese preciso momento, estaba enfadada con Cedric Diggory tanto como lo amaba.

* * *

_**Y llegamos a uno de los puntos realmente importantes de la historia. Uff el próximo capítulo develará todo ya :D y estoy ansiosa por traerselos. A ver si ya para ese momento puedo responder a todos los maravillosos reviews que me dejan ^^ ~ También muchas gracias por las alertas y favoritos.**_

_**Vengo de pasadita a dejarselos. Ando ordenando y organizando parte de las cosas que tengo que hacer, así que pues simplemente me escapé unos momentos.**_

_**Besos para todos y espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura.**_  
**-Paascuala**


	20. What I would like to have the most

**Disclaimer.** _Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia tampoco es de mi propiedad, sino que de una magnífica escritora llamada _**sissou**_ quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para publicar la traducción de su fic._

**Agradecimientos.**_ Muchísimas gracias a _**Miss Kathy90**_ por oficiar de Beta para esta traducción. Y a todos quienes la han agregado a sus Alertas/Favoritos y que además se dan el tiempo para dejar un review.  
_

**

* * *

**  
**Capítulo 19  
**Qué es lo que más te gustaría tener

* * *

Pasé los tres días siguientes evadiendo el pasillo Hufflepuff y cualquier otro lugar donde pudiera pillar a Cedric.

Scott había venido a la sala común de Gryffindor (preguntándole a un chico de primer año para que me llamara) para saber cómo estaba y cuál era mi actual estado mental. Ron había resoplado y le escuché murmurar "_¿Acaso no tiene amigos a quienes molestar?_" antes de que yo me fuera.

Luego, después de eso mis días fueron simples de resumir: clases, Gran Comedor (comiendo increíblemente rápido), Sala Común. Incluso había abandonado la biblioteca. Realmente no necesitaba libros para hacer mis ensayos, por el momento, y en cuanto a mi 'trabajo personal', tenía el volumen correcto.

Empecé a acostumbrarme a las paredes de la Sala Común a fuerza de recluirme como una ermitaña entre ellas.

Yo sabía que Cedric estaba buscándome, pero aún no podía hablar con él. No ahora. Aún era demasiado doloroso. Yo sabía que él sería lo suficientemente respetuoso como para no atravesar la muralla para hablarme, y eso era algo bueno de alguna manera.

También usé estos últimos tres días para mirar a Cho Chang: cada vez que la entreveía, hablando con sus amigos, o caminando sola a través de un pasillo, la cabeza abajo, no podía evitar despreciarla, odiarla. Seeh, eso era probablemente injusto: después de todo, ella tenía a Cedric primero pero no podía hacer nada contra el sentimiento de celos y tal vez de posesividad sobre él. Él es todo lo que yo estaba buscando, todo lo que me gustaba, todo lo que yo necesitaba, pero nunca sería mío. Y siento que eso es injusto.

Un aspecto positivo: Cho se había mantenido alejada de Harry, ciertamente consumida por la culpa. Pero ahora, cuán irónico era, amaría verla de nuevo con mi mejor amigo. Sí, un pensamiento egoísta, pero no pasaba de ello, nunca podría actuar de esa manera con Cedric: si él la amaba, haría lo que fuera para que estuvieran juntos. Sí, odiaba a Cho Chang con todo mi corazón, pero maldición, amaba demasiado a Cedric. Nunca podría privarlo de su felicidad, él la merecía, siempre pensé eso, y lo sigo haciendo. No sé quien dijo que '_El amor no es egoísta_', pero él estaba tan malditamente en lo cierto. Soy una víctima de mis propios sentimientos.

La peor parte de todo es que mientras me mantenía sola, lejos de él, más lo extrañaba. Yo… era como si fuera incapaz de guardarle rencor. Estos tres días habían sido realmente una tortura para mí, y esta declaración era terrorífica.

Al cuarto día era la visita a Hogsmeade. Necesitaba obtener los primeros ingredientes como lo había planeado algunos días atrás.

Me vestí rápidamente, comí mi desayuno en el Gran Comedor, le dije a mis amigos que quería ir a la villa sola y que regresaría pronto. Caminé hacia la salida y rápidamente di una mirada hacia la mesa de los Hufflepuff: Scott, que usualmente disfrutaba guiñarme un ojo sólo porque le gustaba verme sonrojar, me regaló una sonrisa amistosa. Unos cuantos asientos más allá, Aaron McCoy estaba hablando con algunos de sus amigos, se volteó hacia mí y me dedico una mirada confusa, mitad amistosa y mitad amenazante como diciendo "Cuidado, no hechices a otro estudiante". Miré hacia otro lado y seguí mi camino hacia las afueras. Alcancé las puertas y tomé un profundo respiro de aire.

Caminé a través del sendero, tratando de vaciar mi mente. Había pasado los últimos tres días carcomiéndome a mí misma, así que sólo quería olvidar por un día mis heridos sentimientos.

Ya me encontraba alejada del castillo cuando vi una silueta esperando pacientemente al lado del camino. Era Cedric. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, sentía como si no pudiera respirar apropiamente nunca más, pero yo sabía que este momento llegaría, seriamente no podía esperar no verlo jamás otra vez, ¡ni siquiera podría intentar el hechizo sin él a mi lado! Cuando finalmente alcancé el lugar en el que él estaba, mis ojos estaban ansiosos por su mirada pero me contuve a mí misma y miré hacia otro lado.

"Hermione" murmuró con voz culpable.

Lo miré a los ojos, lucía triste.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunté con voz áspera –aunque me sentí mal de inmediato por haber sido tan brusca.

"Sé que te herí pero estoy tan ape…"

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" le corté rápidamente. No quería que me recordara lo que yo estaba tratando tan fuertemente de olvidar.

Él suspiró, pero no de forma molesta.

"Quiero ir contigo a Hogsmeade" dijo calmadamente.

"Ya te había dicho que podía hacerlo por mí misma".

"Y tú sabes cuál fue mi respuesta".

Suspiré y pasé mis manos a través de mi pelo.

"Si quieres venir, bien… pero no tengo nada que discutir contigo, ¿okay?"

Cedric asintió, incluso aunque lucía tan desilusionado como aliviado al mismo tiempo.

"Gracias" susurró agradecido.

Suspiré otra vez, exasperada por su calmada conducta y por el hecho de que tendría que pasar un día completo con él. Magnífico.

Cuando finalmente llegamos al pueblito, en silencio hice mis compras en todas las tiendas a las que necesitaba ir: polvos, algunos líquidos que solíamos usar en clases de pociones con Snape, y un montón de otras cosas de las que nunca había oído (sí, de verdad, era sorprendente incluso para mí). Cedric no había parado de seguirme, siempre en silencio y respetando las condiciones que le había dicho antes.

Un par de horas después, tenía varias bolsas en mis manos.

"Okay, creo que es suficiente por hoy" murmuré.

Cedric asintió educadamente.

Caminamos a través de la plaza para alcanzar el camino de regreso al colegio.

Le di una rápida mirada a mis ingredientes y a la lista para estar segura de que no había olvidado algo. Podía sentir a Cedric mirándome. Resoplé. Él suspiró.

"Lo siento, no había planeado hacerte pasar una mala tarde" murmuró.

Me detuve y levanté la mirada hacia él.

"Entonces, ¿por qué viniste?" pregunté.

Cedric se encogió de hombros.

"Porque deseaba que pudiéramos hablar sobre lo que había pasado".

"No hay nada que agregar, creo. Me dijiste lo suficiente" chasquee.

"En realidad, no lo hice" exclamó.

Tomé un profundo respiro y masajee mi frente (me sentía como Aaron con Malfoy). Lancé una mirada en su dirección, él buscaba mirarme en lo profundo de mis ojos.

"Okay" dije "No le guardes rencor a Harry. Le dije que se mantuviera lejos de Cho".

Las facciones de Cedric se tensaron, lucía particularmente molesto.

"Maldición, no me importa nada sobre Harry" gritó con furia. Salté levemente en sorpresa. Estaba sorprendida de verlo así. Trató de calmarse. "No estaba molesto con Harry".

Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido.

"Entonces, todo es sobre mí, ¿verdad?" dije más como una afirmación que como una pregunta real. "Yo no sabía que eso… No sabía que Cho" agregué con incomodidad, "significaba tanto para ti".

Sus ojos se llenaron con una gran tristeza, una tristeza que estaba cerca de agujerear mi corazón.

"Desearía que pudieras entender" murmuró casi inaudiblemente.

Fruncí el ceño y resoplé.

"¡Cómo puedes decir esto! Me gritaste cuanto la amabas" exclamé. Respiré dolorosamente, lista para repetir sus palabras, "'_Estás tan lejos de la verdad. Tú no sabes lo que Cho significa para mí_', ¿recuerdas?"

"Lo recuerdo," respondió. "Dije esas palabras, pero tú no las entendiste… Pensé durante un momento que sí lo habías hecho, pero tal vez siempre estuve equivocado". Su voz era calmada pero sonaba 'dolida'.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" pregunté, sorprendida.

Cedric caminó hacia mí con rostro grave. Levantó una de sus manos hacia mi mejilla para acariciarla. Quería gritarle que lo hiciera, pero esto se sentiría equivocado para él, para Cho, para mí. Y fue como si leyera mi mente porque justo en ese momento dejó caer su mano y suspiró.

"Ve a preguntarle a Scott sobre el hechizo Starcatcher" murmuró. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a qué estaba jugando, él ya se había ido con su velocidad de fantasma no-completo.

Fruncí el ceño y me quedé en silencio en la mitad del camino, preguntándome sobre nuestra conversación y sobre Scott. ¿Qué más quería enseñarme sobre ese hechizo que yo ya no supiera?

Llegué al castillo, me fui a la sala común, escondí mis bolsas bajo la cama y luego me fui al Gran Comedor.

Tomé lugar en la banca y miré a mí alrededor. Vi a Scott avanzar en el Comedor, seguido por sus amigos. Se sentó y comenzó a hablar con ellos. Lo miré, en silencio. ¿Debería hablar con él? Me debatía entre sentimientos opuestos: moría por correr hacia él y preguntarle todo, pero por otro lado, tenía miedo sobre lo que descubriría.

Scott levantó su mirada hacia mí y me hizo una seña, moviendo sus labios para señalarme que fuera a su mesa. Sonreí y sacudí mi cabeza, susurré un 'tal vez después' y me voltee de regreso a la mía.

Después de la cena, me fui de regreso a mi cama, y pasé toda la noche –o casi– pensando sobre el día que había tenido. No podría desear nunca más lo que nunca podría ocurrir. Cedric pertenece al lado de Cho, y ella le pertenece a él. Yo soy la que sale sobrando.

Sollocé contra mi almohada y finalmente caí dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté y les desee buenos días a todos mis verdaderos amigos, quienes nunca me habían abandonado y que me podrían ayudar a sanar mis sentimientos en un futuro cercano. Sí, podía ser un poco dramática a veces. Este pensamiento me hizo soltar algunas risitas cuando recordé a Cedric arrodillándose, claramente bromeando sobre mi tendencia a exagerar. Sentí una punzada y enterré esa memoria.

Hoy era domingo, y todos estábamos aprovechándolo yendo a desayunar más tarde de lo normal (en realidad ellos lo estaban haciendo, yo sólo me había sentado junto a ellos para demostrar que incluso Hermione Granger, la sábelo-todo, podía no hacer nada por una vez).

Harry lucía algo preocupado, y supuse que sería por Cho. Oh Merlín, ¿por qué todos los hombres de mi vida tenían algo con mi mayor rival? Traté de animarlo, pero no tenía ningún ánimo como para ello. Harry me agradeció y palmeó mi mano tratando de hacerme entender: "_No te preocupes, manejo la situación_". Manejar la situación, ¡sí, claro!

Finalmente salimos para ir a nuestra Sala Común y nos unimos al resto de la escuela en el Gran Comedor.

Después de almorzar, calmadamente dejé el comedor y vi a Scott, apoyándose contra la muralla.

"¿Estás esperando algo?" le pregunté.

"No algo. Alguien. A ti, en realidad" respondió mecánicamente. "¿Podemos hablar?"

Asentí y me guió hacia un pasillo vacío.

"¿De qué se trata?" pregunté.

"Quería estar seguro de que estabas bien, después de lo ocurrido la última vez" respondió. "Así que, ¿cómo estás?" preguntó.

Su conducta me hizo componer una sonrisa.

"No te sientas forzado a preguntarme. Estoy bien".

Scott soltó unas risitas.

"No lo hago. Soy como un superhéroe. Tú sabes, algo así como ese muggle que tienen, Supermúsculo".

Reí (sí, de verdad lo hice).

"Superman" le corregí.

Scott sonrió. Luego, su cara se transformó en seriedad.

"Sólo estaba un poco preocupado por ti. Sé que por lo que estás pasando no es fácil. Si necesitas apoyo, será un placer hacerte reír de nuevo" dijo.

Le di una agradecida sonrisa y asentí.

Volteó su espalda hacia mí y comenzó a caminar en otra dirección cuando mi boca le llamó.

"¿Sabes algo sobre Cedr… él y un hechizo?" dejé escapar, "El hechizo Starcatcher".

Él se volteó hacia mí con una sorprendida mirada.

"Okay, me estás empezando a asustar. ¿Cómo puedes saber todas estas cosas?" dijo.

Le di una inocente sonrisa. Su rostro se suavizó. "No me lo dirás, ¿verdad? ¿Ni siquiera el cómo obtuviste la contraseña de Hufflepuff?"

Sacudí mi cabeza en respuesta. Scott suspiró, obviamente resignado.

Me hizo sentar en una banca.

"El hechizo Starcatcher es un hechizo muy poderoso, que sólo algunos magos conocen. Cedric lo aprendió de su padre un par de años atrás, antes del Torneo de los Tres Magos" agregó.

Lo miré cuidadosamente, mi corazón latiendo como si fueran sus últimos segundos. Scott meditó y soltó una pequeña risita.

"Cedric es una persona muy complicada de comprender. Él era tan popular como tímido y molesto. Y, desafortunadamente para él, él era más conocido por su estatus de Chico de Oro… sólo los Hufflepuff sabíamos quién era él realmente" se detuvo," Como sea. Un día, Cedric me dijo acerca del hechizo Starcatcher. Le pedí que me lo mostrara pero él…" Scott sonrió, "me mandó a volar".

Fruncí el ceño. Scott compuso una interrogante pero evidente mirada. "Si hay algo que tú necesitas saber sobre Cedric, es que él podía ser particularmente tímido con las mujeres, también era romántico, pero no delicado" agregó como si ser romántico para un chico fuera una vergüenza o una ofensa. Rodé mis ojos ligeramente. "Cedric me explicó que su padre había usado ese hechizo, sólo una vez en toda su vida, para la madre de Cedric cuando ellos eran adolescentes". Mi corazón se saltó un latido cuando entendí a lo que iba Scott. Scott me dio una sonrisa. "Cedric siempre supo que él sería demasiado tímido como para decirle a una chica que él estaba enamorado de ella, así que, como su padre, se había prometido a sí mismo que él haría ese hechizo una sola vez en su vida para la chica por la que estuviera profundamente enamorado. Si él no pudiera ser capaz de decírselo, se lo demostraría de esa manera".

Salté desde mi banca y miré a Scott que me dedico una sorprendida mirada.

"¿Estás seguro del significado de ese hechizo para Cedric?" pregunté.

Scott sonrió. "Lo estoy. Recuerdo que lo molesté por dos semanas completas por culpa de eso".

"Gracias" respondí, más agradecida de lo que él podría imaginarse.

Scott se levantó desde la banca y me miró. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó.

Asentí, incapaz de seguir hablando. Le di una gran y sentida sonrisa. Scott frunció el ceño, su mente claramente gritando con fuerza "_¡Mujeres!_" antes de irse.

Pasé mi mano a través de mis cabellos: todo estaba tan claro, ahora. Cedric estaba en lo correcto, yo no había entendido sus palabras, en realidad, yo había entendido todo lo contrario. Sí, había estado definitivamente lejos de la verdad referente a Cho, y a lo que ella significaba para él.

Me sentía increíblemente tonta. ¡Oh Merlín! ¿Qué es lo que va a pensar sobre mí ahora? Yo había actuado como una niña. Me sentía avergonzada. Incluso si la vergüenza no fuera un sentimiento lindo. No me importó para nada en ese momento. Estaba tan feliz, y no podía encontrar las palabras para expresarlo. Quería gritar algo, pero antes necesitaba estar 'segura'.

Así que, corrí a través de los pasillos y fui al de Hufflepuff. Estaba vacío. Lo vi a él, sentado sobre la banda, ni siquiera mirando al vacío trozo de muralla donde su cuadro había estado antes, él miraba hacia la distancia, pensando sobre algo más.

"Cedric" le llamé y corrí hasta detenerme frente a él. Me dio una interrogante, confundida y esperanzada mirada.

"¡Hermione!" exclamó sorprendido, levantándose. Puse mi dedo sobre mi boca. "¡Hush!" susurré.

Cedric obedeció. Tomé un profundo respiro: necesitaba decirlo. "Recuerdas ese día cuando me preguntaste que es lo que más quería tener. Te dije que no lo sabía. ¿Lo recuerdas?" pregunté.

Cedric frunció el ceño y me miró.

"Yo no… no lo entiendo" dijo.

"Por favor" le corté, sacudiendo mi cabeza, mi dedo sobre mis labios.

Cedric asintió. "Lo recuerdo" respondió.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?" pregunté.

"Te dije que eso era porque tú aún no lo habías encontrado…" murmuró, "pero ¿por qué me estás preguntando esto?"

"Estabas en lo correcto, Cedric. Me dijiste que era algo que me haría desearlo tan fuerte, y que podría ser cualquier cosa: poder, dinero, conocimiento, vida…" me detuve. "Lo encontré" dije. Cedric me miró. "Lo encontré, pero me tomó tiempo el entenderlo. No fue hasta que pensé que lo había perdido que me di cuenta. Pero no es poder ni conocimiento…" me detuve otra vez, cerca de hiperventilar, "eres tú" murmuré. Los ojos de Cedric se ampliaron. "Y también me di cuenta de que estabas en lo correcto respecto a un montón de otras cosas. Nunca abrí mi corazón a alguien. Pero contigo es diferente, Cedric. Eso es por lo que te amo" dejé escapar finalmente.

Cedric me miró profundamente a los ojos y sonrió. Levantó una de sus manos y la puso sobre mi mejilla. "¿Cómo pudiste pensar que podría querer a alguien más? Tú eres la razón por la que agradezco a la magia el que haya llegado a ser este tipo de fantasma. Nadie puede reemplazarte en mi corazón".

Reí de alivio y puse mi mano sobre la de Cedric. Ahora, podía gritarlo: Cedric era mío, y yo era completamente suya.


	21. Last Ingredients

**Disclaimer.** _Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia tampoco es de mi propiedad, sino que de una magnífica escritora llamada _**sissou**_ quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para publicar la traducción de su fic._

**Agradecimientos.**_ Muchísimas gracias a _**Miss Kathy90**_ por oficiar de Beta para esta traducción. Y a todos quienes la han agregado a sus Alertas/Favoritos y que además se dan el tiempo para dejar un review.  
_

**

* * *

**  
**Capítulo 20  
**Últimos ingredientes

* * *

Estaba caminando a través de los pasillos, calmadamente, en silencio. Tratando de hacer lo máximo posible para atenuar la gran sonrisa en mi cara desde que Cedric y yo habíamos abiertos nuestros corazones al otro. Sí, todos mis amigos habían notado mi cambio de ánimo, lo cual no era difícil de notar en realidad, había ido desde un infeliz y desesperado fantasma a una sonriente y amistosa chica en solo un par de horas. Pero no podía evitarlo. Por supuesto, yo no era el tipo de chica que soltaba risitas porque su novio le guiñaba un ojo o porque él simplemente pasaba sus dedos por su cabello… Oh no, que Merlín me salve de eso… detestaba demasiado a esas chicas como para llegar a ser una de ellas. No había planeado soltar risitas frente a Cedric cada vez que él casualmente me mirara. Sí, soy feliz pero no del tipo de felicidad exagerada y hormonal que las jóvenes sienten cuando les gusta alguien, era algo más profundo y serio para mí. Una sonrisa era suficiente para expresar mis sentimientos, y creo que Cedric estará satisfecho con ello. Él no era el tipo de chico al que le gustaba ver a su novia babeando en frente de uno de sus desordenados mechones de cabello.

Cedric y yo llevábamos oficialmente "enamorados" un par de días. Aunque era un poco tenebroso decir "enamorados" porque eso podría sonar algo precoz para cualquier persona sensible. Cedric y yo no habíamos pasado por las fases de gustarse, luego coquetearse, besarse y finalmente la declaración. En teoría la gente podría decir que Cedric y yo íbamos demasiado rápido, pero yo estaba en completo desacuerdo. Creo profundamente que nuestra relación amorosa es tan fuerte como cualquier otra, o incluso más. Cuando otras estaban todavía coqueteando, Cedric y yo estábamos prendándonos del alma del otro. Conociendo el estado de Cedric, no había contacto físico, ni lujuria, sólo sentimientos. Nuestra relación no estaba interferida por algunos confusos y decepcionantes anhelos. Por supuesto que yo quería sentirlo, por supuesto que quería sentir sus labios acariciando los míos. Lo deseaba, pero este sentimiento nunca había dominado en mi mente, y no tengo duda de que Cedric sentía lo mismo.

No obstante, habíamos pasado los últimos dos días hablando de cualquier cosa excepto de nuestros sentimientos por el otro. Habíamos hablado acerca de la poción, los ingredientes, la ayuda de Scott con lo del significado del hechizo Starcatcher, Aaron, Malfoy, Harry, incluso de los gemelos, pero no sobre nuestros sentimientos.

Asumo que Scott estaba en lo correcto, Cedric era un chico tímido. Por supuesto, él estaba siendo tierno y dulce conmigo (como lo era usualmente) pero nada más, y no voy a recriminarle aquello. De alguna forma, no quería pasar todos mis días demostrando mis sentimientos…

Llegué a la biblioteca y entré. Saludé a Madame Pince y me senté en la aislada mesa habitual. Discretamente abrí mi gran libro secreto y lo empecé a leer, esperando por Cedric para que me encontrara.

Diez minutos después, lo vi flotar a través de la muralla y llegar hasta mí, lucía algo irritado.

"Merlín, la primera cosa que voy a hacer cuando esté de regreso es golpear a Malfoy" exclamó.

Sonreí.

"¿Qué fue lo que hizo?" pregunté.

Cedric se tensó, pero luego se encogió de hombros. "No es importante lo que hizo, lo que realmente importa es que él está pidiendo desesperadamente que le destroce la cara".

Mordí mi labio inferior.

"Okay, ¿dijo algo sobre el cuadro o sobre ti?"

Cedric sacudió su cabeza. "No me importa lo que pueda decir sobre mí".

"¿De qué se trata entonces?" pregunté dándole una interrogativa mirada a Cedric quien se encogió de hombros otra vez. "_Demasiados encogimientos_" pensé.

En ese momento, los gemelos ingresaron a la biblioteca (sí, los gemelos Weasley… en la biblioteca). Ambos caminaron hacia mí.

"Hermione, te perdiste algo grande" soltó George.

"En el pasillo…" agregó Fred.

"…cerca del Gran Comedor".

Asentí. "¿Qué pasó?"

Los gemelos se miraron a los ojos entre sí.

"Malfoy abrió su boca venenosa…" dijo Fred.

"…contra ti" bufó George.

Me voltee hacia Cedric quien me dio una apologética y culpable mirada. Todo parecía claro respecto a su conducta evasiva.

"¿Y qué?" dije, hablando para los tres chicos "Todos conocemos a Malfoy, él no va a cambiar y transformarse en un angelito".

Los gemelos rieron. "Sólo guarda silencio Hermione, estamos llegando a la parte interesante" dijeron.

Fruncí el ceño, ahora curiosa.

"Logan lo golpeó cuando le escuchó llamarte _sangre sucia_".

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa. "¿Qué?" casi grité. "Eso fue tan tonto". Scott era un chico maravilloso, pero Merlín, podía ser tan impulsivo a veces.

"Eso fue tan genial" me corrigieron los gemelos.

"Malfoy se quedó tendido en el suelo actuando como la nueva alfombra del pasillo" rió Fred.

En otras circunstancias, probablemente me habría reído, pero estaba lo suficientemente preocupada por Scott como para controlarme.

"McCoy los separó" siguió Fred.

"Como si hubiera necesidad de hacerlo" rió George, hablando acerca de la inactividad de Malfoy en la pelea.

Los gemelos palmearon mi hombro a modo de apoyo, y luego caminaron hacia la salida diciendo que la biblioteca "apestaba" y que ellos no seguirían metidos aquí.

Me voltee hacia Cedric.

"¿Por qué lo hizo? Pregunté.

"Scott es un fiel y protector amigo, asumo que no se pudo mantener callado en frente de Malfoy. No te molestes con él" dijo.

"No lo estoy", respondí "pero ¿qué sobre Aaron?"

Cedric se encogió de hombros y luego sonrió.

"No es la primera pelea en la que Scott se ve involucrado. Y Aaron es un Hufflepuff, se sabrá acomodar a la situación, no te preocupes".

"¿Viste la pelea?" pregunté.

"No me perdí nada" respondió sonriendo, y orgulloso de la conducta de su amigo. "Pero desearía haber sido capaz de hacerlo yo mismo, no puedo permitir que nadie hable mal de ti".

Sonreí mientras veía la tierna mirada que me dirigía. Entonces sacudí mi cabeza y tomé una expresión más seria.

"Respecto a tu poción, necesitamos dos importantes ingredientes que no encontré en Hogsmeade".

Cedric era lo suficientemente educado como para no dejar pasar nuestra conversación y asintió. Se inclinó hacia mí y leyó las líneas en la página.

"Polvo de cuerno de unicornio hembra y Esencia de la Vida…" murmuró.

Asentí. "Creo que puedo pedirle a Hagrid el cuerno de unicornio, y para la Esencia de la Vida… bueno, digamos que puedo tener una solución, pero necesito darle algunos retoques" aclaré mi garganta, avergonzada, y pude sentir la inquisitiva mirada de Cedric fija en mí. Acaricié mi frente, preocupada por algo más. "Necesitamos algo de sangre" agregué.

"¿Sangre?" repitió.

"Sí, sólo algunas gotas para hacer que la Esencia de la Vida funcione" expliqué, "¿tienes alguna muestra de la tuya?" pregunté tentativamente.

"Sí, la encontrarás en mi cómoda justo al lado de algunos mechones de mi cabello, y un diente" respondió irónicamente.

Bufé, sintiéndome increíblemente tonta por preguntar algo como eso. "Lo siento, pero estoy algo preocupada, necesitamos algo de sangre y sabes que no es algo que le puedas preguntar a cualquier persona. Es importante. Tú mantendrás esas gotas de sangre en tu cuerpo por el resto de tu vida" expliqué.

Cedric sonrió y asintió. "Enfoquémonos en los otros dos ingredientes. Lidiaremos con este contratiempo después".

Suspiré. ¿Cómo era capaz de trivializar un punto tan importante como este como un simple y ridículo 'contratiempo'? Sentía como si yo estuviera más preocupada acerca del hechizo de lo que lo estaba él. Lucía tan confiado como si fuera obvio que todo iba a ser fácil. Él estaba más sereno de lo que yo podría estar nunca, y esta afirmación era tan aterrorizante como placentera para mí.

Cedric me dio su más tierna sonrisa y se sentó en la banca junto a mí. Puso su mano sobre el libro y me miró. "Creo que tengo que enseñarte a calmar un poco más tu sistema nervioso. Necesitamos trabajar en eso" murmuró suavemente.

Lo observé y finalmente lo dejé ir, sonriéndole.

Justo después del almuerzo, dejé a Harry y a Ron y caminé rápidamente hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Golpee la puerta y esperé, sintiendo un poco de nervios pero confiada. Hagrid me dio la bienvenida y me hizo entrar. Me ofreció una silla, diez veces más grande que yo y volvió a su trabajo. Él estaba cepillando a Fang con lo que en realidad era un cepillo de pasto. Después de cinco minutos, me miró con una horrorizada expresión.

"Lo siento. He perdido todas mis buenas maneras. ¿Quieres algo de té?" preguntó.

Si algo sabía sobre Hagrid era que no había que rechazar su té.

"Por supuesto" sonreí.

Hagrid sonrió de regreso, obviamente complacido, y preparó el agua. Cuando la tetera sonó, puso el agua caliente en un tazón con té y me lo ofreció. Bebimos, hablamos sobre la escuela, Harry, Ron y mi altercado con Aaron McCoy (incluso aunque me hubiera gustado evadir ese tema).

Después de veinte minutos, finalmente decidí adentrarme en el tema importante.

"Hagrid," mi amigo estaba cepillando a Fang otra vez. "Me gustaría pedirte un favor". Él asintió y cepilló con más fuerza al perro. "¿Podrías darme algo de Polvo de cuerno de unicornio hembra?" pregunté.

Hagrid se detuvo instantáneamente y levantó la mirada hacia mí. Me sobresalté cuando vi su rostro desconcertado.

"No sé porque me preguntas esto Hermione, pero el cuerno de unicornio hembra es realmente poderoso, como también peligroso en malas manos".

Pasé mis manos a través de mi cabello, eso sonaba un poco más difícil de lo que yo había pensado.

"Es para un trabajo personal" expliqué, "y sé que el cuerno de unicornio tiene un montón de propiedades mágicas. Pero también sabes que nunca haría algo desconsiderado o peligroso".

Hagrid me miró de arriba abajo.

"¿Involucra a Harry?" suspiró en exasperación. "Oh Merlín, ¿por qué este chico tiene la habilidad para buscar problemas?"

"No tiene nada que ver con Harry. Lo prometo" exclamé. Hagrid me dio una acusativa mirada. "Y ni Harry ni Ron saben sobre esto. Hagrid, puedes confiar en mí. Usaré ese polvo cuidadosamente. Necesito tu ayuda, no puedo explicarte el porqué ahora, pero te prometo que lo entenderás pronto" susurré como si tuviera miedo de ser oída. Para estar segura, lo miré con ojos de perrito abandonado.

Hagrid me evaluó con la mirada, tomó su cepillo y lo usó en Fang. "Creo que puedo encontrar lo que necesitas," susurró. "Pero, necesitaré ir al Bosque Prohibido".

Sonreí y asentí. "Tomate tu tiempo, Hagrid. No lo necesito hoy pero…"

"¿Para cuándo lo necesitas?" preguntó a la vez que frotaba al perro tan fuertemente que pensé que la piel de Fang volaría a través del aire si eso fuera posible.

"¿En una semana?" dije avergonzada, retorciendo mis dedos nerviosamente. Necesitaba tiempo para preparar la poción y que estuviera a tiempo.

Hagrid sacudió la cabeza, meditando. "La tendrás en cuatro días" dijo, medio confundido, medio culpable, actuando como si estuviera por darme la llave de Azkaban.

Salté de mi asiento y lo abracé.

Ahora, necesitaba la Esencia de la Vida, y el trabajo sería más complicado.

La noche siguiente, estaba en la Sala Común, recorriéndola en círculos nerviosamente. ¿Era una buena idea? No lo sabía, y para ser honesta no me importaba. Tan sólo sabía que necesitaba hacerlo. Lo había planeado bien, y todo lo que ahora necesitaba era a Cedric. Le pedí que me encontrara a las 10 de la noche en punto. Miré el reloj: eso sería en dos minutos. Todos estaban dormidos, y yo me había acostado para luego levantarme cuando estuve segura de que nadie me vería. En realidad, la única persona que sabía sobre mi expedición era Harry, y sólo porque no tuve más opción que decirle acerca de ello: le había pedido su capa de invisibilidad. Curiosamente, tuve que explicarle que tenía planeado salir durante la noche. Él me había preguntado el porqué, pero elegí mantenerme en silencio respecto a eso. Sólo le había dicho que era importante y que necesitaba confiar en mí (en realidad, le dije las mismas palabras que usé en la cabaña de Hagrid). Harry había asentido y me había prestado su capa, pidiéndome que tuviera cuidado.

En realidad, era inútil decirle lo que estaba planeando hacer. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que Cedric estuviera de acuerdo tampoco.

Él apareció en la habitación y sonrió.

"Llegas justo a tiempo" dije aliviada. "Ok, vámonos" agregué, tomando la capa y mi varita.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó.

"Te lo diré después, pero necesitaré tus capacidades de fantasma no-completo".

Cedric frunció el ceño pero asintió mientras me seguía.

Ambos estábamos caminando a través de los vacíos y oscuros pasillos. Me sentía un poco nerviosa y la risa de Cedric no me estaba ayudando a sentirme mejor.

"Así que planeas entrar en la oficina de Snape y robarle, ¿verdad?" dijo.

Rodé mis ojos. "No estoy robándole, ok. Es sólo un préstamo" miré a Cedric quien me regresaba una sospechosa mirada que me hacía sentir incómoda. "Y no sigas mirándome de esa forma. Necesitamos la Esencia de la Vida, la obtendré de una u otra manera". Miré a Cedric que ahora tenía una inquisitiva y sorprendida mirada. "Crees que estoy atemorizada y que lo que voy a hacer está mal, ¿verdad?" pregunté.

Cedric frunció el ceño y sonrió. "Yo… creo que luces particularmente sexy, y que lo que vas a hacer es excitante. Eres sorprendente, Hermione".

Bajé la mirada, y me sentí enrojecer un poco. "Tuve un excelente profesor" respondí sonriendo.

Cedric me miró y sonrió. Podría haber pasado así durante largos minutos pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar.

"Ok, ahora… tú trabajo es observar" dije.

Cedric asintió y voló a través de los pasillos siguientes. Volvió algunos segundos después.

"Puedes avanzar" dijo.

Caminé a través del pasillo observando a Cedric levitando en el aire. Se mantenía en silencio pero lucía particularmente preocupado, como si estuviera pensando en algo. Finalmente abrió la boca".

"Ambos sabemos que Snape es un tiburón. Su oficina debe estar protegida por una docena de hechizos" dijo.

"Sólo uno en realidad. Pero muy poderoso, sólo él y Dumbledore pueden romperlo" dije. "Así que si puedo romper el hechizo…"

"…podrás entrar en la oficina mientras esté inactivo" completó, ahora entendiendo mi idea.

Asentí y tomé un profundo respiro. "Snape debe estar en su oficina todavía, preparando algunas pociones. Así que pensé en usar el plan de ustedes" le expliqué pensando en la historia que me había contado durante la Víspera de Navidad. Cedric alzó una ceja. "Lo distraeremos, pero esta vez, tú cuidarás la puerta y yo entraré en la oficina".

Cedric me dio una mirada pensativa. Pero yo había imaginado todas las posibilidades, esto iba a funcionar, necesitaba que funcionara. Era la única manera de obtener lo que queríamos para la poción.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Cedric. "No quiero que te metas en problemas".

Miré su rostro preocupado y sonreí. Hice lo máximo que pude para calmarlo, incluso aunque él lucía más nervioso de lo que yo lo estaba mientras seguíamos caminando hacia la oficina de Snape.

Silenciosamente caminé hasta la puerta cerrada. Ok, ya era hora. No había vuelta atrás. Agarré fuertemente mi varita y dije el hechizo. Escuchamos un ruido, y Snape emergió fuera de su oficina varita en mano, como si estuviera listo para lanzar un Avada Kadavra a todos los estudiantes que tuvieran la mala idea de salir a los pasillos en la noche.

Cedric siguió a Snape y me señaló que entrara en la oficina. Entré con rapidez y frenéticamente corrí mis ojos sobre los estantes. La excitación y el temor llenándome por completo con fuerza. Yo, Hermione Granger, me había metido en la oficina personal de Snape, en medio de la noche, con una capa de invisibilidad para tomar… demonios… para robar uno de sus ingredientes. Por supuesto, yo había desobedecido un montón de reglas para ayudar a Harry los años anteriores, pero usualmente era Harry quien hacia todas las expediciones no autorizadas alrededor del castillo en el medio de la noche. Yo era el cerebro del trío, pero ahora me había convertido en la aventurera y activa de este dúo.

No encontré lo que estaba buscando en los grandes estantes. El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de mí: Snape era el maestro de pociones, el debía tener Esencia de la Vida, ¡era como descubrir que la barba de Dumbledore era falsa! Sólo imposible.

Dejé caer la capa al piso y miré hacia todos lados tratando de tener una mejor percepción de la oficina. El tiempo apremiaba, y Snape ciertamente no pasaría toda la noche en un pasillo vacío, dejando la puerta de su oficina abierta de par en par.

Me voltee y divisé un trozo de una alacena de madera negra, justo detrás del gran escritorio. Corrí hacia él y usé un hechizo _Alohomora_. Había botellas de vidrio con diferentes tipos de líquidos. Mis ojos captaron un brillante líquido azul en una pequeña botella. Había leído lo suficiente sobre la Esencia de la Vida en los libros como para conocer lo luminoso que era el líquido azul. Me exalté cuando vi que este era de un claro azul como el del cielo de la mañana. Mi mano buscó en el interior del bolsillo de mis jeans por una pequeña botella de vidrio vacía y una pipeta. Con ellos, cuidadosamente tomé una muestra del líquido y la deposité en mi propia botella. Tuve cuidado de no derramar algunas gotas del precioso elixir.

Cedric irrumpió en el cuarto.

"Hermione, él viene de regreso. Vamos" llamó.

Estaba concentrada mirando con atención las gotas deslizarse bajo el vidrio. "Necesito algo más" murmuré.

Con mi pipeta tomé otra muestra. Cedric me miraba, asustado como nunca le vi antes. Él miró hacia la puerta con una mirada impaciente.

"Por favor, Hermione. Tenemos suficiente. Necesitas irte, ahora" urgió.

Asentí incluso aunque mi foco de atención era claramente la pipeta más que sus palabras. Cedric suspiró. Yo necesitaba esta Esencia, era el ingrediente más importante de la poción. Necesitaba la dosis correcta para estar segura de que la poción fuera perfecta. No podía fallar preparándola, era la poción que podía traer a Cedric de regreso a la vida, a mí. Podría incluso ser atrapada por el mismo Snape pero no me importaba nada, no significaría nada contra la Esencia, contra Cedric. Finalmente dejé caer la última gota de líquido. Cerré la alacena, y enterré la botella de vidrio en mi bolsillo. Corrí hacia la capa y me cubrí con ella antes de escapar fuera de la oficina.

Casi me golpeo contra el gran y negro cuerpo de Snape. Él lucía particularmente molesto, incluso si yo no estaba segura de la razón: porque él había pensado que algunos estudiantes estaban rondando por el castillo, o porque no había tenido la oportunidad de atrapar uno.

Lo escuché cerrar ruidosamente la puerta después de haber ingresado por ella y corrí a lo largo del pasillo.

Cuando estuve segura de que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de Snape y en un lugar en el que no sería vista, me quité la capa de invisibilidad y miré a mi aliviado Cedric. Tomé la botella y la extendí hacia él.

"¡Lo hicimos!" exclamé en voz baja, excitada.

Cedric sonrió y se inclinó hacia mí. Cubrió mi mano que estaba sosteniendo la botella y besó mis nudillos. "Lo hiciste" me corrigió, "estoy orgulloso de ti".

Sonreí y me sonrojé por su tierno gesto (incluso si no pude sentirlo). Pero, también, me sentí feliz, feliz porque lo había hecho, pero especialmente, por sus palabras. Quería que más que nadie en el mundo él estuviera orgulloso de mí.

* * *

_**Lamento mucho toda la demora para traerles los nuevos caps. Y nop, no fue por un asunto de que no tuviera capítulos traducidos sino de que he andado en otras cosas y me he vuelto loca con todo xD ~ así que les dejo dos capítulos sumamente especiales en la trama (todos lo son en realidad XD). Nos estamos acercando a la parte más interesante de toda la historia!**_

_**Nuevamente mis disculpas por no haber respondido sus reviews, pero saben que leo todos y cada uno de ellos y que los agradezco de todo corazón. ¡Mil Gracias!**_

_**Con amor.**_  
**-Paascuala.**


	22. Foreward

**Disclaimer.** _Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia tampoco es de mi propiedad, sino que de una magnífica escritora llamada _**sissou**_ quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para publicar la traducción de su fic._

**Agradecimientos.**_ Muchísimas gracias a _**Miss Kathy90**_ por oficiar de Beta para esta traducción. Y a todos quienes la han agregado a sus Alertas/Favoritos y que además se dan el tiempo para dejar un review.  
_

**

* * *

**  
**Capítulo 21  
**Advertencia

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté particularmente nerviosa pero orgullosa. ¡Lo había conseguido! Había ingresado en la oficina de Snape, y lo mejor de todo ¡es que había salido de allí en una sola pieza!

Mi precioso frasco estaba ahora escondido en un lugar seguro.

Me había despertado temprano esa mañana, esa era la razón por la que había salido de la sala común cuando todos aún estaban vistiéndose o tomando una ducha.

Rápidamente hice mi camino a través de varios pasillos y alcancé la entrada. Dije la contraseña y rápidamente subí las escaleras. Entré en la oficina y encontré a Dumbledore sentado en silencio en su silla. Lucía particularmente concentrado en el libro que estaba leyendo. Aclaré mi garganta para hacerle saber que estaba allí. Levantó la mirada hacia mí y sonrió.

"Oh, señorita Granger, es un pájaro madrugador. ¿Hay algún motivo por el cual esté aquí?"

Mordí mi labio inferior. "En realidad director, me gustaría hablar con usted si está dispuesto".

Dumbledore me miró de arriba abajo y asintió. "Tome asiento, por favor" propuso mientras cerraba su libro y usaba el hechizo para hacerlo regresar a su estante.

"Señor, quería hablar sobre el homenaje a Cedric Diggory. Usted probablemente escuchó lo que había pasado…"

Dumbledore frunció el ceño.

"Traté de hacer lo máximo posible para razonar con Dolores Umbridge, pero hubiera sido más fácil detener una bludger con mi barba…"

Medio sonreí y vi a Dumbledore tratando de lucir serio otra vez.

"Lo que quiero decir señorita Granger es que la hubiera detenido si hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo. Como usted sabe, Dolores Umbridge fue enviada por el ministerio. Estoy sometido a su autoridad".

"Pero remover ese cuadro no es nada más que una provocación. Ese homenaje significa demasiado para muchas personas de la escuela" exclamé.

Dumbledore me dio una apreciativa mirada. "¿Incluyéndola a usted?" preguntó.

Miré hacia otro lado por unos segundos y luego me voltee hacia él. "Incluyéndome" respondí.

Me quedé en silencio un momento. "¿No hay algo que podamos hacer para que tengamos el cuadro de regreso?"

Dumbledore se levantó de su silla y con calma caminó hacia su fénix. Le acarició el pico.

"No hay nada que yo pueda hacer señorita Granger" dijo. Mordí mi labio inferior, estaría mintiendo si dijera que no había esperado esa respuesta. "pero…" agregó, ahora mirándome de regreso "usted sabe, una única regla está compuesta de tantas palabras que usted puede casi olvidar de que era que trataba esa regla. Todas esas palabras cubren las otras y finalmente no considera todas las posibilidades… A veces, sólo necesita tener una buena vista y encontrar el vacío". Lo miré confundida. Dumbledore observó su reloj y se encogió de hombros. Su cara se transformó en una expresión más compuesta. "Debería de reunirse con sus compañeros ahora, señorita Granger. He escuchado que habrá un delicioso y esponjoso pastel de vainilla esta mañana". Me dio una gran sonrisa y caminó de regreso hacia el fénix.

"¿_De qué demonios estaba hablando_?" pensé. Lo que él había dicho recién no tenía ningún sentido. Por supuesto, había entendido que era algún tipo de pista. ¡Pero Merlín qué pista! Creo que ahora yo estaba más perdida de lo que había estado antes de hablar con él. Pero, asentí educadamente y me levanté de mi silla. Estaba cerca de alcanzar la salida, cuando me llamó.

"Señorita Granger, lo que está tratando de hacer por el homenaje del señor Diggory es una hermosa prueba de respeto y bondad" dejó salir y luego se sentó de regreso en su propia silla. "Es por eso por lo que le voy a preguntar una única cuestión y deseo que usted me responda con honestidad".

Asentí en silencio y lo miré. Dumbledore se quedó callado un minuto y abrió –luego– la boca. "¿Hay alguna cosa que quiera decirme que concierna a usted o a Cedric Diggory?"

Sentí mi corazón acelerarse y todo mi cuerpo calentarse con miedo.

"No profesor" respondí, aterrada de que pudiera darse cuenta de que yo estaba mintiendo. No podía decirle sobre el "fantasma" de Cedric y mi plan para traerlo de regreso a la vida. Lo que yo estaba planeando hacer no estaba autorizado, podría ser expulsada de Hogwarts, e incluso podría ser marginada del mundo de la magia. Dumbledore lo consideró por un largo minuto con una media sonrisa y una maliciosa mirada. Asintió con su cabeza de forma que decía que mi respuesta no le sorprendía y me miró de regreso. "Puede irse ahora" murmuró. Le agradecí. "Tenga cuidado, ¿ok?" me preguntó con una voz que no esperaba respuesta alguna. Asentí y caminé hacia la salida.

Rápidamente hice mi camino hacia el Gran Comedor cuando, sumergida en mis pensamientos, choqué con un alto y firme cuerpo. Miré hacia arriba y comencé a disculparme cuando reconocí las facciones del chico.

"¿Buscando a alguien que hechizar, Granger?" dijo él, medio en broma, medio en serio.

Mordí mi labio inferior y compuse una sonrisa. Aaron me miró de arriba abajo y suspiró.

"No sé qué es lo que está pasando contigo últimamente, pero cada problema que he tenido que pasar a comenzado por ti. Primero tú y Malfoy, y ayer Scott Logan".

Pasé mis dedos por entre mis cabellos y miré hacia otro lado, incapaz de mantener su firme mirada con la mía.

"Estoy hablándote, Granger. Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es mirarme" dijo.

Pestañe y voltee mi mirada de regreso a la de él. Aaron estaba considerándome con una calmada pero formal expresión.

"No sé sobre la pelea entre Scott y Malfoy".

"Voy a resumirlo" dijo, "no me preocupa que los chicos de la escuela tengan alguna explosión de hormonas cuando te ven, pero evita que lo expresen en el medio de los pasillos. ¿Fui claro?" amenazó.

Me sentí sonrojar como nunca lo había hecho antes. Todo lo que quería en ese segundo era esconderme dentro de una muralla y no aparecer nunca más. Mis mejillas y probablemente toda mi cara estaban ardiendo por la vergüenza.

"Esto… esto no tenía nada que ver conmigo" murmuré.

"¿Ah no?" respondió Aaron, sorprendido. "Formar una pelea por causa de una chica es una muy buena prueba de una explosión de hormonas, ¿no?"

Miré hacia abajo y rocé mi cuello nerviosamente.

"Es extraño que tú digas eso porque conozco a alguien que tuvo una explosión de hormonas solo un par de años atrás".

Aaron y yo abrimos ampliamente nuestros ojos con sorpresa y nos volteamos hacia Scott, quien estaba sonriendo orgullosamente.

Él caminó hacia mí y puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

"Cuidado, Logan" le amenazó McCoy, "o voy a darte ahora lo que me he contuve de darte la última vez".

Scott rió más fuerte y me miró.

"Déjala tranquila, Aaron. Sabes que ella no es una amenaza para la escuela" Scott sonrió y se encogió de hombros, "Y por favor, todos sabemos que Malfoy no tiene hormonas. Estoy prácticamente seguro de que nunca ha coqueteado con una chica, él está demasiado preocupado en adorarse a sí mismo y… a su padre".

Scott sonrió y Aaron lo consideró por un par de segundos antes de rendirse y sonreír levemente por la broma. Sin embargo, le lanzó dagas con sus ojos a su compañero de habitación y se alejó.

Suspiré de satisfacción y me voltee hacia Scott.

"Gracias por ayudarme a librarme de él" le dije.

Mi amigo sonrió y asintió.

"Aaron ama explotar su inflexible cara y ahora su posición de Premio Anual, pero él no es diferente de Cedric o de mí. Él es un Hufflepuff" explicó, orgulloso de su casa.

"Entonces, ¿no te puso en detención?" le pregunté, tranquilizada por las palabras de Scott.

Se lanzó a reír. "Me puso en detención por dos semanas".

Jadee en sorpresa. "¡Dos semanas!"

"Hey, él es el Premio Anual, y me atrapó en una pelea…"

"No tenías que hacer eso por mí" murmuré, avergonzada.

Palmeó mi hombro y sonrió. "Por supuesto que sí" respondió, "y quién más lo habría hecho por ti si no era yo. Obviamente no tu amigo pelirrojo: la única cosa que logró hacer fue volverse rojo de la rabia…" bromeó.

Mordí mi pulgar y contuve la urgencia por reírme con fuerza. Scott estaba dando risitas, pero luego me miró y me dio un guiño. "Lo siento, no lo tomes a mal, yo sé que es tu amigo y todo…"

Sacudí mi cabeza y le dije que estaba bien. Entonces, le agradecí y entré en el Gran Comedor. Me senté en la mesa Gryffindor y comencé a comer. Ron estaba lanzándome dagas con la mirada.

"Primero Logan y ahora McCoy" escupió, "¿Has decido llegar a ser uno de ellos?"

Miré hacia él y suspiré. "Hufflepuff, Ron. Ellos son Hufflepuff. Deja de sonar tan reticente, ellos son tan fantásticos como lo somos nosotros, tal vez incluso más".

"¿Tal vez incluso más?" repitió Ron, ofendido.

"Sí, Ronald. Ellos son más amigables conmigo, de lo que los Gryffindor nunca hemos sido con ninguno de ellos. Ellos realmente no se preocupan por lo de las Casas, a ellos les gusta divertirse, y defienden a todos los demás y a sus amigos".

Ron me consideró como si me hubiera golpeado la cabeza contra el duro suelo.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Harry, sentándose al lado de Ron.

"Parece que Hermione se ha enamorado de los Hufflepuff" replicó.

"_Bueno, en realidad me he enamorado de uno de ellos_" pensé.

Harry me miró. "¿Es eso verdad?" preguntó.

"Me gusta estar con ellos" me encogí de hombros.

Ron me miró y luego a Harry quien nos miraba a ambos.

"Esa es una buena idea" dijo finalmente.

Sonreí mientras Ron gritaba un "¡_¿Qué?_"

"Sí, ella tiene razón. Estoy completamente de acuerdo con Hermione. Los estudiantes necesitan estar unidos especialmente ahora que Voldemort está de regreso y el ministerio está en contra de Dumbledore. Umbridge quiere dividir para conquistar, ¿verdad? Eso no sería fácil si todos nosotros nos apoyamos con los demás".

Sonreí y miré orgullosamente a mi mejor amigo.

"¡Tú quieres que lleguemos a ser amiguitos con los Slytherin!" gritó Ron.

Harry rodo sus ojos. "No, probablemente no. Y los Slytherin de seguro que no lo quieren tampoco. Pero por lo menos comencemos con los Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw".

Dos días después, estaba saliendo de la torre de Astronomía con los otros estudiantes, cuando divisé un vistazo de una gran y alta silueta.

"Ven a la cabaña, justo después de clases. Golpea tres veces y abriré la puerta" susurró la voz, una mano cubriendo su boca.

Asentí y mire la silueta abandonar la torre de manera definitivamente no discreta, mirando a todas las personas que lo estaban viendo y caminando pegado a las murallas.

Rodé mis ojos y comencé a reír. Hagrid podía ser tan divertido, a veces. Entendí que era sobre el polvo de cuerno de Unicornio, pero Merlín, no tenía que actuar nuestra reunión como un drama teatral. Creo que tengo que hablar acerca de la conducta de Hagrid con Cedric, él probablemente se reiría tanto como yo.

No obstante, me sentí increíblemente emocionada y nerviosa. Estaba tan cerca de terminar, y este ingrediente era el último.

Después de la escuela, hice mi camino hacia la cabaña de Hagrid y le hice caso golpeando tres veces. Me sentí tentada de hacer un cuarto golpe pero luego pensé que eso probablemente lo asustaría hasta el infierno. Hagrid estaba en ese segundo demasiado nervioso como para sonreír por la broma, y quien sabe lo que podría pensar: tal vez que eran Dementores o algo peor.

Hagrid abrió la puerta y cuidadosamente miró alrededor de toda la cabaña antes de hacerme entrar.

Tomé asiento y Hagrid caminó para tomar su caja de té.

"No quiero té, Hagrid. Gracias de todas maneras" murmuré.

Hagrid no escuchó lo que le había dicho porque tomó la caja y la abrió. Enterró dos dedos en ella y atrapó un paquete de papel que podía caer en la palma de mi mano. La extendió hacia mí con una mirada preocupada. Lo tomé y lo desenvolví meticulosamente.

Descubrí un hermoso polvo brillante, tan blanco como la nieve fresca. "¿Es de una hembra?" pregunté.

Hagrid se sentó en su silla y asintió. "De la más hermosa" respondió, orgulloso de sí mismo.

Cubrí el polvo de regreso con el papel y lo puse en mi bolsillo.

"Gracias, Hagrid. Lo que hiciste por mí es maravilloso. Nunca lo olvidaré, ni tampoco él" susurré.

"¿Quién?" preguntó Hagrid habiéndome escuchado.

"No importa," murmuré. "Él te agradecerá por sí mismo cuando llegue el momento".

Hagrid me miró confundido. Apreté su mano, agradeciéndole y dejando luego la cabaña.

Ya era de noche, y no podía dormir aún. Tenía un ensayo que escribir, y me había tomado toda la noche terminarlo. Cuando me sentí lo suficientemente satisfecha de mi trabajo, silenciosamente tomé el gran libro de debajo de mi cama y regresé a la Sala Común.

Leí atentamente el capítulo para estar segura de que no olvidaba ningún detalle. A primera vista, toda la lista estaba completa, excepto por la sangre humana. Pero Cedric me había dicho que él podría encontrar una solución. Voltee las páginas y me mantuve leyendo. Entonces, mis ojos captaron una introducción que no había visto antes.

Leí cada línea cuidadosamente y luego sentí un nudo en la garganta cuando hube terminado de leerlas. Miré hacia arriba y fruncí el ceño: no había considerado esa parte del hechizo. ¿Pero era suficiente para detener todo? Para decirle a Cedric: "¿Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo? ¿Buena suerte con esta vida no-completa de fantasma?"

"¿Qué estás leyendo?" escuché a Cedric murmurar en mi oído.

Salté sobre mi silla y rápidamente cerré el libro. Me voltee hacia Cedric y compuse una sonrisa.

"Nada. Sólo estaba revisando las últimas consideraciones".

Me regaló una tierna sonrisa y se sentó en la mesa frente a mí.

"Cedric" murmuré, escondiendo el libro tras mi espalda para estar segura de que nadie pudiera echarle un visto, ni siquiera él. "¿Tienes miedo?" pregunté. Él levantó una ceja. "Estamos acercándonos a la fecha. ¿Eso te asusta?"

Cedric sonrió. "En realidad, estoy emocionado" dijo francamente.

Sacudí mi cabeza, con una punzada de amargura pero con un montón de satisfacción. Cedric notó mi no-tan-feliz estado de ánimo. Sus facciones se tensaron, y su mirada se suavizó.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?" preguntó acercándose a mí. "Tú sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea… cualquier cosa" agregó.

Miré hacia él. ¿Debería decirle? ¿Tenía yo el derecho de decirle? ¿Podía tan sólo quitarle su felicidad? No, probablemente no. Eso sería muy egoísta de mi parte, y yo conocía lo suficiente a Cedric para estar segura de que él podría detener todo el proceso si yo le decía sobre lo que había leído recién. No podía hacer eso. Estábamos tan cerca de conseguir el éxito. Tenía que correr el riesgo. Cedric lo valía.

"No, estoy bien. Sólo estoy un poco preocupada por la muestra de sangre".

Cedric sonrió y levantó su mano para acariciar mi mejilla. Se detuvo antes de hacerlo.

Esta vez, miró hacia otro lado, un poco avergonzado.

"Tú dices que podemos usar la sangre de cualquier humano, ¿verdad?"

Asentí. "Sí, pero como ya te dije, es una decisión muy importante".

"Lo sé, lo sé" dijo, mirándome de regreso. "Pensé que podríamos usar tu sangre… si estás dispuesta". Batí mis pestañas en sorpresa. "Hermione, tú me encontraste, tú has estado apoyándome, tú has estado siendo la más maravillosa compañía que hubiera podido desear, y yo… yo tengo sentimientos profundos por ti. Así que, lo siento si esto suena un poco horripilante pero… " sonrió, "no quiero la sangre de nadie más que la tuya".

Reí incluso si sentía mis ojos humedecerse. Cedric nunca me había dicho que me amaba, pero no necesitaba que lo hiciera. Yo sólo lo sabía. Y yo quería que él estuviera completamente seguro de sus propios sentimientos antes de decirme las dos palabras.

Cedric sonrió y puso su mano sobre la mía. "Lo siento, siempre estoy pidiéndote que hagas algo, pero te prometo que es la última vez. Estoy absolutamente determinado en cambiar nuestras posiciones…"

Le sonreí, saboreando la vista de su tierna y torcida sonrisa.

"Esto podrá sonar un poco horripilante, señor Diggory" le dije, "pero te daré algo de mi sangre."

Ambos reímos y silenciosamente nos miramos. Cedric me miró profundamente a los ojos, y luego de una pausa abrió su boca.

"Hermione" dijo, "necesito hacer algo y no soy capaz de detenerlo más". Fruncí el ceño pero me mantuve enfocada en sus palabras. "Sé que esto no tendrá el mismo efecto como me gustaría que fuera pero…"

Lo miré cuidadosamente inclinarse hacia mi cara. Mi corazón estaba latiendo rápido cuando entendí a lo que quería llegar. No podía culparlo por ello porque yo también lo quería. Me mantuve en silencio y lo dejé moverse más cerca. Pronto, su cara estaba a sólo una pulgada de la mía. Suavemente abrió sus llenos pero impalpables labios y delicadamente los puso cerca de los míos.

Cerré mis ojos y traté de enfocarme en el sentimiento de ser besada por el chico que yo amaba, incluso si la sensación no estaba allí. Levanté mi mano y la descansé lo más cerca que podía de su mejilla.

Nos mantuvimos en ese silencioso momento por un par de segundos y finalmente nos separamos. Cedric me miró, un poco avergonzado.

"Desearía haberte podido dar un beso más apropiado" murmuró.

Sonreí y acaricie mis labios con la punta de mis dedos.

"Me gustó" le aseguré.

Él sonrió. "Me gustó también" murmuró de regreso.

Se sentó a mi lado y hablamos sobre todo excepto del hechizo para revivirlo. Yo había tomado mi decisión, no importaba lo que había leído en esa introducción. Lo haría. Por supuesto, no había hecho una decisión a la ligera, yo sabía lo que eso podría implicar, pero tendría que afrontarlo. Me importaba demasiado Cedric para realizar el hechizo… a toda costa.


	23. Revenge and Trust

**Disclaimer.** _Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia tampoco es de mi propiedad, sino que de una magnífica escritora llamada _**sissou**_ quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para publicar la traducción de su fic._

**Agradecimientos.**_ Muchísimas gracias a _**Miss Kathy90**_ por oficiar de Beta para esta traducción. Y a todos quienes la han agregado a sus Alertas/Favoritos y que además se dan el tiempo para dejar un review.  
_

**

* * *

**  
**Capítulo 22  
**Venganza y Confianza

* * *

Ahora que ya había obtenido todos los ingredientes, sólo necesitaba paciencia para preparar la poción. Y la prueba era muy dura y complicada. Había leído en el libro que necesitaría dos meses completos para realizarla. Así como hacía dos años atrás, había elegido hacer todas mis preparaciones en el baño de chicas. Pero, a diferencia de la poción Multi-jugos, necesitaría ser más paciente y meticulosa con la poción de Renacimiento. Le pedí a Cedric que no fuera al baño conmigo: no quería que Myrtle me viera hablando sola, y sabiendo que ella era viciosamente preguntona no tenía duda alguna de que ella llegaría a entender mi plan. No podía arriesgarme a echarlo todo a perder.

Día tras día, justo después de clases o durante el almuerzo, solía venir al baño diciéndole a Harry y a Ron que iba a la biblioteca. Con cuidado, seguí atentamente cada instrucción del libro. A veces, Myrtle estaba mirándome con una curiosa y conocedora sonrisa.

"Preparando una nueva poción ¿así como la de hace dos años atrás?" preguntó una tarde.

Miré hacia arriba y le sonreí. "Sí, Myrtle, y me gustaría que permaneciera en secreto por el momento. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?"

Myrtle me consideró con una desdeñosa mirada. "Por supuesto, no soy una chismosa. Lo que pasa en el baño de Myrtle se queda en el baño de Myrtle".

Le regalé una amistosa mirada y volví mi atención de regreso al libro.

Los días pasaron y así le siguieron las semanas, Cedric estaba más y más confiado y emocionado. Frecuentemente se quejaba de no vernos muy seguido (sólo en la noche o durante clases). Cuando finalmente encontramos tiempo para hablar, él lo usaba para discutir que planes tenía para hacer cuando volviera a la vida. Algunas de sus prioridades eran: golpear a Malfoy (incluso si por seguridad yo no dejaría que Ced se acercara a él a menos de 15 pies de distancia), también quería volar, besarme, regresar a la escuela, jugar quidditch con todo el equipo, agradecer a Hagrid, Harry y a todos los estudiantes que nos habían ayudado con la poción, hablar con Scott… 'patear el trasero de Umbridge' como él solía decir.

Todas sus expectativas me hacían sentir más animada y feliz, y por esta razón no podía enfocarme en la introducción que había leído. Cedric lo valía, él más que nadie. Incluso si yo no podía decirlo era un detalle, lo consideraba algo menor comparado con mi mayor miedo. Me horrorizaba cada vez que me preguntaba cuál sería la reacción de Cedric si yo fallaba, si la poción no era efectiva, o si yo había cometido algún error en la preparación. Ese era el porqué del que fuera tan meticulosa, no podía fallar. Hubiera sido capaz de cuidar la poción durante tres noches seguidas si hubiera pensado que eso me podía ayudar a tener más oportunidades de tener éxito. Desafortunadamente, no había encontrado nada en el libro que pudiera calmar mi miedo.

Un sábado por la tarde, mientras estaba pasando al segundo paso de la preparación, escuché a Myrtle llorar desde uno de los retretes: conocía lo suficiente de esta chica como para estar segura de que ella estaba en una de esas horas donde estaba de mal humor. Ella voló a través del baño, ruidosamente chillando cuando me vio. Traté lo más posible de mantener la cabeza abajo esperando que ella no se diera cuenta de mi presencia: pero falle.

"Y tú, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" gritó "Estoy aburrida de compartir mi baño contigo"

Me mantuve en silencio e hice oídos sordos. Myrtle dejó salir un horripilante chillido exasperado. "¡Sal de aquí! Y déjame 'estar muerta' en paz".

"No puedo" susurré con simpleza y sin mirarla.

Myrtle bufó. Entonces, voló alrededor de la habitación y violentamente se lanzo contra mí. Su rostro se detuvo a una pulgada del mío. Salté en sorpresa. "Porqué no te llevas tu espeso cabello a tu sala común. Tanto como sé, los estudiantes son libres de hacer lo que sea que quieran en sus salas comunes tanto como no sea dañino para los estudiantes de la escuela. ¡Así que lárgate de aquí!" gritó.

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa y tuve el extraño sentimiento de que un foco de luz había aparecido sobre mi cabeza.

"¿Estás segura de lo que me acabas de decir?" le pregunté. "¿sobre esa regla?"

El fantasma me observó y luego se encogió de hombros. "Sé perfectamente las reglas de la escuela. No las han cambiado nunca y jamás lo harán. Nadie puede quitarlas".

"Nadie…" repetí para mí misma con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Pasé mis dedos por entre mis cabellos, ya formando todo mi plan para obtener la venganza que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo.

"Myrtle, te prometo que te dejaré en paz todo el día si me ayudas en algo" dije.

La chica consideró mi frase y después de que le hubiera dicho el plan que había pensado, asintió y luego sonrió.

Así que a la siguiente hora, había corrido para encontrar a Scott. Él había disfrutado del plan tanto como yo, y antes de que hubiera podido agregar cualquier cosa, él ya se había ido rápidamente dentro de su sala común para advertir a los demás estudiantes.

Al día siguiente, en la tarde, como habíamos planeado, todos los Hufflepuff, Harry y yo estábamos en el pasillo desde donde el cuadro de Cedric había sido quitado varias semanas atrás. Dos Hufflepuff habían entrado en la oficina de Filch y sacado el cuadro. Como esperábamos, el viejo celador había alertado a Umbridge, probablemente diciéndole que los alumnos estaban preparando algún motín.

Diez minutos después, la vimos caminar a través del pasillo, furiosa y enojada, probablemente acarreando su Pluma de Sangre en los bolsillos para los alborotadores, seguido por un muy calmado y sereno Dumbledore.

Ambos se detuvieron en frente del grupo, y debo decir que éramos varios. Cedric, como le había pedido, había recién entrado en el pasillo, observando toda la escena con una curiosa y preocupada mirada.

"¿Qué es lo que tienen planeado hacer con este cuadro?" nos preguntó Umbridge.

"En realidad, pensamos que este homenaje tiene todo el derecho de estar en la escuela" le respondí, dando un paso hacia adelante.

Umbridge me dio una violenta mirada. "¿Tú? Debí haber sabido que esto era su idea". Entonces nos miró a todos y sonrió, obviamente no asustada. "Como usted probablemente sabe, yo personalmente removí el cuadro y la regla es clara: _Cualquier objeto que interrumpa la seguridad o el bienestar de la escuela queda prohibido sin oportunidad de ser regresado_".

Escuché cuidadosamente sus palabras, saboreando mi victoria y su humillación. Di otro paso hacia adelante y sonreí. "Oh, conocemos la regla que no nos impide colgarlo en la muralla".

Umbridge me miró con una expresión sorprendida y ofendida mientras Cedric se acercaba un paso más, tratando de entender lo que yo estaba haciendo.

"Pero mi regla es clara señorita Granger…"

"Y la única regla de que estoy hablando es clara también" le corté, "como leí en el libro oficial de reglas de Hogwarts: _Las diferentes casas son libres de mantener cualquier objeto en su sala común sin intervención de extraños contra este objeto si, primero, no es de ningún modo riesgoso para la escuela y los ocupantes de ella y segundo, que al menos la mayoría de los estudiantes de la Casa estén de acuerdo en mantenerlo con ellos_".

Umbridge abrió sus ojos en shock. "Tú no puedes hacer esto" exclamó.

Sonreí. "Está en lo correcto, yo no puedo. Pero ellos sí" respondí. Di un paso atrás hacia Harry y miré a Scott. Él dio un paso hacia adelante y dijo fuertemente "Aquellos que estén de acuerdo en colgar el cuadro de Cedric Diggory en la sala común de Hufflepuff levanten la mano".

Él inmediatamente levantó la suya, confiado, seguido por todo el equipo de quidditch. Luego, Aaron levantó su mano, y así lo hicieron los otros estudiante. Rápidamente, todas las manos estaban arriba: desde los de primer año hasta los de séptimo, nadie había estado en desacuerdo.

Scott me dio una gran y fantástica sonrisa y me voltee hacia Cedric, quien, si hubiera sido capaz, habría llorado de felicidad (incluso aunque no lo admitiera jamás).

"Estoy muy seguro que tenemos la mayoría" Scott sonrió tomándose la libertad de bromear, miró a Umbridge con una desafiante expresión.

Umbridge estaba perdiendo el temperamento, eso era seguro, y trataba lo máximo posible de mantenerse tranquila y no rodar sobre el suelo de la ira.

"Tú no puedes hacer esto" repitió a gritos.

"Dolores" habló Dumbledore, "creo que no hay nada que podamos hacer. El libro de reglas de la escuela está protegido con magia: nadie puede cambiar las antiguas reglas. Además, no hay nada malo en mantener este honorable homenaje para un valiente y bondadoso chico como Cedric Diggory. Tal vez deberíamos enfocarnos en las necesidades reales de la escuela, ¿no lo cree?"

Las facciones de Umbridge se tensaron y miró intensamente al director quien mantenía el rostro calmado y neutral. Umbridge tomó un profundo respiro y se encogió de hombros. "Está bien. Pueden conservarlo" dijo.

Todos los estudiantes estallaron con dicha y satisfacción en el pasillo mientras Cedric estaba sonriendo felizmente.

Umbridge se volteó y me dio una última desafiante mirada antes de alejarse caminando.

Dumbledore me sonrió maliciosamente y se fue también.

Reí con satisfacción. Scott me abrazó, y también Harry lo hizo. "Estoy orgulloso de ti" dijo mi amigo antes de abrazarme otra vez.

Lo abracé de regreso y miré hacia Cedric quien estaba justo al lado de la muralla: él moduló un "Gracias" y sonrió.

No podía ser más feliz, olvidé durante ese momento todos mis miedos y dudas. Cedric estaba feliz y yo también lo era.

Los días siguientes, Umbridge no se detuvo de mirarme. Ella me odiaba tanto como yo a ella. Pero su intensa mirada no me perturbaba, simplemente no me preocupada, o digamos que yo tenía algunas otras preocupaciones. Incluso si la preparación de la poción estaba casi por terminar, había algunas modalidades que todavía necesitaba sortear. Debía de hacer el hechizo justo frente a la tumba de Cedric, así que necesitaba encontrar un medio de transporte para llegar hasta allá. Una solución cruzó mi mente: un traslador. Esa era una discreta, perfecta y rápida manera de alcanzar el cementerio en la noche. El problema: no sabía cómo transformar un objeto en traslador. Y llegado a ese punto, me empecé a preguntar ¿quien en la escuela, que no fuera un profesor, se relaciona con suficientes personas para estar seguro de conocer al menos una persona que pueda ser capaz de hacer un traslador? La respuesta apareció en mi mente como algo obvio: Scott.

Así que después de almuerzo, rápidamente fui a la mesa Hufflepuff y le llamé. El chico estaba sentado con todo el equipo de quidditch y algunas otras personas de su año. Todos ellos me miraron, y, para mi gran sorpresa, me sonrieron amistosamente, obviamente no molestos con mi llegada.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?" le pregunté.

Scott asintió y calmadamente se levantó de la banca. Entonces me siguió fuera del Gran Comedor, y lo guié hasta un vacío pasillo.

"Scott, me gustaría que me hicieras un favor" le dije.

Scott frunció el ceño, tomando una expresión más seria. "¿De qué se trata?"

"¿Conoces a alguien en la escuela que pueda hacer un traslador?"

Lo consideró algunos segundos. "¿Para qué?" exclamó.

"Por favor, sólo dime" le corté rápidamente antes de que tuviera tiempo de preguntar alguna otra cosa.

Rascó su cuello. "Conozco a alguien pero no creo…"

"No importa" le dije, "sólo dime quien es".

"McCoy" pestañeó.

"Oh demonios" suspiré, "¿No hay alguien más?"

"Nunca he escuchado que él haya hecho mal un traslador" respondió.

Pasé mis dedos por entre mis cabellos y suspiré. "Bien, hablaré con él. Gracias".

Okay, Aaron no era exactamente el nombre que esperaba escuchar, ya había planeado en sobornar al estudiante si realmente lo necesitara, pero ahora con Aaron, simplemente ya no había oportunidad. Bien, tendría que arrodillarme si hiciera falta, pero ciertamente que conseguiría lo que quiero.

Así que por la tarde, nerviosamente golpee la puerta de su oficina. Esperé que él me dijera que ingresara. Aaron estaba sentado en su silla, leyendo lo que parecía eran los reportes de los prefectos.

Él miró hacia arriba y levantó una ceja en sorpresa.

"Granger…" dijo, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Tomé un profundo respiro y me voltee para cerrar la puerta detrás de mí.

"Necesito hablar contigo en privado" le dije con voz inocente pero firme.

El asintió y me apunto la silla. Me senté y fije mi mirada en él, sin palabras durante un largo minuto.

"Quiero preguntarte algo, pero quiero que me escuches como un compañero y no como un Premio Anual" dejé salir después de un segundo, "Necesito que me hagas un traslador".

Aaron abrió sus ojos un poco. "Cómo tú… ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo podría darte uno?" Mordí mi labio inferior con expresión culpable. McCoy rodó sus ojos y se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla. "Logan definitivamente no es capaz de mantener su boca cerrada".

Se inclinó de nuevo, pero esta vez hacia mí. "Está bien, yo puedo hacer trasladores. ¿Para qué lo necesitas?"

"Quiero ir… al cementerio, donde está enterrado el cuerpo de Cedric" respondí casi susurrando.

McCoy me observó en silencio y luego comenzó a hablar. "No me había dado cuenta de que tú y él tenían una relación. Incluso si sólo un amigo podría levantarse contra la Suma Inquisidora por alguien más". Se quedó en silencio y luego hizo un gesto con la mano. "Está bien, te daré un traslador. ¿Cuándo y a qué hora quieres que sea efectivo?"

"En dos semanas a las 11 pm" respondí con una mirada firme.

Aaron frunció el ceño. "¡En el medio de la noche! ¿Debo recordarte que los estudiantes no están autorizados para salir de sus salas comunes después de las 7 pm?"

"No" dije simplemente, "conozco la regla".

"Y tú piensas que sería emocionante pedirle al Premio Anual un favor y libremente decirle que tú estás planeando romper las reglas. ¿Eres suicida, Granger? Fácilmente podría ponerte en detención sólo por lo que me has dicho".

Asentí y parpadee nerviosamente. "Lo sé y es por eso que te lo pregunté como compañero".

Aaron me miró y ciertamente pude ver la determinación en sus ojos porque levantó su mano y la pasó a través de su pelo.

"Necesito llegar allí… Esto es importante" agregué.

Aaron suspiró con frustración y se inclinó hacia mí. Él estaba tan cerca que pude sentir su tibia respiración en mi cara. "¿Qué es tan importante para que quieras romper las reglas, arriesgar tu lugar en Hogwarts y tu reputación, para salir a un cementerio en el medio de la noche sin protección, obviamente más determinada que nunca?" preguntó. Él estaba mirándome intensa y firmemente. "Dímelo" me urgió con voz ofensiva.

Rápidamente miré hacia la puerta, preguntándome si sería lo suficientemente veloz para salir de aquí antes de que él pudiera alcanzarme, pero entonces desistí. Yo necesitaba ese traslador.

Lo miré, percatándome que él no había apartado su severa mirada de mí.

"Necesito cambiar algo que no debería haber pasado" le respondí murmurando.

La mirada de McCoy se suavizó y se transformó en una confusa. Se levantó de un salto, fue hacia la puerta, y la cerró con pestillo. Entonces, se volteó de regreso hacia mí e hizo un ademán para que siguiera con mi explicación.

Tomé un profundo aliento, y por primera vez, compartí mi mayor secreto con alguien.

Dos semanas después, la noche antes del hechizo, estaba en mi cama, mirando hacia el techo, incapaz de dormir. ¿Cómo podría? La noche siguiente se suponía que traería a Cedric de regreso de la muerte.

La poción estaba lista, así como todo mi plan. No podía imaginar que dos días después, Cedric estaría vivo de nuevo, sonriendo, respirando, capaz de tocar objetos. Y yo estaba esperando tanto que esto funcionara. Por otro lado, incluso deseaba que la advertencia hubiera estado equivocada y que todo fuera bien. Sacudí mi cabeza y traté de enfocarme en otra materia menos terrorífica.

Nerviosamente golpee mis dedos contra mi otra mano: estaba impaciente porque fuera mañana. Incluso si el día fuera normal, tal como siempre, iría a desayunar, luego a mis clases, almuerzo, clases de nuevo, entonces a cenar, de regreso a la sala común… y finalmente, esto podría empezar. El día iba a ser mortalmente largo. Después de un par de horas de pensar y preguntarme cosas, por fin, caí dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, me preparé como estaba acostumbrada, me vestí y luego me fui al Gran Comedor.

Me forcé a mí misma a comer incluso si no podía decir que tenía hambre.

Después de las clases de la mañana, y una increíblemente larga y aburrida lección de DCAO con Umbridge hice mi camino hacia el Gran Comedor… otra vez.

Estaba a punto de entrar cuando vi a Cedric de pie cerca de las grandes puertas. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y caminé rápidamente hacia él.

"¿Por qué estás aún aquí? Tienes que irte, ahora" susurré.

Una semana atrás, habíamos planeado que siendo Cedric un fantasma, no podía tocar el objeto mágico y ser trasladado conmigo, así que debería irse antes. Nos encontraríamos en el cementerio por la noche.

"Está bien. Estaré allí a tiempo" me respondió dándome una confiada sonrisa. "Sólo quería verte antes de irme".

Sonreí. "No te preocupes" murmuré, "puedo hacerlo sola".

Cedric asintió y acarició mi mejilla (o algo así) "Ten cuidado, ¿ok?" susurró.

Al atardecer, justo después de cenar, me levanté de mi banca, como los otros estudiantes. Vi a Aaron, al otro lado del comedor, quien me hizo una señal de asentimiento. Le di una de regreso e hice mi camino hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

Los Weasleys, Harry y yo llegamos a nuestros dormitorios. "Buenas noches, Hermione" dijeron Harry y Ron.

Yo sonreí, y antes de que ellos pudieran alejarse, los abracé fuertemente. Ambos me miraron confundidos, pero los tranquilicé con una sonrisa, incluso si yo no sabía si era más para ellos que para mí.

Luego, entré en mi dormitorio y encontré a Ginny, Lavender y Parvati conversando. Hablé con ellas un poco para luego ir a mi cama, y hacer algunas tareas: bueno, eso quise tratar de hacerles creer incluso si ahora estaba tan excitada y nerviosa como para enfocarme apropiadamente en los libros.

A las 10:30, las chicas se quedaron dormidas. Silenciosamente me levanté de mi cama y me vestí con unos jeans negros y un sweater café. Amarré mi cabello en una cola de caballo y me envolví en mi larga chaqueta café. Puse la varita en mi bolsillo, junto con un pequeño cuchillo, un pedazo de papel donde estaba escrito el hechizo y mi precioso frasco.

Salí fuera de la sala común y caminé en silencio a lo largo de los pasillos. Cuando alcancé la salida, encontré a Aaron quien estaba haciendo sus rondas. Me vio y rodó sus ojos.

"¡Al fin! Llegas tarde" exclamó en voz baja.

"Las chicas estaban muy habladoras esta noche" le dije.

"Ok… ¿así que estás lista?" preguntó, sonando asustado. Yo asentí. "Y está… ¿está él aquí con nosotros?" preguntó avergonzado.

"Él ya se fue. No podía ser trasladado conmigo" expliqué. Era un poco bizarro hablar sobre Cedric con alguien, y era más bizarro aún hablar sobre él con Aaron. Pero, se sentía bien de algún modo. Cuando le conté toda la verdad, había sentido como si un peso que había estado llevando por varios meses se hubiera alivianado.

Aaron asintió y nerviosamente rascó su cuello.

"¿Dónde está el traslador?" pregunté para romper el pesado silencio.

"En los terrenos, en el suelo, en frente del viejo roble. Es un libro". Le agradecí.

"Ya es hora de irme" dije, mirando hacia mi reloj.

Abrí la puerta y sentí el frío aire acariciar mi cara. "¿Estás segura de que no quieres que vaya contigo?"

Me voltee hacia él y sonreí. "No, no quiero que el Premio Anual sea atrapado por mi culpa".

Me dio una agradecida pero también simpática sonrisa.

"Gracias… por todo" murmuré.

Me fui e hice mi camino a través del oscuro y mojado parque.

Me tomó casi diez minutos alcanzar el roble. Justo como había dicho McCoy, encontré el libro, puesto en el suelo. Miré mi reloj: 10:57. Impacientemente corrí mis dedos a través de mis cabellos y esperé. Bueno, que es lo que pensarían si alguien me viera: de hecho, yo estaba volviéndome completamente loca, incapaz de esperar más.

Cuando finalmente el reloj alcanzó las 11 pm. Me arrodillé y puse mi índice sobre el libro. "Cinco… cuatro… tres…" susurré para mí misma, ansiosa. "Dos… Uno". Tomé un profundo respiro y jadee cuando me sentí siendo transportada.

Dejé salir un pequeño sollozo cuando mi cuerpo golpeó el suelo. Mis ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados. Mi corazón latiendo con rapidez: tomé profundos respiros y olí el pasto mojado. Finalmente me forcé a abrir los ojos. Rodé sobre el suelo para quedarme sobre mi espalda: el cielo estaba profundamente oscuro y cubierto por muchas nubes grises. Mi visión fue interrumpida por Cedric quien estaba de pie, bajó su cabeza y me miró con una expresión divertida.

"Miedo a volar… Debería haber sabido que tenías una debilidad" dijo, sonriendo. Rápidamente me levanté, quité algunas hojas y algo de pasto que se habían quedado en mi pelo y sobre mis ropas. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó.

Yo asentí. "¿Cuánto has estado esperando aquí?" pregunté, un poco preocupada de escuchar que él había estado un par de horas justo al lado de su tumba.

"No demasiado" respondió. Sentí que estaba un poco incómodo pero silenciosamente reconfortado por verme.

Se volteó y me apuntó con su mirada la dirección a tomar. Respiré profundamente y caminé con calma a través del cementerio: lucía como un parque, con árboles y plantas, y supuse que con flores naciendo durante la primavera y el verano. Pero la atmósfera era pesada y demasiado silenciosa para parecer normal y casual. Era fácil de suponer que estábamos en un cementerio.

Rápidamente alcanzamos una lápida de mármol gris y blanco: ansiosamente me atraganté cuando mis ojos leyeron las líneas:

**Cedric Diggory**

**1977 – 1995**

**Un amoroso y amado hijo**

"¿Habías estado alguna vez aquí antes?" pregunté, sintiendo mis ojos arder con las lágrimas.

"No" murmuró, "Consideré que venir aquí era como… admitir que definitivamente me había ido".

Lo miré y pude ver su cara llena de pena y arrepentimiento. Él se compuso a sí mismo y me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Evalué esa sonrisa como una forma educada de decirme "Ok, ¿podemos empezar ahora?"

"No leí nada en el libro que pueda ayudarnos a saber qué es lo que pasará contigo" dije. "No sé cuanto durara el proceso y si… ¿será doloroso o no?". Temblé cuando me imaginé a Cedric sufriendo.

Él asintió, tratando de lucir confiado, pero yo sabía que estaba tan aterrorizado como yo.

Sentí una gota de agua caer en mi mejilla. Parpadee. "Va a llover" dije "deberíamos apurarnos, no quiero que la poción sea diluida y se vuelva ineficiente por culpa del clima" gruñí.

Ambos nos paramos en la tumba. Cedric me dio una mirada de confianza.

Mis dedos se enterraron en mi bolsillo y alcanzaron mi equipamiento. Extendí la poción y miré el brillante líquido azul. Entonces me congelé con miedo. Sentí todas mis dudas y todos mis temores sobrepasarme. Estaba aterrorizada, incapaz de moverme.

"¿Qué va mal?" Cedric preguntó finalmente.

Lo miré, mientras sentía una lágrima rodar por mi mejilla.

"¿Y qué pasa si fallo?" murmuré, "¿Qué si la poción no es efectiva o si sólo es un mito? No podría nunca mirarte a los ojos porque estaría tan asustada de ver resentimiento o decepción. No sé ni siquiera si podría vivir con toda esa culpa".

Cedric abrió sus ojos en shock.

"Por supuesto, nunca podría sentir algo así contra ti. Tú eres demasiado importante" exclamó.

"Pero tú estarías condenado a verme tener una vida" lloré con dolor, "Ese sería mi mayor castigo por haber fallado".

Cedric avanzó un paso hacia mí. "Hermione, voy a confesarte algo: No tengo miedo. No tengo miedo de lo que podría pasar esta noche porque yo sé que tendrás éxito" murmuró.

Lloré con más fuerzas: "¿Cómo puedes creer en esto con tanta tenacidad?"

"Porque confío en ti" respondió con confianza. "Yo sé que no podrías herirme y sé que no lo harás".

"Tengo tanto miedo" susurré con voz llorosa.

Cedric sonrió. "Bueno, déjame ser el confiado por los dos" susurró, "¿Confías en mí?"

"Por supuesto que lo hago" le respondí.

"Bueno… sólo confía en mí cuando te digo que puedes hacerlo" lo miré, su rostro estaba sereno y calmado.

Yo había trabajado tan duro por esto y ahora estaba simplemente paralizada en el medio de un cementerio siendo apoyada por la persona que se suponía yo tenía que salvar. Sentí como si los puestos hubieran sido cambiados. Yo, verdaderamente confiaba en él más de lo que nunca había confiado en mí misma.

Sequé mis lágrimas y asentí. Cedric se inclinó y besó mi frente. Otra gota de agua golpeó mi piel, y, por un segundo, estaba segura de que había sido capaz de sentir el tacto de Cedric. Eso me dio la motivación para apurarme: la lluvia estaba llegando.

Cedric caminó de regreso hacia su lugar.

Finalmente agarré mi cuchillo y lo saqué fuera de mi bolsillo. "Levanta tu palma" murmuré con voz determinada.

Cedric obedeció. Extendí mi propia mano y enrollé la manga de mi chaqueta. Rápida pero eficientemente la hoja cortó mi palma. Mordí mi labio inferior para contener el dolor y la necesidad de llorar. Vi a Cedric parpadear. "No te muevas" dije con voz débil pero firme. Apreté mi puño. Miré la sangre fluir entre mis dedos y finalmente caer. Como tenía que ser, la sangre goteó a través de la mano de Cedric antes de golpear el suelo. Escuchamos el sonido de un trueno justo cuando yo dejaba caer el pequeño cuchillo y tomaba el frasco. Mis dedos firmemente acariciando el vidrio.

Miré a Cedric quien me regaló otra confiada sonrisa. Cerré mis ojos: yo podía hacerlo. Tendría éxito, podría traerlo de regreso, y tenerlo a mi lado. Exhalé y violentamente lancé el frasco en el suelo justo donde mi sangre había estado cayendo antes. Escuché el vidrio romperse y desenrollé el pedazo de papel. Leyendo cada palabra del hechizo, apuntaba a Cedric con mi varita. Otro sonido de un trueno se sintió en el cielo y alcé la voz con determinación. Humo empezó a escapar de la poción y pronto estaba rodeándonos. Agarré mi varita fuertemente y traté lo máximo posible de ignorar el pánico que quería llenarme por completo. Repetí el hechizo de nuevo, más alto que la primera vez, determinada y confiada de ver el crucial fenómeno.

Rápidamente miré a Cedric y, cuando pronuncié las últimas palabras del hechizo, otro violento trueno con una muy brillante luz de un rayo golpeó el cielo justo cuando una luz apareció de la punta de mi varita y golpeó a Cedric. Él gritó con dolor y justo antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar, otra luz apareció y me golpeó directo en el pecho.

Grité y dejé caer mi varita, incapaz de enfocarme en algo más pero era como si todo mi cuerpo estuviera sufriendo y quemándose del dolor, como si miles de cuchillos estuvieran enterrándose perpetuamente en mi piel. No obstante, levanté mi cabeza y miré a Cedric que seguía llorando.

La luz envolvió y levantó a Cedric en el aire, ambos estábamos conectado por la misma luz ahora: mientras más alto era levantado Cedric, más enferma me sentía yo. La luz golpeó violentamente el suelo mientras me sentía muy próxima a desvanecerme. Un último chillido escapó de la boca de Cedric cuando, en un segundo, la brillante luz dejó mi cuerpo y se desvaneció.

Colapsé sobre el suelo, mis piernas incapaces de sostenerme más. En realidad, no habían sido capaces de mantenerse mucho tiempo, pero creo que el hechizo fue lo que me hizo permanecer en pie durante todo ese tiempo. No sabía cuánto había durado el fenómeno al final, pero me sentía como si hubiera sido una eternidad, incluso si probablemente sólo hubieran sido unos segundos. Tomé profundas respiraciones y, justo después de un menos potente eco de un trueno, comenzó a llover. Mantuve mi cabeza abajo, tratando de recomponerme y encontrar la fuerza para levantarme. Estaba de rodillas sobre el suelo sosteniéndome contra mis brazos, mis ojos aún fijados en el pasto mojado, sintiendo la lluvia golpear violentamente mi cuerpo.

Levanté mi cabeza y miré hacia arriba.

"Cedric" murmuré. Escuché otro eco de un trueno. "Cedric" repetí con voz más alta. No escuché respuesta, solo el sonido de la lluvia repiqueteando contra el suelo. Sentí mi corazón saltarse un latido. Me forcé a mí misma a levantarme. Miré a mí alrededor: nada. "Cedric" llamé con voz calmada. Necesitaba mantener la calma o sabía que me paralizaría si no lo controlaba. Lo llamé de nuevo, ahora completamente mojada. ¡Eso no podía ser posible! Esto no podía estar pasando. Mi mayor temor estaba haciéndose realidad, y para peor, yo lo había causado. Era responsable. Frenéticamente miré a mí alrededor una… dos… tres veces… hasta que ya sabía de antelación lo que encontraría en cada lugar. Vi el mismo árbol, las mismas tumbas, las mismas rocas negras, el mismo tronco roto. Todo había permanecido en su lugar excepto la única cosa importante que yo quería y necesitaba ver y tener a mi lado. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaba él…?

…No. No. No podía decirlo, no podía pensarlo.

Miré a mí alrededor una vez más, más y más rápido hasta que me sentí mareada. Me congelé y mis ojos se detuvieron justo en frente de la blanca y gris lápida donde estaba el epígrafe.

"¡CEDRIC!" grité con pánico en medio del cementerio.

* * *

_**Uff nuevamente una actualización a la carrera xD ~ peroooo llegamos a lo más importante del fic, así que espero que se queden con ganas de leer por más ;D. Pensaba dejarles el siguiente cap colgado de inmediato peroooo será de regalo para mañana XDD ~**_

_**Dejenme repetirles que agradezco por montones sus reviews, alertas y favoritos :) me ha encantado que haya tenido este apoyo el fic. Así que psss nada más que reiterar mis agradecimientos.**_

_**Entre otras cosas, Sissou ha terminado el fic, así que estoy muy emocionada por ello. Y dejenme decirles que para su tranquilidad, me quedan 5 caps que traducir y listo. Así que espero poder volver a traerles caps seguidos.**_

_**Besos y Abrazos por montón.**_  
**-Paascuala.**


	24. Just the beginning

**Disclaimer.** _Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia tampoco es de mi propiedad, sino que de una magnífica escritora llamada _**sissou**_ quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para publicar la traducción de su fic._

**Agradecimientos.**_ Muchísimas gracias a _**Miss Kathy90**_ por oficiar de Beta para esta traducción. Y a todos quienes la han agregado a sus Alertas/Favoritos y que además se dan el tiempo para dejar un review.  
_

**

* * *

**  
**Capítulo 23  
**

Sólo el Principio

* * *

"¡CEDRIC!" grité con pánico en el medio del parque.

Frenéticamente sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de negar lo obvio: Cedric se había ido. Me sentí desfallecer, mi corazón explotando contra mi pecho y no pude evitar culparme por ello. Había hecho algo mal, debí haber cometido algún error en la poción o cuando había recitado el hechizo. No podía encontrar otra explicación. Los segundos comenzaron a pasar lentamente, poniéndome más débil y desesperada. No podía imaginarme a mí misma sin él, no podía imaginarme regresar a la escuela, hablar con mis amigos, y no verlo otra vez. Estaba fuera de mí. No podía ir y enfrentar mi vida y hacer como si él nunca se me hubiera aparecido, no ahora que había aprendido a conocerlo, a apreciar su compañía, a amarlo. Él había llegado a ser en los últimos meses mi cable a tierra en la escuela, y en mi vida también.

Lloré del dolor, cubriendo mi cara con ambas manos: las gotas de lluvia corriendo a través de mi pálida cara y mi tembloroso cuerpo.

"Por favor, regresa" sollocé, "te necesito".

Un flash de luz golpeó el cielo e iluminó todo el cementerio. La visión de ello me hizo llorar con más fuerza: estaba totalmente sola, con mi dolor y mí culpa. No me había movido de mi lugar, seguía sobre la tumba de Cedric, y no estaba planeando ir a ningún otro lado. No podía regresar a Hogwarts sola. Traté de pensar en cada detalle del libro que pudiera ayudarme a no hundirme en la desesperación pero era incapaz de ello. Tenía demasiado pánico como para razonar correctamente. Por primera vez, mi fachada de sábelo-todo había caído, no podía encontrar ninguna solución, esperanza o iluminación en mis libros. Estaba acorralada, ahora no tenía ni mis libros ni a Cedric, y me sentía increíblemente débil e ineficiente.

De repente sentí algo agarrar mi tobillo. Chillé del terror y la sorpresa. Luego miré hacia abajo, otro flash de luz apareció en el cielo y aclaró mi visión. Para mi gran sorpresa, vi que era una mano la que me tenía atrapada. Abrí mis ojos ampliamente en shock, horrorizada por la visión, pero luego la obviedad vino a mi mente.

Me arrodillé sobre el suelo y comencé a escarbar la tierra mojada. "Cedric" exclamé, respirando con fuerza y resolución. Mis dedos estaban quemándome con el dolor e incluso vi algo de sangre escapar de mis uñas. Escarbé con más fuerzas, agradeciendo que la lluvia hubiera decidido caer esa noche. Rápidamente, pude ver la muñeca y luego el antebrazo.

"Estoy aquí, no te preocupes" dije, cavando un hoyo en el suelo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente ancho, enterré mis manos profundamente en él y agarré sus brazos. Con toda mi fuerza, tiré de su cuerpo hacia mí. Y entonces lo vi: su hermosa cara. Reí de alivio y afiancé mi agarre para sacarlo de su tumba. Lo arrastré un poco para liberar todo su cuerpo, incluso sus piernas. Me incliné hacia él y toqué su rostro. Sus ojos cerrados. Él estaba respirando agitado. Entré en pánico y le di una rápida mirada a sus ropas: él estaba vistiendo un traje negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata negra a juego. Deshice ésta última, y no totalmente satisfecha, frenéticamente le saqué su chaqueta negra. Desabotoné el cuello de su camisa y me incliné de regreso hacia él.

"Respira profundo" dije, inconscientemente acariciando cada parte de él y saboreando el sonido del aire entrando y saliendo de su boca: él estaba vivo. Esperé un par de segundos, sus ojos seguía cerrados. "Cedric, abre tus ojos" dije. Empujé su cabello hacia atrás con mis dedos enfocándome solamente en su cara. Él se mantenía en silencio simplemente respirando (incluso si sólo eso ya era maravilloso de mirar). Estaba debilitada por el pánico. "¿Te ocurre algo?" le pregunté con la alarma inundando mi voz.

Tomó un profundo respiro y abrió su boca. Esperé pacientemente por él para que tratara de hablar. "Yo… yo no quiero abrirlos hasta que esté seguro de que la primera cosa que vea sea tu rostro" dijo con una susurrante pero vigorosa voz. Reí y me incliné más cerca de él. Sólo él podía hacer ese tipo de peticiones en un momento como este. Cedric podía ser tan impredecible y sorprendente, pero me gustaba esta parte de él.

"Okay, ábrelos ahora" dije. Lentamente sus párpados se movieron y se levantaron hasta que sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos. Me miró varios segundos y lo vi sonreír. "Ok, ahora todo es como quería que fuera" murmuró. Sonreí y acaricié su mejilla. Me incliné más hacia adelante y besé su frente, con una gran sonrisa que fui incapaz de remover de mi rostro.

La lluvia seguía cayendo abundantemente, y rápidamente Cedric estuvo tan mojado como yo.

"Lo hicimos" dijo.

"Lo hiciste" le corregí.

Lo miré y rápidamente pasé mis manos por sobre todo su cuerpo para estar segura de que no estaba herido, algo que nunca me hubiera imaginado que sería capaz de hacerle a un chico. Pero él no era cualquier chico, él era mi Cedric, y en realidad estaba demasiado preocupada para mirar a mi antiguo 'fantasma' no-completamente quien había regresado a ser humano de nuevo y estar segura de que él estaba bien como para pensar directamente en la ambigüedad de mi gesto.

"Ahora respira" dije. No me moví y simplemente lo miré durante los siguientes minutos. Cedric estaba de regreso, él estaba vivo. Era un milagro y aparentemente algo extraño y único si me refería a la introducción del libro. Cedric Diggory era mi milagro. Después de un largo rato, cuando finalmente me di cuenta de que me estaba congelando y que todo mi cuerpo estaba gritando por el dolor, pensé que Cedric no estaría muy lejos de sentir lo mismo.

"Necesitamos regresar a la escuela. ¿Puedes levantarte?" pregunté.

"Sí, eso creo" respondió.

Asentí y me levanté. Le ayudé a hacer lo mismo. Él se tambaleó un poco. Tomé su brazo y lo puse sobre mis hombros. "Está bien. Tú no has…" me detuve. "Tu cuerpo no ha caminado por varios meses".

Él asintió y se dejó guiar a través del cementerio, caminando lentamente. No había necesidad de apurarlo, su cuerpo había estado recostado e inactivo por un largo tiempo. Él sólo necesitaba algo de tiempo y descanso par que toda su fuerza regresara. Llegamos al traslador, el libro estaba en un estado lamentable, completamente mojado. Ambos nos arrodillamos y le dije que pusiéramos nuestras manos sobre él. Fui transportada de nuevo, y me sentí como si fuera a desmayarme, o, por lo menos a devolver mi cena. Golpeamos duramente el suelo y rápidamente me levanté para ayudar a Cedric. Él se puso de pie y lo hice inclinarse contra mí otra vez. Lentamente hicimos nuestro camino a lo largo de los terrenos y maldije al arquitecto y al paisajista por hacerlos tan grandes. Durante todo el camino, nunca me detuve a preguntarle como se estaba sintiendo. Olvidé completamente mi propio estado, mis ojos y mi mente dedicados devotamente a él. Con gran alivio, alcanzamos las grandes puertas de la escuela. Abrí una de ellas un poco y entramos.

El pasillo estaba placenteramente cálido e iluminado con velas. Caminamos silenciosamente a lo largo de ellos. No estaba esperando encontrar a Aaron. No conociendo la hora en que estaría de regreso le había dicho que volviera normalmente a su Sala Común después de que hubiera hecho sus deberes como Premio Anual.

"Sujétate" susurré, "encontraré un lugar donde puedas descansar". La única idea que apareció en mi mente fue la Sala de los Menesteres.

Fuimos hacia el pasillo y caminamos frente a la puerta mientras pensaba en una habitación donde Cedric y yo pudiéramos descansar algo. Una puerta apareció y la abrí. Descubrí un gran, cálido (y seco) dormitorio con una suntuosa y agradable cama. Lo guié hacia ella y lo senté. Corrí de regreso hacia la puerta y la cerré. Suspiré con alivio, satisfecha de que no hubiéramos sido atrapados por un profesor. Me senté a su lado y me quité la mojada chaqueta. Entonces, tomé una de las muchas mantas y cubrí los hombros de Cedric con ella.

"¿Tienes frío? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?" pregunté, preocupada. Me paré en frente de él.

Gentilmente tomó mi muñeca y cuidadosamente me sentó en la cama a su lado. Aún sosteniéndola, llevó mis manos hacia su rostro y las miró. "¿Y tú?" preguntó. "¿Hay alguna cosa que yo pueda hacer por ti?" murmuró.

Fruncí el ceño, confundida. "Estoy bien. ¿De qué estás hablando?" exclamé.

Él suavemente sacudió su cabeza y tiernamente acarició mis manos. Las miré y finalmente me di cuenta. Mis dedos estaban horriblemente amoratados e incluso sangrando en algunas partes. "No es nada" dije.

"Lo lamento tanto" susurró. Me miró y pude ver sus brillantes ojos grises. Inclinó su cabeza, y después de una pausa comenzó a darle pequeños besos de mariposa a cada una de las yemas de mis dedos. Cerré mis ojos y temblé un poco, saboreando (quizás demasiado) el tacto de sus labios en mi lastimada piel. Respiré lentamente y sentí mi piel quemar un poco (incluso si había asumido que no era por causa del dolor), Cedric se detuvo y me tomó varios segundos el darme cuenta. Abrí mis ojos, sintiéndome avergonzada de mi conducta. Él estaba mirándome con una pequeña e inocente sonrisa.

Me levanté y Cedric dejó ir mis manos. Me voltee y miré a mi alrededor para observar la habitación. No había ventanas, pero realmente no necesitaba una para sentirme bien en ella. Velas y antorchas estaban iluminando la habitación. Había grandes pinturas y algunas cortinas rojas cubriendo las murallas. Divisé una pequeña pieza de mueble. Caminé hacia ella y abrí el vestidor. Encontré algunas bandas para curaciones. Sonreí y tomé una de ellas. Torpemente envolví la mano que me había cortado con el cuchillo para detener el sangrado. La habitación habría sido más perfecta si hubiera encontrado en ella algunas ropas. Desafortunadamente, Cedric y yo deberíamos tratar de pasar bien la noche con nuestras ropas mojadas.

Me voltee, todavía anudando la venda ayudada por mis dientes cuando vi que Cedric estaba acostado sobre la cama. Me apuntó la almohada libre al lado de él y me hizo un gesto para que le acompañara. Me sentí sonrojar un poco, pero luego rápidamente disipé el pensamiento de mi mente. Estaba demasiado cansada, y no tenía ni tiempo ni paciencia para caer en los detalles. Además, esto no era como si yo no lo quisiera. Por el contrario, estaba ansiosa de sentir y tocar a Cedric, insatisfecha por nuestros previos contactos físicos.

Me recosté sobre la cama, y más que todo, me acomodé dentro de la manta. Cuando me sentí cómoda levanté la mirada y vi que Cedric estaba mirándome. Levantó su mano y acarició mi mejilla. Sentí la calidez de su piel traspasando a la mía, la sensación me provoco una sonrisa. Estaba disfrutando cualquier detalle que me pudiera recordar que Cedric estaba vivo.

"No había pensado que esto sería tan placentero" susurró, "sentirte".

"Sí… Yo tampoco lo había pensado" respondí.

Tiernamente acarició mi cabello y siguió así hasta que sentí que caí dormida.

* * *

_Abrí mis ojos y, sorprendentemente, me encontré parada en la arena, rodeada por los otros estudiantes de la escuela. Todos ellos estaban esperando por el ganador, por el Campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Hufflepuffs y Gryffindors levantando estandartes de sus respectivas casas. _

_Me voltee y vi a Dumbledore, sentado cerca de los profesores incluyendo a Moody._

"_No otra vez" susurré. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar un flash de luz apareció y todos vimos a Harry y a Cedric, tendidos sobre el suelo. Los estudiantes estallaron y gritaron con alegría y orgullo, cantando en voz alta. _

"_Detengan esto" les grité. Pero nadie me escuchó. _

_Los profesores comenzaron a aparecer alrededor de los dos competidores. Después de un par de segundos, escuché a Fleur Delacour chillar con horror. _

_Cerré mis ojos y temblé. Me sentí frágil. Caminé a través de la multitud que ahora estaba rodeándoles. Cuando finalmente alcancé el lugar, me encontré a Harry derramando lágrimas sobre Cedric. _

_Como cada vez que estaba allí, no podía evitar el dar un paso adelante. Luego me arrodillé y miré hacia el cuerpo de Cedric tirado sobre el suelo. La punta de mis dedos alcanzaron su mejilla, para luego acariciarla tiernamente._

"_Cedric" murmuré. "Por favor, regresa" sollocé._

_Él no reaccionada, y ¿cómo podría? Y por primera vez, pude llorar. Me incliné sobre su pecho. Descansé mi oído sobre su corazón y escuché._

_Nada. "No, por favor. No me dejes" sollocé, mi cara refugiándose en el hueco de su cuello. "No te vayas. Te necesito" murmuré._

_Levanté mi cabeza y lo miré. Sus ojos estaban vacíos, no más sentimientos, no más vida._

_Cedric Diggory se había ido… otra vez._

Desperté con un salto, sudando. Cubrí mi cara con ambas manos y sollocé.

"Hermione" escuché a una voz murmurar con tono preocupado. Me voltee y vi a Cedric. Se inclinó hacia mí y tomó mi cara. Miré con fascinación sus facciones y sus ojos grises, mirándome con esa gran y maravillosa luminosidad de la vida. Sonreí y entusiasmadamente lo abracé. "Sólo era una pesadilla" me tranquilizó.

"No, no lo era" murmuré, "Eso pasó".

Rompí el abrazo y me recosté sobre la cama aún mirándolo. Secó mis lágrimas con cuidado y ternura. "Estoy aquí, ahora" murmuró. Sí, él estaba aquí, y probablemente no sabía cuánto significaban esas simples palabras para mí.

"Gracias" susurré, recordando aquellas noches en que había llorado sola contra mi almohada.

Cedric se recostó y me miró, en silencio. Me fui acercando, esperando a que reaccionara (como, no lo sé, deteniéndome) pero no lo hizo. Me acomodé sobre su cuerpo, y como en mi sueño, descansé mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Cuidadosamente escuché y disfruté del perfecto ritmo de su corazón latiendo. Era una melodía maravillosa que nunca me cansaría de escuchar. "El latido de tu corazón" susurró mi boca, "Es asombroso".

Rápidamente levanté la mirada: Cedric estaba observándome, como alguien que estuviera envuelto en una emocional escena de una película; él lucía concentrado y pensativo respecto de cada palabra que yo había dicho. Puse mi cabeza de regreso en su pecho y nos mantuvimos en silencio no se por cuánto tiempo y para ser honesta no me interesaba, simplemente me sentía demasiado bien como para pensar en lo que iba a pasar después.

"¿Tienes miedo?" pregunté.

"¿De qué?" dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

"De salir de esta habitación y encontrarte con las personas que pensaban que estabas muerto… y en realidad están en lo correcto" levanté una ceja y lo miré. "¿Tienes miedo de lo que ellos puedan pensar de que hayas regresado?"

Cedric miró hacia la distancia por algunos segundos, obviamente preguntándose sobre la incómoda situación. "No tengo miedo de lo que ellos puedan pensar. Lo que importa es ¿qué es lo que van a pensar las personas que realmente me preocupan?"

"Ellos estarán tan felices" dije, "así es como yo me siento".

Cedric sonrió pero luego su expresión cambio con seriedad. "Pero ellos pueden tener miedo… de mí".

Me senté en la cama otra vez, escandalizada. Se sentó y apoyó su espalda contra el cabecero.

"¿Miedo de ti? Eso sería tan ridículo y absurdo.

"Estaba muerto, Hermione. Mi cuerpo estuvo enterrado por varios meses. Eso es un poco extraño e incluso algo enfermo".

"Enfermo" prácticamente grité indignada, "Cedric ¡Tú fuiste asesinado! No veo que de enfermo puede tener el salvar a una persona buena y joven que no merecía ese tipo de destino".

"Hermione, ellos no pensaran lo mismo. Ellos son personas con la mente más cerrada" explicó, un poco decaído e incómodo.

Fruncí el ceño. "Les golpearé para que cierren la boca" dije.

Cedric sonrió, obviamente divertido. Acarició mi cuello. "Oh, yo sé que lo harás" respondió. Entonces tomó una inquisitiva mirada y frunció el ceño. "Hay un montón de personas a la que queremos golpear. Las personas se comenzaran a preguntar si estamos de regreso para hacer una guerra o algo así" rió.

Puse mala cara, un poco insatisfecha con que la discusión acerca de ese tema terminara tan rápidamente. "Ok, yo sé a quién te refiere cuando dices 'un montón de personas' pero voy a ponerlo claro: deja en paz a Malfoy". Cedric abrió sus ojos en shock. "¿Estás bromeando?" exclamó "¿Te has dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo he estado pensando acerca de ello?"

"Sí, y eso es exactamente el porqué estoy diciéndote esto. No hemos vaciado una tumba para llenarla de regreso con alguien más" respondí. Cedric rodó los ojos: me mantuve seria (incluso si no estaba muy lejos de derretirme ante la vista). "No quiero que lo toques, ni siquiera para peinar uno de sus rubios mechones".

Cedric me miró con una expresión enfurruñada y quejosa. Suspiré con frustración. "¿Cómo puedes ser tan infantil después de todo lo que has tenido que pasar?" dije. Él se largó a reír y tuve que admitir que era una de las cosas más placenteras de escuchar. Por supuesto que le había escuchado reír antes, pero ahora era tan diferente, podía ver cada parte de su rostro radiante con deleite, su risa no era sólo un sonido, era algo para mirar y admirar.

"Pienso que eso es lo que te gusta de mí" dijo, frunciendo el ceño y adoptando una expresión divertida.

"Oh, me gusta todo sobre ti" dije con firmeza, dando risitas.

Él levantó una ceja y se inclinó hacia mí. "Todo, ¿de verdad?" preguntó sorprendido. Yo asentí en respuesta.

"Incluso me gusta cuando dices maldiciones" sonreí.

"Oh, eso… Influencia de Scott" explicó con una pequeña e inocente sonrisa satisfecha.

"Tu mal habito de hacer trampa" agregué.

Él se inclinó y sonrió.

"No siempre" se quejó, "y eso es una cosa hereditaria".

"Y tu necesidad de cobrar venganza" continué.

Él se rió entre diente. "Sólo con Snape" respondió.

Rodé mis ojos. "¿Hay algo malo acerca de ti que no sea causado por alguien más?" pregunté.

Cedric tomó una expresión seria y pensativa, luego sacudió su cabeza. "No, definitivamente no. Soy un ángel" anunció.

Rodé mis ojos y agarré un cojín. Lo golpee en la cabeza con él. Se largó a reír, luego tomó el cojín y lo lanzó a través de la habitación. Entonces tomó mi cintura y me puso de regreso sobre la cama, su cuerpo encima del mío.

"No tienes que estas celosa, Granger" murmuró, su rostro a una pulgada del mío. "Soy una persona muy tolerante y prometo que haré lo mejor posible para enfocarme sólo en tus cualidades".

"¿Cómo te atreves a…" gruñí.

Cedric rió con más fuerzas y se inclinó más cerca. Sorpresivamente, besó mi frente con una ternura que no era apropiada en ese momento con nuestro pequeño juego. Su gesto me calmó y me hizo olvidar lo que estábamos hablando. Lo miré y la punta de mis dedos alcanzaron la línea de su mandíbula. La seguí hasta que alcancé el cuello abierto de su camisa blanca. Cedric estaba mirándome profundamente a los ojos, enfocado particularmente en cada parte de mi rostro. Rápidamente levantó la mirada hacia la pared y luego suspiró. Miré de regreso hacia mí y luego se echó hacia atrás.

"Hora de irse" dijo. Sus palabras me hicieron salir de mi ensoñación. Miré hacia el reloj. Si queríamos salir de la Sala de los Menesteres antes de que los demás estudiantes nos pudieran ver, tenía que ser ahora o deberíamos esperar hasta la siguiente noche. Lo miré y le vi cambiar su expresión a su anterior e incómodo rostro. "Ok, vamos" susurré. Ambos salimos de la cama: me envolví con mi largo abrigo café y Cedric se vistió con la chaqueta de su traje negro, colocando casualmente su corbata alrededor del cuello. Abrí la puerta y lancé una rápida mirada del exterior. Luego, ambos salimos de la habitación, caminando tan rápido como podíamos.

Llegamos a la oficina de Dumbledore algunos minutos después sin haber sido visto. Estaba recién amaneciendo y no tenía duda de que el director ya estaría despierto. Por otro lado, eso me hizo pensar en algo: ¿él duerme?

Abrí la puerta y entre primera en la gran oficina. Como esperaba, encontré a Dumbledore de pie frente a su estante personal de libros. Se volteó y me miró con una expresión divertida. "Pareciera como que siempre nos encontráramos al alba, señorita Granger" dijo sonriendo. Caminé unos pasos hacia él. "Usted se encuentra en un estado algo lamentable. ¿Qué ocurrió?" Me sobresalté un poco: no me había visto a mí misma frente a un espejo desde hace un par de días. Y sabiendo que había sido '_trasladada_', luego que había sido golpeada por un poderoso hechizo, que toda la lluvia me había golpeado, y finalmente que había escarbado la tierra con mis manos no podía esperar lucir limpia y normal.

"Estoy bien, señor" respondí, "pero necesito hablar con usted".

Dumbledore asintió, luego dando una cuidadosa mirada a la puerta me dijo. "Su idea de usar el viejo libro de reglas de la escuela fue inteligente". Me sonrió.

"Gracias, profesor" respondí, indispuesta a hablar de eso en este crucial momento. Dumbledore se sentó en su silla. "¿De qué quiere hablar?"

Pasé mis dedos entre mis cabellos. "Es un poco delicado señor pero usted tiene que saberlo" mi voz apagándose a momentos, "algo inesperado ocurrió anoche".

Dumbledore frunció el ceño. "¿De qué se trata?" preguntó.

Nerviosamente mordí mi labio inferior y me voltee hacia la puerta haciendo una señal con mi cabeza. Dumbledore miró hacía ella con una inquisitiva mirada. Cedric la traspasó con una serena pero avergonzada expresión. Dumbledore se levantó de su silla y pasó por alrededor de su escritorio. "Esto es… inesperado" murmuró. "¿Dónde lo encontró?" me preguntó.

Di un paso hacia él. "En realidad profesor. No lo encontré en ninguna parte. Lo traje de regreso"

"¿A la vida?" preguntó Dumbledore, asumo que para reafirmar sus suposiciones.

Asentí, en silencio. Dumbledore me miró por un largo minuto y luego caminó hacia Cedric. Le puso su mano sobre el hombro. "¿Cómo te sientes, hijo?" preguntó "Lo siento si esto suena peculiar, no puedo encontrar algo más que preguntar".

Cedric asintió. "Vivo, señor" respondió.

Dumbledore asintió en respuesta. "¿Se siente diferente o débil?"

Cedric suavemente sacudió su cabeza. El director lo evaluó y susurró "Increíble". Yo miré la escena, medio aliviada sobre la reacción de Dumbledore frente a Cedric pero también algo asustada sobre lo que iba a ocurrir después. Él y la escuela no podrían pretender que nada le había pasado a Cedric, y ahora que el ministerio está presente en el castillo con Umbridge, la prueba sería más dura.

Dumbledore se volteo hacia mí. "¿Qué hechizo usó señorita Granger?"

"La poción del Renacimiento, señor. La encontré en un viejo libro".

Él acarició su larga barba y murmuró "El hechizo del regreso del amante". Me sonrojé un poco por el nombre que usó. Dumbledore caminó rápidamente a través de la oficina hacia su biblioteca como si quisiera buscar algo. Detuvo su caminata y me evaluó con la mirada. "¿Y cómo se siente usted señorita Granger?" me preguntó.

Fruncí el ceño, sorprendida por su pregunta, no la esperaba. "Bien…sólo un poco cansada" respondí.

Dumbledore asintió y nos miró especulativamente a ambos.

"Esto no es algo que un mago pueda ver frecuentemente. En realidad nunca ocurre. Y estoy algo sorprendido de ser uno de esos que presencian este milagro: una resurrección". Nos miró a ambos. "Porque lo que ocurrió esta noche no fue mágico, fue un real milagro. Nadie puede regresar de la muerte. Y usted probablemente habrá leído en el libro que nunca se había probado que ese hechizo fuera realmente efectivo". Entonces se detuvo y meditó unos segundos. "Esto también significa que… Cedric estaba en una forma espectral, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, profesor" respondió Cedric "Sólo ella podía verme".

Dumbledore se volteó hacia mí, "Interesante" musitó. Miré hacia abajo, sintiéndome un poco culpable y algo culpable por mi silencio. El director se mantuvo en silencio durante largos minutos. "Asumo que el señor Diggory está ansioso de ver a su familia y que ellos estarán sorprendidos pero felices de conocer sobre la nueva situación" se volteó hacia Cedric, "Enviaré a alguien a su casa y ellos serán libres de usar la Red Flú para venir a Hogwarts. Necesita entender señor Diggory que lo que le ocurrió es único, no puedo dejarlo salir de aquí por un tiempo, estará seguro en el castillo". Cedric asintió. Dumbledore desvió su mirada hacia mí. "También para usted señorita Granger, temo decirle lo mismo. La situación se va a volver muy delicada para ambos pero especialmente para usted. Para mantenerla a salvo, tendrá que quedarse en la escuela por un período indeterminado".

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Cedric, confundido.

"Señor Diggory, ella lo trajo de regreso de la muerte. Eso es algo único y juzgado inapropiado por algunos magos. Las personas muertas no pueden ser revividas así. Podría traer terribles consecuencias. Y magos y brujas que se ha encontrado que tengan ese poder son considerados como peligrosos para nuestro mundo".

Miré hacia abajo, sintiendo como si todo mi cuerpo estuviera siendo partido en dos. Mi acción tendría consecuencias en el mundo mágico, estaba seguro de ello ahora. Sería considerada como poderosa pero también dañina para los otros magos. A algunas personas les gustaré, y a algunas otras no, o peor, me temerán. Eso era tan doloroso de imaginar: no quería ser vista como una especie de heredero de Voldemort o algo por el estilo.

"Eso es ridículo" exclamó Cedric "Hermione no podría herir a nadie".

Dumbledore asintió. "Lo sé señor Diggory, somos muchas personas las que sabemos eso. Pero algunas personas no pensaran lo mismo, y no exactamente por la razón que usted está pensando. Su regreso a la vida es como una puerta abierta, una puerta abierta a la resurrección, pero también a la inmortalidad. Y la inmortalidad es peligrosa, especialmente en malas manos". Temblé cuando me imaginé a Voldemort regresando siempre de la muerte y causando dolor y terror en el mundo mágico, sin esperanzas de verlo detenerse. Me sentí mareada y me afirmé a la mesa que estaba cerca de mí para continuar de pie. Dumbledore miró hacia el reloj.

"El desayuno será servido pronto. Señor Diggory, usted se quedará aquí en mi oficina hasta la llegada de sus padres. Señorita Granger, usted vaya a la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey podrá hacerse cargo de… sus manos".

Dumbledore caminó hacia la salida.

"Señor" dije, "me gustaría quedarme con él… si lo permite".

El director lo evaluó por un par de segundos, luego asintió. "Puede quedarse aquí, pero quizás, al menos, usted quiera tomar una ducha y vestirse con las ropas de colegio" Rápidamente me miré a mí misma y asentí. El director me señalo la puerta. Miré hacia Cedric y le di una confiada mirada, luego dejé la oficina.

Definitivamente estaba pensando que todo esto no había terminado: en realidad era sólo el principio.


	25. Unexpected events

**Disclaimer.** _Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia tampoco es de mi propiedad, sino que de una magnífica escritora llamada _**sissou**_ quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para publicar la traducción de su fic._

**Agradecimientos.**_ Muchísimas gracias a _**Miss Kathy90**_ por oficiar de Beta para esta traducción. Y a todos quienes la han agregado a sus Alertas/Favoritos y que además se dan el tiempo para dejar un review.  
_

**

* * *

**  
**Capítulo 24  
**Eventos Inesperados**  
**

* * *

Me bañé tan rápido como pude, en realidad, me sentía incapaz de estar demasiado lejos de Cedric. Yo sabía que él me necesitaba, probablemente tanto como yo a él. Salí de las duchas y me vestí con mis ropas de la escuela. Cepillé mi mojado cabello, y saboree durante un par de segundos el sentimiento de estar duchada y fresca. Abrí un cajón del tocador para devolver el cepillo a su lugar cuando vi mi bola de cristal: una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro cuando observé la pequeña luz brillante. Gentilmente la tomé y me dediqué a admirarla otra vez, probablemente mirándola a través de nuevos ojos. Ahora que Cedric estaba vivo (_Oh Merlín, no puedo creer que haya dicho eso_), su regalo había tomado un gran valor. Acaricié el cristal con mis dedos, dándole a mis dedos una rápida mirada. Estaban amoratados y un poco hinchados, pero realmente eso no me preocupaba. Puse mi pequeña bolita en los bolsillos de mi túnica y dejé el dormitorio.

Rápidamente bajé las escaleras y me encontré con Harry y Ron esperando en la sala común.

"¿Qué están esperando?" les pregunté.

"Bueno, a ti" respondió Harry.

"Estás atrasada Hermione. Nosotros ya no tenemos tiempo para tener un desayuno apropiado, ahora".

Harry me dio una muy elocuente mirada: ambos sabíamos que por "nosotros", Ron en realidad se refería a sí mismo. Nerviosamente rasqué mi mejilla.

"Yo… no iré a clases esta mañana, tal vez ni siquiera las de todo el día. Tengo algo más importante y serio con lo que tratar".

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntaron los dos.

Sacudí mi cabeza y miré hacia el reloj.

"Necesito irme, ahora: él está esperando. Y ustedes dos van tarde para desayunar".

Ron y Harry intercambiaron una preocupada mirada.

"¿Ocurre algo malo?" preguntó Ron.

Sonreí. "No, nada. Lo prometo. Es algo… bueno e inesperado".

Ron asintió y le di una tranquilizadora mirada a mi mejor amigo.

"Los veo pronto" dije, caminando a través de la habitación.

Harry tomó mi muñeca y murmuró en voz baja. "¿Estás segura de que estás bien?"

"Sonreí y palmee su mano. "Todo estará bien desde ahora" le susurré.

Harry suspiró y renunció, dejando ir mi mano. Le di una última amistosa y conciliadora sonrisa y dejé la sala común.

Rápidamente hice mi camino a través de los pasillos, ni siquiera mire a la docena de estudiantes que estaban caminando lentamente, inconscientes de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la oficina del director. Pero era solo cuestión de tiempo para que todos escucharan sobre Cedric, sobre mí, sobre nuestro hechizo. No podía no pretender que no estaba asustada. Lo estaba de alguna manera. ¿Todos me verían de la misma manera que antes cuando se anunciara oficialmente el regreso de Cedric? ¿Podría tener una vida del tipo normal? ¿Una vida con largas tardes en la biblioteca, una vida con momentos especiales compartidos con Cedric? ¿Su familia querrá que él regrese a casa? ¿Lo dejarán quedarse aquí en Hogwarts? ¡Tantas preguntas que no podía responder! ¡Tantas preguntas en las que tengo que pensar pronto!

Caminé a través de un grupo de Hufflepuff, susurrando un no muy confiable "lo siento", demasiado absorbida por mis propios pensamientos.

Finalmente llegué a la oficina de Dumbledore y dije la contraseña. Luego caminé arriba por las escaleras y entré en la habitación. Cedric estaba observando silenciosamente algunos extraños objetos mágicos del director. Demasiado feliz de verlo otra vez, corrí a través de la oficina hacia Cedric. Me escuchó y se volteó, sus brazos ya abiertos para abrazarme. Apasionadamente deslicé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, ansiosa por sentir su cálido cuerpo contra el mío. Esa era la mejor prueba de que él estaba vivo. Cedric deslizó sus dedos en mi cabello y luego en mi espalda. Sentí su tibio aliento en mi cuello e incluso me las arreglé para escuchar el latido de su corazón, acelerándose.

"Te extrañé" susurró abrazándome con más fuerzas que antes.

Pasé mis dedos a través de su suave cabello para luego romper el abrazo y mirarlo. Mis dedos acariciaron su frente y bajaron hacia sus mejillas. Cedric tomó mis manos y miró mis lastimados dedos. Parpadeó un poco, pareciendo incapaz de sentir nada más que dolor, molestia y culpa. Suavemente los acarició y finalmente los levantó hacia su boca. Sus labios rozaron mis dedos con mayor ternura y pasión que la de la noche anterior. Nunca había considerado una posible atracción por Cedric después de su regreso a la vida. Siempre había visto mi relación con él de una forma intelectual y romántica desde cierto punto de vista. Ahora que Cedric era real y de carne y hueso, me di cuenta de que inconscientemente me estaba enfocando en su "carne". Tal vez no en el más concreto significado de la palabra: pero necesitaba sentirlo, tocarlo. Y, por otro lado, su tacto tenía el efecto suficiente para ser notado e incluso apreciado por la seria y come-libros chica-no-del-todo-interesada-en-chicos que soy.

"Estoy bien" murmuré finalmente, tomando profundos respiros pero no porque estuviera sin aliento. Liberé mis dedos de su ciertamente peligroso e intoxicante agarre. Cedric suspiró pero luego me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Estás nervioso?" pregunté.

Cedric rascó la parte de atrás de su cuello. "Tomaste una ducha" me contestó con tono evasivo.

Observé tranquilamente su ansioso rostro sabiendo que él solo estaba tratando de evadir mi pregunta. Me mantuve calmada y comprensiva.

"¿Estás nervioso?" repetí, apretando –esta vez– su mano hacia mi barbilla.

Me miró y una pequeña mueca apareció en su rostro acompañado de una gran cara de incomodidad. Apreté su mano para hacerle saber que no tenía que estar así.

"Asumo que va a ser difícil espiarte, ahora" murmuró.

"Entiendo que te estés sintiendo nervioso pero… ¿Hiciste qué?" prácticamente grité a la vez que dejaba caer la mano de Cedric.

Cedric me miró con expresión divertida.

"¿Cuándo y cómo ocurrió eso?" pregunté, shockeada.

"Creo que fue hace un mes" respondió Cedric, calmadamente. "Estaba buscándote en los dormitorios y solo… caminé a través de la muralla equivocada".

"Oh no" murmuré, sintiendo mi rostro arder de la vergüenza.

Cedric se largó a reír, tomó mis manos y levantó mi barbilla.

"Fui un perfecto caballero. No vi nada…" me tranquilizó. Me sentí un poco más tranquila. Me detuve en mi actitud defensiva y dejé que Cedric me tocara otra vez. Él sostuvo mis hombros y sonrió. "…desafortunadamente" agregó en un murmullo.

Abrí mis ojos enormemente y luego golpee su pecho. "Cedric Diggory, mantente así y tendré que tratar contigo personalmente".

Cedric sonrió y ser acercó más a mí. "Pero si lo que yo quiero es que tú personalmente trates conmigo" susurró con un tono ronco.

Rodé mis ojos pero no le quité que siguiera sosteniendo mi mano y acariciándola. Fuimos interrumpidos por el sonido de pasos.

"Así que funcionó" escuché.

Estaba asustada y me voltee para ver la shockeada cara de Aaron. Inconscientemente tiré de Cedric hacia un lado y di un paso hacia adelante.

"Aaron" dije, "¿Cómo te enteraste?"

McCoy que estaba mirando hacia lo que estaba detrás de mí finalmente miró en mi dirección.

"Chocaste contra mí hace un rato y lucías algo distraída. Yo estaba… preocupado por ti, y no te había visto desde…" se detuvo cuando miró de regreso a Cedric. "Merlín, no puedo creerlo. Realmente funcionó" susurró.

Miré a Cedric que seguía ahí de pie, pero luciendo un poco ansioso e incómodo.

"Sí, lo hizo" respondí. Nerviosamente aclare mi garganta.

Aaron caminó a través de la habitación, cuidadosamente, como alguien que tiene miedo de hacer que un pájaro vuele sin la esperanza de verlo regresar. Alcanzó mi lado y se detuvo cerca, de frente a Cedric. Los dos chicos se miraron él uno al otro, aunque vi a Cedric mirar hacia abajo, obviamente demasiado incómodo como para mantener la mirada. Los miré a ambos, estaban increíblemente silenciosos. "Chicos" pensé, rodando mis ojos. Luego un segundo pensamiento cruzó mi mente. Fruncí el ceño y dije.

"Mejor me voy" murmuré, dando un paso atrás.

"Por favor quédate" ambos dispararon a la vez. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida pero obedecí. Sólo me mantuve de pie, como una estatua, mirando la escena, esperando porque ellos se movieran. Cedric lucía como si me hubiera escuchado porque finalmente decidió mirar hacia el Premio Anual. Aaron lo miró durante unos largos segundos, así como yo también. Ellos estaban probablemente pensando tantas cosas que ni siquiera quería intentar entenderlos. Yo sabía que Aaron –pero también Cedric– necesitaban algo de tiempo. Todos necesitarían tiempo para acostumbrarse a este evento. Aaron hizo el primer movimiento: asintió. Eso podría haber pasado por un gesto muy simple e incluso insignificante en algunos casos, pero en ese momento, ese asentimiento había reemplazado a tantas palabras.

Aaron dio un paso hacia adelante y levantó una mano frente a su antiguo compañero. Cedric lo miró y finalmente levantó la suya para sacudirla contra la de Aaron. Ambos sacudieron sus manos durante algunos segundos, sus rostros tan neutrales como podían. McCoy le dio una pequeña sonrisa, acercándose y gentilmente palmeando la espalda de Cedric. Yo podía decir fácilmente que eso era, para ellos, el mayor abrazo que podrían darse jamás.

"Es bueno tenerte de regreso" Aaron dijo mientras seguía 'abrazándole'.

"Gracias por tu ayuda" Cedric respondió algo tímido pero de forma genuina.

Ambos chicos se separaron y se miraron nuevamente.

La puerta de la oficina de Dumbledore se abrió: Aaron, Cedric y yo, nos volteamos a ver con rostros preocupados. El director entró, seguido por los profesores McGonagall, Sprout y Snape.

Dumbledore lucía sorprendido cuando vio a Aaron de pie en el medio de su oficina.

"McCoy, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" preguntó mientras los otros profesores estaban observando extrañamente a Cedric.

"Señor, él estaba…" comencé a decir tratando de encontrarle una excusa. Fui cortada en mi explicación por el mismo Aaron.

"Quería estar seguro de que Granger estaba bien, profesor" dijo.

Mordí mi labio inferior tan fuerte que debí habérmelo cortado. Dumbledore frunció el ceño.

"¿Y por qué no habría de estarlo, Señor McCoy?" preguntó de regreso.

Aaron se mantuvo en silencio un par de segundos. Me miró y luego regresó su mirada hacia el director.

"Porque yo estaba al tanto de su plan, señor" dijo francamente, obviamente no del todo asustado.

El director consideró su respuesta por varios segundos, luego dio un pequeño asentimiento.

"Señor McCoy, regrese al Gran Comedor. Hablaremos sobre esto, después" dijo.

Aaron hizo una señal de entendimiento. Volteó a mirar rápidamente a Cedric y me regaló una simpática y algo amistosa pequeña sonrisa.

"Por supuesto, cuento con que se mantenga en silencio sobre lo que está pasando aquí" agregó Dumbledore, con un tono de voz repleto de confianza.

El Premio Anual dejó la oficina, caminando lentamente, obviamente calmado y sereno.

"No puedo creerlo" McGonagall exclamó finalmente, acercándose a Cedric. Ella desvió su mirada hacia mí. Parecía sorprendida e impresionada. "Y dices que lo hiciste sola, ¿verdad?" preguntó. Estaba por darle una respuesta, pero aparentemente ella no la necesitaba ya que miró de regreso a Cedric.

"¿Cómo se siente señor Diggory?" preguntó con voz maternal la profesora Sprout.

"Obviamente él está bien" respondió Snape con su usual firme y neutro tono de voz.

Él caminó alrededor de Cedric, observando con cuidado cada parte de él, medio escéptico medio asombrado.

"Señor Diggory y señorita… Granger" dijo con desdén, "se pusieron en problemas inimaginables".

Snape miró directamente hacia mí como si estuviera implicado que él personalmente sería uno de esos 'problemas'. Me sentí débil en ese momento, con la temperatura subiendo y sudando. Miré hacia Cedric, sus facciones se habían tensado, y lucía como si estuviera a punto de interponerse entre Snape y yo.

"Por el amor de Dios, Severus. Hay tantas otras cosas que podemos decir antes de eso" exclamó Sprout.

"Pomona tiene razón" dijo McGonagall. Caminó más cerca de Cedric y sonrió. "Un estudiante perdido está de regreso. No importan –por ahora– las consecuencias, el hecho es este: una persona inocente ha sido salvada".

Sprout sonrió, palmeando el hombro de Cedric, mientras Snape mantenía su imperturbable mirada fría y firme. ¿Acaso ese hombre estaba privado de humanidad?"

"Señor Diggory" dijo Dumbledore. "Sus padres llegarán a través de la red Flu a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall en un cuarto de hora. Asumí que era mejor no anunciarles a ellos su regreso en una nota, por supuesto estaré con usted en caso de que sea necesario". Cedric asintió, silencioso y pálido como si hubiera escuchado la cosa más terrible del mundo. El director se detuvo y se volteó hacia mí. "Señorita Granger, sería –creo– más apropiado para usted que regrese a sus clases. La llamaré más tarde, por supuesto".

Tímidamente asentí incluso aunque la idea de estar separada de Cedric durante una mañana completa fuera un suplicio. Miré a Cedric: aparentemente él estaba pensando lo mismo. Era cono una conexión irrompible la que existía entre ambos.

Todos los profesores intercambiaron una conocedora mirada y silenciosamente abandonaron la oficina. Los miré, tratando lo imposible por quitar de mi mente por unos segundos la cercanía de la inevitable separación. Finalmente me voltee hacia Cedric y rápidamente hice mi camino hacia él.

Sostuve sus manos entre las mías y les di un apretón. "Todo estará bien. Lo sé. Tus padres estarán increíblemente felices de verte. Si no encuentras nada que decirles, bueno, sólo mantente en silencio. No necesitarás ninguna palabra para expresar" murmuré.

Cedric cuidadosamente me escuchó y asintió. Se inclinó más cerca de mí. Estaba a punto de abrazarme pero se detuvo a sí mismo. En vez de eso besó mi frente.

"Gracias por todo lo que has hecho y sigues haciendo" susurró.

Sonreí y rápidamente acaricié su suave mejilla una última vez. Luego me voltee y abandoné la oficina.

Rápidamente hice mi camino hacia la Sala Común. Tomé mi bolso de la escuela y los libros y corrí para encontrarme con Harry y Ron en el Gran Comedor antes de que se fueran a clases. Los encontré justo saliendo de allí. Ron estaba cargando algunos pequeños pasteles.

"Hermione" exclamó Harry, sorprendido pero contento de verme.

"Voy a clases con ustedes" dije casi sin respiración.

"¿Comiste?" preguntó.

Sacudí mi cabeza en respuesta. No había comido desde la noche anterior. Estaba hambrienta. Harry se volteó y le dio una muy significativa mirada a Ron quien estaba a punto de engullir uno de sus pasteles.

"¿Qué?" exclamó Ron con expresión confusa. Harry miró al pastel y luego a él. Ron suspiró y me lo extendió. Le sonreí al tomarlo.

Caminamos hacia nuestra clase de la mañana: Encantamientos. Entramos en la habitación y Flitwick me dio una pequeña y amistosa sonrisa: asumí que él aún no sabía sobre Cedric.

Tomé asiento y traté lo máximo posible de mantenerme enfocada en la lección de Flitwick, pero era muy difícil cuando estaba pensando en que Cedric estaba ahora hablando con sus padres. Tan sólo no era capaz de imaginar lo que él estaba sintiendo, lo que sus padres estarían sintiendo en ese momento. ¿Cuál habrá sido su reacción? ¿Lo habrían abrazado o mantenido alejados, mirándolo con confusión? No podía imaginarlo. Yo, en esa situación, probablemente habría estado shockeada y sorprendida si le hubiera visto en el medio de una habitación, vivo.

Flitwick pidió a la clase que practicaran un nuevo hechizo. Fui la primera en hacerlo de forma correcta, a la vez que Ron gruñía palabras ininteligibles. Tuve un fuerte dolor de cabeza durante la siguiente parte de la lección, temblando a causa de la falta de alimento –suponía–.

Después de Encantamientos, salimos del salón e hicimos nuestro camino hacia las escaleras.

"Estoy cansado de esos hechizos, no puedo hacerlos bien" Ron escupió, gritando.

"Puedes simplemente dejar de gritar, Ron" me quejé a la vez que apretaba mi frente.

"Oh vamos, Hermione. No sólo porque tú puedas hacer ese tonto hechizo, todos los demás pueden hacerlo bien" respondió.

"Te lo enseñaré si así quieres" murmuré, sólo buscando que dejara de gritar.

"Ron, suficiente" dijo Harry con suave y calmada voz.

"Bueno, hazlo Hermione" gritó Ron deteniéndose justo cerca de la escalera. "Sé que te estás muriendo por mostrar tus habilidades. Así que hazlo, enséñame ese hechizo".

Comencé a bajar por las escaleras sacudiendo mi cabeza. No tenía tiempo que perder con Ron: Cedric de seguro estaba esperando por mí. Necesitaba saber cómo había ido el encuentro con sus padres.

"Ron" gritó Harry.

"Vamos, fantástica Hermione Granger, por favor… estoy rogando porque le enseñes un hechizo tan fácil al tonto que se supone que soy".

"Bueno, estás actuando como un tonto, Ronald, así que déjame en paz. Yo sólo quería ofrecerte mi ayuda" dije, deteniéndome en el medio de las escaleras.

"Mentira, querías mostrarme tu superioridad. Así que hazlo, ahora. O tal vez tienes miedo de fallar".

Miré hacia arriba y vi el rostro desesperado de Harry, y el rojo de Ron.

"Creo que solo estas molesto porque no te comiste tu pastel" respondí.

Ron apretó sus puños.

"Sí claro, ahora búrlate de mí" gritó. "¿Pero porque no simplemente haces el hechizo y me haces callar?"

"Ron, detente" gritó Harry.

Caminé hacia arriba en las escaleras y miré al pelirrojo (parecía como si me estuviera juntando demasiado con Scott). "Haré ese maldito hechizo sólo por el placer de verte callado, entonces".

Mi corazón estaba palpitando fuertemente en mi pecho, y el dolor estaba haciéndome sentir débil. Tomé mi varita y apunté hacia la cara de Ron.

"Sigue molestándome, y prometo que te hechizaré" le amenacé. Ron tragó fuertemente, un poco amedrentado por lo que le había dicho.

Levanté mi varita hacia la muralla y grité con rabia el hechizo. Funcionó perfectamente, tal vez demasiado, era demasiado poderoso, mucho más de lo que debería haber sido. Miré el hechizo golpear la muralla con fuerza pero luego me sentí a mi misma deslumbrada. Me tambalee e intente afirmarme de uno de los barandales. Débilmente escuché a Harry gritando mi nombre y luego todo se fue a negro.


	26. Reunion

**Disclaimer.** _Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia tampoco es de mi propiedad, sino que de una magnífica escritora llamada _**sissou**_ quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para publicar la traducción de su fic._

**Agradecimientos.**_ Muchísimas gracias a _**Miss Kathy90**_ por oficiar de Beta para esta traducción. Y a todos quienes la han agregado a sus Alertas/Favoritos y que además se dan el tiempo para dejar un review.  
_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 25**  
Reunión

* * *

_CEDRIC POV._

Miré a Hermione alejarse, silenciosa y serena. No pude dejar de preocuparme un poco cuando pensé que no la vería por un par de horas. Algunas personas podrían encontrar eso algo ridículo, e incluso algunos jóvenes Hufflepuff podrían reírse de mí y mi sobrerreacción. Pero Hermione no era como cualquier novia: ella me había encontrado y no podía decir que lo había hecho yo, ella era la que me había salvado de mi soledad, ella había sido la única persona con la que era capaz de hablar, ella era el tipo de prueba de que yo no estaba completamente muerto. Después, ella me había ayudado a olvidar mi lamentable y triste estado, ella me había hecho olvidar –de cierta forma– que yo estaba muerto porque me había hecho sentir vivo otra vez. Con ella, yo me olvidaba del hecho de que era un fantasma –no–completo, capaz de atravesar paredes, y que era un error en el proceso natural de vida/muerte. Con ella, yo simplemente era Cedric Diggory, tal vez no el Chico de Oro, el capitán de quidditch, el prefecto y el competidor del Torneo de los Tres Magos, y no había extrañado en ningún momento parte de esas cosas cuando estaba con Hermione. Era simplemente yo mismo, completamente yo: no el que estaba muerto ni el popular Hufflepuff. Había compartido con Hermione cada momento, cada sentimiento por los últimos meses. Ella había estado ahí para mí cuando estuve triste, molesto, feliz y burlón. Ella había respetado cada parte de mi personalidad sin nunca juzgarme.

Ella se había convertido en un cable a tierra, el amarre que me mantenía lejos de caer en el olvido, y pronto en mi mejor amiga.

Asumo que el sentir la necesidad de tener a mi lado a la chica que me había salvado en todas las formas posibles en que una persona pueda ser salvada es normal, ¿no?

Dumbledore caminó hacia mí y tomó mi hombro.

"Hijo" murmuró, "te pido que seas paciente con tus padres. Ellos podrían estar sobrepasados e incluso algo incrédulos sobre tu regreso de la muerte, y si eso ocurre, sólo mantente calmado, y déjales abrirse a ti. Ellos perdieron a su único hijo, podrían verse shockeados cuando te vean".

Asentí en silencio y miré hacia otro lado. Dumbledore palmeó mi hombro de forma paternal y me pidió que fuera al otro lado de la oficina.

No sabía cuál sería la reacción de mis padres, y en realidad trataba lo máximo de no pensar sobre ello. Si pensara en ello podría imaginarme la peor situación que pudiera darse: algo así como que mis padres pidieran matarme porque yo era un impostor.

La puerta principal se abrió y la profesora McGonagall entró en la oficina. Lucía nerviosa y algo apurada.

"Albus. Los Diggory están aquí" mi corazón se saltó un latido cuando escuché las últimas palabras. Ella le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza a Dumbledore y dejó la oficina.

Dumbledore se levantó de su silla y miró a mis padres caminando a través de la habitación hacia su escritorio.

Les señaló unos asientos frente a él y regresó a su puesto.

Mi corazón estaba ahora saltando: ellos no habían cambiado nada (incluso aunque yo dudara que ellos lo hubieran hecho en menos de un año). Mi hermosa y tierna madre estaba sentada calmadamente, tratando de componer una sonrisa para el director. Mi padre lucía algo concentrado y tal vez asustado, esperando por todas las explicaciones. Sí, ellos estaban exactamente igual excepto por un punto: sus caras mostraban ese inmortal dolor y tristeza que todos los padres tienen cuando ellos han perdido a su hijo.

No pude evitar el sentirme culpable por eso. Me equivoqué al haberme quedado en el castillo y no haberle pedido a Hermione que les dijera la verdad acerca de mi y el hecho de que yo seguía aquí, en el mundo de los vivos.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?" preguntó mi padre, confuso y algo molesto. "Minerva se negó a decirnos lo que estaba pasando".

Dumbledore los miró en silencio.

"Amos, si les pedí que vinieran ahora, es porque lo que estoy a punto de anunciarles no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera" dijo con voz calmada.

¿Cómo podía mantenerse sereno en todas las situaciones?

Mi padre se tensó y guardó silencio inmediatamente.

"Es sobre… ¿Cedric?" mi madre murmuró ahora nerviosamente arrugando el borde de la capa beige que estaba vistiendo.

"Sí, Rose" respondió el director.

Mi padre tragó en seco mientras mi madre dejaba escapar un pequeño jadeo.

"Encontraron…" la voz de mi padre se perdió en un murmullo, "¿encontraron a su asesino?"

Me quede un poco sorprendido por el uso de la palabra 'asesino'. Nunca había pensado realmente en lo que me había ocurrido. Por supuesto, yo sabía que había sido asesinado por Voldemort, yo sabía que él no había tenido piedad conmigo y solo me había asesinado. Pero siempre evité el dejar que la rabia se apoderara de mí. No quería sufrir por algo que había sido causado por alguien más. Y en realidad quería que mis padres no se mantuvieran enfocados en las circunstancias de mi muerte, eso sería peor. Rabia, furia… podían llevar a la venganza, como un fuego insaciable que fuera poco a poco quemándote desde adentro. Estar tan ansioso de venganza podría ser fatal para quien lo siente. Esa era la razón del porqué siempre había querido mantener en la oscuridad esa noche en el cementerio, y en realidad deseaba que mis padres pudieran haber hecho lo mismo.

Dumbledore lo observó en silencio, inclinándose para estar más cerca.

"Esa no es la razón por la que les pedí que vinieran".

Amos se tensó. "Bueno Albus, no hay nada más que tú puedas decirnos que nosotros ya no sepamos ahora". Se levantó y tomó el antebrazo de mi madre para levantarla a ella también. "No queremos escucharte otra vez decirnos cuanto lo sientes y que lo que le ocurrió a nuestro único hijo es terrible. Ambos hemos tenido que vivir con ello, cada día de nuestras vidas. La ausencia de él está por todos lados a nuestro alrededor, incluso en los lugares más impensados. Simplemente nos recuerdas con lo que tenemos que vivir: nuestro hijo de 17 años está muerto".

Miré tímidamente hacia otro lado, sintiendo mi corazón palpitar con dolor. No podía disculparme a mi mismo por haberlos abandonado, por haberles hecho pasar por este disgusto.

"Bueno, eso es lo que quiero hablar con ustedes" dijo Dumbledore, levantándose también.

Inclinó su cabeza y me hizo una seña para que me acercara.

Mi corazón estaba latiendo con tanta fuerza que pensé que mi pecho iba a explotar, mis piernas estaban temblando y era como si fuera incapaz de encontrar aire para poder respirar.

Dejé mi escondite y caminé hacia ellos con una expresión inocente y amorosa.

Ambos se voltearon para seguir la mirada de Dumbledore y se congelaron en su sitio. Mi madre dejó salir un pequeño chillido, tomando firmemente el brazo de mi padre, quien lucía incapaz de sostenerse sobre sus piernas.

Me detuve, no quería asustarlos más. Decidí que sería mejor darles algo de espacio.

"Amos" susurró mi madre con voz débil.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó mi padre finalmente con voz áspera, volteándose hacia el director.

Me controle a mi mismo para no pestañear frente a las palabras de mi padre. "¿A qué estás jugando? No crees que ya tenemos suficiente sufrimiento como para tener que enfrentar esto".

"Soy yo" le murmuré.

Rápidamente me miró (lo único que yo podía decir es que esa era una mirada de esas que matan) y regresó la vista hacia Dumbledore.

"Es tu hijo, Amos" respondió el director finalmente.

Amos sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente, su rostro se tornó rojo (la señal de que estaba cerca de llorar)

"Mi hijo fue asesinado el 24 de Junio. No hay forma en que él pueda estar aquí, en esta habitación" lloró.

"Algo peculiar e inesperado ocurrió anoche. Fue regresado a la vida por uno de nuestros estudiantes".

Mi madre estaba ahora llorando sobre el hombro de su marido. Él mismo, estaba sacudiendo la cabeza, como negando el aceptar la verdad.

"Esto es ridículo. Nadie puede regresar a la vida. No existe ningún tipo de magia que pueda cambiar eso".

"Por favor, Amos. Vámonos" sollozó mi madre.

"No sé qué hechizo de ilusión usaste, Albus, pero el ministerio sabrá sobre esto. Seguro que sí" le amenazó mi padre.

Ambos se voltearon para caminar hacia la salida.

"No, mamá. Por favor" murmuré, incapaz de hablar apropiadamente.

Corrí hacia ella y la tomé por la muñeca.

"No la toques" gritó mi padre señalándome que retrocediera.

Lo hice y me congelé, asombrado por su agresiva reacción. "Deberías sentirte avergonzado muchacho, de jugar con los sentimientos de unos padres desolados".

Quería llorar, y gritarle que yo era su hijo. Que yo era el chico que ellos habían amado por los últimos 17 años. Que yo seguía siendo el mismo de antes. Que era… yo.

Dumbledore rápidamente se paró entre ambos.

"Cedric. Por favor, un paso atrás" me dijo con voz calmada.

"No lo llames así. Ese es el nombre de mi hijo" gritó nuevamente Amos, furioso, pero más que todo, devastado.

El director levantó sus manos y amistosamente sostuvo los hombros de mi padre.

"Yo sé que se supone que esto es imposible, pero te prometo que el chico que estás viendo justo frente a ti es tu amado hijo. Y me siento triste por ese pobre chico que ha tenido que ver a sus propios padres gritándole que no es quien dice ser y acusándole de ser un mentiroso. Él ha pasado a través de un poderoso hechizo y meses de soledad, mirando a sus amigos y padres llorar por él. Ahora, él te necesita".

Amos se mantuvo en silencio un largo minuto, luego miró hacia mí y tembló.

"Ese chico que persistes en decir que es Cedric no es más que un impostor. Nosotros perdimos a nuestro hijo, no queremos un sustituto".

Silenciosamente jadee en respuesta a las palabras de mi padre. Todo esto era como lo que temía que fuera. Ellos estaban rechazándome. No me querían.

"Vamos" dijo mi padre tomando nuevamente el antebrazo de mamá y guiándola hacia la puerta. No me había dado cuenta pero desde que le había tomado la mano, ella no había parado de mirarme.

"Espera" murmuró, "quiero verlo".

"Pero Rose, tú sabes que es una mentira" dijo mi padre, sorprendido, "Cedric está muerto".

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "YA LO SÉ" gritó. Lo miró a los ojos, los de ella brillantes pero firmes y decididos.

"He tenido que vivir con eso cada insignificante y vacío segundo de mi vida" sollozó. "Todos los días tengo que pasar frente a su habitación vacía con su cama hecha. Cuando te vas a trabajar, simplemente me quedo en la casa y veo todos los recuerdos de él. No quiero regresar a casa, sé lo que voy a encontrarme allí: silencio, tristeza y desesperación. Así que, por favor, sólo déjame mirarlo. Yo sé que no es Cedric de verdad, pero tengo que intentarlo porque no tengo nada que perder. Ya he perdido todo lo que más me importaba".

Miré la escena, en silencio, incapaz de decir alguna palabra, ni siquiera un sonido. Quería llorar por las palabras de mi madre. No podía imaginar lo que había tenido que pasar en los últimos meses.

Mi padre la miró con expresión confusa. Luego, su mirada se transformó en una llena de tristeza y entendimiento. Suspiró y asintió liberándola de su agarre.

Ella secó sus lágrimas e insegura, hizo su camino hacia mí, como si yo fuera algún tipo de monstruo peligroso. Se mantuvo de pie frente a mí. Miró hacia arriba y enterró sus grandes y tristes ojos grises en los míos. Me mantuve en silencio y esperé, rezando porque ella pudiera reconocerme.

Dio un paso más cerca y frunció el ceño, nunca rompió la conexión de su mirada sobre la mía. Era como si estuviera tratando de atravesar mi alma.

Mi padre y Dumbledore se mantuvieron de pie a los lados. Amos estaban rumiando en voz baja, obviamente no estaba de acuerdo con el repentino deseo de su esposa de echar una mirada a un impostor como yo.

La mirada de mi madre era un poco escéptica, pero desesperadamente ansiosa por un milagro. Luego, su mirada se fue suavizando cada vez más.

Ella peinó uno de mis rizos y luego acarició mi mejilla, aun manteniendo la mirada. Una gran, esperanzadora y feliz sonrisa apareció en su cara.

"Cedric" susurró suavemente.

Asentí quedamente, incapaz de hacer algo más.

Ella sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos y dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa de alivio mientras una pesada lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

"Mi hijo" exclamó.

Jadee, incapaz de seguir conteniendo mis emociones. Saltó sobre mí y me abrazó con fuerza. Acarició mi cabello y pude sentir su respiración sobre la parte de atrás de mi oreja.

"Estaba tan desesperada por vivir este momento otra vez. Sentirte" susurró llorando.

Levanté mis manos y la abracé de regreso.

"Rose" se quejó mi padre, asustado de tener que tratar con una llorosa y depresiva esposa más tarde.

"Es él, Amos. Sé que es él" exclamó ella. "Yo sé que se supone que es algo imposible, pero este chico es nuestro hijo. Reconozco su mirada".

"Tú esposa está en lo correcto, Amos" dijo Dumbledore. "Míralo. Verás por ti mismo que este chico es tu hijo".

Los ojos de mi padre se abrieron. Dudó pero finalmente hizo su camino hasta mí.

Rose rompió su abrazo y dio un paso atrás para dejarle algo de espacio, incluso si ella aún se mantenía tomando mi mano.

Él me miró con una mirada ya convencida. Este era completamente mi padre: siempre escuchando a mamá. Si ella decía algo, no había manera de que ella estuviera equivocada. Además, entre ambos, mi padre era definitivamente el más confiado. Cuando yo necesitaba algo, usualmente acudía a él, estando seguro de conseguir lo que quería.

Dejó salir un sonido mezcla de risa y llanto. Me abrazó, palmeando mi espalda.

"Mi Cedric" dijo, aún sollozando.

Mi madre se nos unió abrazándonos a ambos. No pude controlarme más y lloré. Me había vuelto otra vez el pequeño niño que solía ser cuando tenía 7. No importaba que ahora yo fuera un adolescente grande y pronto un hombre, era simplemente, en ese momento, el niño de mis padres.

"¿Quién es ese estudiante?" preguntó mi madre, sentada en una silla, aún sin soltar mi mano.

Dumbledore estaba mirándonos con una sonrisa que rápidamente se transformó en una mirada preocupada.

"Hermione Granger" respondió.

"¿Y ella estuvo aquí contigo, siempre?" me preguntó.

Simplemente asentí.

"Quiero darle las gracias y decirle cuan feliz estoy" explicó mi padre. Mamá aclaró su garganta. "Quiero decir, queremos agradecerle" se corrigió con voz débil.

Dumbledore y yo sonreímos, probablemente por la misma razón. Ellos estaban viviendo otra vez.

"Te llevaremos a casa" me murmuró mamá.

"No, Rose" dijo Dumbledore con tono calmado. "El ministerio pronto será informado sobre Cedric. Él estará seguro en el castillo."

"Esa es la cosa más ridícula que he escuchado jamás" respondió mi madre. "¿Por qué no estaría seguro en nuestra propia casa?"

"Cariño, Albus tiene razón. Cedric necesita estar en un lugar seguro, lo que significa que tiene que estar lejos de la ciudad y de cualquier otro lugar donde los periodistas puedan aparecer. Hogwarts está protegido, este es el mejor lugar".

"¿Y qué se supone que tenemos que hacer ahora? Regresar a casa y actuar como si Cedric siguiera muerto".

"Como dije, el ministerio pronto sabrá sobre Cedric, es solo una cuestión de tiempo, en realidad. Por supuesto ustedes serán libres de venir al castillo en cualquier momento que sientan la necesidad de ver a su hijo" dijo el director.

"Eso suena bien para mí" dijo mi padre, contento. Rose le lanzó dagas con sus ojos, como si él me hubiera lanzado a los mortífagos.

Ruidosamente suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

"Bien, será como tú digas, Albus Dumbledore" escupió simplemente. "Pero tan pronto como Cedric esté mucho más seguro, se irá a pasar varios días en la casa".

"Por supuesto" sonrió el director.

Ya llevábamos prácticamente dos horas que estábamos en la oficina.

Mis padres renuentemente me dijeron adiós, prometiéndome que estarían de regreso al día siguiente.

Mi madre rápidamente hizo una mueca hacia el director, molesta de que él les estuviera forzando a marcharse.

Ambos me abrazaron y emprendieron marcha hacia la salida.

Sorpresivamente (o quizás no tanto en realidad) mi padre era el más reacio.

"Vamos Amos. Tú hijo aún seguirá aquí mañana" exclamó Rose.

Mi padre suspiró y ambos se fueron.

Dumbledore me sonrió con la luz de la victoria en sus ojos.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti, Cedric. Manejaste la situación bastante bien".

Asentí y le sonreí. En realidad, no había hecho nada especial. Sólo me había mantenido en silencio y había esperado a que mis padres me reconocieran. Pero luego entendí que la razón por la cual el director estaba felicitándome era para exhortarme a que fuera paciente con lo que iba a pasar después. Y eso sería mucho más complicado de manejar.

McGonagall ingresó en la oficina, con rostro preocupado.

"Minerva, ¿no llevaste a los Diggory a tu chimenea?" preguntó Dumbledore.

"Le pedí a Filch que los llevara a mi oficina" explicó rápidamente. Ella entonces atravesó la oficina. Me dio una preocupada y triste mirada y luego se volteó hacia el director. "Albus, la señorita Granger está en el ala de enfermería. Se desmayó después de realizar un sumamente poderoso hechizo".

Ambos compartieron una mirada en silencio, como si estuvieran teniendo una conversación telepática. Para ser honestos, me dieron ganas de gritarles.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Es algo serio?" pregunté.

Se miraron entre ellos con una molesta mirada de conocimiento.

"Señor Diggory. Tiene que esperar aquí, hasta que sepamos algo más sobre el estado de ella. Aún está inconsciente".

No esperé algo más. Regresar de la muerte no suponía el mantenerme prisionero en una oficina, no cuando Hermione podía estar en peligro.

Corrí fuera de la oficina y me deslicé escaleras abajo a toda velocidad.

Corrí a través de los pasillos, y luego llegué a uno más ocupado.

Todos los estudiantes, de cualquier casa y año estaban ahora mirándome con expresiones extrañas.

"Ese es Cedric Diggory" uno de ellos comenzó a susurrar.

"Pero si él está muerto" respondió otro.

Ni siquiera los miré. No me importaba lo que ellos pudieran pensar o decir. Lo único que me importaba en ese preciso momento era Hermione. En realidad, sólo estaba pensando en ella. No me importaban las consecuencias, el ministerio, los periodistas, las criticas. Sólo estaba seguro de una cosa: Hermione me necesitaba, y yo necesitaba estar cerca de ella.

Corrí más rápido y finalmente alcancé el ala de la enfermería. No podía controlar mi sobrepasada preocupación, porque simplemente golpee la puerta y comencé a llamar por Hermione.

Madame Pomfrey corrió hacia la puerta con una expresión muy molesta. Cuando me vio, se puso pálida y abrió ampliamente sus ojos.

"¿Cómo está ella?" pregunté simplemente.

"Señor Dig… ¿Cómo es posible?" exclamó, cerca de desmayarse.

"¿Dónde está ella?" dije en voz más alta.

"Guie al señor Diggory hasta la señorita Granger. Luego le explicaré todo" la tranquilizo Dumbledore (bueno, a mí).

Me podría haber preguntado como el director me había alcanzado tan rápido, pero estaba demasiado preocupado como para pensar sobre ese detalle.

Madame Pomfrey asintió y me apunto un tembloroso dedo hacia la esquina al fondo de la gran habitación. Me voltee y vi una gran cortina blanca que estaba escondiendo la cama.

Corrí hacia ella y la tiré con firmeza. Miré a Harry que saltó de la cama y me miró con una increíblemente pálida cara.

"Tú… tú… como es…" murmuró. Su mano buscó por su varita, obviamente listo para hechizarme.

"No tenga miedo señor Potter, este es Cedric Diggory" dijo McGonagall, avanzando atrás de mí.

Harry frunció el ceño e inclinó su cabeza para darle una mirada a Dumbledore quien estaba hablando con Madame Pomfrey.

Probablemente le habría sonreído en otras circunstancias, pero ahora, yo era simplemente incapaz de hacerlo.

Me voltee y la vi. Ella estaba tendida sobre la cama. Caminé más cerca de ella pero Harry dio un paso adelante entre la cama y yo.

"Harry, ella ha estado ahí para mí durante meses, creo que es tiempo de dar vuelta la situación" murmuré.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" murmuró, shockeado un poco más a cada segundo.

"Tú regalo de Navidad" respondí simplemente, sabiendo que el chico entendería rápidamente. "Ahora, por favor, déjame verla".

Harry bajó su varita. Sus ojos se humedecieron y estuve casi seguro de que él estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

Sin embargo, se compuso a sí mismo y dio un paso atrás. Le di una mirada agradecida y caminé lentamente hacia la cama. Me incliné sobre ella y observe el pacífico rostro de Hermione. Era como si ella simplemente estuviera dormida y lista para despertar en cualquier momento. Los únicos signos que nos podrían hacer dudar acerca de su estado eran los grandes círculos bajo sus ojos y su cara demasiado pálida.

Corrí mis ojos sobre todo su cuerpo y me di cuenta de la escayola en su pierna.

"Cayó por las escaleras y se la rompió" dijo Madame Pomfrey, acercándose a mí, seguida por Dumbledore. "La arreglaré durante la noche".

Asentí incluso aunque eso no pudiera hacerme olvidar el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

"¿Cuándo se despertará?" pregunté con un murmullo, tratando de impedir los sollozos que estaban a punto de escapar.

La enfermera y Dumbledore compartieron esa exasperante mirada silenciosa de conocimiento que ahora odiaba ver.

"No lo sabemos" dijo ella finalmente.

Sacudí mi cabeza y rápidamente mire a Harry, rogándole porque me diera una explicación.

"Pero ¿qué ocurrió?... Yo… Yo simplemente no entiendo. ¿Se golpeó la cabeza?" murmuré con la voz algo llena de pánico. Como había dicho, realmente estaba tratando lo imposible para no explotar en frente de todas esas personas. Si había algo que odiaba más que cualquier otra cosa, era definitivamente no entender, y sentir que las personas me estaban escondiendo algo.

Madame Pomfrey le dio una temerosa mirada al director y dio un paso atrás como si yo estuviera presentando un tema que realmente no iba dentro de sus competencias. Dumbledore se acercó hacia Harry y yo.

"Lo que le ocurrió a la señorita Granger fue causado por… magia. No puedo decirle más sobre lo que le ocurrió, pero prometo que les diré tan pronto como sepa más sobre su estado".

Harry lucía devastado, y probablemente yo hubiera dudado de sus sentimientos por Hermione si yo no hubiera estado seguro de que él era como su hermano.

"¿Así que qué tenemos hacer ahora?" preguntó.

"Desafortunadamente nada excepto esperar" murmuró el director con voz pausada pero aun así preocupada.

Tiré de la silla que estaba cerca de la muralla y me senté en ella, tomando la mano de Hermione. No sabía cuánto tiempo le tomaría despertar, pero yo podía esperar, sería paciente, justo como ella lo había sido conmigo. Cuando necesité a alguien ella estuvo ahí, ahora ella era la que me necesitaba.

"Me quedaré contigo" susurré.

* * *

_**Lamento profundamente la demora, pero la universidad me ha estado matando. Y aún me queda una semana de tortura, así que volviendo de ella lo más seguro es que pueda retomar el ritmo de los capítulos. **_

_**Muchísimas gracias por sus mensajes de apoyo y peticiones para continuar el fic. Sigo leyendo todos los reviews, pero era contestarlos o subir... ya notaron que fue lo que elegí XDD. **_

_**Nos seguimos viendo!  
Besos.  
-**_**Paascuala.**__


	27. Revelations

**Disclaimer.** _Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia tampoco es de mi propiedad, sino que de una magnífica escritora llamada _**sissou**_ quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para publicar la traducción de su fic._

**Agradecimientos.**_ Muchísimas gracias a _**Miss Kathy90**_ por oficiar de Beta para esta traducción. Y a todos quienes la han agregado a sus Alertas/Favoritos y que además se dan el tiempo para dejar un review.  
_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 26**  
Revelaciones

* * *

No dejé ir la mano de Hermione ni siquiera cuando escuché claramente a Madame Pomfrey preguntarle a Dumbledore como podían estar seguros de que yo fuera Cedric Diggory. Harry simplemente no podía separar su mirada de mí, y yo estaba bastante seguro de que él quería hablar conmigo, y bueno, no podía culparlo por querer entender toda esta nueva situación.

Finalmente Madame Pomfrey se calmó y me dio una última mirada antes de regresar a sus propios asuntos.

El director y McGonagall entonces insistieron en el hecho de que si yo quería permanecer en la enfermería, no podría caminar alrededor de los pasillos –como si ahora que mi novia estaba en algún tipo de coma yo pudiera sentir la necesidad de estirar mis piernas. De todos modos, asentí y miré de regreso hacia la pacífica cara de Hermione.

Escuché a los dos profesores dejar la habitación y apreté su mano con más fuerza.

"¿Cómo lo hizo?" murmuró Harry.

Simplemente fruncí el ceño cuando me di cuenta de que él seguía allí.

"Ella está llena de sorpresas" respondí sin apartar mi mirada.

"¿Cómo pudo ocultarme algo así?" susurró, su voz demasiado ahogada.

No podía dejar que la culpara, no ahora que ella yacía en cama. Finalmente solté su mano y levanté la mirada hacia el chico.

"Nadie sabía sobre mí" dije.

Harry miró hacia su cuerpo acostado y sus ojos se humedecieron.

"Pero ella sabía cuan afectado estaba desde la última prueba. Ella lo sabía y…"

"Y por eso es que ella hizo lo máximo que pudo para traerme de regreso. Ella quería aliviar tu dolor así que no sigas culpándola" le corté un poco duramente, molestándome por sus acusaciones.

Harry se quedó en silencio y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. Y antes de que pudiera incluso darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, él camino rápidamente hacia mí y me abrazó.

"Lo siento tanto por esa noche" lloró, finalmente dejando que sus sentimientos lo inundaran. Lucía como un lloroso niño que esperaba porque su padre lo consolara. Sí, eso sería definitivamente lindo si no fuéramos dos adolescentes grandes ahora. No obstante, me sentía particularmente emocionado viendo a este chico llorar por mí, por mi regreso. Esto era genuino y no podía imaginar lo que él había tenido que pasar. Lo importante era que yo no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Se suponía que debía abrazarlo de regreso o debería decirle que no llorara porque él era un hombre y los hombres no lloran? No, definitivamente no. Pero yo nunca había sido especialmente demostrativo físicamente con las personas a mí alrededor, ni siquiera con las personas que me importaban o con mis novias. Por supuesto, me gustaba abrazarlas, era una parte evidente de la relación, pero para ser honesto la única persona por la que sentía la necesidad de mimar era Hermione. Y así me seguía sintiendo ahora, incluso cuando había mirado su cuerpo dormido, quería confortarla con abrazos y besos. Era como si todo mi cuerpo llamara por el suyo.

De todos modos, lo mejor que encontré fue palmear la espalda de Harry. Él se apartó de mí y me miró con cara asustada como si él ahora estuviera esperando que lo golpeara.

"Nunca te culpé por lo que ocurrió en el cementerio" le aseguré con una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

Harry secó sus lágrimas y asintió. Era sorprender el ver como este chico que había tenido que pasar por tantas cosas, como perder a sus padres y no tener un solo año sin que alguien tratara de matarlo podía ser tan sensible.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio por algunos segundos, sintiendo algo de incomodidad, tal vez por nuestro tiempo de abrazos, tal vez por algunas memorias frescas que sólo habían resurgido.

"Ella despertará pronto, ¿verdad?" preguntó.

Miré hacia Hermione y luego de regreso a él.

"Por supuesto. Ella sabe que la necesitamos" le respondí tratando de hacerle sonreír incluso si yo no estaba con el ánimo apropiado. Hermione debía despertar pronto, no podía imaginarme otra opción porque la necesitaba a mi lado.

Me senté de regreso en la silla, y tomando su mano me voltee de forma de quedar mirando a Harry.

"Cuéntame que fue lo que pasó" murmuré.

Media hora después, me encontraba solo en la enfermería (Harry había tenido que irse y encontrarse con Ron en el Gran Comedor) cuando fui interrumpido por el sonido de algunos pasos frenéticamente golpeando el suelo. Y entonces vi en la puerta a la última persona que quería ver en ese momento. Umbridge era seguida por Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout y Snape.

"¿Cómo es esto posible?" gritó indignada. Caminó hacia mí y frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo pudo pasar esto sin que yo fuera informada? Soy la Suma Inquisidora y represento al Ministerio de Magia. ¿Es lógico acaso que yo sea la última persona en el castillo en haber escuchado sobre esto? ¿Quiere mantener fuera al Ministro?" ella preguntó a Dumbledore.

"Bueno, nosotros descubrimos esto temprano esta mañana. Pero me pareció lógico prevenir primero a sus padres" respondió.

"¿Y la Señorita Granger es responsable de esto?" preguntó ella, dándole una dura mirada a Hermione. ¿Acaso estaba implicando que mi regreso a la vida era algún tipo de atentado?

No sabía de qué forma la estaba mirando, pero estaba seguro de que todos los profesores se habían dado cuenta de que claramente le estaba lanzando dagas con la mirada. Me sentía desilusionado pero aliviado de que mi madre no estuviera aquí, porque ella ya le habría sacado la cabeza.

"¿Sabes las consecuencias que esto podría tener para la escuela y para todo el mundo de la magia?"

Me levanté de mi silla y apreté mis puños.

"Si puedo decir algo, usted es, por ahora, la única persona que ha visto el regreso del señor Diggory de mala forma" dijo Snape con su usual voz calmada.

Me quedé sorprendido de que fuera él quien me defendiera.

"No estoy culpando al señor Diggory" respondió, "pero yo represento al ministro de magia y con lo que pasó aquí sería tonto el pensar que las personas podrían ser traídas de regreso de la muerta de esta manera. Tenemos reglas".

"Y este no es el momento apropiado para pensar sobre ello" la suavizó Dumbledore, "el señor Diggory recién ha regresado y la señorita Granger está ahora yaciendo en cama. Encontraremos el tiempo apropiado para discutir su punto". Ella miró a Hermione y luego a mí. "¿Podríamos esperar hasta que la señorita Granger despierte?" preguntó.

Ella consideró las palabras del director y luego se encogió de hombros. "La presencia de la señorita Granger será necesaria de todas formas" dijo con su molestosa voz de pito. "Esperemos entonces que se despierte algún día" agregó antes de voltearse y caminar hacia la salida.

Mis facciones se tensaron y comencé a caminar rápidamente hacia ella para gritarle todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Fui detenido por la mano de Dumbledore, palmeando mi hombro.

Tomé profundas inhalaciones y traté de calmarme.

"¿Qué es lo que ella quiso decir?" pregunté con voz áspera.

Dumbledore acarició su barba y miró a todos los profesores.

"Señor Diggory, necesitamos hablar" dijo, a lo cual asentí. "Algunos estudiantes lo vieron estaba mañana en los pasillos. Y ahora, un montón de ellos han oído acerca del rumor. Creo que es tiempo de hacer un anuncio oficial. Lo haré esta noche en el Gran Comedor. Pienso que podría querer estar allí y hablar con sus compañeros también". Yo pasé los dedos a través de mi cabello y miré hacia el suelo. No podía imaginarme a mi mismo haciendo algún discurso y diciendo '_Hey chicos, ¡Regresé! Qué alegría estar aquí_'. Y además, sabía que no podría soportar todas sus miradas pegadas en mí, preguntándose que tipo de fenómeno yo había llegado a ser.

"Preferiría quedarme con ella, señor" murmuré pensando en la última y gran razón para no ir al Gran Comedor esta noche.

Dumbledore me miró y asintió.

Palmeó mi hombro y me dio una comprensiva sonrisa, luego se fue junto con los otros profesores.

Estaba mirando a Hermione cuando escuché al director.

"Oh, él está aquí y no se preocupe… él está vivo".

Fruncí el ceño y me voltee alrededor. El ala del Hospital estaba ahora vacía y lo vi parado en el medio de la habitación. Scott estaba mirándome con una mezcla de confusión, duda, emoción y sorpresa. Me mantuve en silencio, temeroso de que cualquier cosa que yo pudiera decir lo asustara. Él era mi mejor amigo, y yo sentía tanto miedo de lo que él pudiera pensar sobre mí. Necesitaba su apoyo y su amistad.

"¿Tú eres… hum… eres tú?" preguntó incómodamente.

Simplemente asentí, y esto era probablemente la mayor prueba sobre mi ansiedad, porque en otras circunstancias me habría burlado de él por dos semanas por su idiota oración.

"¿Estás asustado?" murmuré.

Scott frunció el ceño y bufó.

"Ced, siempre te derroté cuando peleábamos, realmente crees que tú me puedes asustar" exclamó.

Se arrojó hacia mí y nos abrazamos. Bueno, esto era menos incómodo de lo que había sido con Harry. Porque primero, Scott era mi mejor amigo, y segundo, él no estaba llorando. "No puedo creerlo" dijo, para luego tornarse serio (algo que no ocurría muy seguido) "te extrañé" dijo con voz susurrante.

"Te extrañé también" respondí con una pequeña sonrisa. Me abrazó de nuevo y luego se separó.

"Pero eso no significa que me gustes o algo por el estilo" dijo limpiando su garganta.

Rodé mis ojos. Era bueno hablar con él otra vez. Scott siempre había sido un amigo, éramos tan diferentes pero tan parecidos. Podíamos tener el mismo tipo de juegos. Luego fruncí el ceño.

"¿Desde cuándo que siempre me ganabas en las peleas?" exclamé.

Scott se largó a reír. "En fin, ¿por qué Dumbledore dijo '_y no se preocupe… él está vivo_'?" pregunté con curiosidad.

"Todos en la escuela piensan que un extraño zombi con tu cara está invadiendo Hogwarts para torturar a los lame botas" dijo, medio divertido, medio molesto.

Abrí ampliamente mis ojos: ¡Merlín, los adolescentes podían ser tan imaginativos!

"Ahora, Donnovan está mojando sus pantalones" sonrió Scott. Le di una pequeña sonrisa, pensando en los buenos tiempos que Scott y yo habíamos tenido y que tendríamos.

"¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?" le pregunté.

"Potter me lo dijo" respondió, "en fin, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí si no pareces estar lastim…" se quedó en silencio y se lanzó hacia la cama. Se detuvo y me miró con el rostro lleno de pánico. "¡Merlín! ¿Qué le pasó?"

"Es algo confuso. Aparentemente es algo mágico, pero estoy seguro de que Dumbledore está ocultándome algo".

Caminó un poco se inclinó sobre ella. "Ella no luce herida, creo" murmuró "excepto por la pierna, quiero decir".

Me senté sobre la cama. "Ellos dijeron que no está sufriendo. Es como si estuviera dormida".

Scott hizo una mueca. "Espero que se despierte pronto. Ella estará sorprendida de verte de regreso".

Mordí mi labio inferior y nerviosamente rasqué mi cuello.

"En realidad, ella me ayudó a regresar".

Scott, quien estaba acariciando uno de los mechones de Hermione se volteó y levantó una ceja.

Ya era la hora de la cena. Scott había escuchado cuidadosamente toda la historia. Por supuesto que me había golpeado con real molestia cuando se había enterado de que yo había estado en el castillo todo este tiempo. Se había mantenido en silencio y pensativo cuando le conté sobre el Hechizo y la ayuda de McCoy. Luego, nos quedamos en la enfermería durante el almuerzo y incluso toda la tarde, ambos agradecidos cuando Dumbledore le dijo que podía quedarse conmigo por el día. A veces, nos quedábamos solo en silencio, ambos sentados sobre la cama, y mirando a Hermione. En el entretanto, Harry había venido a visitarla, seguido por Weasley quien no había estado lejos de desmayarse cuando me vio.

Finalmente, Scott había tenido que irse hacia el Gran Comedor para comer y escuchar el anuncio del director. La habitación y los pasillos estaban vacíos y cubiertos de un pesado silencio. Pensé que pronto sería capaz de escuchar a Dumbledore haciendo su discurso. Yo estaba nervioso, realmente nervioso. Y me sentía aliviado de no estar en el enorme Comedor en ese preciso momento. No quería saber la reacción de los estudiantes: no quería ver sus caras cuando Dumbledore les dijera que yo había vuelto de la muerte. Tenía miedo de cómo reaccionarían: ¿llorarían, se enojarían o estallarían en aplausos? No lo sé, y para ser honesto, no quería que ocurriera ninguna de esas posibilidades. Si ellos podían pretender que nada había pasado sería fantástico. No quería ser apuntado por los demás y escuchar '¡_Él estaba muerto_!' con una voz aterrorizada, ni siquiera '¡_Oh maravilloso, regresó_!'. Sólo quería ser el chico que era antes. No, incluso más… yo solo quería ser un chico como cualquier otro: no el de oro o popular sino que simplemente Cedric.

No quería ser famoso o ser nombrado como Harry Potter '_el-niño-que-estaba-muerto_'. Yo nunca había querido considerar a Harry así y deseaba que las personas hicieran lo mismo por mí.

Madame Pomfrey me dio una pequeña sonrisa y usó un hechizo para arreglar la pierna rota de Hermione. Luego ella se fue y se encaminó hacia el Gran Comedor.

Cerca de media hora después, ella regresó y me dio algo de comida de la cena.

"Si quieres dormir, siéntete libre de usar una de las camas" dijo mientras corría la cortina para darme algo de privacidad, realmente aprecié la iniciativa. Luego, literalmente ataqué la comida: no había comido –oficialmente- por varios meses y nunca había sentido la ansiedad: pero ahora definitivamente era diferente. Mi estómago estaba clamando ruidosamente por comida. Pollo, pan y frutas tenían mejor sabor de lo que recordaba. No me detuve hasta que el plato estuvo vacío, y luego me sentí un poco tonto cuando sentí que mi estómago, ahora clamaba en dolor.

Sostuve la mano de Hermione y acaricié sus nudillos. Ella seguía teniendo el vendaje en su herida palma y sus dedos lucían más amoratados de lo que habían estado esta mañana. Tragué, incapaz de controlar la pena que me cubría cada vez que los miraba. Ellos me recordaban lo que había hecho ella por mí. Por supuesto sólo eran moretones y cortes, pero para mí, eran algún tipo de sacrificio. Ella se había herido deliberadamente para ayudarme. Y me sentía muy agradecido, tanto que no podía encontrar la forma de mostrárselo a ella.

Besé su mano esperando porque despertara para que yo pudiera demostrárselo, o al menos, tratar de darle algo a cambio.

Fui despertado por Madame Pomfrey a la mañana siguiente. Me di cuenta de que me había quedado en la silla, mi cabeza descansado sobre la cama.

"Ve a comer algo al Gran Comedor" dijo.

"Quiero quedarme con ella" murmuré, aún dormido.

Madame Pomfrey suspiró pero asintió. Ella acarició mi cabello y luego se fue. La escuché murmurar algo como 'pobre chico'.

Miré hacia el reloj: era la hora del desayuno. Media hora después, Scott entraba rápidamente en el Hospital. Me extendió un plato lleno con pasteles, brochetas y frutas. Lo tomé y le di las gracias.

"Fue demasiado malo que no estuvieras allí cuando el director estuvo hablando sobre ti. Puedo ver que esa muerte no te cambió" exclamó.

"¿Cómo fue?" le pregunté.

Scott suspiró. "Algunas chicas se desmayaron, otras babearon con satisfacción, sus novios se enfermaron de los celos y Umbridge maldijo" respondió como si eso fuera algo evidente.

"Por favor, dime que el último punto realmente ocurrió" sonreí.

"¿Estás bromeando? La gente se desmayó, las chicas babearon todo sobre el suelo y los chicos gritaron sus celos y lo que te importa es que el sapo gordo se mantuvo de pie sobre sus piernas. Ella es inmortal, compadre" exclamó.

Dejé escapar una risa.

"Señor Logan, tiene clases esta mañana. Por favor, asegúrese de no llegar tarde" dijo la profesora McGonagall mientras caminaba hacia nosotros.

Scott asintió y se fue.

"Señor Diggory, sus padres vinieron esta mañana. Le trajeron algo de ropa. Cuando los pasillos estén vacíos, puede ir al baño de los prefectos".

Asentí, y me miré a mi mismo para darme cuenta de que seguía vistiendo el traje negro. Podía ser un chico, ¡pero por Merlín que me sentía aliviado de que me hayan propuesto tomar una ducha!

Una hora después, cuando estuve seguro de que todos los estudiantes estaban en sus clases, me levanté. Besé la frente de Hermione y dejé la enfermería.

Los pasillos estaban silenciosos y lentamente hice mi camino, saboreando el contacto de mis pies con el suelo. Alcancé el pasillo del baño de los prefectos y dije la contraseña. Entré y encontré en el borde de la tina una pila de ropas limpias.

Abrí los grifos y miré con algún tipo de alegría de niño como la tina se llenaba con agua caliente.

Puse mi mano en ella y sonreí con el sentimiento de la espuma haciéndole cosquillas a mi piel.

Estar vivo tenía maravillosos beneficios.

Me había quedado en el baño mucho más tiempo del que se suponía que estaría. Cuando miré el reloj que solía usar cuando estaba vivo (incluso si sabía bien que estaba vivo de nuevo) -y que mi madre me lo había traído junto con mis ropas- vi que era cerca de la hora de almuerzo.

Pero podía explicar mi tardanza por el hecho de que tuve que lidiar con la terquedad de Myrtle, con sus coqueteos y finalmente los celos. Sí, celos ¡porque yo ya no estaba muerto! Tuve que calmarla, y luego educadamente rechazar sus avances, y finalmente rogarle para que dejara la habitación y así yo pudiera vestirme.

Había elegido unos pantalones negros con un jersey azul de algodón y una camisa negra sin botones.

Tomé el resto de mis ropas y las llevé conmigo fuera del baño. Rápidamente caminé a lo largo de los pasillos. No quería encontrarme con ningún estudiante todavía.

Tuve suerte y sólo me encontré con un par de alumnos de primer año cuando finalmente llegué al Ala del Hospital. Puse mi pila de ropas en una cama vacía y me di cuenta de que Harry y Weasley estaban discutiendo con el director. Corrí a través de la enfermería.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Se despertó?" pregunté.

Le di una mirada a la cama y vi que Hermione estaba durmiendo pacíficamente.

"Sus compañeros estaban preguntando por más información sobre el estado de la señorita Granger" dijo Dumbledore con voz tranquila. "les estaba diciendo que lo que le había ocurrido había sido causado por algún tipo de exceso de magia".

Miré hacia los chicos: Harry lucía confundido y asustado mientras que Weasley parecía enojado y pensativo.

"Les daré más detalles en cuanto pueda" sonrió y dejó la enfermería. Estábamos solos ahora.

Harry tímidamente me saludó mientras me di cuenta de que si amigo estaba cerca de lanzarme dagas con la mirada. Lo ignoré.

"¿Estuvo bien el baño?" preguntó con voz áspera. Harry comenzó a rodar los ojos.

Me mantuve en silencio y me senté en la silla al lado de la cama. Yo sabía que el chico estaba claramente provocándome. "Espero que la hayas pasado bien" gruñó.

Suspiré.

"¿Cuál es tu problema, Weasley?"

"Mi problema es que mientras nuestra amiga está tenida en una cama, tú encuentras placentera la idea de tomar un baño. Por lo menos, trata de actuar como si estuvieras preocupado por ella" escupió.

"Ron" trató de calmarle Harry.

Me puse de pie furioso por su insinuación.

"¿Tú piensas que no me preocupa lo que le ocurrió?"

Weasley se sonrojó y me miró.

"Creo que fuiste un egoísta al pedirle que te trajera de regreso. ¡Esto ocurrió POR TU CULPA!" gritó.

Sus palabras hicieron que mi sangre hirviera. Salté hacia él, ásperamente tomando el cuello de su túnica y violentamente lo empujé contra la muralla.

"Esto es extraño porque yo estaba pensando lo mismo sobre ti" rugí, golpeando de nuevo su espalda contra la dura muralla. "Yo sé lo que pasó entre ustedes después de la clase de ayer. También he visto cuando tú la hacías llorar todos estos últimos meses".

"Por favor, déjalo" Harry dijo con voz incómoda, incluso si no lucía molesto conmigo.

Rápidamente lo miré para luego observar la roja y asustada cara de Weasley. Él respiraba nerviosamente, sus ojos estaban cerrados, esperando porque mi puño golpeara su estúpida cara.

Tomé un profundo respiro cuando mi furia fue reemplazada por la culpa (pero no por él). Suspiré, golpeándolo contra la muralla (esta vez no por culpa de lo que dijo, sino que para hacerle pagar por lo que le había hecho a Hermione) y luego solté mi agarre.

Él colapsó fuerte y patéticamente sobre el suelo. Me senté de regreso en la silla y cubrí mi cara con ambas manos.

"Ándate de aquí" murmuré.

Ron se levantó y se arregló el cuello de su camisa.

"Ella es mi amiga. No puedes obligarme a irme" gruñó.

"Cállate, Ron. Ya hiciste suficiente por el día de hoy" le cortó Harry. "Y mejor nos vamos ahora".

Ambos se voltearon y Harry me dio una pequeña mirada de disculpa antes de irse.

Tomé la mano de Hermione y suspiré; enojado contra ese idiota, pero más que todo, enojado conmigo mismo. Estaba hirviendo no por lo que él había dicho, sino porque tenía razón. Yo era el responsable.

Por la tarde, me había mantenido en la misma postura, cubriendo la mano de Hermione con la mía. La habitación estaba oscura y no había prendido ni una vela. No la necesitaba, no la quería.

Escuché sonido de pasos y reconocí la silueta del director. Se mantuvo de pie, tranquilo y silencioso.

Limpié mi garganta y dije las palabras que tanto temía decir.

"Esto pasó por culpa del hechizo, ¿verdad?"

Dumbledore no respondió, se adelantó unos pasos y palmeó mi hombro.

"El hechizo que usó la señorita Granger es muy poderoso. La Esencia de la Vida en la poción y el hechizo toman el poder directamente del mago o bruja que lo utiliza. Además, el hechizo funcionó lo que significa que… ella dio parte de su fuerza vital para crearle una nueva a usted. En honor a la verdad, ella debería haber muerto aquella noche señor Diggory".

Jadee en shock y presioné con más fuerza su mano.

"El abrumadoramente poderoso hechizo que ella realizó después de sus clases fue demasiado para que su cuerpo lo soportara. Ella ya estaba debilitada".

"¿Podemos arreglar eso?" pregunté.

Dumbledore se mantuvo en silencio por un extremadamente largo minuto.

"Ella podría no despertar nunca y no hay nada que podamos hacer. Lo siento" dijo, "debería haber estado más atento y no haberla dejado regresar a clases".

Suspiré y sacudí mi cabeza.

"Si yo hubiera sabido los riesgos, no la habría dejado hacerlo. Pero no hay nada que pueda ayudarnos ahora a saberlo" dije con voz temblorosa.

El director se detuvo por algunos segundos.

"El Hechizo está seguido de una advertencia en el libro, según sé" dijo.

"No lo había" respondí firmemente, "ella me lo hubiera dicho si así fuera".

Entonces me quedé en silencio cuando lo comprendí. Ella lo sabía, estaba seguro de ello. Dejé salir un sollozo y entrelacé mis dedos con los de ella.

"No se culpe a usted mismo, señor Diggory. Ella sabía sobre los riesgos pero lo hizo. Ella tomó su propia y genuina decisión, usted no podría haberle hecho cambiar su modo de pensar" dijo con un tono de voz que buscaba confortarme.

Descansé mi frente sobre la mano de Hermione, incapaz de enfocarme en algo más que su terquedad.

¿Por qué lo hizo?

"¿Le importaría si me quedo a solas con ella?" pregunté sin mirar al director.

Palmeó mi hombro otra vez.

"Lo que sea que le ocurra a ella, no olvides que estás vivo. Deberías apreciar tu oportunidad" dijo antes de marcharse.

Me sentí tan enojado y culpable al mismo tiempo. Pero como ya le había dicho a Hermione, nunca podría estar molesto con ella, ¡incluso si ella hubiera tenido que voluntariamente saltar por un risco para obtener el libro!

"¿Por qué lo escondiste de mí?" susurré.

Me incliné sobre ella y acaricié sus cálidas mejillas.

"Será mejor que despiertes para poder patear tu trasero" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa. Yo no sabía si ella podía oírme, pero si lo estaba haciendo, quería hacer que regresara, de la forma que fuera, por simpatía, compasión u orgullo.

Molesto de no estar a su lado, fruncí el ceño y me recosté sobre su cama. Puse mi cabeza en la almohada y la envolví con mis brazos.

"Por favor, regresa" murmuré en su oído, "no voy a apreciar mi oportunidad si no estás aquí conmigo".

Encontré comodidad en su cuello y respiré su esencia. Me mantuve así por unos cuantos minutos hasta que el sueño me venció.

* * *

**Uno de los capítulos que más me gustan de esta historia (: Uff demasiado lleno de cosas, y además de la revelación sobre lo que Hermione había leido antes de la descripción del hechizo algunos capítulos más atrás. **

**Espero no tardar tanto con el siguiente cap, es simplemente que tengo que encontrar el tiempo para subir, ya que está listo y beteado incluso xD ~. Lo subiría de inmediato pero tengo que tener algunos preparados antemano para que no me pille desprevenida.**

**Por cierto, nuestra fabulosa **_sissou_** ha comenzado la secuela de LRS *yay!* y si Dios me lo permite espero poder traducirla también (en cuanto consiga el permiso, aunque aun no lo pregunto xDDD), hasta el momento va re-genial :D**

**Besooooos! Y mil gracias por todos los reviews :D estoy tan feliz por todo el apoyo que he recibido de parte de ustedes y se que Sissou tambien se siente sumamente agradecida de sus mensajitos que finalmente son los que alegran a un escritor. Y también gracias a la lectora que deja mensajitos en portugués :D ahaha nunca había recibido un review en ese idioma pero es una maravilla ;D**

**-**Paascuala**.  
**


	28. Give me the opportunity to say it to you

**Disclaimer.** _Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia tampoco es de mi propiedad, sino que de una magnífica escritora llamada _**sissou**_ quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para publicar la traducción de su fic._

**Agradecimientos.**_ Muchísimas gracias a _**Miss Kathy90**_ por oficiar de Beta para esta traducción. Y a todos quienes la han agregado a sus Alertas/Favoritos y que además se dan el tiempo para dejar un review.  
_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 27**  
Dame la oportunidad de decírtlo

* * *

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente y las que venían después en la misma postura: acostado envolviendo su cuerpo inerte entre mis brazos. Para no afectar a la decencia de Madame Pomfrey, solía despertarme muy temprano por la mañana y sentarme en la silla, o caminar a través de la habitación, mirando a Hermione.

En las últimas mañanas, Harry se me había unido, su pelirrojo amigo, Scott y a veces McCoy, incluso mis padres. Ellos habían estado particularmente sorprendidos y tristes cuando escucharon lo que le había pasado a Hermione. Además, todos los días cuando mi madre me visitaba solía traer con ella un nuevo ramo de flores frescas de nuestro jardín. A veces eran tulipanes, lilas blancas, junquillos o violetas. En realidad, esas flores eran la única nota de color en esa pálida habitación. Pronto me acostumbré a verlas en la mesita cercana a la cama de Hermione, ellas simbolizaban vida y me recordaban que no debía perder las esperanzas. Supongo que mi madre –siendo una madre–había notado que el ramo de flores que ella seguía trayendo evitaba que yo cayera en depresión y desesperación, y por eso siempre se aseguraba de venir con algunas flores nueva todos los días, alternando tanto como podía las especies.

Después de ponerlas en un florero con agua fresca, ella solía cuidar de Hermione: cepillando su cabello y haciéndole un corto lacado. Luego se quedaba por un par de horas, hablando con ella sobre todo: escuela, clima, y algunas anécdotas que habían ocurrido en el ministerio o en la casa.

Al comienzo, había fruncido el ceño frente a eso. ¿Cómo podía estar ella tan segura de que Hermione estaba escuchándola? Pero entonces, se había convertido en un dulce hábito, como las flores, que me confortaba haciéndome sentir que ella estaba viva y con nosotros.

Mi madre e incluso mi padre habían tratado con tacto el tema sobre mi relación con Hermione, y me sentía muy agradecido por ello. Por supuesto, ellos nunca habían sido del tipo de padres que cuestionaban a su hijo para saber lo máximo posible sobre su vida amorosa. Pero incluso si ellos habían sido muy reservados sobre mi relación con Cho, mi padre no podía evitar el preguntar a veces como me iba con ella, o cuando estaba planeando presentárselas. Pero ahora, ellos estaban definitivamente silenciosos, ¡demasiado! Eso era intrigante. Quiero decir, ellos simplemente ingresaron en el Ala del Hospital encontrándome siempre sosteniendo la mano de Hermione, ¡pero ninguno de ellos tiene la curiosidad de preguntar! Era algo a lo que se habían acostumbrado, obviamente. Ni siquiera intentaban que saliera de la enfermería para tomar aire: ellos ya sabían cuál sería mi respuesta si lo preguntaran. Tampoco trataron de darme un sermón sobre mi inactividad. Era como si mi conducta fue un claro cristal para ellos. Su silencio era tan elocuente y me sentía como si me estuvieran gritando que ellos lo entendían. Ellos sabían que Hermione y yo no éramos amigos, ellos sabían que ambos nos preocupábamos por el otro más que por nuestra propia vida.

Ellos sabían que yo tenía fuertes sentimientos por ella.

Incluso si mi conducta no había sido muy locuaz, no lo sé, sentía como si ellos ya lo supieran. Cuando Dumbledore había hablado con ellos esa mañana en la oficina, cuando ellos escucharon el nombre de Hermione, era como si ellos supieran del lazo entre nosotros. Y yo tenía este sentimiento con Dumbledore y los otros profesores también, incluso con Madame Pomfrey. Era como si todos lo supieran de antemano. Y tengo que admitir que eso era algo frustrante. ¡Ninguno de nosotros era del tipo de personas a quienes les gusta exponer su relación a todos quienes quisieran verla!

De todos modos, aunque me sentía ansioso de saber cómo es que ellos lo sabían, elegí mantenerme en silencio mientras ellos estuvieran aquí. No estaba ansioso de discutir ese tema con ellos.

Después de que mi madre se fuera, Harry y Scott se iban a clases, lo que me dejaba solo con Hermione.

Estaba en silencio tomando su mano cuando tuve la idea –que cruzó a toda velocidad mi mente–, de comenzar a leerle algunos libros. Eso para mí era la solución ideal: 1, me ayudaba a no enfocarme en el pesado silencio cuando se iba mi madre, porque el silencio me hacía sentir deprimido y meditar sobre las posibilidades (especialmente las peores); 2, no podía encontrar palabras que decirle, no era como mi madre parloteando sobre cualquier cosa inútil que apareciera en mi mente, así que leer era la única manera de hablar coherentemente.

Así que pasé horas leyendo libros acerca de magia, Hogwarts y todas las cosas que Hermione amaba aprender.

Scott siempre me traía algo de comer después de que él lo hacía. Y una mañana me sorprendió viniendo con todo el equipo de Quidditch. Probablemente el momento más feliz desde que había regresado, todos ellos me abrazaron y me llamaron 'su capitán'. Sentí como si los mejores momentos de mi vida previa resurgieran. Era como si nada hubiera cambiado. Como si no hubiera existido una trágica tercera prueba. ¡Como si hubiéramos regresado en el tiempo! Todos estaban ansiosos de verme regresar a las clases y al campo de juego. Miré a Scott, no lucía muy molesto de ceder su insignia de capitán en mi favor. "Yo era el sustituto, tú eres nuestro único Capitán" exclamó palmeando mi hombro mientras el resto del equipo gritaba extasiado. En ese momento de euforia, no pude evitar mirar a Hermione. Quería que estuviera aquí para que compartiera este momento conmigo: la quería cerca de mí en las buenas y en las malas. Sin ella, este momento estaba perdiendo parte de su alegría.

Cerca de una semana después de mi regreso, Scott vino y me propuso que saliéramos para dar una vuelta. Mordí mi labio inferior y miré hacia la cama: Harry estaba sentado con Weasley hablándole a Hermione sobre algunas cosas de la escuela.

"No sé si sea el momento más apropiado…" mi voz susurró apagándose en un murmullo.

"Ya lleva casi una semana ahora. Ve afuera, encuéntrate con la gente, respira aire fresco, y estira tus piernas. Vamos, te hará bien" dijo Scott.

Me sentí sobrepasado por algo de culpa sobre dejar a Hermione aquí. Harry probablemente se dio cuenta del cambio en mi cara porque me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Anda. Nosotros nos quedaremos con ella. Logan tiene razón, necesitas algo de aire fresco"

Rasqué mi cuello y pensé que enfrentarme al resto del mundo no sería tan mala idea. Los estudiantes sabían sobre mí, ellos no estarían –completamente– sorprendidos si me veían dando un paseo por el castillo.

"Ok, está bien. Iré contigo…" murmuré, aún inseguro de la idea.

Scott soltó unas risitas en mi dirección y se apuró hacia la cama de Hermione. Se inclinó para besar su frente.

"No te preocupes, te lo traeré de regreso pronto y en una pieza" le dijo.

Miré a Harry y comencé a pensar como si fuera una madre, listo para darle todas las instrucciones.

"Cuida bien de ella, y llámame si ella…" me quedé en silencio, siempre me gustaba pensar que Hermione iba a despertar pronto, como si sólo fuera cuestión de tiempo. Incluso si hubiera una mínima oportunidad de que ella despertara durante ese preciso momento, Harry asintió educadamente y sonrió, entendiendo mi duda.

"Diviértete" dijo.

Scott agarró mi antebrazo y me arrastró fuera de la enfermería.

"Sí, ¡Diviértete!" repitió Weasley con algo parecido a un gruñido. Incluso si se había mantenido bastante silencioso desde nuestra pequeña charla, yo podía reconocer fácilmente el reproche en su voz.

Dejé la enfermería y Scott frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué está mal con ese endemoniado weak-ley**(*)**?" escupió. "Luce como si necesitara un par de zapes"

Sonreí pero muy rápidamente transformé mi expresión a una triste mirada.

"Él piensa que… y tiene razón… bueno… olvídalo" murmuré, incapaz de completar la oración.

Scott me lanzó una mirada, frunciendo el ceño otra vez. No había necesidad de ser muy brillante para entender la acusación de Weasley. Se encogió de hombros y viendo mi rostro, decidió mantenerse en silencio respecto a ello.

Caminamos en silencio, y una extraña tensión apareció entre ambos.

"Su espalda besó la muralla" dije sonriendo.

Scott me sonrió de regreso y, como lo esperaba, la tensión desapareció.

Ambos estábamos cerca de llegar al pasillo principal cuando nos encontramos con el Director. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y me dio un guiño confidente. Pasamos de largo por el lado de más y más estudiantes, algunos demasiado envueltos en sus conversaciones que no notaron mi presencia, mientras otros se quedaban en silencio y me miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión.

Ambos entramos en el Gran Comedor, no estaba lleno pero tenía suficientes estudiantes como para estar seguros de que el chisme se esparciría rápido. El equipo nos hizo señas para que nos acercáramos. Por primera vez en un buen tiempo, hice mi camino hacia la mesa Hufflepuff y me senté en la banca.

"¡Hurra!" gritaron algunos Hufflepuff.

Me sonrieron y los otros que había entrado en el Comedor me palmearon felizmente el hombro cuando caminaban cerca de mí. Eso era algo que yo definitivamente amaba de mi Casa: siempre amistosos y actuando como si nada hubiera pasado. Ellos eran simplemente tan naturales como secretamente había esperado que fueran.

Los Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Slytherin estaban mirándonos –a mí– en silencio. La chica Weasley estaba sonriéndome; conversando con la joven que podría reconocer en todos lados ahora. La misma a la que había visto cambiándose la ropa. Me sonrojé un poco cuando me miró con una coqueta expresión.

"¿La conoces?" preguntó Scott.

Miré hacia otro lado. "Se podría decir que la espié un poquito en la torre Gryffindor" le respondí de forma evasiva.

Scott abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

"Espera, ¿quieres decir que tú podías ir a cualquier parte del castillo?" eructó. Luego se detuvo y me dio una sonrisa que se volteó en una extasiada cara de felicidad. "¿Te metiste en los baños de chicas?"

Rodé los ojos.

"Todos los chicos no son tan mirones como tú" respondí con malicia.

Scott rodó sus ojos también.

"Estás equivocado, Ced. _Todos_ los chicos son mirones como yo excepto tú" retrucó. Entonces sacudió su cabeza. "Merlín, no puedo creer que no hayas tomado ventaja de la mejor parte de ser un fantasma" se lamentó.

Sonreí luego de pensar en el percance que había ocurrido varias semanas atrás, probablemente el mejor percance que jamás había tenido. La única vez que me podría haber llamado pervertido, incluso si no había visto nada (o casi) del cuerpo de Hermione. ¡Estaría feliz de ser llamado su pervertido por el resto de mi vida!

Seguimos conversando en el Gran Comedor por media hora, luego Scott y yo fuimos a los terrenos para dar un paseo por el parque. El aire estaba fresco y agradable. Fuimos al Lago Negro y nos encontramos con unas chicas todas sonrisitas.

"Bueno, parece como si nada hubiera cambiado. Sigues siendo el Chico de Oro incluso aunque hayas regresado de la muerte" suspiró Scott fingiendo malhumor.

Sonreí un poco mirando el paisaje. Scott me observó por algunos segundos.

"Ella te ha cambiado" sonrió.

Fruncí el ceño, saliéndome de mis pensamientos.

"¿Qué? ¿Quién?" pregunté.

"¿_Tú_ estás preguntándome quién?" dijo, "estoy hablando acerca de la única para quien tienes ojos. Por supuesto tú nunca has sido un mujeriego pero te gustaba saber que podías capturar el interés de las mujeres, y ahora, simplemente no te importa".

Levanté una ceja y consideré sus palabras: sí, estaba en lo correcto. Definitivamente.

"Es un sentimiento peculiar. Deberías intentarlo algún día" le molesté.

"¿Rompiste con ella?" preguntó Scott después de una pausa.

Lo miré con un pequeño fruncimiento de ceño.

"¿Por qué haría algo como eso?" exclamé, "Es ridículo".

Scott dejó salir un suspiro.

"Me refiero a Cho" murmuró.

Rasqué la parte de atrás de mi cuello y pensé en algo que no había tenido la oportunidad de meditar recientemente. Me encogí de hombros.

"Considero que morir implica algún tipo de rompimiento permanente".

Scott frunció el ceño y asintió, pensando acerca de toda la situación.

"Ella es una gran chica" dijo.

Mordí mi labio inferior cuando finalmente me di cuenta del lado malo de salir con alguien sin haber roto propiamente con otra.

"Sí, lo es. Ella no se merece esto" murmuré.

Scott frunció el ceño otra vez. "No, yo estaba hablando de Hermione" exclamó. Rodé mis ojos. "Me gustaría seguir conociéndola mejor. Ella es diferente de las otras chicas".

"Ella es única" escapó mi boca antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar. "Pero sigo sin decirle propiamente lo que siento".

Por supuesto, yo tenía sentimientos por ella, pero nunca había usado las 2 palabras que ella había usado conmigo ese día en el pasillo. Sería la cobarde naturaleza masculina o el miedo adolescente pero yo consideraba esas palabras tan llenas de significado que quería decírselas en el momento adecuado. Sólo deseaba poder decírselas algún día.

Scott sonrió por mis palabras y luego se detuvo.

"¿Cuándo tienes planeado decírselo?" preguntó como si estuviera leyendo mi mente.

Masajee mi frente. "No lo sé. Esperar a que ella despierte suena como algo bueno" respondí.

Scott frunció el ceño –de nuevo–, como sorprendido por mi respuesta, luego suspiró.

"No, quiero decir Cho. ¿Cuándo hablarás con ella?" preguntó.

"¿Podrías –por favor–tratar de mantener el hilo de la conversación?" exclamé rodando mis ojos.

Scott me dio una mirada que claramente decía 'Aguántalo. No voy a disculparme'.

"No lo sé, todavía" respondí.

Scott asintió: miró hacia el castillo y luego de regreso a mí.

"Estoy seguro de que quieres ir a verla ahora, ¿no?" preguntó.

Tragué en seco, sintiéndome asustado por la idea de tener esa charla, ahora.

"No en realidad. Ella probablemente aún esté shockeada de saber que estoy vivo".

Scott jadeó. "No, me refiero a Hermione. Probablemente quieres ir a verla, ¿verdad?" dijo.

Rodé mis ojos y lo golpee en el hombro. Dejó salir un gemido divertido.

"Chistoso" escupí, "¿piensas que no entendí que estabas molestándome?"

Scott explotó en risas. "Tu vida amorosa es tan complicada. No pude resistirme" se defendió.

Me encogí de hombros y corrí a través del parque para regresar a la enfermería.

Otra semana pasó y muy pronto la mayoría de los estudiantes se acostumbró a verme en el castillo (eso quiere decir que pararon de asustarse o sobresaltarse cuando me veían en un pasillo). Todas las mañanas, después de levantarme de la cama de Hermione, y cuando mis padres estaban llegando, yo solía dejarles y dar una vuelta alrededor del castillo.

Casi todos mis amigos y compañeros me habían visitado, casi todos excepto Cho. Ella había estado evadiendo el Ala del Hospital y cualquier pasillo donde ella pudiera encontrarme por el último par de semanas. No estaba molesto sobre ello de alguna manera: eso me ayudaba a pensar en nuestra charla, y prepararme para encontrar las palabras correctas que decirle.

Madame Pomfrey revisaba cada vez menos a Hermione, y cada vez que ella lo hacía dejaba salir un pequeño suspiro e incluso un susurro que sonaba como 'pobre chica'. Dumbledore o McGonagall la visitaban diariamente en la enfermería para saber algunas nuevas pero ellos estaban teniendo las expresiones de personas que escuchaban algo que ya sabían. Ellos siempre me daban una pequeña sonrisa de confianza, que para mí se sentían de mentira. Eso me recordaba que ellos estaban cada vez perdiendo más las esperanzas, y que su repetitivo y frágil señal de valentía era una manera de esconderlo de mí.

El director pronto nos dio a entender que él tendría que darles a conocer la situación a los padres de Hermione quienes aún estaban inconscientes de la situación entera y del estado de su hija.

Para mí, todos esos pequeños detalles eran terribles de lidiar, ellos me habían hecho dudar de la posibilidad de tenerla de regreso conmigo. ¿Estábamos condenados a nunca compartir el mismo mundo juntos? ¿No podíamos simplemente tener nuestro final feliz? Ella había peleado para traerme de regreso, pero mi resurrección no estaba pagando su esfuerzo. Yo era el que estaba muerto, ese era mi destino y había tratado de cambiarlo. Hermione estaba viva, su potencial muerte era un fracaso en el camino que ella, se suponía, no tenía que vivir. Yo era el error, y no podía concebir la idea de que yo había cambiado su futuro transformándolo en un dramático destino: si eso fuera así, yo no valdría más que el asesino que me había matado en el cementerio. Yo era el asesino de ella. Todos esos pensamientos poco a poco me habían llevado a un estado depresivo.

Estaba irritado y pensativo y el único momento cuando realmente trataba de ser optimista era cuando leía al lado de la cama de Hermione.

Era de noche y la enfermería estaba silenciosa mientras Madame Pomfrey y el resto de la escuela estaban cenando en el Gran Comedor. Estaba sentado en la silla al lado de la cama de Hermione leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos: _Hogwarts, una historia_.

Fui interrumpido por el sonido de alguien aclarando tímidamente su garganta. Manteniendo el libro abierto, lentamente voltee mi cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa (no había necesidad de lucir rudo o de asustar a las personas que ya estaban algo asustadas de mí).

Mi expresión rápidamente cambió a una sorprendida mirada cuando vi a Cho, de pie en el medio de la habitación. Lucía ansiosa. Nerviosamente apretaba sus dedos, trató de componer una tímida sonrisa. Su largo y brillante cabello negro estaba cubriendo sus hombros. Sus redondeadas mejillas tenían un suave sonrojo que la hacía lucir inocente y sí, quizás, más linda. Ella no había cambiado para nada desde la última vez que caminamos juntos, la mañana antes de la tercera prueba. Sólo lucía algo más madura, y mejor que el día en que la vi en el pasillo con Hermione. Nos miramos a los ojos por un largo minuto, en silencio.

"Lo siento por no haber venido antes" murmuró su suave voz.

Asentí y cerré el libro para ponerlo sobre la mesa.

"Está bien" respondí con voz susurrante.

Se adelantó un paso tratando lo máximo posible de no hacer sonidos con ellos.

"Pensé que tú irías a por mí" confesó con voz temerosa "para… hablar".

Ok, ella estaba acercándose al punto.

"Estaba ocupado, aquí" dije, mirando al dormido cuerpo de Hermione.

Cho saltó, asustada de que me hubiera ofendido de alguna manera. Ella era simplemente como la chica que siempre había conocido: sensata y meticulosa, asustada de irritar a las personas que estaban a su alrededor. Ella era tan diferente de Hermione que nunca temía las consecuencias de sus palabras o acciones: ella hablaba libremente y luego consideraba lo que había dicho. Ella era más impulsiva y real.

"Lo siento" murmuró Cho rápidamente. "Ella te trajo de regreso, es lógico que te sientas agradecido con ella".

Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron, sus palabras estaban tan alejadas de la verdad. Tenía los nervios de punta y ya no podía sufrir resistiendo palabras equivocadas nunca más. Estaba tan asustado con la idea de perder a Hermione, como un veneno que estaba lenta y viciosamente comiéndome desde adentro. Casi podía percibir su sabor en la punta de mi lengua. Estaba enfermo de todas esas personas que estaban implicando que pronto yo renunciaría, que aceptaría lo obvio. Por supuesto, Cho no había dicho algo como eso pero lo sentí como si ella insistiera en el hecho de que Hermione era solo la bruja que me había traído de regreso a la vida, y que si yo tuviera que perderla, no sería tan malo. Ella estaba tan equivocada, Hermione era mucho más que eso, ella era mi salvadora, mi amiga, mi compañera y mi todo.

"¿Agradecido?" repetí, furioso. "¡_Yo la amo_!" mi boca finalmente siseó las tres palabras.

Cho abrió ampliamente sus ojos por la sorpresa y mordió nerviosamente su labio visiblemente avergonzada, sorprendida y molesta.

Suspiré, frustrado por mi conducta, sintiéndome molesto pero también culpable y avergonzado de mi reacción. Cubrí mi cara con ambas manos y las pasé sobre mi cabello.

Escuché a Cho caminar hacia mí. Se mantuvo de pie y después de algunos segundos gentilmente puso su mano en mi hombro –con algo de duda también–. No me moví.

"No… no lo sabía" se disculpó. Su voz tembló un poco, aparentemente confundida y algo afectada, incluso si yo no estaba seguro sobre qué. "Si…" su voz se fue apagando en murmullos "necesitas hablar con alguien, confiar en alguien. Estaré allí". Ella no podía esconder lo amargo de su tono de voz. Obviamente, ella estaba desilusionada: no había pensado que nuestra reunión se transformaría en esto. Yo siempre supe que estaba simplemente tratando de ser educada, ella podría probablemente no querer escuchar a su ex -novio hablando sobre sus sentimientos por otra chica. Yo no lo querría, así que supongo que era lo mismo para ella.

Finalmente libere mi cara y rápidamente miré a Cho que seguía de pie detrás de mí, luego miré de regreso a Hermione.

"Creo que nuestro caminos se dividen y sería mejor si ambos seguimos los nuevos destinos a que nos llevan. Por separado" murmuré con voz calmada, nunca rompiendo mi mirada de la cara de Hermione. "Te deseo lo mejor, cualquier sea el chico que elijas o que hayas elegido" agregué, haciendo mi propio guiño sobre Harry.

La escuché contener un pequeño jadeo. Ella suspiró y preparó sus palabras para disculparse sobre su creciente relación con Potter. No necesitaba que se justificara, simplemente no importaba. Yo ya no era su novio, y no tenía los sentimientos que se suponía que debía tener para con ella. No estaba celoso o molesto con ella o con Harry. No me alcanzaba. Por supuesto que yo había estado en una relación con Cho, me había preocupado por ella, había tenido sentimientos por ella. Pero ellos habían chocado de lleno con mi amor por Hermione.

Cho estaba respirando ruidosamente haciendo lo máximo que podía para controlar sus sollozos. Sentí su palma, luego lentamente sus dedos dejaron mi hombro. Tomó un largo respiro y finalmente habló.

"Ojalá se despierte pronto" murmuró con voz temblorosa.

Asentí y aprecié su esfuerzo por esconder su desilusión y aceptar mi decisión.

Miró hacia la cama y la escuché dejar la enfermería más rápido de lo que había ingresado.

Me levanté de mi silla y me incliné sobre Hermione. Acaricié su cara y besé su frente.

"Te amo Hermione. Regresa y dame la oportunidad de decírtelo" susurré.

La punta de mis dedos se deslizaron sobre sus párpados cerrados esperando poder ver sus grandes ojos cafés otra vez.

* * *

**(*) Weak-ley:** juego de palabras intraducible entre "débil" y el apellido de Ron "Weasley".

* * *

_**Hola señoritas! Casi un mes desde la última actualización... que irresponsable XD espero que el proximo me tome menos. Aunque ya estamos en la recta final chicas ^^~ unos 4 o 5 caps más y termina la historia. **_

_**Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, nuevamente los he leído todos y de verdad que los agradezco por montones. **_

_**No los aburro más... ya que quiero que digieran el chap xD ~ porque vaya que han ocurrido cosas ;D ~ **_

_**Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!**_  
**- Paziii.**


	29. New Teaching

**Disclaimer.** _Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia tampoco es de mi propiedad, sino que de una magnífica escritora llamada _**sissou**_ quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para publicar la traducción de su fic._

**Agradecimientos.**_ Muchísimas gracias a _**Miss Kathy90**_ por oficiar de Beta para esta traducción. Y a todos quienes la han agregado a sus Alertas/Favoritos y que además se dan el tiempo para dejar un review.  
_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 28**  
Nueva enseñanza

* * *

Comencé a despertar alentada por el sonido de unas _casi_ silenciosas pisadas zumbando en mis oídos. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados pensando, estaba bastante segura de que me encontraba en alguna especie de sueño extraño, uno donde eres incapaz de distinguir que es parte de tu 'alucinación' y que es en realidad el mundo real.

Comencé a sumergirme de regreso a mi pesado sueño cuando escuché una suave y susurrante voz hablando.

"Sr. Diggory", la voz retumbó en mis oídos. "Necesito que se despierte por favor".

Entreabrí mis ojos un poco, peleando contra mi cuerpo y la fatiga. Nunca me había sentido tan aturdida en una mañana, era como si no hubiera dormido por noches completas y mi cuerpo estaba rogando por descanso. Pero, yo sabía que había dormido. Lo sabía. Lo sentía. Pero era como si mi cuerpo estuviese peleando contra dos sensaciones completamente opuestas.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos y fui golpeada por la cegadora luz proveniente de los enormes ventanales de la habitación. ¿No podrían haber cerrado las cortinas? Cerré mis ojos y esperé, esperé para que mis pupilas se acostumbraran a la nueva luminosidad. Finalmente pude abrirlos (aunque lo correcto sería decir que los dejé medio cerrados).

"¿Sr. Diggory?" repitió la voz. "¿Está despierto?"

Fruncí el ceño cuando reconocí a Dumbledore. Incluso si aún estaba adormilada, puse atención. Dumbledore nerviosamente aclaró su garganta preparándose mentalmente a sí mismo para hablar, y tratando de escoger las palabras apropiadas.

"Cedric" comenzó. Estaba sorprendida de escucharle usar el nombre de una persona excepto por los otros profesores o por Harry; obviamente, él se encontraba frente a un problema. Se quedó en silencio un momento y tomó un profundo respiro. "Madame Pomfrey no ha observado ningún cambio… y ya lleva un buen tiempo así. Creo que sería adecuado el informar a sus padres".

Fruncí el ceño nuevamente, pero mantuve mi mirada fija.

"Yo sé que luce como si estuviéramos perdiendo las esperanzas, pero eso no significa que nos rendiremos, Cedric".

La habitación se mantuvo en silencio.

"Ella continuará quedándose en la escuela si sus padres están de acuerdo" agregó la profesora McGonagall, tratando de apoyar el anuncio del director. "Podrás seguirla viendo tanto como quieras".

"Cedric, ellos necesitan saber lo que pasa con su hija" dijo Dumbledore después de una pausa.

"Ellos necesitan tenerla cerca de ellos. No tenemos derecho a esconderles esto. No tenemos derecho a mantener a una hija lejos del amor de sus padres".

Después de un momento de silencio, el director sonrió débilmente. "Bien, visitaré a sus padres mañana" apuntó. Me estremecí cuando me imaginé a Dumbledore haciendo este terrible anuncio a ellos. Probablemente estarían devastados. Se abrazarían, y tal vez incluso llorarían. No podía permitir que sintieran eso; era mi deber el protegerlos de tan indecible dolor y tristeza.

"Por favor, no hable con ellos" murmuré con una débil y casi inaudible voz. Me sorprendí por mi falta de energía y estaría aún más sorprendida si ellos me hubieran escuchado. A pesar de todo, McGonagall saltó producto de la sorpresa mientras que Dumbledore abría ampliamente sus ojos. ¿Acaso tan shockeante era escucharme?

Escuché un ruido y justo cuando voltee mi cabeza, divisé a Cedric levantándose de su cama y avanzando rápidamente hacia mí. Atrapó mis manos entre las suyas y se inclinó sobre mí.

Me sorprendí de ver sus brillantes pero hinchados ojos con algo de sueño y casi bañados totalmente por lágrimas. Me sentí culpable cuando me di cuenta de que su estado había sido causado por mí.

Él me estaba sonriendo, acariciando mis nudillos y mis dedos, cada parte de mis manos como si estuviera ansioso por verme.

"¿Cómo puede ser posible? Susurró McGonagall llevándose la mano hacia la boca. Hice un pequeño mohín. ¿Es que acaso era tan imposible?

"¿Recuerda lo que pasó, Srta. Granger?" preguntó Dumbledore.

Aunque me sentía aún algo dormida, no tuve problemas para recordar mi última memoria.

"Yo… recuerdo salir de mi clases de Encantamientos. Realicé un hechizo y luego todo se volvió negro" murmuré.

Madame Pomfrey corrió hasta mi cama, al lado opuesto de donde estaba Cedric y tomó mi muñeca. "¿Cómo te sientes cariño?" me preguntó. "Estoy bien, creo. Sólo un poco cansada" respondí. "Que no te sorprenda. Has estado dormida por mucho tiempo" exclamó. Miré a Cedric, quien me dio una sonrisa de apoyo; incluso aunque yo supiera que estaba emocionado.

"¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?" pregunté.

"El Sr. Diggory ha estado de regreso con nosotros por ya 3 semanas" respondió McGonagall.

Jadee, sorprendida. Quería protestar, decirles que eso era imposible, que no podía haber estado dormida por todo el tiempo que me habían dicho, pero luego miré mis manos y me di cuenta que los moretones y cortes que me había hecho aquella noche en el cementerio eran casi invisibles ahora. Miré mis manos con una mezcla de fascinación y horror.

"Sus amigos y todos sus compañeros estarán muy felices de saber que finalmente ha despertado" Dumbledore dijo con una sonrisa. Miré a Cedric: él seguí allí parado mirándome y manteniéndose en silencio.

"Bueno, creo que debería ir a avisarle a sus amigos y también a realizar un anuncio durante el desayuno" dijo el director con entusiasmo.

"Hablaré con los profesores" agregó McGonagall.

Ambos me miraron, luego a Cedric, y compartieron una pequeña sonrisa. "Es un placer tenerla de regreso señorita Granger" dijo con un tono maternal. "Gracias, profesora" respondí, aún algo confundida. Esto era tan irreal. ¿Cómo pude haber estado dormida por tanto tiempo? No podía ni siquiera entender el porqué me había desmayado después de haber realizado el hechizo.

Por supuesto, me había sentido cansada pero había supuesto que había sido porque no había dormido muy bien y también a que había tenido una noche difícil. Me sentí culpable cuando imaginé a todas las personas que se preocupaban por mí, sentados al lado de mi cama, preguntándose que es lo que me había ocurrido. No podía soportar la idea de haberles causado sufrimiento, de haberles causado dolor. ¡Incluso me sentía culpable por Ronald! Él era un idiota, pero igualmente no se merecía esto. Pero, más que todo eso, me sentía sumamente culpable por Cedric: él me necesitaba a su lado, y yo simplemente había encontrado una manera de estar dormida durante sus primeras semanas de regreso-a-la-vida. Él había tenido que enfrentarse a la reacción de sus padres y compañeros solo, sin que yo pudiera apoyarlo. Por supuesto, no me preocupaba de que Scott hubiera estado haciendo su parte del trabajo como mejor amigo.

Madame Pomfrey le pidió a Cedric que saliera por un par de minutos y corriera la cortina para que así ella pudiera examinarme con mayor cuidado. Él asintió pero dejó ir mi mano lentamente. Divisé a Madame Pomfrey rodando sus ojos con algo de molestia y diversión. Se inclinó sobre mí y comenzó a examinarme. Me mantuve en silencio y obedecí todas sus órdenes.

Después de algunos minutos, corrió nuevamente la blanca cortina y pude ver a Cedric, parado justo detrás de ella, nerviosamente mordiendo su pulgar.

"Ella parece estar bien, obviamente" le dijo Madame Pomfrey. Cedric le sonrió, aunque sentí que lo hizo más por ser educado que por verdaderamente sentirlo.

Madame Pomfrey me ayudó a sentarme en la cama realizando un cómodo apoyo para mi espalda con una pila de almohadas.

"¿Hay algo que quieras?" me preguntó. Mordí mi labio y asentí.

"Estoy… hambrienta" admití con voz avergonzada: no me gustaba sentir que las personas estaban a mi servicio.

Madame Pomfrey me sonrió.

"Te traeré una bandeja. El señor Diggory puede quedarse acompañándola" explicó. Se volteó hacia él para decirle que si la necesitaba no dudara en llamarla.

Madame Pomfrey dejó la enfermería, cuidadosamente cerrando las puertas tras ella. No tuve tiempo de darme cuenta de que se había ido cuando Cedric se acercó velozmente a mi cama y me abrazó con fuerza.

No pude hacer más que sonreír, sorprendida por su apuro. Disfruté la sensación de sentirlo nuevamente y de tocar su piel. No había tenido tiempo de acostumbrarme a su 'carne': era como si estuviera viviendo nuevamente la delicia de tenerlo cerca de mí.

"Sabía que despertarías" susurró contra mi cabello. "Me asustaste" confesó. Rompió el abrazo para así poder mirarme y acariciar mi rostro.

"Lo siento" respondí con vergüenza, "no quería que ocurriera esto".

Cedric mantuvo esa triste mirada que tenía desde que me había despertado y finalmente la abandonó para sonreírme. Besó mi frente y se sentó de regreso en el borde de mi cama, mirándome como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

Pasó las manos a través de su pelo y suspiró. "Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte". Levantó su mirada y me dio una involuntaria sonrisa ladeada. "Pero creo que ahora si tendremos tiempo" dijo.

Le di una débil sonrisa, aún sintiéndome exhausta. Pero no podía ignorar el que él luciera preocupado. Era como si estuviera preparándome, como si él estuviera ansioso de discutir algo conmigo, lo cual le hacía estar molesto y deseando mantenerlo escondido por el momento. Me sentía como si él se estuviera enfocando en el hecho de que yo estaba de regreso posponiendo el problema para más tarde.

Esto me asustó porque estaba bastante segura de saber cual era el punto de conflicto. Me mantuve sin hacer comentarios sobre su comportamiento, y elegí pretender no darme cuenta de su preocupación porque no quería hablar sobre ello en este momento. Me gustaría esperar y tener tiempo de encontrar las mejores palabras para justificarme.

"¿Has visto a Scott?" le pregunté para poder mantenerlo alejado del tema. Me dio una mirada que me daba a entender que él sabía lo que yo estaba haciendo pero sus buenas maneras lo sobrepasaban y accedió a continuar el hilo de conversación que yo había dejado caer.

"Lo hice" respondió mientras sonreía. "Él está muy emocionado por poder verte".

Sonreí y nerviosamente pasé mis dedos por uno de mis rizos para tratar de esconder mi vergüenza. Cedric me sonrió e inclinó su cabeza hacia mí. "Relájate Granger. No tendrás tu regaño ahora" susurró con voz malvada, moviendo mi rebelde rizo tras mi oreja. No pude evitar el dejar escapar un jadeo y regalarme una mirada de preocupación.

Nuestra conversación no prometía ser fácil para mí. Pero yo debía de hacerme responsable de mis actos. No me arrepentía de mi decisión, y ahora ya me encontraba segura de que el estado en que me había encontrado por las pasadas semanas había sido directa consecuencia de ello. Me sonrió y me dio un rápido beso en la punta de la nariz. Fuimos interrumpidos por el ruido de las puertas siendo abiertas con fuerza. Nos volteamos y pudimos ver a Harry avanzando a toda velocidad, seguido muy de cerca por Ronald.

"Merlín, Hermione" exclamó.

Cedric educadamente se levantó de la cama y dejó espacio para mis amigos. No me perdí de la dura mirada que compartieron Ron y él cuando pasó por su lado.

"La profesora McGonagall se reunió con nosotros en el pasillo y nos contó las buenas noticias. ¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Harry, mirándome cuidadosamente desde los pies de la cama, como si estuviera esperando encontrar solo la mitad de mi cuerpo.

"Estoy bien, Harry" respondí con una sonrisa. Me voltee y miré a Ron que se mantenía en silencio. "Es bueno verte" le dije con una sonrisa amistosa. No mantenía ningún rencor contra él y quería que lo tuviera claro.

Divisé la expresión de Cedric quien estaba en el borde de la cama tras los chicos rodando sus ojos. No lucía muy feliz de que hubiera perdonado a Ron tan fácil. Sabía que su reacción no era necesariamente mala: simplemente era muy protector conmigo. Él sabía cuando me afectaban los comentarios de Ron; él también sabía que mis amigos eran del tipo de chicos que cometían una y otra vez los mismos errores.

Hablamos por varios minutos, Cedric se mantuvo en la misma postura en la que estaba antes. Ron se mantuvo malhumorado y se tornó incluso peor cuando Harry comenzó a discutir las razones de mi serio desmayo. La tensión entre él y Cedric era tan visible que fácilmente podría haber hecho arder mis ojos. Incluso aunque al principio estuve algo confundida al respecto, luego encontré la razón más lógica para ello: Ron estaba definitivamente culpando a Cedric por lo que había ocurrido. Tuve que admitir que la idea me hizo sentir increíblemente molesta: no soportaba la idea de que Cedric pudiera ser criticado o acusado, especialmente cuando él no era el responsable. Incluso si yo adoraba a mi amigo un montón, ¡él no significaba lo mismo en la escala contra Cedric! Tendría que tener una seria conversación sobre eso con él en un momento más apropiado.

Pronto, los chicos tuvieron que irse a clases, y me encontré a mí misma sola con Cedric. Él no escondió su satisfacción en cuanto vio a mis amigos dejar el borde de mi cama y salir de la enfermería. Ambos cerraron la puerta y comencé a contar el número de ventanas de la gran habitación tratando desesperadamente de evadir su mirada.

Mirando hacia todos lados donde mis ojos alcanzaran; me sorprendí de encontrar un ramo de maravillosos jazmines blancos.

"¿De donde salieron esos?" pregunté genuinamente curiosa y no solamente por tratar de evadir un tema serio. "Mi jardín" respondió caminando hacia la mesa y acariciando suavemente una de las flores.

"Son hermosas". Cedric sonrió al escuchar mi respuesta.

"Mi madre tiene muchos tipos de flores, éstas incluidas". Explicó con una nota de nostalgia.

Miré el ramo de flores y luego fui golpeada por un detalle que me había pasado desapercibido.

"Quieres decir… ¿tu madre estuvo aquí?" pregunté, ahogándome, sintiendo que me volvía más débil de lo que ya estaba.

"Ella te ha estado visitando casi todos los días" respondió orgullosamente.

Me sonrojé un poco con la idea de que Madame Diggory estuviera sentada al lado de mi cama: era como una especie de cena oficial con los padres del novio pero sin casa, sin comida y conmigo inconsciente. No esperaba el conocerlos tan rápido, no esperaba en realidad conocerlos bajo ninguna circunstancia. "Ellos se preocupan por ti" agregó Cedric. Acaricié mi frente pensando en estas personas que incluso sin conocer se habían preocupado de mi estado.

"Lo siento" murmuré otra vez.

Cedric me miró y luego se sentó en mi cama. Tomó mi mano entre las suyas y gentilmente entrelazó nuestros dedos. Sus largos y bien modelados dedos combinaban perfectamente con los míos y mi piel se suavizaba con su contacto. Se inclinó hacia delante y descansó su frente sobre la mía. La calidez de su respiración acariciando mi piel era intoxicante. Tomé respiraciones más profundas para no perder completamente el oxigeno de los pulmones. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, y Cedric simplemente exhalaba su aliento haciendo mi corazón saltarse varios latidos.

La proximidad de su cuerpo era tan avasalladora como excitante: avasalladora porque, nunca me había sentido tan relajada e incluso necesitada de un chico y su contacto, era como si yo fuera completamente dependiente de él, y este nuevo sentimiento no calzaba con la Hermione Granger que solía ser; excitante porque estaba ansiosa de él, quería que me entregara más, que me ayudara a explorar todas esas nuevas sensaciones que la anterior Hermione Granger jamás había escuchado o experimentado.

"Te extrañé" exhaló, su voz temblando con una sinceridad que reconocí como deseo.

Quería responderle que yo también, pero no pude: mi voz estaba paralizada como para poder haber hecho algún sonido, mi mente demasiado brumosa como para pensar bien. Su frente seguía pegada a la mía, y sentí su mandíbula apoyándose en la base de mi cara. Temblé un poco pero eso no lo detuvo de su maniobrar.

No me moví, escasamente capaz de cerrar mis ojos en ese momento. Sus labios estaban sólo a milímetros de mi boca. Sentí que abrió sus ojos y dudó unos segundos: asegurándose de que yo estaba de acuerdo en recibir su beso, mientras yo me encontraba tan atontada y petrificada que era incapaz de inclinarme hacia delante. Yo me mantenía como la chica inexperta respecto de los hombres y todo el tema de las relaciones: con él yo no era más que la estudiante que me gustaba ser. Quería que él me enseñara las reglas del amor.

Mantuve mis ojos cerrados y esperé a que él captara el mensaje.

Cedric bajó sus párpados y acercó su mandíbula hacia la mía. El pequeño contacto provocó cosquillas en mi piel.

Lentamente abrió sus labios y acarició los míos castamente. Retrocedió para luego rápidamente darme un par de dulces y tiernos besos de mariposa en los labios, cada vez haciéndolos más largos y más emocionales. Cada contacto hizo que mi piel se sintiera más liviana; pronto me sentí insaciable de esta sensación y de sus besos.

Llegando al quinto beso o tal vez al sexto (¿a quién le importa?), se separó de mí regalándome una inocente sonrisa. Se inclinó nuevamente, y, para mi sorpresa, desvió su boca en el último momento para besar mi frente. Gruñí internamente cuando comprendí que el chico claramente estaba jugando conmigo. Fruncí el ceño, a lo cual simplemente me regaló un guiño malvado.

La puerta se abrió y Madame Pomfrey entró a la habitación con una bandeja en sus manos. La posó sobre mi regazo y me di cuenta de que habían dos platos. Tomé una tostada y le saqué una mascada. Me voltee hacia Cedric y lo vi mirándome con expresión divertida. "Cedric. Te traje un plato también. ¿No tienes hambre?" le preguntó una sorprendida Madame Pomfrey.

Cedric la miró y le sonrió. "No gracias, estoy satisfecho" respondió. Madame Pomfrey frunció el ceño un momento pero luego levantando los hombros volvió de regreso a su propio trabajo. Cedric me miró regalándome una sonrisa de conocimiento, me sonrojé aunque no me sentía muy avergonzada sobre ese pensamiento: las lecciones habían comenzado.

* * *

A la hora de almuerzo, fui despertada por la visita de Ginny y Lavender. Ambas corrieron a través de la habitación y saltaron sobre mi cama. Cedric estaba inclinado contra la muralla cerca de la mesa. Ambas chicas se sonrojaron cuando lo escucharon soltar risitas entre dientes.

"Hola, Cedric" dijeron ambas.

"Hola Ginny… Lavender" respondió sonriendo y mirándolas. Ambas soltaron unas risitas nerviosas y yo tuve que contenerme de rodar mis ojos.

"Necesito hablar con Scott. Volveré más tarde" dijo. Caminó por el lado de la cama y mirando a las chicas. "Cuiden de ella por mí, ¿está bien?" les preguntó con una terriblemente inocente sonrisa. Lavender asintió tontamente y le regaló una sonrisa brillante, que podría fácilmente habernos enceguecido. Cedric salió de la enfermería y las dos Gryffindor instantáneamente cambiaron su estado de ánimo a uno inquisitivo.

"¿Qué es lo que está pasando entre ustedes dos?" Preguntó Lavender. Rodé mis ojos a causa de su femenina pregunta.

"Oh vamos, Lavender. Hermione viene recién saliendo de un coma. Necesita tiempo para poder contestar estas preguntas". La sermoneó Ginny. Le di una agradecida sonrisa, silenciosamente felicitándola por su madurez.

Lavender se tranquilizó algo avergonzada y ambas se mantuvieron en silencio mirando el suelo durante varios segundos. No había pasado ni siquiera un minuto completo cuando Ginny me miró con una entusiasta sonrisa.

"¡Suficiente tiempo!" exclamó, "ahora, dinos, ¿están juntos? ¿Él es el chico del que me hablaste en la biblioteca? ¿Se han besado? ¿Besa bien? ¿Lo amas?"

Abrí ampliamente mis ojos, sorprendida.

"¿Qué pregunta se supone que debo responder primero?" pregunté. Sonreí cuando me di cuenta de que había sólo una respuesta a todas ellas: sí.

Ginny y Lavender rodaron sus ojos, implicando sin emitir sonido "¡Novata!"

"Bueno, sólo responde algo" me urgió Lavender.

"Nosotros… hmmm… estamos juntos" respondí incómodamente a la vez que rascaba mi cabeza.

Ambas chicas gritaron al mismo tiempo y cubrí mis oídos para salvar mis tímpanos.

"Merlín, ¿no es extraño el salir con él cuando tú sabías que él de alguna manera estaba muerto?" preguntó Lavender. Simplemente sonreí por la manera en que definió el estado de Cedric.

"No seas ridícula. Creo que ha regresado más guapo de lo que ya era" exclamó Ginny palmeando el hombro de su amiga.

Lavender meditó un par de segundos acerca de esas palabras y asintió.

"Tienes razón. Cedric siempre fue el chico más guapo de la escuela pero ahora él es definitivamente ardiente" dijo "¿Crees que la muerte pueda hacer a las personas más atractivas?"

Se me escapó una risa de diversión y miré a las dos chicas discutiendo sobre los beneficios de estar muerto. Esto era tan irreal; ellas estaban hablando sobre la muerte como algún tipo de privilegio: se habían olvidado del lado falso de ella. La muerte se había convertido, para ellas, en algo que podría ser temporal y que fácilmente se podía salir de ella. Yo simplemente las miré y esperé que no todas las personas sintieran lo mismo, olvidando el macabro lado de la muerte y sólo enfocándose en la parte buena que era volver a la vida. No le temo a los fantasmas, solamente a los vivos: ellos son más rebeldes y de mente estrecha. Será difícil hacerles cambiar la opinión sobre la muerte y la resurrección.

Será difícil que acepten a Cedric.

* * *

Más tarde, cuando las chicas ya se habían ido a sus clases me sentí menos débil que por la mañana. Dumbledore había visitado la enfermería, seguido por el profesor Snape.

"Srta. Granger, luce como si estuviera mejor, ahora" dijo con una sonrisa. Cedric y yo miramos a ambos y sonreímos. "Pero" agregó, "usted aún se encuentra débil y no será capaz de caminar decentemente por varias semanas. Su cuerpo necesita reponer todas sus energías. Así que hasta entonces… no más magia… de ninguna manera. Necesitará ser paciente y esperar por mi aprobación antes de usar su varita otra vez. ¿Puedo contar con ello?" preguntó a la vez que fruncía el ceño.

Jadee en sorpresa: estaba de acuerdo en no caminar, en mantenerme acostada, pero no me podía imaginar sin usar magia: era todo lo que tenía en este mundo.

"Me aseguraré de que siga las reglas" Cedric respondió por mi.

Le di una dura mirada que claramente decía "Traidor". El director sonrió, obviamente satisfecho. ¿Acaso no entendía que no puedo vivir sin la magia?

"¿Hay algo que desee?" me preguntó Dumbledore.

"En realidad, sí" respondí rápidamente, temerosa de que el director cambiara su modo de pensar y cancelara su pregunta. "Me gustaría ir afuera. Extraño el aire fresco".

El director dudó un poco y compartió una mirada con Madame Pomfrey.

"¿Acaso el coma la volvió sorda, Srta. Granger? No puede caminar" murmuró Snape.

Violentamente mordí mi labio inferior. "Lo sé pero… no caminar, no esfuerzos y no magia. ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?" pregunté.

Cedric me miró con una indescifrable y triste mirada. Los profesores se miraron entre ellos. Dumbledore dio un paso más cerca y sonrió. "Estoy bastante seguro de que tenemos una silla de ruedas en algún lugar del castillo. Madame Pomfrey la traerá aquí para usted" dijo. Le di una media sonrisa y asentí, agradecida por su amabilidad y comprensión.

* * *

Media hora después, Filch apareció con una decente silla de ruedas en la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey me ayudó a vestirme luego de correr la cortina. Dudé entre sonreír o molestarme cuando vi el objeto. La silla de ruedas simbolizaba libertad tanto como la cautividad: okay, ahora era libre de ir al exterior, pero no exactamente con todas las libertades que tenía antes. Levanté las mantas y comencé a salir de la cama. Pronto, me sentí sobrepasada por la fatiga: ¿cómo me iba a imaginar que este pequeño esfuerzo iba a ser tan cansador?

Cedric colocó la silla en el borde de la cama y se acercó a mí.

"Déjame ayudarte" murmuró con una nota de amargura.

Quise protestar, quería lidiar con esto, tan sólo quería hacerlo por mí misma, pero viendo el rostro triste de Cedric me mantuve en silencio: yo sabía que esta situación era tan difícil para él como para mí. Me cargó entre sus brazos y me sentó sobre la silla.

Rápidamente, me llevó fuera de la enfermería a través de los pasillos a lo largo de los corredores abandonados por los estudiantes ya que era hora de clases. Alcanzamos las grandes puertas y salimos hacia los terrenos. Cedric siguió estrictamente el camino de cemento incapaz de hacer rodar la silla sobre el pasto debido a las ruedas. Trató pero era sumamente pesado.

"Sólo quedémonos aquí. Está bien" le calmé. Cedric asintió, un poco molesto, y se mantuvo atrás de mí mirando el paisaje.

Respiré el aire fresco y sonreí. Miré a Cedric: no parecía estar de un modo muy sonriente.

Mordí mi labio cuando comprendí que había llegado el momento de tratar con nuestro problema.

"¿Ocurre algo malo?" pregunté genuinamente.

Suspiró y rascó su cuello.

"¿Algo malo?" repitió, "¡Casi te mueres!" gritó. Gemí: okay, él estaba yendo directo al punto. Obviamente había estado muy frustrado por no haberlo dicho en la mañana.

"Pero no lo hice. Así que no hay nada por lo cual lamentarse" respondí con voz serena.

"¿Por qué reaccionas como si nada hubiera pasado? Nosotros simplemente no podemos evadir este punto sólo porque tú piensas que es solamente un detalle".

"Okay, hablemos sobre ello entonces" sisee provocativamente. "¿Qué es lo que realmente te ha molestado?"

Cedric exhaló ruidosamente, avanzó algunos pasos por el patio, mirando hacia el lago. Entonces, se volteó hacia mí.

"¡No tendrías que haberlo hecho!" gritó, "Yo sé que había una advertencia acerca del hechizo. Tú simplemente la ignoraste y me mentiste sobre ello…. No deberías haber decidido sola. Yo necesitaba saberlo".

"Tú te habrías vuelto innecesariamente loco sobre ello".

Cedric rodó sus ojos. "Tienes razón: quedando en coma y estar en una silla de rueda es tan innecesario. ¿Por qué habría de haberme asustado?" exclamó.

"Yo hice mi elección. ¿Dime que no habrías detenido todo si yo te hubiera dicho la verdad?""

Cedric me lanzó dagas con sus ojos, furioso de que hubiera descubierto su debilidad.

"Sí, lo habría hecho" gruñó.

Medité por un par de segundos y luego lo miré. "Bueno, entonces estuvo bien que no te lo haya dicho. El miedo es un obstáculo".

Cedric abrió la boca, listo para protestar, pero luego se quedó en silencio. "Deberías de habérmelo dicho" murmuró con amargura y desilusión.

Me sentir enfurecer. ¿Cómo podía ser tan injusto conmigo? ¿Cuán fácil me juzgaba como si yo hubiera cometido un error?

"No me arrepiento de nada" grité, mis ojos aguándose instantáneamente. "Incluso sabiendo las consecuencias, haría lo mismo una y otra vez, ¡y no sentiría algún remordimiento! Te quería a mi lado, y hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para lograrlo. No me preocupo por mí si tú no estás aquí". Ahora estaba llorando. Cedric estaba mirándome con una triste mirada. Frunció el ceño y se arrodilló frente a mí. Sostuve sus manos y sollocé. "No voy a decir que lo siento porque no es así: es la mejor cosa que probablemente he hecho, **nunca**. Y _cada_ vez que te veo y que te toco… simplemente me siento feliz… satisfecha".

Cedric miró hacia la distancia y luego regresó su vista hacia mí. Acarició mi mejilla y secó mis lágrimas.

"Hermione, tú eres mi único obstáculo: sólo tu seguridad podría haber detenido mis planes. No quiero perderte, no puedo ni imaginarme el perderte" se quejó. Me miró profundamente a los ojos, sosteniendo fuertemente mi mano. "Te amo" murmuró sin romper el contacto visual.

Dejé escapar una risa, sorprendida por sus palabras.

"Lamento que me haya tomado todo este tiempo el decírtelo" confesó.

Me incliné hacia él y sostuve su cara entre mis manos. Sonreí y acaricié sus labios con los míos para luego retroceder. No quería ir demasiado rápido con él; teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo ahora. Podíamos tomarlo con calma.

Cedric estaba obviamente pensando lo mismo: se levantó, se inclinó y me abrazó. No sé que es lo que pasará después, que es lo que pensará el ministerio y el mundo mágico sobre el regreso de Cedric a la vida. No se si la pelea será difícil de ganar, pero lo más importante de todo: es que no me preocupan las consecuencias y protestas, hice lo mejor para Cedric.

Sus padres.

Nosotros.

Y yo.

* * *

**Una gran disculpa por toda la demora en subir este cap. Pero a mi favor debo decir de que en mitad de todo este tiempo sufrí un percance con mi lap y tuvo que ser formateada... para pesar mío no tenía los capítulos respaldados en el disco D _ así que tuve que empezar de nuevo con este cap.**

**Además de la disculpa quiero aclararles que NO ME OLVIDO de ustedes ni de la historia, sino que simplemente me ha costado para actualizar. Pero lo seguiré haciendo pase lo que pase porque mis intenciones son las de terminar la traducción completa de este fic para ustedes, además de la traducción de la secuela en caso de que Sissou me autorice. Por lo mismo, quisiera agradecer a _Lien-Cullen-Potter_ por su _gentil_ ofrecimiento de ayudarme a traducir, pero la verdad preferiría sentirme libre con la traducción ya que fue un proyecto que empecé y que tengo deseos de terminar y además no puedo estar a disposición de que en cuanto tú termines de traducir yo tenga que publicar... ponte en el caso de que yo no pueda entrar a internet varios días después de que tu hayas terminado tu parte de la traducción, así que por eso preferiría que si tengo ayuda para traducir no fuera un asunto de que me impongan reglas para ello. Pero para tranquilidad tuya, NO VOY A DEJAR BOTADO EL FIC. Lo voy a terminar si o si, y de preferencia antes de que termine este año. Muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento de todas formas.**

**Nuevamente agradecer a todos quienes han dejado su mensajito de animo y esperando que lo continúe. No los voy a defraudar. **

**Y también agradecer nuevamente a _Miss Kathy_, por su ayuda beteando la traducción, y por supuesto a sissou quien nos ha regalado esta maravillosa historia.**

**El siguiente cap será publicado el proximo sabado, se los firmo. Así que si me ven por twitter recuerdenmelo XD ~**

**Con amor.**  
**-Paascuala.**


	30. Standing ovation

**Disclaimer.** _Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia tampoco es de mi propiedad, sino que de una magnífica escritora llamada _**sissou**_ quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para publicar la traducción de su fic._

**Agradecimientos.**_ Muchísimas gracias a _**Miss Kathy90**_ por oficiar de Beta para esta traducción. Y a todos quienes la han agregado a sus Alertas/Favoritos y que además se dan el tiempo para dejar un review.  
_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 29**  
Ovación

* * *

_HPOV._

Un par de días pasaron después de que había despertado Harry, los Weasley y algunos Gryffindor me visitaron durante su tiempo libre. Cedric no había dejado mi lado excepto cuando me veía con mis amigos; entonces él se iba a los terrenos o a recorrer el castillo, probablemente hablando con sus amigos.

La mañana siguiente me había encontrado por primera vez con Rose Diggory: ella era una mujer encantadora, muy educada y serena, incluso aún cuando Cedric decía que ella era un poco más autoritaria que su marido. Ella había venido ese día con un ramo de rosas rosadas. Cedric había tenido tiempo para contarle que yo había despertado porque no lucía asombrada cuando me vio sentada en mi cama.

Puso las flores en un vaso y se sentó al lado mío, un poco nerviosa, incapaz de encontrar las palabras.

Y yo entendí su comportamiento: ¿qué le podrías decir a la chica que había traído de regreso a la vida a tu amado hijo: "¿Qué tal estás?"? No, probablemente no.

"Me sentí tan agradecida cuando Cedric me dijo que estabas despierta" dijo finalmente. Yo asentí y le sonreí. Rose miró hacia otra dirección y se encogió.

"Yo… también sé sobre tu condición y el hecho de que no puedes usar magia" agregó con voz tímida. "Lamento que te esté ocurriendo todo esto y…"

"No me arrepiento de nada" le corté, sabiendo que ella estaba esperando oír esas palabras. Como una madre, ella no podía evitar el sentirse culpable por lo que me había ocurrido, porque ella sabía que estaba conectado a la resurrección de Cedric. "Cedric merecía su segunda oportunidad".

Rose asintió y me dio una pequeña sonrisa. Palmeó mi mano mientras contenía un sollozo.

"Si hay algo" comenzó, "que necesites, cualquier cosa, por favor siéntete libre de pedírmelo".

Fuimos interrumpidos por Cedric entrando a la enfermería. Me regaló su fantástica y genuina sonrisa y comenzó a caminar hacia mi cama para darme su usual beso en la frente pero entonces se detuvo y avanzó hasta el lado de su madre. Rose contuvo una risita por la reacción de su hijo.

"¿Así que finalmente conociste a mi madre?" me preguntó, a lo cual asentí. Cedric sonreía pero entonces me guiñó un ojo. "Mamá, no me digas que le estabas contando algunas historias sobre mí de cuando era un niño" dijo con voz calmada con una nota de pánico.

Rose sonrió.

"No" exclamó, "tú sabes que ese es el trabajo de tu padre. No el mío". Cedric consideró sus palabras y luego rodó los ojos. Dejé salir una risita. Era maravilloso verlo interactuar con su familia.

Más tarde ese día, le escribí una tarjeta a mis padres en la cual me disculpaba por no haberles enviado noticias. Asumí que sería mejor que ellos no se enteraran sobre lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas.

Traté de sonar confiada y entusiasta tal cual como siempre lo hacía cuando les escribía. En realidad, los extrañaba _un montón_. Haber estado cerca de morir (incluso si yo nunca hubiese usado esas palabras en frente de Cedric o de alguien más) me hizo darme cuenta de cuánto los amaba y me hacía estar ansiosa, como cada verano, de verlos a ambos. Ellos eran una gran parte de mi vida, y eso era exactamente el porqué había decidido esconderles la verdad: más allá de todo, quería protegerlos del dolor y la tristeza.

Me había quedado dormida hasta que oí a Cedric susurrando mi nombre. Me desperté y sentí bajo mis dedos el paquete que se suponía les enviaría a mis padres. Miré hacia arriba y me encontré a mi novio, inclinado hacia mí con una gran sonrisa. Cansadamente me senté contra la cabecera.

"Para ti" murmuró entregándome una rosa rosada. Sonreí y la tomé. "No te puedes imaginar todo lo que tuve que hacer para traértela" dijo con una sonrisa.

Miré rápidamente hacia el vaso sobre la mesita y le sonreí.

"Gracias" respondí simplemente, acariciando los pétalos con mis dedos. "Tú eres mi caballero de brillante armadura personal".

Cedric miró hacia mi regazo y tomó el paquete. "¿Para tus padres?" preguntó.

"Sí. Creo que se comenzarán a preocupar si no reciben alguna carta de mi parte".

Cedric asintió con una punzada de culpa. Puso el envoltorio en el bolsillo de su túnica. "La enviaré por ti" propuso. Asentí sabiendo que él había tomado esto como su misión personal.

Después de una pausa, tomó mis cobertores y comenzó a apartarlos. "Es hora de tu paseo" dijo. Sonreí y le ayudé a liberarme de las frazadas: esta 'carrera' para mí era el único momento en que podía salir de la enfermería y respirar aire fresco. Era también el único momento cuando podía estar sola con Cedric, disfrutando de la intimidad entre nosotros. Por supuesto que nosotros no éramos tan cercanos así, yo seguía estando en la parte del aprendizaje de nuestra relación, y bueno, me gustaba. Cedric era maduro, él sabía exactamente hacia donde quería que fuera nuestra relación amorosa: él era agradable y comprensivo, y realmente se tomaba su tiempo en lo referente a nosotros. Él no era del tipo de esos estudiantes de cuarto o quinto año quienes solamente querían una chica por el deseo de avanzar en algo con ellas tanto como fuera científicamente posible.

"¿A dónde iremos hoy?" pregunté entusiasmadamente.

Cedric puso mala cara mientras alcanzaba la silla de ruedas hasta el lado de mi cama. "Yo no soy el que va a llevarte afuera. Harry y… Weasley" escupió, "quieren pasar algo de tiempo contigo fuera del ala del Hospital". Asentí. Cedric se detuvo y luego agregó. "En realidad, _Harry_ quiere pasar algo de tiempo contigo. Weasley solo busca encontrar algún modo de molestarme".

Me cargó fuera de la cama y luego me colocó sobre la silla de ruedas.

No pude evitar sonreír. "¿Eres posesivo?" pregunté.

Cedric sacudió su cabeza, listo para una respuesta negativa. "Absolutamente" exclamó, orgulloso de sí mismo. Reí, sorprendida por la inesperada respuesta. Se arrodilló en frente de mí y tomó mis manos.

"Lo siento pero te tuve sólo para mí por varios meses" murmuró, "asumo que necesito acostumbrarse a compartirte con el resto de las personas". No pude evitar el sentirme halagada: era tan sorpresivo el escuchar estas palabras viniendo de un estudiante popular, y era más maravilloso escucharlo del chico del que estás enamorada.

Acaricié sus mejillas con mi pulgar y me incliné para besarlo.

Las puertas se abrieron repentinamente y Ron entró con rapidez en la habitación con una molesta mirada que pasó a ser autosuficiente cuando vio que detuvo un casi beso. "¡Ya es hora!" gritó, palmeando sus manos. "Dijiste cinco minutos. No podemos permitirnos perder más tiempo; _nosotros_ tenemos tareas y otras cosas que hacer". Cedric exhaló fuertemente mientras yo palmeaba su hombro. Se levantó y me llevó hacia la salida.

"Hola, Ron" dije.

Mi amigo se inclinó hacia mí y besó mi mejilla, algo –incluso aunque fuera amistoso– a lo que yo no estaba acostumbrada recibir de él.

"Harry nos está esperando en el pasillo. Está emocionado de verte" exclamó Ron. Su mirada se tornó en una desafiante cuando tomó lugar tras la silla de ruedas. "No te molestes" murmuró hacia Cedric, "yo la llevaré".

Le sentí tomar las manillas con una excesiva y completamente innecesaria fuerza.

'_Algunas cosas de chicos_', pensé conteniendo una risita.

Cedric asintió educadamente y dio un paso atrás. Me sentía emocionada y orgullosa de verlo ser paciente con Ronald solo para agradarme. Ron comenzó a dirigirme hacia afuera de la sala de Hospital.

"Trata de no llevarla a través de las escalinatas" Cedric dijo con una sonrisa acompañada de una dura mirada. ¡_Ok, me equivoqué_!

Ron bufó y dejó la enfermería. Le di una última mirada a Cedric que estaba de pie en el medio de la habitación y me despedí con una confiada sonrisa.

Luego nos encontramos con Harry en el pasillo, quien estaba apoyado contra una muralla. "¿Estaba lista?" preguntó.

Ron sonrió. "Te dije que lo estaba y era así" exclamó felizmente.

Vi a Harry componer una pequeña mueca. Luego se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Ahora estaba feliz de compartir algo de tiempo privado con mis dos amigos: había sido un largo tiempo. Había estado tan ocupada con los ingredientes, y después la preparación de la poción que prácticamente no había pasado tiempo con ellos, excepto durante las horas de clases.

Hicimos nuestro camino a través del castillo: los estudiantes mirándonos, los Gryffindor saludándome, y algunos Hufflepuff sonriendo.

"Parece que eres popular ahora" Harry dijo con una sonrisa.

"No creo que los Slytherin piensen lo mismo que tú" respondí. Yo ni siquiera pensaba en si era popular: todas estas personas estaban saludándome porque no tenían nada más que hacer con sus cuerpos para lucir ocupados en algo. Ellos probablemente estaban escondiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos detrás de sonrisas.

Mi amigo bufó, como si los Slytherin no fueran realmente una parte de Hogwarts y no contaran en la encuesta.

Ginny apareció en el pasillo y corrió hacia nosotros. "Voy con ustedes" gritó. Los tres asentimos.

Pronto, estábamos fuera del castillo y llegando al patio. Ron insistió en cargar la silla de ruedas con Harry para ir al lago, incluso aunque yo no quería ser algún tipo de carga. Finalmente me di cuenta de que toda esta empresa no era ni siquiera por mí cuando Ron exclamó con cara presumida. "Así que Diggory no es ni siquiera capaz de llegar a esta parte del parque con la silla, ¿verdad?"

Ginny y Harry rodaron los ojos. "Vamos, Ronald" exclamó Ginny. "Deja de construir tu vida alrededor de Cedric Diggory. Ni siquiera eres su novio. Sólo relájate".

El chico se tornó rojo, como si estuviera quemándose. "No estoy construyendo ninguna maldita cosa alrededor de él" gritó. "Esto es… personal" agregó después de una pausa.

Harry adoptó una suave mirada. "Oh, nuestro Ron está enamorado. Eso es tan dulce".

Me mantuve en silencio durante toda la conversación: incluso aunque yo no entendiera realmente porqué Ron era tan brusco con Cedric o todo lo que concerniera a él. Consideré que era algún tipo de celos de amigos o bueno, meramente la naturaleza gruñona de Ronald.

Mi amigo se encogió de hombros y se sentó sobre el pasto.

"¿Cuándo dejarás esa silla de ruedas?" preguntó Ginny.

"Es algo de tiempo" respondí, "tal vez una semana o dos, hasta que estén seguros de que estoy lo suficientemente descansada".

Le di una confiada sonrisa a Ginny incluso si yo estaba ansiosa de poder caminar sobre mis dos piernas.

"No puedo creer que hayas tenido éxito en traer a Cedric de regreso a la vida" dijo Harry. Se detuvo. "Quiero decir, siempre he sabido que eres una bruja brillante pero ahora… esto es sólo impresionante".

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?" preguntó Ron.

Mordí mi labio inferior: yo sabía que este interrogatorio saldría en algún momento, así que eso quería decir que hoy era el gran día.

"Una poción y un hechizo" respondí, "muy elaborados y difíciles. Me tomó un tiempo conseguir los ingredientes y luego preparar la poción".

"Cedric me dijo que tú lo encontraste en el libro que te regalé para Navidad" dijo Harry.

"Es verdad. Fue un precioso regalo. Gracias de nuevo" respondí con una agradecida mirada. Nunca podría olvidar la felicidad que sentí cuando desenvolví el regaló y encontré el libro. Harry había aparecido –para mí– como el héroe que siempre supe que llegaría a ser.

"Y entonces su fantasma andaba errante alrededor del castillo, ¿uh?" dijo Ron con indiferencia.

Asentí y comencé a sentirme sobrepasada por la desazón que había experimentado cuando descubrí que el pobre chico estaba solo, incapaz de ser oído o visto. "Nadie podía verlo, ni siquiera los otros fantasmas de Hogwarts" dije, "lo vi la noche en que pegué una nota en su cuadro". Recordé nuestro primer encuentro y puse una pequeña mala cara cuando pensé sobre mi tonta reacción, colapsando en el suelo como si hubiera estado frente a una especie de monstruo. Sonreí y me prometí a mi misma que le tendría que preguntar a Cedric lo que pensó de mí cuando me vio casi temblando en el suelo.

"¿Cómo puedes explicar que sólo tú pudieras verlo?" preguntó Harry.

Quería responder que había sido increíblemente suertuda pero eso no se vería como una explicación lógica. Seguía sin poder responderme a mí misma, y en realidad dudaba que pudiera encontrar una respuesta algún día.

La cara de Ginny se suavizó. "Oh, tú eres su pequeño milagro" dijo con voz sedosa. "¡Eso es tan romántico!" Yo no sé si soy el milagro de Cedric, pero como le había dicho a él antes, él era el mío. Ahora, yo consideraba que nuestro encuentro, creciente relación y todo, era parte de mi suerte. Harry sonrió mientras me daba cuenta que Ron estaba bufando.

"Supongo que los ingredientes no fueron fáciles de obtener, ¿verdad?" preguntó mi mejor amigo.

Asentí. "Sí, habían algunas cosas de las que nunca había escuchado antes. Tuve que pedirle ayuda a Hagrid y…" mi voz se apagó, "robar un ingrediente de la oficina de Snape".

"¿Hiciste qué?" chilló Ginny. Me encogí y comencé a buscar algunas disculpas.

"¡Eso es tan genial!" interrumpieron los tres.

"Arriesgado…" agregó Harry.

"…pero tan genial" terminó Ron.

"Danos todos los detalles" me urgió Ginny.

Me reí y comencé a contarles toda la historia, disfrutando este particular momento con mis amigos.

A la hora de la cena, dejamos finalmente el parque (Ron y Harry teniendo un momento duro llevando la silla de ruedas hacia el patio pavimentado). Pasamos a lo largo de pasillos vacíos y no pude evitar pensar sobre la más aterrorizante pregunta, la pregunta a la que _aún_ no tenía respuesta: ¿qué pensaría la gente de mí? Por supuesto, esto nunca podría influenciar mis sentimientos por Cedric y nunca me harían arrepentirme de lo que hice para ayudarle. Sin embargo, una parte de mi mente temía a las miradas de los demás.

¿Estarían todos juzgándome?

¿Sería considerada alguna especie de demonio usando magia negra para satisfacer sus caprichos?

Había aceptado, por primera vez, comer mi cena con el resto de los estudiantes en el Gran Comedor, y para ser honesta estaba petrificada, imaginándome a mi misma en el medio de la habitación, todos los ojos encadenados en mí.

Llegamos al Gran Comedor, y para mi sorpresa, estaba abarrotado. Incluso superado. Incluso dude de si habían un puñado de personas extrañas que se habían unido a sí mismos en el lugar para hacerme sentir más incómoda.

Todos los estudiantes que estaban conversando y comiendo se detuvieron y me miraron. Estaba tan silencioso, ¡que pensé que podría oír mis propios latidos! Harry silenciosamente me condujo a través del comedor hacia la mesa Gryffindor. Yo estaba enrollando nerviosamente mis dedos para contenerme de morder mis uñas.

Miré hacia la mesa Hufflepuff y vi a Cedric. En silencio, él estaba mirándome con rostro preocupado; entonces miró a su alrededor lanzando algunas angustiadas miradas a cualquiera que pudiera verle. Incluso aunque luché para no mirar a la mesa Slytherin, mis ojos se deslizaron hacia ellos y pude ver a Malfoy riéndose disimuladamente con sus dos perros falderos.

Me sentí sonrojar. Incapaz de aguantar más, tomé las dos ruedas de la silla causando que Harry se detuviera abruptamente de su caminar. Con mis manos, comencé a hacer girar las ruedas para dejar la habitación tan rápido como fuera científicamente posible.

Escuché el ruido de una silla siendo arrastrada y cuando miré hacia arriba vi a Dumbledore levantándose. Él estaba dominando toda la habitación con su presencia. Los estudiantes lo miraron, obviamente esperando a que hablara, pero nunca lo hizo. Meramente se mantuvo en silencio. Entonces lentamente levantó sus manos y comenzó a aplaudir.

El sonido de sus aplausos resonando a través del Comedor.

Lo miré con lo que con certeza era una mirada despistada. Dumbledore siguió aplaudiendo orgullosamente, sonriéndome. A él se unieron la profesora McGonagall, luego Sprout, Flitwick, y Hagrid también, quien se levantó y aplaudió. Me voltee hacia Harry quien me dio una inocente mirada: él estaba tan perdido en esto como lo estaba yo.

Pronto, todos los profesores estaban levantados. Y entonces, él lo hizo: Cedric, quien estaba sonriendo, se levantó de su banca y comenzó a aplaudir con todo el orgullo que sentía por mí. Scott, el equipo de Quidditch, Aaron y el resto de los Hufflepuff al mismo tiempo que varios Gryffindor hacían lo mismo.

Antes de que pudiera pensar más sobre lo que estaba pasando, todos los estudiantes estaban levantados, aplaudiendo con sus manos.

Ron, Harry y Ginny se les unieron, y me encontré a mi misma siendo la única persona que se había mantenido sentada.

Director, profesores y estudiantes estaban sonriendo (excepto los Slytherin que se mantenían neutrales, pero ellos no contaban en la encuesta, ¿verdad?) y felicitándome por lo que había hecho.

Dejé salir una risa, sintiendo las lágrimas bajando por mis mejillas. Sequé una lágrima y miré a Cedric. Él estaba tan emocionado como yo: incluso aunque estaba sonriendo, yo podía ver sus ojos brillantes. Yo estaba feliz: estaba olvidando por ese corto momento todos mis miedos y dudas. La gente estaba orgullosa de mí.

* * *

_**Gracias por quieren aún siguen comentando la historia :D y tmb por comprender que a pesar de las complicaciones la terminaré si o si ;D**_

_**El proximo finde un nuevo chap ^^ ~ ya estamos en la recta final chicas!**_

_**Besos.**_  
_**-Paz.**_


	31. Umbridge is back!

**Disclaimer.** _Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia tampoco es de mi propiedad, sino que de una magnífica escritora llamada _**sissou**_ quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para publicar la traducción de su fic._

**Agradecimientos.**_ Muchísimas gracias a _**Miss Kathy90**_ por oficiar de Beta para esta traducción. Y a todos quienes la han agregado a sus Alertas/Favoritos y que además se dan el tiempo para dejar un review.  
_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 30**  
¡Umbridge está de regreso!

* * *

Comprendí que el día después no podía ser tan maravilloso como el momento especial que viví en el Gran Comedor en cuanto vi a Dolores Umbridge entrar en la enfermería, seguida por Dumbledore y McGonagall, ambos con complejas miradas en sus rostros.

Ambos me miraron mientras me levantaba, Cedric me ayudo al tomar mi brazo para asegurarse de que me no cayera. Rápidamente nos detuvimos de esta especie de entrenamiento personal y me senté de regreso en la cama.

"Estoy… contenta de verla sobre sus piernas" dijo Umbridge con un molesto tono chillón (aquel tono que tomaba cuando estaba mintiendo). "Ahora que está despierta y bien, necesita saber que he informado al ministerio sobre el hechizo que realizó sobre el señor Cedric Diggory".

Asentí y rápidamente miré a Dumbledore quien estaba mirándome con expresión de disculpa, lo cual tuvo el poder de hacerme sentir nerviosa.

"Como representante del ministerio, estoy aquí para anunciarle la decisión del Concilio respecto de su caso" continuó, "Señorita Hermione Granger, será llamada a declarar sobre sus acciones".

Parpadee confundida y miré a Cedric quien estaba a punto de romper su mandíbula por la fuerza que usaba para apretarla.

"¿Quiere decir algo así como un reporte?" pregunté.

Umbridge me miró de arriba abajo y especialmente hacia abajo, tomando ventaja de su posición de pie a la mía sentada.

"No, quiero decir un juicio" respondió orgullosamente.

Mi corazón saltó en mi pecho tan fuerte que sentí que me hacía daño.

"¡Eso es basura!" siseó Cedric.

Umbridge le lanzó una dura mirada para luego volver a centrar su atención en mí.

"Ella desobedeció una de las más importantes leyes de magia, debe ser juzgada" explicó.

"Señor, ¿hay algo que podamos hacer?" Cedric preguntó volteándose para encarar a Dumbledore.

"Lo siento Sr. Diggory, el Ministerio ha tomado su decisión. Yo trabajo para el ministerio, debo apegarme a ello también".

Ignoro lo que dijo después de eso porque mi cabeza se había sumido en una neblina a la vez que consideraba mi situación. No había pensado que las consecuencias serían tan grandes y fuertes. Por supuesto que había pensado que el ministerio no estaría feliz de conocer la noticia del regreso de Cedric, pero había esperado que ellos vieran su resurrección como algún tipo de buena acción. Había estado tan orgullosa de mí la noche anterior en el Gran Comedor mirando a todas esas personas aplaudiéndome. Dudo que los estudiantes de Hogwarts cuenten a la hora de enfrentarme al Ministerio. Además no puedo decir que Umbridge me tenga en buena estima por lo que me imagino que ella va a tratar de hundirme más de lo que ya estoy.

"Por supuesto, no puede dejar el castillo" agregó Umbridge con tono desdeñoso, "Podría ser peor para usted si decide perder su presentación con el tribunal".

"Dudo que la señorita Granger tome tantos riesgos, Dolores" dijo Dumbledore con voz calmada aunque con un ligero tono de molestia.

Umbridge me consideró un momento, obviamente tratando de captar en mi apariencia lo que parecía hacer confiar tanto en mí a Dumbledore. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y luego se volteo hacia Cedric.

"Sr. Diggory. Por supuesto siendo la persona blanco de toda esta situación, se requerirá su testimonio".

Cedric frunció el ceño y se sentó en la cama junto a mí. Umbridge nos dio una última mirada y dejó la enfermería.

Dejé escapar el aire que estaba manteniendo atrapado en mi boca y cubrí mi cara con ambas manos. "No tengo oportunidad de ganar ese juicio" susurré. Cedric se acercó a mí y tomó mis manos.

"No todo está perdido, Srta. Granger" dijo McGonagall dando un paso hacia delante. "Usted puede persuadirlos".

"¿Y qué si no lo hago? ¿Me enviarán a Azkaban?" le grité. Viendo su mirada confusa mordí mi labio inferior y me disculpé con ella.

"El juicio comenzará en dos semanas" habló Dumbledore. "Vamos a organizar su defensa y quizás a encontrar algún soporte en el Ministerio".

Suspiré, asombrada de lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Realmente voy a ser juzgada? Ni siquiera puedo creerlo; me sentía como cuando Harry estuvo en problemas por realizar el hechizo Patronus durante el verano pero peor. Esto no era sólo sobre usar magia fuera del mundo mágico, yo había traído a alguien de regreso a la vida. Supongo que eso es como un evento histórico: todos en el mundo mágico pronto sabrán acerca de la resurrección de Cedric. Las personas estarán interesadas en saber que es lo que ocurrirá con la bruja que ha hecho lo que todos pensábamos imposible, y tal vez prohibido. ¿Quién era yo para decidir quien vive o muere?

El director me dio una mirada confidente mientras McGonagall palmeaba suavemente mi hombro.

"Se está haciendo tarde, debería descansar un poco" terminó McGonagall y ambos dejaron la habitación.

Esperé a que las puertas se cerraran para soltar un suspiro exasperado.

"Me está comenzando a enfermar el tener que 'descansar un poco'" sisee. Cedric me miró con expresión preocupada. "Siento como si todo el mundo estuviera fraguando planes afuera… tal vez contra mí, y yo solo puedo pasar mis días tirada en esta cama".

"No te preocupes. Todo irá bien" Cedric trató de calmarme y se paró frente a mí. "Estaré ahí para ti. Siempre".

Levanté mi mirada y observé sus ojos que me estaban asegurando el hecho de que yo había tomado la mejor decisión posible esa noche en el cementerio.

"Sé que así será" murmuré. Supongo que no puedo pelear contra el Ministerio o hacerles cambiar su decisión. Cedric estaba vivo y conmigo: lo vale frente a los demás. Sacudí mi cabeza y me rehusé a seguir preocupándome: sería estúpido pensar que yo podría ser asesinada solo porque había salvado a un chico inocente.

Estiré mis manos para poder tomar las suyas; Cedric tiernamente las apretó y lentamente me levanté de la cama. Un escalofrío atravesó mi cuerpo en el momento en que sentí la fría piedra contra mis pies. Internamente celebré mi progreso y di un paso adelante. Cedric extendió sus brazos esperando por mí para abrazarme contra él. Presioné mi cuerpo contra el suyo y lo abracé fuerte enlazando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sonreí un poco cuando le sentí respirar en mi pelo.

"Por fin solos" susurró en mi oído, "Weasley no está alrededor para arruinar nuestro momento".

Me separé un poco y me encogí de hombros.

"Cedric. No me digas que crees que Ron se siente bien interrumpiéndonos".

"Por supuesto, que no se siente bien" respondió con una sonrisa amistosa, "definitivamente se divierte haciéndolo".

Rodé mis ojos a causa del tono de queja que había tomado su voz. Cedric se dio cuenta de mi expresión y comenzó a justificarse.

"Yo sé que no es el momento adecuado y… por favor no pienses que es algún tipo de queja contigo, pero ese sujeto ha estado trabajando en hacerme enojar" dijo, obviamente molesto "estoy bastante seguro de que todas las noches cuando está en su cama piensa en algunos planes para separarnos".

Dejé salir una risa de sorpresa. No sé si ese era el plan de Cedric pero funcionó: pronto me olvidé de las malas noticias y me enfoqué en el caso de Ron.

"¿Ron? ¡Es ridículo! ¿Por qué haría algo como eso?" pregunté confundida. Cedric me miró considerando mi expresión por un par de segundos, adoptando una cara confundida.

"Hermione, ¡eres demasiado inocente!" dijo suspirando y tomando mis mejillas en sus manos, "eso es porque el chico obviamente tiene algunos sentimientos por ti"

Mordí mis labios mientras sentí mi cara comenzar a calentarse. "Ya habíamos hablado sobre esto antes y ya te había dicho que Ron es mi amigo" comencé a explicar.

"Eso ya lo sé, pero obviamente el niño no entiende esa parte del trato de amistad" me cortó Cedric. Fruncí un poco el ceño cuando me di cuenta de que a medida que Cedric más hablaba sobre Ron, sus palabras se tornaban más aniñadas respecto de él haciéndolo sonar más infantil.

Siempre rechacé el considerar esa parte de la relación entre Ron y yo: siempre lo he visto como un amigo, tal vez no el más maravilloso, pero de todas formas soportaba mi personalidad bastante bien al menos durante los últimos años de la escuela. Cuando otros estudiantes me rechazaban por ser del tipo sábelo-todo que a ellos no les gustaba, Ron y Harry se habían acostumbrado a mi y pronto se habían transformado en mi lugar seguro en la escuela. Por supuesto, el año pasado me di cuenta de que su forma de ser se había puesto bastante peor mientras yo estaba 'saliendo' con Víctor Krum, pero pensé que simplemente Ron estaba siendo sobreprotector conmigo.

"Ok, tal vez él es un poco posesivo conmigo" dije. Cedric me miró frunciendo el ceño. "Ok, muy posesivo" corregí, "pero eso no cambia nada: no lo amo. No así. No como lo que siento por ti". Levanté mi mirada hacia él y acaricié sus mejillas con mis pulgares. "Pero Ron también es mi mejor amigo y lo necesito a mi lado. Por favor, trata de ser paciente… la última cosa que quiero es tener que elegir entre mi amigo y mi novio".

Suspiré internamente culpándome por hacer sentir culpable a Cedric, pero no podía contar con Ronald para realizar tal esfuerzo: él simplemente era muy inmaduro y cerrado de mente como para hacerlo.

"Lo siento" susurró Cedric, "por supuesto que no quiero que tengas que hacer ese tipo de elección. No quiero hacerte sentir mal, eres demasiado importante".

Sonreí y deslicé la punta de mis dedos a lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula. Mis ojos sumergidos en sus grises pupilas tan llenas de ternura y sentimiento. La envidia de poder devolverle tal sentimiento a él me sobrepasó, así que me acerqué y acaricié sus labios con los míos. Lo besé haciendo durar un poco más el momento mientras pasaba mis manos rodeando su cuello.

Ya era de noche y la fatiga estaba comenzando a vencerme. Separé nuestros labios y sentí las manos de Cedric sujetas a mis caderas. "Por favor quédate conmigo esta noche" susurré sintiendo su cálido aliento cosquilleando en mi boca. Cada vez que me despertaba las noches anteriores, veía a Cedric dormido a tres camas de distancia para no herir la susceptibilidad de Madame Pomfrey o la de otras personas para mantener nuestra relación en secreto. "Necesito tu apoyo".

Cedric tenía ese divertido reflejo de mirar alrededor de la habitación como si estuviera esperando encontrar una muchedumbre espiándonos para atraparnos con las manos en la masa. Miró de regreso hacia mí y acarició mi cabello. "Está bien. Me quedaré contigo" susurró.

Asentí sintiéndome increíblemente agradecida y antes de que pudiera siquiera darme cuenta me encontré sobrepasada por la presión. Estallé en silenciosas lágrimas refugiándome en el pecho de mi novio.

Cedric me abrazó con fuerza tratado de animarme; nunca rompió nuestro abrazo, lentamente nos guió hasta la cama y me acostó de regreso en el colchón. Me cubrió con la manta y luego se acostó a mi lado. Mecánicamente me abracé a él como recordaba haberlo hecho aquella primera noche juntos después del hechizo.

Cedric acarició mi espalda de arriba abajo, silenciosamente, pacientemente esperando a que me calmara.

"Lo siento" murmuré en medio de un sollozo. "Usualmente no soy así de… débil. Siempre me he mostrado a las personas como alguien fuerte y valiente. Pero contigo es diferente. No necesito pretender. Me enseñaste como abrir mi corazón. Contigo, soy simplemente yo".

Miré arriba sólo para encontrarme con los brillantes ojos de Cedric. Su mano buscó la mía y luego entrelazó nuestros dedos gentilmente.

"Sé que eres fuerte y valiente. No tienes nada que probarme, nada que cambiar. Te quiero como eres" dijo.

Suavemente se inclinó sobre mí y secó mis lágrimas con sus pulgares.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente tuve la visita del director y McGonagall seguido por Rose y Amos Diggory. Miré al padre de Cedric y lo encontré diferente a como lo vi la última vez: el dolor, la pena, la angustia, la infelicidad y el horror que se veía en cada parte de sus ojos y su rostro esa noche en la arena habían sido reemplazados por la serenidad y la felicidad.

Lo observé abrazar con cariño a su hijo, palmeando su hombro y sonriéndole como si el sol estuviera apareciendo en el cielo por primera vez.

Su expresión feliz decantó en una gran sonrisa cuando me miró.

"¡Y aquí está la maravillosa bruja que trajo de regreso a mi hijo!" exclamó. Caminó hacia mí y me abrazó con tanta fuerza que dejé de respirar.

Rose suavemente aclaró su garganta y tiró del brazo de su marido.

"Amos, por favor. Estás ahogando a la chica" le regañó.

Eché un vistazo a Cedric que tímidamente mordía su labio, obviamente un poco avergonzado por la reacción de su padre.

El hombre se echó un poco hacia atrás y me dio una mirada de disculpa. Le sonreí calidamente, asombrada por su genuina espontaneidad.

"Buenos días" murmuré.

"Me sentí tan aliviado y agradecido cuando Rose me dijo que habías despertado" dijo Amos.

Difícilmente lo había visto algunos segundos, y me di cuenta de cuan correcto estaba Cedric preocupándose por su padre: él era mucho más físico en sus expresiones y abierto que su esposa. Por supuesto, Rose era una buena y justa mujer, pero ella era del tipo de otorgar menos atención y ternura comparado con su esposo.

"Amos, si les pedimos que vinieran esta mañana es porque Dolores le informó al Misterio sobre la resurrección de Cedric" habló Dumbledore. "Aparentemente, un Concilio se reunirá y decidirá si impone o no alguna sanción".

Mecánicamente tragué con fuerza.

Amos tomó una expresión confusa y asombrada. Miró a Rose y tomó su mano.

"¡Quieren juzgarlo!" exclamó.

"No a mi. A Hermione" escupió Cedric.

Amos acarició su mandíbula a la vez que dibujaba una expresión de descontento.

"La Srta. Granger necesitará de su apoyo durante su… juicio. Algún soporte dentro del Ministerio. Ya me he contactado con Arthur y él por supuesto se ha mostrado de acuerdo en…"

"Hermione puede contar conmigo" Amos le cortó. Me miró con expresión confiada. "Tú has salvado a mi hijo y a toda mi familia. Haré lo mejor que pueda e incluso todavía más para ayudarte, pero asumo que el Ministerio no considerará mis protestas sabiendo que estoy directamente conectado con el tema".

"Eso es verdad, Amos. Siendo el padre de Cedric eso inhabilita tu posición, pero eso no significa que no necesitaremos de tu ayuda".

Amos asintió, imitado de cerca por Rose.

"Haremos lo mejor que podamos para ayudarla" dijo ella después de mirar a Cedric con expresión calmada pero llena de preocupación.

Mi novio me dio una mirada plena de confianza desde el otro lado de la habitación. Suavemente le sonreí de regreso y no pude ignorar el temor que lentamente estaba carcomiéndome.

* * *

Harry, Ron y los otros Gryffindor tomaron las noticias tan mal como yo. Todos estaban confusos, incapaces de comprender como funcionaba el Ministerio.

"¿Así que ahora ellos simplemente juzgan a las personas que salvan a alguien?" Ron gritó fuertemente.

"Así es la ley. No puedo ignorarla" respondí calmadamente incluso si por dentro estaba a punto de explotar.

"No hiciste nada malo" Harry me confortó. "No puede pasarte nada".

¿Tenía razón? Esa era la cuestión que me había estado preguntando a mi misma desde que había oído las noticias dadas por Umbridge. Ok, yo no había matado o usado alguno de los hechizos imperdonables: así respecto de ese punto, estaba segura. Pero, eso no significaba que no pudiera ser sancionada por mis acciones. Había desobedecido tantas reglas: excepto por la parte de la resurrección (que ya por si sola tomaba bastante lugar en la escala), yo había escondido la verdad a mi director, me había guardado el que Cedric siguiera rondando en la escuela, había obtenido un libro sumamente potente respecto a la magia, había usado ingredientes que estaban prohibidos para el primer ciclo de estudiantes de magia, y había dejado el castillo en el medio de la noche para ir a un cementerio. Todas estas acusaciones no me aseguraban de que pudiera ganar el juicio. Gracias a Merlín, ¡Snape no había sospechado de mí por de la Esencia de la vida!

Otro punto negativo: Umbridge me odiaba fuertemente. Estaba bastante segura de que ella haría lo que fuera por ponerme en los problemas más grandes posibles.

Para terminar de sumar al asunto, soy una pesimista. Pero por Harry, mis amigos, Cedric y sus padres debería de seguir esperado a que sucediera lo mejor. Yo sabía que perder mi juicio sería como una puñalada para Cedric. Él era sumamente protector conmigo y ya se sentía muy culpable acerca de las consecuencias de su resurrección sobre mí. Yo sabía que a él no le gustaba la idea de que yo pudiera ser castigada de nuevo por culpa de él, y me negaba a dejar que él volviera a sentirse así, así que voy a pelear y a ganar por él.

"Probablemente tienes razón" murmuré a Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Los siguientes días pasaron sumamente rápido, y ellos me acercaban más a la fecha del juicio. Cerca de una semana antes obtuve la autorización de Madame Pomfrey para dejar mi silla de ruedas. Pero, tenía la obligación de usar un tipo de bastón por las siguientes semanas.

"¿Qué voy a hacer con un bastón?" pregunté shockeada.

Madame Pomfrey rodó sus ojos hacia mí por quinta vez hoy.

"Ya le he dicho que no es propiamente un bastón. Le ayudará a caminar. Su cuerpo todavía no está al cien por ciento, necesita economizar sus esfuerzos" explicó otra vez. Después de una pausa, vio mi puchero y me lanzó una fuerte mirada. "De cualquier forma, no tiene opción Srta. Granger. Si quiere dejar la enfermería y caminar libremente por el colegio, tendrá que usarlo. No la dejaré ir de otra manera".

Suspiré y simplemente me resigné.

"Está bien. La usaré" me rendí. Tomé el bastón y me levanté de la cama. Di algunos pasos y finalmente me di cuenta de que podía ser beneficioso para mí. El último par de días que había pasado con Cedric tratando de caminar alrededor de la cama había sido bastante agotador. Pero entonces me imaginé los comentarios de los estudiantes, y especialmente los de los Slytherins. "Ellos van a explotar sus cabezas a causa de la risa por culpa de este… bastón" escupí en un susurro.

Madame Pomfrey quien se había levantado de regreso a su trabajo, se volteó hacia mí y me lanzó dagas con sus ojos. Mordí mi labio y le regalé una mirada de disculpa.

* * *

"Estás siendo melodramática, Hermione. No tienes el aspecto de una persona que esté a punto de morirse y que tiene un pie dentro de la tumba. De verdad" Harry me aseguró con tono amistoso.

Ron, él y yo estábamos caminando a través de los pasillos. Mis amigos estaban llegando a la Enfermería cuando me vieron caminando sobre mis dos piernas por primera vez desde mi coma. Se habían puesto tan felices por mí. Ansiosa por poder caminar, les había propuesto el dar una vuelta conmigo.

"Por favor detén eso, Harry. Eres mi mejor amigo, no mi psicólogo", respondí.

Harry me sonrió a la vez que Ron tomaba una expresión de asombro.

"¿Un psico-qué?" preguntó.

"Un psicólogo es un doctor. Se supone que te ayuda a sentirte mejor cuando estás mal" explicó Harry.

"¿Y como logra hacer eso?" preguntó.

"Hablando" respondió Harry.

Ronald adoptó una expresión de confusión. "El mundo muggle es tan extraño" apuntó después de una pausa y se encogió de hombros.

Harry y yo compartimos una divertida sonrisa y retomamos nuestro camino a través del castillo.

"No puedo creer que Diggory te deje salir sin asistencia" siseó Ron después de un par de minutos.

"No lo hizo" respondí. "En realidad, él ni siquiera sabe de esto todavía. Quiero darle una sorpresa, por eso es que dejé la enfermería por mi misma".

Ron bufó y rápidamente se quedó en silencio.

Me sentía particularmente emocionada por encontrar a Cedric. No podía esperar a descubrir su sonrisa cuando me viera fuera de la silla de ruedas. Había tomado mi condición bastante mal incluso si había tratado lo máximo posible de no demostrármelo. Él sabía cuan malo era para mi el permanecer pegada a la silla y mirar a los demás caminar alrededor. Además, todos los días pasados se suponían que serían nuestros primeros momentos juntos, pero no había sido muy fácil tener algunos momentos de pareja cuando estás siempre en una cama en enfermería o en una silla de ruedas. Nuestros movimientos siempre eran limitados: no podíamos ir muy lejos del castillo y disfrutar de un momento privado. Además no podía ignorar la otra parte mala; Cedric como un hombre joven recién traído de regreso a la vida de seguro preferiría algo más emocionante que estar en la cerrada y depresiva enfermería esperando porque su novia despertara, y luego cuidar de ella, y ayudarle a moverse en una silla de ruedas cada vez que ella necesita ir a algún lugar. Estaba ansiosa por levantarme y avanzar a una fase más interesante de nuestra relación: una fase donde yo pudiera caminar por mi misma y ser como las otras chicas del castillo, como las otras novias.

Habíamos recién alcanzado el pasillo que guiaba al Gran Comedor cuando divisé un poco de Cedric, parado cerca de las puertas y parecía que estaba esperando por algo.

Les regalé una mirada avergonzada a Ron y Harry. El último me sonrió de regreso. "Ve. Ron y yo tenemos que preguntarle sobre una tarea a Dean" dijo. Le regalé una mirada agradecida.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Ron sorprendido. "Ni siquiera tenemos algo de trabajo…"

"Cállate, Ron" le cortó Harry arrastrándolo consigo. Ron obedeció y lo siguió a pesar de que lo oí gruñir.

Miré de regreso a Cedric y lentamente hice mi camino hacia él. Miré a mí alrededor: era lo bastante afortunada de encontrarme con unos pocos alumnos alrededor.

"¿Estás esperando a una chica?" murmuré a su espalda.

Cedric se volteó alrededor con expresión de curiosidad. Abrió sus ojos sorprendido cuando me vio, luego apareció una gran sonrisa en su cara. Parpadee sorprendida por el pensamiento que me atacó súbitamente: 'él es guapo'. ¿Desde cuando comencé a pensar así?

Espontáneamente me abrazó con fuerza y esa reacción natural me hizo pensar en su padre cuando lo conocí una semana atrás. Ahora, ya sabía de donde había sacado su tierna naturaleza.

Después de algunos segundos me separó de él y me miró considerándome.

"¿Así que no más silla de ruedas?" preguntó.

"No, sólo un bastón. ¿No te sentirás avergonzado de estar saliendo con una abuelita?" respondí.

Cedric corrió sus dedos a través de su pelo y miró a su alrededor. Luego dio un paso hacia delante y me tomó firmemente por la cintura.

"En realidad, lo encuentro incontrolablemente sexy" ronroneó en mi oído para luego besar ligeramente mi cuello.

El tacto de sus labios me provocó cosquillas en la piel. Sonreí un poco para luego sobresaltarme cuando me di cuenta de sus palabras. Juguetonamente lo empujé.

"Juega tu pequeño juego con alguna otra chica. No funcionará conmigo" dije, "yo sé que luzco de cualquier manera menos sexy".

Cedric abrió su boca listo para responderme cuando lo escuchamos.

"Woow, ¡eres sexy!"

Me sobresalté, más sorprendida y shockeada por lo que había escuchado que por el efecto mismo de la sorpresa. Cedric y yo miramos hacia donde escuchamos la voz y vimos a Scott, orgullosamente de pie a algunos pies de distancia.

Fruncí el ceño mientras Scott se largó a reír y Cedric componía una discreta sonrisa.

"Tan cansada de mirar a las personas para hablar con ellas, ¿huh?" preguntó.

Rodé los ojos y bufé. Scott dio algunos pasos hacia nosotros con una orgullosa sonrisa que rápidamente se trasformó en una amistosa. Me abrazó y me levantó del suelo.

"Es bueno verte de regreso" dijo.

Luego me puso de regreso en el suelo y antes de que tuviera tiempo de agradecerle me descolocó con sus comentarios.

"Oh tú" exclamó, "coqueteando durante todos estos pasados meses con Ced y ni siquiera pensaste en decirme sobre él. Traidora".

Miré a Cedric quien simplemente rodó los ojos.

"Lo siento" comencé a explicar. Era verdad que yo había elegido no informar a Scott sobre Cedric, pero finalmente pensé que lo hice para protegerlo del dolor. No quería que el sufriera por segunda vez de la ausencia de Cedric si yo fallaba con la poción.

"Está bien" me cortó, "Cedric ya me hizo saber tu mea culpa".

Asentí y suspiré de alivio.

"Te he estado extrañando" Scott comenzó a hablar apoyándose contra la muralla, al lado mío. Ahora me encontraba entre ambos chicos.

"¿Por qué ni siquiera me fuiste a visitar?" pregunté con tono de reproche.

"Yo quería pero tu novio me lo prohibió" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Miré a Cedric quien estaba retándolo con la mirada a causa de su acusación.

"¿Tú hiciste eso?" exclamé. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque él no quería que yo te molestara hasta que estuvieras más repuesta" respondió Scott encogiéndose de hombros. "Como si yo fuera algún tipo de niño tonto".

Lancé dagas con la mirada en dirección a Cedric.

"Bueno, puedes serlo cuando estás muy motivado" respondió con voz casi irritada.

"¡Despierta hermano!" exclamó Scott. "Yo cuidé de ella mientras tú estabas jugando a las escondidas por la escuela".

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida.

"¿Acaso ustedes los chicos son siempre así?" pregunté.

"No" respondió Cedric. "Sí" saltó Scott al mismo tiempo.

Ambos compartieron una mirada sorprendida y luego se largaron a reír.

"Oh Merlín. Y yo que pensaba que podría encontrar algo de paz con ustedes dos" suspiré.

* * *

_**Vamos por la recta final chicas! :) y espero que me sigan acompañando en este fic con sus comentarios y alertas. Sólo os quedan 3 caps y se termina la historia. Espero ir posteando uno por semana así que no se desesperen.**_

_**Besos para todos quienes me siguen acompañando en esta aventura! Y gracias por sus reviews. Saben que los leo uno por uno, lamento no responderles como debiera, pero mil gracias!**_

_**Paz.**_


	32. Obvious choice

**Disclaimer.** _Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia tampoco es de mi propiedad, sino que de una magnífica escritora llamada _**sissou**_ quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para publicar la traducción de su fic._

**Agradecimientos.**_ Muchísimas gracias a _**Miss Kathy90**_ por oficiar de Beta para esta traducción. Y a todos quienes la han agregado a sus Alertas/Favoritos y que además se dan el tiempo para dejar un review.  
_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 31**  
Una obvia decisión

* * *

Cedric, Scott y yo seguimos hablando, apoyados contra la muralla hasta que vi a Ron y Harry caminando hacia nosotros. Ron rodó los ojos (creo que fueron tres veces) y escuché a Cedric suspirar cansinamente.

"¡Hey Cedric!" Exclamó Harry con una sonrisa. "Logan" añadió educadamente hacia Scott.

"Potter" respondió Scott con el mismo tono neutral.

Sonreí suavemente: nunca hubiera pensado que yo, algún día, podría reírme de algo tan infantil, pero con Scott no podía evitarlo: él era naturalmente hilarante.

"Weasel" (*) continuó, volteando hacia Ron quien automáticamente enrojeció.

"Es Weasley" respondió apretando los dientes.

Scott fingió estar arrepentido a la vez que se encogía de hombros, "Nunca puedo recordar los nombres".

Rodé mis ojos cuando divisé que él y Cedric compartían una mueca de diversión.

"Así que, ¿qué tal estuvo la sorpresa?" preguntó Harry con una sonrisa genuina.

"Estuvo… fantástico" Respondió Cedric pasando sus dedos a través de su cabello. "Es maravilloso poder verla finalmente parada sobre sus dos piernas".

"Tres piernas" corregí en un murmullo mientras balanceaba mi bastón.

"Oh, por favor" se quejaron Cedric y Scott. "Mira el lado brillante de las cosas, Hermione. Serás capaz de patear el trasero de cualquier persona" sugirió Scott a la vez que alzaba sus cejas.

"¿Incluyendo el tuyo?" bromee con un tono de voz falsamente molesto.

Scott bufó en respuesta.

"Hmmm, ¿por qué no? Podríamos pasarla bien con ello" comenzó a musitar.

No pude hacer más que sonrojarme con fuerza.

"¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?" interpuso Cedric. "No coquetees con ella… en frente mío".

Scott se largó a reír y levantó sus manos en un gesto de defensa.

"Ok, me callo. Pero es algo desilusionante ver cuán tenso estás".

Cedric no pudo responder a eso mientras Scott le regalaba una sonrisa de victoria. Rápidamente miré hacia mis dos amigos: Harry estaba sonriendo silenciosamente.

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Está bromeando" gesticulé hacia él con una sonrisa reconfortante.

"Así que… hmmm. ¿Es oficial entre ustedes dos ahora?" me preguntó Ron, mirando a Cedric y la mano que él tenía alrededor de mi cintura desde el comienzo de la conversación.

"Bueno…" musité. Tímidamente miré a Cedric quien afianzó su agarre de modo posesivo.

"Si Ronald" dije en voz baja. "Lamento no haber hecho un anuncio propiamente tal a ustedes pero yo…"

"Está bien, Hermione" interrumpió Harry con un tono de voz confortante. "Se podría decir que ya lo habíamos descifrado nosotros".

Sonreí, sintiéndome aliviada como en un montón de toneladas. Mis amigos eran importantes para mí, y significaban mucho en mi vida. Quería compartir con ellos todos los grandes momentos y creo que presentarles a mi novio estaba en esa lista.

"Pero ¡él es mucho mayor que tú!" gritó Ron tornándose rojo en el proceso.

Escuché a Scott reírse suavemente, y asumí que él se estaba imaginando que yo salía con un hombre mayor. La idea era ridícula y completamente loca, tanto que simplemente me hizo suspirar de cansancio.

"Ronald, ¡No exageres! Y definitivamente este no es el momento para hablar acerca de ello" le recriminé.

Cedric estaba tranquilo, en silencio, actuando justo como Ron estaba haciéndole parecer: invisible, perdido.

"Creo que estas equivocada. Este es definitivamente el momento adecuado para discutir este tema" respondió Ron. "¿Acaso sabes lo que estás haciendo? Eso sin contar el hecho de que él estaba muerto y que perdió un año completo de su vida, ahora tiene 18 años. ¿Qué es lo que piensas que él va a querer hacer contigo cuando comiencen a llenar su tiempo de actividades? ¿Jugar a las cartas?"

Me quedé petrificada y enrojecida por sus insinuaciones.

"¡Ron!" gritamos al mismo tiempo Harry y yo.

Rápidamente miré a Cedric quien apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula, ofendido.

"¿Cuál es su maldito problema?" siseó Scott a su mejor amigo. "¿Acaso tiene alguna mejilla deformada que quiere que se la arreglemos con nuestros puños?"

Ron le lanzó una mirada feroz a Logan y volvió su vista hacia mí.

"Hermione. Ellos no han sido una buena influencia para ti. Tengo que mantenerte alejada de él" disparó a la vez que señalaba a Cedric.

Antes que yo pudiera reaccionar, Cedric había perdido su paciencia. Soltó el agarre que sostenía sobre mí para avanzar hacia él.

Lo tomé por la manga de su sweater y me planté frente a él.

"¡Hermione!" se defendió, "esto no es sobre mí. Él está también insultándote con sus arrebatos".

Lo miré directamente a los ojos, los cuales brillaban con rabia, indignación y la necesidad de protegerme.

"Por favor, no lo hagas. Lo prometiste" le rogué en susurros.

La mirada de Cedric se suavizó y suspiró frustrado (bueno, supongo que fue eso). Solté un 'gracias' y lentamente me voltee para enfrentar a Ron quien se había posicionado como alguien que está a punto de pelear.

"Ron" le contesté cortantemente. "No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión ni tampoco tu permiso".

Ron me miró con expresión herida. Sus labios se cerraron en una tensa línea y me dio aquella mirada que tanto me temía obtener.

"Bueno, está claro entonces" dijo con voz fría y determinada, "lo elegiste a él".

Mi corazón saltó bruscamente en mi pecho a la vez que me sentía sobrepasada por la tristeza.

Utilizando todas mis fuerzas corrí tras él tan rápido como era capaz usando un bastón. Habíamos alcanzado un pasillo vacio ya cuando conseguí que me escuchara.

"Por favor, no" le pedí casi sin aliento. Ron se detuvo y me miró.

"He estado para ti desde el principio, Hermione. Tú no puedes decir lo mismo sobre él". No podía darme cuenta de lo que él estaba implicando. ¿Cómo podía sentirse más merecedor que Cedric solo por cuánto tiempo hemos pasado juntos? ¡Amistad y amor no podían ser comparados tan fácilmente!

Sentí lágrimas bajando por mis mejillas cuando de pronto comprendí a lo que Ron quería llegar.

"Por favor, no me pidas esto" susurré.

Por el rostro de Ron ni siquiera pasó un poco de piedad hacia mí. Conservaba su calmada y seria expresión mientras vocalizaba las crueles palabras.

"Es él o yo".

Balbucee tratando de encontrar algún escape a mi dilema.

"No tenemos que llegar a esto" murmuré rogándole tal cual como lo había hecho hacía un par de minutos con Cedric.

Y en ese momento me di cuenta de cuan diferentes eran ellos. Mientras Cedric era tan tierno y comprensivo, Ron era más determinado y posesivo. Mientras él me quería solo para él, Cedric estaba dispuesto a compartirme con las personas que yo amaba porque él entendía que eso era lo que yo necesitaba para crecer.

"Si tenemos" insistió con expresión firme.

Sentí más lágrimas caer por mi cara mientras la respuesta a su pregunta aparecía instantáneamente en mi mente.

"Es él" concedí incluso cuando esa frase me hizo sentir como si me partieran en dos. Lo maldecía por hacerme elegir. Lo odiaba por lo que me estaba haciendo. Él sabía que no podía perder a ninguno de ellos, pero de todos modos me hizo elegir.

Lo miré alejarse y escuché rápidos pasos resonando a mis espaldas.

Cedric y Harry llegaron a mi lado en unos segundos, Scott algo más atrás, no queriendo imponerse o lucir curioso.

Cedric estaba furioso pero trataba de calmarme. Me tomó por la cintura acercándome hacia él. Harry maldijo para sí mismo y comenzó a correr también.

"No lo hagas tú también" lloré, desesperada ante la idea de perder a mi otro amigo.

Harry apretó mi mano. "Iré a ver si consigo razonar con él y volveré" susurró terminando por besar mi frente.

Asentí esperando que Harry pudiera ayudarme a resolver la situación incluso aunque yo supiera desde ya que no funcionaría. Ron había hecho su elección así como yo había hecho la mía.

Cedric acunó mi rostro entre sus manos y me forzó a mirarlo. Posé mi mirada en sus ojos grises a la vez que sentía como los míos quemaban a causa de las lágrimas. Las facciones de Cedric se tensaron e incluso se distorsionaron un poco con el dolor que él estaba sintiendo por mí. Secó mis lágrimas con sus pulgares y apartó el cabello de mi rostro.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntó.

"Tuve que elegir" sollocé sin romper nuestra unión de miradas.

Cedric suspiró y besó mi cabeza. Me abrazó con fuerza prometiéndome que todo iría bien, aunque me pareció escucharle murmurar un 'idiota'.

La semana pasó lentamente. Por supuesto que Harry no había sido capaz de convencer a Ron para que se retractara. Ron simplemente era una persona con una sola línea de pensamiento: si yo quería tener una oportunidad de que él regresara yo tendría que dejar a Cedric primero y luego ponerme de rodillas para rogarle que me perdonara. Y yo no quería. Estaba cansada de siempre tener que realizar el primer movimiento cada vez que nos peleábamos. Ron era incapaz de hacer concesiones. Lo extrañaba, si, pero no podía imaginarme lejos de Cedric. Si Ron no había entendido ese punto aún, bueno, no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para cambiar su forma de pensar.

Cedric había estado algo borde desde mi pelea con Ron. Incluso aunque él se estaba comportando con más delicadeza y ternura estos últimos días, yo sabía que él se sentía algo culpable por lo que había ocurrido.

En realidad él no era el único que se sentía de esa manera: Scott estaba comportándose muy tranquilamente. Cuando lo encontraba con Cedric, él sonreía, bromeaba, pero con un grado de contención, como si temiera provocar que yo volviera a perder alguien a quien quería.

Pero yo tenía otras preocupaciones: el comienzo del juicio se acercaba, y había pasado prácticamente todos los días con Dumbledore trabajando en mi defensa. El director estaba tratando de lucir confiado acerca de lo que se determinaría con el juicio y yo trataba de creer con todas mis fuerzas de que él se encontraba en lo cierto.

La noche previa al juicio, Cedric me acompañaba de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor (Madame Pomfrey me había dado permiso para regresar a mi Casa hacía un par de días). Ambos íbamos acompañados por un pesado silencio, caminando a través de los corredores vacíos.

"Por favor, deja de estar tan nervioso, ¡está matándome!" murmuré a la vez que miraba hacia el piso.

Cedric pasó sus dedos a través de su cabello y adoptó una expresión de disculpas.

"Lo siento. Soy probablemente la peor compañía estos días. Deberías haber estado acompañada por Harry, Ginny, o Scott, los gemelos o bueno, cualquier otra persona excepto yo" musitó con una pequeña mueca.

Sonreí suavemente y seguí caminando en silencio. Estábamos cerca de llegar a la Dama Gorda, cuando Cedric tomó gentilmente mi mano libre para quedar frente a mí.

"Hermione, necesitamos hablar acerca de lo que pasó con Weasley".

El hecho de escuchar su nombre era como golpear mi cara con violencia.

"Yo sabía que el tema iba a salir tarde o temprano" hablé antes de que él pudiera agregar algo. "No deberías de sentirte culpable. Yo tomé mi decisión: eres tú y siempre lo serás".

Cedric dio un paso, acercándose, y acarició mi mejilla.

"Pero tú lo extrañas, ¿verdad?" preguntó en voz suave.

Esquivé su mirada al tiempo que sentía que las lágrimas pronto cubrirían mi rostro. Tomé un profundo respiro. Quería que esta conversación terminara, y pronto.

"Él tomó su decisión, y yo tomé la mía". Respondí con voz firme aunque temblorosa. Levanté la vista hacia Cedric y vi la poca tranquilidad que le dejaban mis palabras. "Por favor" agregué en un susurro.

Él asintió y se inclinó para besar mi mejilla. Atrapé su barbilla y acaricié sus labios con los míos.

Cedric se retiró y luego esperó a que entrara en la sala común antes de voltearse para regresar a la suya.

Rápidamente me fui al dormitorio de chicas. Me cambié a mi pijama y me acosté en la cama.

Miré hacia el techo pensando en Cedric, Ron, el juicio, Umbridge, el ministerio y tantas otras cosas que pudieran evitarme el llorar. De verdad que creo que cuando hay muchas cosas por las cuales preocuparse, simplemente no puedes encontrar más lágrimas. Te quedas en silencio, y das vueltas y más vueltas hasta que consigues un dolor de cabeza enorme o te quedas dormido. Me mantuve un par de horas en esa situación, silenciosa, hasta que por fin me quedé dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté temprano. Me levanté y me puse mis ropas muggle. Ginny, Harry y los gemelos no tenían autorización para acompañarme al Ministerio. Silenciosamente caminamos hacia el Gran Comedor y tomamos nuestro desayuno.

Los gemelos estaban tratando de entretenerme pero no estaban esforzándose lo suficiente esa mañana. Después de algunos minutos, decidieron quedarse en silencio y comer.

Harry y Ginny me regalaban amistosas y comprensivas sonrisas de cuando en cuanto y cometí el error de mirarles a los ojos. Ron estaba, por supuesto, en ningún lugar a la vista, y decidí simplemente olvidarlo. No tenía tiempo para dedicárselo a ese tema.

Después del desayuno, Dumbledore que estaba comiendo en la mesa de los profesores lentamente se levantó de su asiento y asintió en mi dirección.

Me voltee hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff y miré buscando a Cedric quien había decidido quedarse con los de su casa para dejarme pasar algo de tiempo privado con mis amigos. Finalmente divisé un chispazo de él: estaba silenciosamente 'no-comiendo' (obviamente demasiado ansioso como para sentirse hambriento).

Compartimos una seña y nos levantamos de nuestras mesas para ir a la oficina de McGonagall donde el director estaría esperando por nosotros.

Rápidamente abracé a mis amigos quienes me desearon suerte y lentamente tomé mi camino por los pasillos junto a Cedric.

Llegamos a la oficina y encontramos a Dumbledore y McGonagall silenciosamente de pie en el centro de la habitación.

La profesora preparó el polvo Flu con clara ansiedad. Luego se volteó hacia mí para apretar suavemente mi hombro.

"No se preocupe, señorita Granger. Todo saldrá bien". Me dijo a la vez que componía una sonrisa.

"Gracias".

Luego rápidamente se volteó hacia Cedric y palmeó su brazo.

Tomé un puñado del polvo mágico y entré en la chimenea. Mi corazón estaba latiendo a toda velocidad en ese momento, y rápidamente miré a Cedric quien simplemente asintió en mi dirección (incluso aunque ambos sabíamos que yo no estaba nerviosa de usar este medio de transporte).

Lista para enfrentar a Umbridge y a todas las personas que estarían juzgándome por haber cometido el peor error trayendo a Cedric de regreso tomé una profunda inspiración y vocalicé las palabras.

"Ministerio de Magia".

Lentamente caminé a través de los largos corredores del ministerio, entre Cedric y Dumbledore, pero no pude evitar sentirme algo sola y asustada. El edificio con sus altas paredes e interminables pasillos estaba apretándome, como la más tortuosa cárcel que he leído en libros: el Laberinto de Dédalo. No podía evitar sentir como si el Minotauro anduviera por ahí, condenado a ser un prisionero de este laberinto para siempre.

Después de varios minutos caminando a través de varios y llenos laberintos, capté un grupo de cinco personas que parecían estar esperando por alguien más.

Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca, reconocí a los padres de Cedric pero también a los Weasley y a su hijo Bill.

"Oh cariño" exclamó Molly en tono de reproche. Se adelantó a los demás y me abrazó con fuerza.

"Sentimos tanto que todo esto te esté pasando. Desearíamos haber podido visitarte en la enfermería".

"No se preocupe señora Weasley" respondí con voz temblorosa. Estaba tan emocionada de verla aquí. Era como una segunda madre para mí.

El señor Weasley caminó hacia mí y también me abrazó, con menos fuerza, pero de modo más paternal.

"Hermione. Estamos aquí, ahora. Y te prometo que haré lo máximo posible para ayudarte".

Asentí y le sonreí suavemente.

Bill me saludó también, y luego los tres voltearon y miraron a Cedric.

"Increíble" susurró Arthur, asombrado.

Molly quedó sorprendida por un segundo, luego miró a Rose y Amos antes de abrazar a Cedric.

"Verte aquí es solo… más de lo podríamos haber esperado. Más de lo que podríamos haber imaginado jamás" dijo con voz tomada.

Ella y su esposo me miraron con sorpresa y admiración.

"Hermione" habló Arthur, "lo que hiciste por Cedric y sus padres es un prodigio. No tienes nada por lo que sentirte culpable, nada de lo que arrepentirte".

"Estamos tan orgullosos de ti" agregó Molly con tono dulce.

Sonreí genuinamente y compartí mi súbita alegría con Cedric. Era maravilloso escuchar que habían personas que finalmente me felicitaban por lo que había hecho, y que no estaban juzgándome o recordándome las consecuencias de mis actos.

Amos y Rose se acercaron a mí, me abrazaron y luego se voltearon hacia su hijo.

"El concilio está preparado. No podemos hacerles esperar más" habló Dumbledore.

La realidad me golpeó directo en la cabeza.

"Señor Diggory" agregó el director, "¿está seguro de que quiere venir con nosotros ahora? Es su primera aparición oficial en público".

"Estoy seguro, señor" respondió con tono determinado incluso aunque se demostraba una nota de ansiedad en su voz.

Dumbledore asintió y ambos lo seguimos hacia la vuelta en la esquina del pasillo. Él abrió una gran puerta y la atmósfera que me había acompañado por los últimos minutos cambió. Disparos y flashes explotaron por todos lados a nuestro alrededor, habían periodistas que nunca se detuvieron tomando fotos a Cedric y a mí.

"Señorita Granger" gritaban las voces, "¿Cómo lo consiguió? ¿Sabía que funcionaría? ¿Cómo se siente ahora?"

Bajé la cabeza y seguí caminando a través de la multitud con la ayuda de Arthur, mientras Cedric era protegido por su padre.

"Cedric Diggory, ¿cómo se siente estar vivo otra vez? ¿Eres exactamente igual que antes? ¿Qué se siente estar muerto?" gritaron las mismas voces. "Señor Diggory. ¿Qué se siente abrazar a su hijo perdido otra vez?"

Otro flash me golpeó en los ojos. Dejé salir un gemido estrangulado mientras frotaba mis ojos con la mano que tenía libre.

Unas grandes puertas se abrieron y todo corrimos dentro del silencioso-y-enorme hall con alivio. Los Weasley y los Diggory tomaron sus asientos en los bancos libres. Cedric se volteó y apretó mi mano antes de sentarse en el mismo puesto.

Dumbledore y yo caminamos hacia la enorme mesa y esperamos. Una puerta en la esquina de la habitación se abrió y todos los miembros del Concilio entraron, vestidos en sus gloriosas túnicas.

Tomaron asiento en sus lugares y mis ojos se encontraron con los de Umbridge quien ya estaba estirando sus labios. Después de algunos segundos, compartieron una mirada y luego todos miraron en mi dirección.

"Señorita Granger, usted ha sido convocada para justificar sus acciones de la noche del 13 de Marzo cuando usted trajo de regreso a la vida al señor Cedric Diggory. Como usted probablemente sepa, rompió una de las leyes mágicas, pero también logró lo que nadie pensaba que fuera posible de conseguir con la ayuda de la magia. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?" preguntó el señor Fudge.

"Es correcto, señor" dije en voz baja.

"Durante los siguientes días, usted de someterá al juicio de este tribunal, y aceptará la decisión final que el concilio emitirá. ¿Está de acuerdo con ello?"

"Si" respondí nuevamente.

"Por supuesto, usted jura decir la verdad y en retribución se le permitirá llamar testigos o cualquier cosa persona que pueda ayudar en su defensa".

Asentí en silencio y miré hacia Dumbledore quien estaba fuertemente concentrado.

"¿Quién la defenderá?" habló otro miembro del concilio.

"Yo" dijo Dumbledore con confianza.

El hombre hizo una mueca y asintió.

"Bien, entonces, creo que podemos empezar oficialmente" dijo Fudge. "En primer lugar, el concilio y yo quisiéramos poder hablar con la persona implicada, el chico que fue regresado desde la muerte. ¿Cedric Diggory?" alzó la voz, llamando a Cedric para que se acercara.

Cedric tragó con fuerza (o al menos eso creo), se levantó de su asiento y caminó lentamente hacia el altillo en el centro de la enorme habitación. Se sentó en la enorme silla dispuesta allí y mecánicamente buscó mi mirada.

"Primero que todo" una mujer con cabello gris habló, "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Cedric nerviosamente se rascó la frente.

"Creo que vivo es la respuesta más apropiada".

"¿Te sientes… diferente?" preguntó Fudge.

"No, señor" respondió Cedric con una nota de asombro. Yo estaba tanto o más sorprendida que él: ¿Qué es lo que esperaban? ¿Algún monstruo babeante y con colmillos?

Los miembros del concilio compartieron una silenciosa mirada y luego rápidamente miraron en mi dirección.

"¿Sientes algún tipo de resentimiento contra la señorita Granger?" un hombre con barba negra preguntó de repente.

"¿Perdón?" dijo Cedric a la vez que fruncía el ceño con fuerza.

"No temas decirnos tus verdaderos sentimientos. Tú fuiste sacado de un tranquilo y eterno descanso, tienes el derecho de protestar" explicó el mismo sujeto.

Cedric dejó escapar una pequeña risa desdeñosa.

"_¿Un tranquilo y eterno descanso?_" repitió ácidamente. "Yo estaba atrapado al castillo. Solo. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba allí. Viviendo sin existir. No puedo decir que fuera _un tranquilo y eterno descanso_"

Mordí mi labio cuando vi el dolor en su mirada.

"¿Eso quiere decir que no guarda ningún rencor contra ella?" preguntó Fudge.

Cedric miró a los miembros del concilio y luego de regreso hacia mí.

"No podría jamás guardar algún tipo de rencor contra ella" dijo y con esas palabras me recordó las muchas veces que me las había dicho durante los últimos meses. "No podría ni siquiera hablar de gratitud: ella me salvó tanto física como emocionalmente. No hay nada que yo no haría por ella".

Sus últimas palabras consiguieron que se acelerara mi corazón. Mantuve a raya mis lágrimas con algo de dificultad, e incluso pelee con más fuerzas contra la necesidad de abrazarlo.

El concilio se mantuvo en silencio un par de segundos hasta que Umbridge aclaró su garganta.

"Señor Diggory" ella preparó pícaramente mis palabras. "¿Está usted enamorado de la señorita Granger?"

Un jadeo escapó de mis labios en asombro. Cedric me dio una alarmada mirada que escondía algunos sentimientos de culpa.

"No veo el punto de la pregunta" trató de desviar Dumbledore.

"Estoy seguro de que lo ve" respondió a Dumbledore con una sonrisa. "Si el señor Diggory en realidad tiene fuertes sentimientos por la señorita Granger –de lo cual estoy bastante segura-, entonces es completamente obvio que él se mantendrá a favor de ella, no importa qué". Ella hizo una pausa mientras miraba a los demás miembros del concilio. "No tengo más opción que denegar esta evidencia".

"¿Qué?" exclamó Cedric así como Arthur y Amos.

"Perdón pero, como usted dice el señor Diggory es la persona implicada de este caso. Su evidencia cuenta tanto como la de cualquier otra persona, e incluso más".

Umbridge hizo una mueca y se movió incómodamente en su puesto.

"No te preocupes, Albus" cortó Fudge. "El concilio no olvidará tener en consideración la opinión del señor Diggory".

Bufé interiormente sabiendo que Umbridge estaba solo empezando con su plan de voy-a-destruirte-y-lo-haré-bien.

"Señor Diggory, puede retirarse, a menos que quiera agregar algo" dijo el hombre con la barba negra.

"Me gustaría señor" respondió Cedric con determinación. El hombre asintió instándolo a continuar. Mi novio rápidamente miró en mi dirección y luego de regreso al concilio. "Quisiera ser juzgado en lugar de ella". Abrí mis ojos en shock. "Este no es su lugar. Yo le pedí a ella que me regresara a la vida. Quiero tomar la responsabilidad de las consecuencias de mi regreso. Ella no hizo nada malo. Yo soy el responsable de todo".

Agarré mi bastón, lista para levantarme y protestar pero fui prevenida de ello por la objeción de Fudge.

"Señor Diggory" comenzó, luego realizó una larga pausa y compartió una mirada con los otros miembros del concilio. "Usted puede haberle pedido a la señorita Granger que lo regresara, pero _ella_ tomó la decisión de hacerlo. Además, fue ella la que consiguió los ingredientes de la poción y fue ella de nuevo quien realizó el hechizo, así que es ella, en frente de la ley, la única responsable" explicó con voz firme.

"Su petición es denegada" dijo con voz autoritaria el hombre de la barba negra.

En ese preciso momento mi corazón se llenó de alivio, rabia y mucho amor.

Alivio porque nunca hubiera estado de acuerdo con que Cedric fuera juzgado por estar vivo (era simplemente ilógico).

Rabia porque no podía creer que él tuviera la estúpida idea de hacer tal tonta petición sin discutirlo conmigo primero: me había tomado por sorpresa sabiendo que yo no sería capaz de intervenir si el concilio aceptaba.

Y luego amor, porque incluso si era la cosa más estúpida que Cedric había hecho jamás, era también la más hermosa prueba de amor. Estaba molesta con Cedric tanto como deseaba besarlo completamente.

* * *

**(*) Weasel:** juego de palabras con el apellido de Ron.

* * *

**_Seguramente ya ni se acuerdan de mi, pero sigo aquí ¿eh? No se cual es la idea de enviarme reviews diciendo como que poco menos ya olvidé la historia y que si ya la dejé abandonada y nunca sabrán de el final. Les dije al final de uno de los caps anteriores que no pensaba dejar abandonada la historia ni mucho menos, así que podría demorarme pero el final estará. Ya solo quedan dos caps para el gran final :D así que simplemente queda disfrutar lo que reste de la historia._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado este cap, y ojalá no me demore tanto para los proximos dos. _**

**_Un beso & abrazote para todas.  
- Pazandlove.  
_**


	33. Fun, fun, fun

**Disclaimer.** _Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia tampoco es de mi propiedad, sino que de una magnífica escritora llamada _**sissou**_ quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para publicar la traducción de su fic._

**Agradecimientos.**_ Muchísimas gracias a _**Miss Kathy90**_ por oficiar de Beta para esta traducción. Y a todos quienes la han agregado a sus Alertas/Favoritos y que además se dan el tiempo para dejar un review.  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 32**  
Diversión, diversión, diversión

* * *

Cedric regresó a su asiento. De inmediato lo miré, esperando capturar su mirada y mostrarle todo lo que estaba pensando sobre él en este preciso instante. Parecía como si Cedric ya lo supiera pues simplemente evitó mi mirada, aparentemente enfocado en Merlín-sabe-que. Su conducta tenía el poder de hacerme querer rodar los ojos, pero estaba satisfecha de alguna manera.

Los miembros del concilio rápidamente tomaron algunas notas en sus pergaminos, y luego Fudge me llamó.

Dumbledore me dio una mirada de apoyo y torpemente me levanté de mi asiento con la ayuda de mi bastón. Luego, caminé hacia el centro de la habitación justo donde Cedric había estado minutos antes.

"Señorita Granger" habló el Ministro, "¿está de acuerdo en que su manera de actuar fue irresponsable e incluso inmadura?"

Tomé con más fuerza el mango de mi bastón ante tal afirmación.

"No, señor" respondí. Los miembros del concilio me miraron duramente, como si fuera una niña que no admitiera que ella había sido la persona que volcó un vaso con leche. "Pensé en todas las consecuencias de ellos. Yo sabía los riesgos pero también sabía que traer a Cedric de regreso valdría la pena".

"Así que usted se estuvo preparando para la poción por bastante tiempo, ¿verdad?" preguntó el hombre de la barba negra.

"Por supuesto. Definitivamente no es algo que usted pueda hacer en una tarde".

"¿Eso significa que usted mantuvo la presencia del señor Diggory en la escuela en secreto, y que no cruzó por su mente el advertir al Director o a la Inquisidora?" preguntó Umbridge con una alta nota de desdén en su voz chillona.

"Es correcto. Quería hablar y advertir al director" escupí con una desafiante mirada, "pero pensé que las consecuencias podrían ser peores".

Los miembros me miraron cuestionándome silenciosamente, obviamente esperando que continuara. "No quería causar más pena a las personas que ya estaban sufriendo por Cedric: sus padres, sus amigos. ¿Cómo habría sido anunciarles que yo quería traerle de regreso, y luego fallar? Todos habíamos llorado su pérdida, no quería que pasara otra vez. Creo… que eso fue lo que me detuvo e hizo que decidiera guardarme la verdad".

Mordí mi labio inferior nerviosamente; no podía evitar el sentirme culpable por haber guardado el secreto de la presencia de Cedric en la escuela. Realmente esperaba que los Diggory no me guardaran rencor a causa de ello.

"Usted cree" repitió Fudge con tono reticente. "¿No fue porque sentía algo de… excitación y orgullo de ser la única persona que conocía acerca del señor Diggory? Ser la única bruja que pudiera ver un espectro debe de haber sido fácilmente disfrutable".

Estaba lista para responder cuando el hombre de barba negra agregó: "Si, ¿Quién sabe si usted no lo consideraba como su atracción personal?"

"¿Mi atracción personal?" sisee, "Si yo lo hubiera considerado como un… como un juguete, ¿usted de verdad cree que lo habría traído de regreso a la vida?"

Ambos hombres compartieron una mirada.

"Tal vez usted solo se cansó de la situación y encontró mayor alegría en usarlo a él para obtener éxito y fama".

"¿Fama?" repetí sin comprender a lo que se referían.

"Señorita Granger, todos sabemos que usted es una bruja ambiciosa" habló Fudge.

"Una trepadora" agregó Umbridge, "como sus compañeros dicen. Trabaja duro para ser la mejor alumna de la escuela, y no esconde su arrogancia frente al resto de sus compañeros e incluso de los profesores. Traer a alguien de regreso de la muerte era simplemente lo más importante de su lista de cosas por hacer".

Me sentí enferma en un segundo: una repugnante nausea que simplemente me sobrepasó. Nunca me habría imaginado que Umbridge fuera tan cobarde y tramposa. Estaba segura de que esos 'compañeros' eran Slytherin, y no dudaba de que ella había escogido demasiado bien sus testimonios.

"Esto es simplemente irreal…" murmuré respirando con fuerza. "Estoy siendo juzgada. Definitivamente la presencia de este juicio no encaja con una ambición de gloria".

"Nadie podrá olvidar su nombre, señorita Granger" respondió Fudge. "Usted será conocida como la bruja que regresó a alguien de la muerte. Cualquier sea la sentencia de este tribunal, su ambición ya está completamente satisfecha".

Me sentí golpeada directamente en el pecho: ¿así que eso era lo que estas personas pensaban de mí? ¿Una pretenciosa y egoísta bruja, que tomaba ventaja de cualquier complicada y trágica situación tanto como fuera necesario para conseguir sus metas? Debía admitir que la visión era dolorosa e insultante: ¿había pasado mucho tiempo trabajando en mi éxito escolar como para crear lazos humanos? ¿Lucía tan inflexible e inalcanzable?"

Oh Merlín, ¿realmente las personas me veían como una chica sin corazón? Ardientes lágrimas amenazaron con rodar por mi cara: no por sus palabras sino por el miedo de que ellas fueran ciertas. Definitivamente esa no era una acusación que pudieran decir contra Harry, pero conmigo era simplemente obvia y casi… intrínseca.

"La señorita Granger arriesgó su vida para traer al señor Diggory de regreso. No podemos poner en duda que ella estaba pensando en todas las consecuencias de su acto cuando realizó el hechizo".

"Hmmm, si" habló Fudge pestañeando con fuerza. "Hemos sabido que se mantuvo dormida por un tiempo".

"No dormida" corrigió Dumbledore, "su cuerpo fue prácticamente vaciado de toda su energía; ella luchó por vivir".

Mordí mi labio nerviosa, odiaba la idea de ser el centro de atención, cuando Cedric era la persona que había estado muerta por meses. De verdad quería que esta conversación terminara; ser puesta como una mártir era definitivamente lo último que quería.

"Y estamos más que agradecidos de ver que todavía contamos con ella entre nosotros" dijo rápidamente Fudge con una sonrisa.

Un silencio embarazoso siguió a tal declaración, luego, todos los miembros del concilio compartieron una breve mirada.

"Señorita Granger" dijo la mujer con cabello gris. No la había escuchar hablar desde el principio de mi entrevista. "¿Podría usted decir que lo que hizo por el señor Diggory está bien?"

Fruncí el ceño un segundo, algo sorprendida por la pregunta.

"Yo creo que sí" respondí. "Un inocente y valiente mago que había sido asesinado injustamente fue traído de regreso con su familia. ¿Acaso cree que eso es malo?"

La mujer hizo un mohín y luego se inclinó hacia adelante en la mesa.

"No" concedió, "pero lo que creo que está mal es que usted haya salvado al señor Diggory cuando hay otros tantas inocentes y valientes personas que han sido injustamente asesinadas".

Sus palabras hirieron mi corazón.

"Lo sé" suspiré, "pero yo ni siquiera estaba segura de que la poción funcionaría, y Cedric era un compañero de escuela…"

Mi balbuceo fue interrumpido por la voz de la mujer.

"¿Quién es usted señorita Granger para jugar a ser Dios? ¿Para elegir quien merece tener una extensión en su vida y quién es definitivamente alguien que ya ha vivido su tiempo? ¿Cuántos compañeros, amigos, hermanos, niños y padres han muerto y han tenido el derecho de reclamar su vida otra vez? Aunque estoy segura de que el señor Diggory es una buena persona, ¿qué es lo que lo hace que él sea más especial que cualquier otra persona?"

Sollocé asombrada por sus palabras, las que como enormes olas tomaron poder sobre mí y me arrastraron. Comencé a hiperventilar y jadee en necesidad de aire.

Miré hacia ella quien mantenía su mirada fija en mí, levantando su ceja y mirándome con algo de desprecio. Lo peor era que no podía guardar rencor contra ella. Me odié en ese momento, porque ella tenía razón. Tantas personas que habían muerto, ¿por qué no podían ellos merecer el mismo destino de Cedric? ¿Quién era yo para decidir merecía vivir y quién no?

"El señor Diggory no es menos merecedor que cualquier otra persona" se levantó Dumbledore. "Además ella no solamente lo salvó a él, ella ayudó a su familia, amigos, parientes y también a todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Ellos estaban sufriendo por la pérdida de uno de ellos. Su decisión no fue egoísta, fue desinteresada y leal. No muchas personas en esta habitación pueden enorgullecerse de poder hacer lo mismo".

Nerviosamente rasqué mi brazo y luego miré a Cedric quien estaba interna y externamente humeando, como si estuviera listo para lanzar un Avada Kedabra a cada miembro del concilio.

El juicio siguió por un par de horas más, pero yo ya no me podía enfocar en ello más: no importaba cuan largo fuera el juicio, no importaba si el concilio me absolvía, yo ya me consideraba culpable.

Al día siguiente, no habría juicio. Había pasado una horrible noche: incapaz de llorar, había simplemente esperado por que el sol apareciera sin apartar en ningún momento mi mirada de la ventana. La mañana no mejoró cuando el director me dijo que Cedric y yo deberíamos ser entrevistados por Rita Skeeter. Aparentemente ahora que el mundo mágico completo había escuchado rumores sobre Cedric, las personas necesitaban tener un reporte en toda regla sobre la situación en vez de tontos y falsos rumores.

Herví de rabia, sabiendo de antemano que la mujer no respetaría las reglas de Dumbledore. Ella era letalmente curiosa, y nada podría detenerla de buscar chismes en la historia.

Cedric, quien se había mantenido en silencio casi todo el día anterior, llegó a buscarme a la sala común y ambos hicimos nuestro camino hacia la oficina del director.

Encontramos a Rita sentada en uno de los asientos, su pluma mágica tomando notas mientras ella iba dictando algunas cosas. Se volteó hacia nosotros y rápidamente miró hacia nuestras manos, como si hubiera esperado encontrarlas entrelazadas (algo que nos habíamos prohibido nosotros mismos hasta que ella estuviera a 45 millas lejos de la escuela).

"Y aquí están ellos" exclamó a la vez que batía sus palmas, "vengan aquí, no muerdo" rió a la vez que palmeaba una de las dos sillas que se encontraban frente a ella.

Cedric y yo nos estremecimos: ambos la conocíamos demasiado bien y habíamos experimentado su sentido de periodismo antes.

Tomamos asiento a la vez que Cedric aclaraba su garganta expresando desde ya su molestia.

"Increíble, eres exactamente el mismo que cuando eras un competidor del torneo de los Tres Magos el año pasado" dijo con tono fascinado. "Voy a entrevistarte primero".

Cedric se encogió de hombros y escondió una sonrisa afectada.

"Ok" dijo ella enderezando sus hombros. "¿Eres diferente a nosotros?" preguntó con un patético tono de gravedad.

"Sí, definitivamente" respondió Cedric con voz natural "Puedo romper ladrillos a manos limpias, puedo masticar granito y puedo… quedar embarazado" concluyó.

Abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa y miré a Skeeter esperando que ella pudiera pasar esas respuestas.

La pseudo-periodista parpadeó dos veces y luego explotó en risas.

"Oh Merlín, no perdiste tu sentido del humor" exclamó con algo de molestia.

"No, yo lo decía en serio" respondió Cedric con un susurro, sonriendo.

"Silencio" murmuré regañándole.

Cedric se volteó hacia mí y me dio su maravillosa sonrisa de orgullo, esa seductora que yo no podía resistir.

"Por favor, ahora con seriedad" dijo Rita, "Cedric, ¿qué se siente estar de regreso con tu familia?"

"Bien" respondió rápidamente.

"Y tus padres, ¿cómo se sienten?"

"Felices".

"Y ¿cómo se sintió el proceso de resurrección?"

"Regular".

La pequeña sonrisa de Rita desapareció, para rápidamente convertirse en una mueca.

"No eres una persona muy habladora" trató con una supuesta sonrisa genuina.

"Sus preguntas no son muy originales" respondió con tono inocente, "Prometo hacer lo mejor posible para responderle correctamente".

Rita rió y mirando a la inflexible cara de Cedric y a sus brazos cruzados, juzgó que no podría obtener más respuestas de él en ese momento.

"Así que, Hermione" dijo volteándose hacia mí. "¿Qué fue lo que sentiste cuando viste a Cedric respirar otra vez?"

Encontrando el juego de Cedric bastante divertido, decidí hacer lo mismo pero de otra manera.

"Merlín, sentí tantas cosas: primero me sentí como… como usted sabe" dije con tono entusiasmado, "y luego tuve esa sensación, ese sentimiento extraño… y también algo más como… no sé… y por supuesto… bueno, creo que ya lo entendió" concluí con voz satisfecha.

Rita estaba totalmente perdida; miró hacia su libreta y luego aclaró su garganta.

"Bien" murmuró. "¿Y qué hay sobre su relación? ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"

Rasqué mi mejilla y miré a Cedric quien me dio una reconfortante sonrisa, como dándome valor para responder francamente.

"Usted sabe, es complicado. Lo conocí por primera vez en ese lugar… y luego él me dijo eso, y yo le respondí aquello, y luego simplemente… siguió adelante".

Miré a Cedric quien me estaba regalando una sonrisa de diversión; él pronto comenzaría a jugar también.

"¿De verdad?" dijo, "¿De verdad te gustó cuando dije eso?"

"Sí" respondí.

"¿Incluso aunque fuera ahí y ese día?" continuó.

Asentí.

"¿Y recuerdas cuando te dije eso sobre…" comenzó.

"Por supuesto" interrumpí. "Ahí fue cuando supe que podría traerte de regreso. Me habías convencido con eso".

"Hermione, ¿ya no sales con Harry?" atacó Rita.

Elevé una ceja hacia ella.

"¿Y tú ya no eres un secreto escarabajo?" respondí con una sonrisa.

"¡Un animago!" Cedric gritó sorprendido.

Rita y yo estábamos en otro mundo en ese momento, peleando con la fuerza de nuestras miradas.

"Tacha eso" le ordenó a su pluma.

"¿Ustedes dos están enamorados?" preguntó luego de una pausa.

"¿Lo estamos?" repitió Cedric enviándome una mirada interrogativa.

"¿Esa respuesta significa que si?" habló Skeeter con una extraña expresión hambrienta, como un perro frente a un hueso.

"No, eso significa '¿lo estamos?', en realidad" respondió Cedric genuinamente.

"No importa cuál sea la respuesta, usted pronto hará la suya de todos modos" me encogí de hombros.

Rita bufó y luego miró a Cedric.

"Ahora que estás vivo otra vez, pienso que puedes hacer todas esas cosas de chicos otra vez, ¿verdad?" Cedric elevó una ceja en señal de interrogación. "Jugar quidditch, bromear, tener citas y… oh" su cara se iluminó como si tuviera luces de Navidad en ella "¿Puedes tener relaciones con tu novia?"

"¿Relaciones?" repitió Cedric, obviamente tan sorprendido como yo.

Rita meneó sus cejas, orgullosa de haber obtenido nuestra atención. "Sí, intimidad… sexo" susurró. "Tú sabes, todas esas cosas que los chicos no pueden evitar desear".

Cedric se sonrojó instantáneamente al tiempo que yo tenía la misma reacción.

"Hermione, ¿cómo te sentirías si tu pareja fuera sexualmente incompetente?" preguntó Skeeter, vengándose de nosotros.

"¡Se acabó la entrevista!" gritó Cedric y luego se volteó hacia las puertas.

En ese momento, lo inesperado ocurrió bajo la forma de un chico con expresión sonriente. Scott llegó a nuestros asientos y luego le dio una ojeada a la libreta de Skeeter.

"¿Sexualmente incompetente?" repitió Scott con una risa. Miró a Rita de arriba abajo y bufó. "Dudo que incluso usted tenga experiencia con la '_cosa_'" dijo, enfatizando la última palabra, "como para saber qué es lo que significa sexualmente incompetente".

Rita tosió en shock, tornándose roja.

"¿Sabes quién soy yo?" preguntó.

"Bueno, obviamente el tipo de chica que le andaba rogando a los chicos para que salieran con ella, y ahora tratando de tomar venganza con el mismo tipo de encantadores chicos que no tenían la gracia de mirarla a usted" respondió evasivamente.

"Soy Rita Skeeter, una muy conocida periodista" siseó levantándose de su asiento.

Scott formó una sonrisa en su rostro y luego se encogió de hombros. "Nunca he oído sobre usted".

Rita golpeó el suelo fuertemente con su pie.

"¡Me voy!" prácticamente gritó a la vez que empacaba sus cosas y se encaminaba hacia la salida.

"Que mal. Estábamos recién empezando a divertirnos" dijo Scott con un tono de voz falsamente desilusionado "en fin, pregúntele a su marido, si es que lo tiene, que aprenda a ser sexualmente competente. Quizás eso le haga muy bien a usted".

Rita dejó la oficina con un chillido enrabiado y corrió al bajar las escaleras.

Durante todo ese tiempo, me mantuve en silencio, incapaz de encontrar algo que me impidiera largarme a reír.

"Oh Merlín" exclamé, "ella va a arruinar tu vida".

Cedric estaba riendo

"Tú sabes, Scott puede ser muy provocativo cuando se trata de ese tema" explicó, "una pícara alusión al tema y ya no puedes detenerlo".

Dejamos la oficina de Dumbledore y caminamos a lo largo del pasillo.

"Bueno, gracias… creo" dije incómodamente a la vez que colocaba uno de mis rizos en su lugar.

"No hay problema" dijo Scott. "Ced, debo decir que estoy desilusionado" agregó mirando a su mejor amigo. "¿No recuerdas aquella vez cuando estábamos haciendo alusiones especiales cada dos oraciones acerca de cualquier chica que pasara cerca de la mesa Hufflepuff?"

Miré a Cedric fijamente a la vez que elevaba mi ceja. Mi novio nerviosamente aclaró su garganta.

"Ese era tu juego" dijo lanzando dagas a Logan y luego mirándome con expresión inocente.

"Si probablemente, pero recuerdo a aquella chica que dijiste que tú…"

Apreté firmemente mis labios mientras Cedric nerviosamente se rascaba la parte posterior de su cuello.

"Merlín, Scott. ¡Cállate!" dijo en voz baja. "¿Realmente quieres meterme en problemas?"

Scott se quedó en silencio y luego hizo el gesto de cerrar su boca con un zipper mientras Cedric lo miraba como un papá regañando a su hijo.

"Oh no, yo quiero saber. ¿Qué dijo él acerca de esa chica?" pregunté interesada.

La cara de Scott pareció iluminarse con su gran sonrisa y luego se volteó hacia mí. En ese instante Cedric bloqueó su camino.

"Di una palabra y te juro que perderás algo que realmente te importa".

Fruncí el ceño un poco y divisé a mi novio gesticulando hacia abajo, a los pantalones de Scott.

"Deja de amenazarlo" hablé empujando a Cedric y parándome frente a Scott. "Dímelo".

El chico rápidamente miró a Cedric quien firmemente sacudió su cabeza hacia él.

"Hay tantas cosas que podría decirte sobre Cedric pero…" habló a la vez que miraba cuidadosamente a su amigo.

Mordí mi labio inferior medio divertida y asustada de lo que podría escuchar sobre Cedric.

"Por favor" dije con voz dulce.

Scott pareció encontrarse en un enorme dilema; le dio una última mirada a Cedric y luego murmuró.

"Está bien" exclamó, "pero no aquí, él está demasiado cerca".

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se inclinó y cruzó su brazo tras mis rodillas para luego levantarme y descansar el peso de mi cuerpo sobre su hombro. Dejé salir un chillido de sorpresa y mecánicamente me afirmé con fuerza de su túnica. Se levantó con fuerza y me acomodó en una posición segura para luego comenzar a correr por los pasillos.

"¡SCOTT!" gritó Cedric al que logré divisar cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Lo siento" Logan gritó de regreso. "Soy el esclavo de la dama. No pude resistirme a su mirada".

Miré hacia arriba y vi a Cedric rodando los ojos, obviamente acostumbrado a ese tipo de respuestas.

En la carrera dejé caer mi bastón que golpeó el suelo con un sonido parecido a un chillido.

"¡Recoge el bastón en el camino!" gritó nuevamente Scott.

Escuchamos a Cedric gruñir y jurar mientras que simplemente me largaba a reír.

El fin de semana que seguía al juicio era como un descanso antes de continuar el día lunes. Pasé el sábado por la mañana con mis amigos (menos Ron que seguía en su estado de estoy-enojado-con-el-mundo): Harry me preguntó por todos los detalles acerca del juicio, y aunque incluso yo odiaba hablar sobre eso tuve que responder a todas sus preguntas.

Él había tratado de hacerme sentir mejor, diciéndome que la conducta del concilio no significaba nada en la sentencia del juicio y que yo necesitaba seguir teniendo fe. Yo había asentido con una sonrisa: no necesitaba que mis amigos se deprimieran también.

Luego, llegaron las mejores noticias del fin de semana, Cedric y yo habíamos obtenido la autorización de Dumbledore y del ministerio para salir de Hogwarts. Mientras ambos nos estábamos preguntando que uso le daríamos al permiso, Rose nos envió una lechuza, invitándonos a comer y a pasar los siguientes dos días en su casa.

Al principio me sentí muy avergonzada, pero Cedric insistió en que era una magnífica idea y que además sería como la presentación oficial con sus padres. Sus últimas palabras tuvieron la gracia de hacerme sentir más nerviosa.

"Okay, no una reunión oficial. Sólo una visita porque sí… por diversión" corrigió él.

Así que no pude menos que estar de acuerdo porque sabía que Cedric estaba emocionado y feliz con la idea de regresar a su casa y compartir un momento especial con su familia, y sabiendo que él no iría sino lo hacía yo… pues la decisión era obvia.

Empaqué algunas ropas, un neceser, y como Cedric me pidió, un traje de baño.

Ginny y los demás me abrazaron al despedirse, mientras Ron miraba la escena como si me estuviera preparando para ir al infierno.

Cedric ya estaba esperándome fuera de la sala común de Gryffindor. Saludó a Harry y a Ginny y luego nos dirigimos a la oficina de McGonagall.

Viajamos por red Flu y pronto me encontré en una cómoda casa de campo. La casa no era nada parecida a la de los Weasley. La última era rústica; mientras que ésta era más 'distinguida'. Los muebles combinaban con las murallas pintadas en colores claros. No café, ni nada de beige, simplemente un tranquilizador y suave celeste. Las ventanas eran grandes y dejaban pasar ampliamente al sol. Las cortinas no eran pesadas y enormes como en Hogwarts pero si de suave algodón. Las habitaciones eran más grandes que las que estaba acostumbrada a ver donde los Weasley, pero no eran extravagantes de ninguna manera. Todo era armonioso pero sin llegar a ser pretenciosos: era exactamente como eran los Diggory.

"Bienvenida a casa" sonrió Rose avanzando hacia nosotros.

Nos abrazó a ambos y luego tomó nuestras bolsas.

"Gracias por invitarme" dije.

"Eres parte de la familia ahora" respondió con una sonrisa. "Tu presencia significa tanto como la de Cedric".

Le regalé una agradecida sonrisa y Cedric tomó mi mano libre guiándome hacia el medio de la habitación.

"Tu papá todavía está trabajando. Debería llegar para la hora de la cena" dijo Rose desde la cocina. "Dale un tour a Hermione".

Cedric asintió y pronto me guió por todas las habitaciones de la casa. Como la sala de estar, todas ellas eran hermosas y pronto disfruté de caminar por alrededor de la casa.

Cedric disminuyó la velocidad a la vez que nos acercábamos a la entrada de una puerta aislada en el corredor del primer piso.

Su mano alcanzó la manilla de la puerta y le siguió un largo silencio.

"¿Quizás quieras estar solo para esto?" pregunté.

Cedric frunció el ceño. "No. Es sólo que…" comenzó con un tono algo herido. "No sé si me gustará lo que hay adentro: como si hubiera una fría y siniestra habitación sin alma. Un mórbido museo".

"Es tu dormitorio, Cedric. Te sentirás como en casa rápidamente" murmuré.

Cedric asintió y dio vuelta la manilla. Lentamente empujó la puerta y entró en la habitación.

Las paredes eran de un suave beige y verde oliva. Los muebles eran 'básicos': un escritorio, una repisa, un estante para libros, un sillón y una cama doble.

Fruncí el ceño frente a la última visión.

"Me gusta moverme cuando duermo" explicó con voz avergonzada.

Asentí y caminé hacia una de las murallas donde estaban afirmadas con chinches su playera de Quidditch y un par de fotografías: el equipo de Quidditch, luego él y Scott luciendo más como si estuvieran peleando que molestándose. Sonreí cuando me fui hacia su escritorio.

Un par de cartas llamaron mi atención: estaban cuidadosamente selladas y envueltas con una cinta roja. Las mismas tres palabras resaltaban: _Para Cho Chang_.

Esas simples palabras tuvieron el poder de hacerme sentir como si me hubiera caído un chorro de agua helada en el cuerpo.

"Lo siento" Cedric aclaró su garganta mientras rápidamente las tomaba y las ponía en un cajón. "Olvidé que las había dejado aquí".

Su tono fue de disculpas.

"Está bien, Cedric" respondí en un susurro. "Después de todo, ella era la primera chica" continué sin mirarlo.

"Tú eres la única chica" respondió Cedric corrigiéndome.

Escuchamos un golpe en la puerta y a Rose de pie allí.

"Hermione, te he preparado la habitación de invitados. Tus bolsas están sobre la cama. Cedric traeré la tuya para acá".

Asentí y le agradecí. Miré a Cedric que había compuesto una expresión molesta: él estaba asustado de lo que yo pudiera estar pensando, pero determinado a convencerme sobre sus últimas palabras.

"La cena está lista" gritó Rose.

Le di a Cedric una rápida mirada y salí de la habitación.

Veinte minutos después estábamos todos reunidos en el comedor. Amos era todo sonrisas desde que nos había encontrado a ambos en casa.

Comimos, hablando sobre todo excepto el juicio: cada vez que Amos trataba de expresar su indignación, Rose lo cortaba aclarándose la garganta.

"¿Qué tal estuvo la entrevista de Rita Skeeter?" preguntó Amos durante el postre.

"Especial" respondí, "Estoy bastante segura de que ella la recordará por algún tiempo".

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Amos.

"Scott apareció en el camino" dijo Cedric simplemente, sin agregar más explicación.

Amos soltó unas risitas mientras Rose rodaba los ojos.

"Scott terminará causándote algunos problemas. Siempre lo he dicho" bufó Rose.

Fruncí el ceño un poco cuando vi a Cedric y Amos compartir una sonrisa.

"La última vez que Scott vino a visitarme a casa, el casi consigue explotarla con un hechizo. Desde entonces ella piensa que él es letal" explicó mi novio rápidamente.

Sonreí y sacudí mi cabeza: Merlín ¿acaso ese chico descansaba alguna vez?

La cena fue muy bien y Amos terminó ayudando a su esposa a lavar los trastos. A mi simplemente me dijeron que me mantuviera sentada en el sofá. Miré hacia afuera por la ventana para ver la hermosa noche iluminada por miles de estrellas. La vista me hizo sonreír e instintivamente metí mi mano en el bolsillo. Discretamente abrí mi puño y admiré la bola de cristal que había en él: era fascinante ver cuán brillante aún era la estrella. En realidad cada vez que la veía parecía que era más luminosa.

"Hermosa, ¿no es así?" habló una voz femenina.

Salté de la sorpresa y vi a Rose de pie tras el sofá. Me sonrojé inmediatamente.

"No tienes por qué estar avergonzada" me tranquilizó, "ambas sabemos lo que ese regalo significa para los hombres de la familia".

Rodeó el sofá y se sentó a mi lado.

No era capaz de encontrar palabras que decir. Era vergonzoso hablar de amor con la madre de tu novio que se suponía no sabía nada sobre ello.

"Lamento que nosotros no le…"

"Está bien. Cedric nunca ha sido muy comunicativo sobre eso" me interrumpió. "Además, Amos y yo ya lo sabíamos". Sus últimas palabras enviaron un nuevo torrente sanguíneo a mi rostro y me hizo inclinar la cabeza avergonzada. "Ese lazo especial que los unió todos esos meses sólo podía llevar a algo más profundo. Con la estrella, él te dio su corazón, y tú le diste parte de tu vida. Nadie puede dudar de la profundidad de sus sentimientos".

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego cuando parecía que iba a continuar hablando simplemente siguió en silencio y me sonrió.

Escuchamos a Cedric bajar por las escaleras y Rose dejó la sala de estar para regresar a la cocina.

"Esos platos aún no están brillando, Amos" exclamó.

"Te he preparado la cama. Tal vez quieras darte una ducha o cambiarte" propuso Cedric.

Asentí y comencé a caminar hacia el dormitorio.

Me acosté en el medio de la cama, sin saber ni siquiera que hora era. La casa estaba en completo silencio y sólo podía escuchar los sonidos de algunos pájaros y grillos. Me levanté de la cama y, dudando, salí de mi habitación para ir hacia la cocina.

Bajé por las escaleras sin hacer ruido, tomé un vaso de agua y la bebí antes de regresar por las escaleras.

Mis ojos se quedaron pegados en la pequeña luz que salía del dormitorio de Cedric. Mordí mi labio y rápidamente miré hacia el dormitorio de los Diggory con una punzada de duda. Incapaz de esperar más, caminé a lo largo del corredor y toqué a su puerta. Luego entré en la habitación y me encontré con un sorprendido Cedric acostado en su cama. Precipitadamente salió de esta.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó preocupado.

Cerré la puerta y asentí.

"¿No puedes dormir?" pregunté.

Cedric sacudió la cabeza. "Esto no tiene nada que ver con nuestro viaje aquí. Es sólo que… no puedo parar de pensar acerca del juicio y de la sentencia" confesó.

Tragué con fuerza. "Lo sé. No he dormido bien desde hace días. Y odio ir allí porque siento como si nos despreciaran. ¿Hicimos algo malo?"

"Fudge es un cobarde paranoico y Umbridge es… bueno, ella es Umbridge" explicó.

"No me gusta el hecho de que nos están tratando como si fuéramos criminales. Y esa Skeeter…" apreté con fuerza mis dientes. "Ella nos va a exponer como si fuéramos unos locos e irresponsables criminales".

Cedric sonrió. "Bueno, eso es lo que los criminales generalmente son: locos e irresponsables".

"Amaría ser capaz de hacer que se tragara su pluma" bufé.

Se quedó en silencio un momento y luego dio un paso hacia mí. "Okay, hagamos un trato. Yo dejo que tu le hagas comer su pluma y…"sonrió, "tú prometes que me dejarás hacer algo que hace tiempo tengo ganas de hacer".

"¿Algo que tienes ganas de hacer?" repetí a la vez que fruncía el ceño. Después de un segundo jadee. "De ninguna manera" exclamé en un susurro. "Deja a Malfoy en paz".

Cedric rodó los ojos. "¡Por favor!" rogó, "me encantaría borrar esa infecciosa sonrisa de su cara".

"Pasó hace mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo puedes seguir queriendo golpearlo?"

"Soy un chico" respondió Cedric, "no sé cómo funciona para ustedes, las mujeres, pero entre hombres es así".

"¿Por qué no simplemente discuten?" propuse.

"Sí, con una taza de té en las manos y algunas galletas" se mofó Cedric sentándose de regreso en su cama.

Lo miré silenciosamente sonriendo de forma indulgente.

"¿Qué?" preguntó.

"Los había extrañado" respondí con la misma sonrisa. Cedric frunció el ceño sin comprender. "Esos momentos cuando nosotros simplemente… reíamos acerca de esto y aquello, sin preocuparnos acerca de lo que pasaría después. Este momento… es exactamente lo mismo que pasó esa noche que dormimos en la Sala de Menesteres".

Cedric se quedó en silencio con expresión de ternura. "Extraño esa noche también" murmuró.

Lentamente caminé hacia él haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo en no hacer sonidos con mi bastón en el suelo.

Pronto me encontraba de pie frente a él. Levantó su mirada hacia mí, silenciosamente, como si estuviera mirando directo a mi alma. Mi mano ahuecó su mejilla mientras mis dedos acariciaban su piel. Él estaba vivo, y era todo mío aunque no había disfrutado completamente de cada íntimo momento con él porque estaba mentalmente bloqueada por el ministerio, la reacción de la gente y mis propios miedos.

Me incliné y acaricié sus labios con los míos: primero besos de mariposa y luego algunos más intensos.

"Hermione" suspiró separándose un poco. Me miró con expresión interrogativa. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Creo que estoy jugando cartas" respondí escuetamente pensando en el idiota de Ron. Me incliné y nuevamente lo besé.

Cedric de primeras respondió con precaución y algo de tensión, luego lentamente se rindió. Me besó de regreso, intensificando el beso más y más. Su tacto era intoxicante, y cada vez más apasionado. Su mano alcanzó mi cintura y posesivamente la tomó mientras la otra tomaba mi bastón. Lo alejó de mí y lo dejó caer al suelo. Completamente libre de movimientos, encerré mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y Cedric me abrazó acercándome más y profundizando el beso.

Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron y mi cuerpo completo comenzó a arder mientras sentía las manos de Cedric correr a través de las curvas del mismo. Me separé un poco en busca de aire. Pronto la pasión del momento se desvaneció un poco y mis piernas comenzaron a temblar; demasiado débiles como para soportar el peso de mi cuerpo (el bastón era muy útil). Dudé por un par de segundos y luego deseché el pensamiento al tiempo que chocaba mis labios contra los de él nuevamente. Cedric lentamente se recostó en su espalda llevándome con él. Nos hizo rodar y pronto me encontré con la espalda pegada a su cama, Cedric encima de mí.

"No podía dejar que cansaras tus piernas" susurró en mi oído.

Sus palabras me hicieron reír.

"Oh sí, gracias por tu sacrificio" bromee señalando nuestra postura con la mirada.

"Mis padres me enseñaron a ser caballeroso con las damas" ronroneó ahora besando mi cuello.

Cedric consiguió que su tacto en mi piel fuera tanto llena de cosquilleo como íntima.

"Esas son las palabras de Scott" exclamé indignada y divertida.

Cedric quien estaba ahora besando mi garganta levantó su cabeza y me miró con expresión molesta.

"Esas eran mías" respondió con el ceño fruncido como reclamando lo suyo. "Scott las tomó prestadas de mí porque consideraba que le podían servir para conseguir que las chicas cayeran a sus pies".

Mi novio rodó los ojos y luego regresó a mi garganta mientras yo explotaba en risas (lo más silenciosamente posible) olvidándome acerca del juicio, del ministerio, Umbridge, Ron y Cho. En ese minuto, estaba completamente disfrutando de mi momento con Cedric.

* * *

**_Esta vez no demoré tanto, ¿verdad?  
Mil gracias a quienes me dejaron un review en el capitulo 31:_**

**lauc - Andyie Pattz - PaoTwilighter - Adriu - SALESIA - Pacita Delitah Cullen - Panic'Time**

**_Mención especial a SALESIA porque de verdad me dejas unos reviews impresionantes :D de esos que te sacan una sonrisota ^^._**

**_Y bueno, les aviso que ya solo falta el cap final, que espero tenerlo entre este finde y el proximo. Ojalá todo salga dentro de lo estimado y no les haga esperar mucho ^^. (OH, y gracias especiales a Miss Kathy porque a pesar de lo ajetreada que anda, se hizo un tiempito para revisar el cap ;D)._**

Besotes chicas!  
Paz.  



	34. Destiny comes to an end too

**Disclaimer.** _Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia tampoco es de mi propiedad, sino que de una magnífica escritora llamada_**sissou**_ quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para publicar la traducción de su fic._

**Agradecimientos.**_ Muchísimas gracias a _**Miss Kathy90**_ por oficiar de Beta para esta traducción. Y a todos quienes la han agregado a sus Alertas/Favoritos y que además se dan el tiempo para dejar un review._

* * *

**Capítulo 33  
**El destino llega a su final también

* * *

La mañana siguiente, la familia Diggory y yo nos dedicamos a tomar el desayuno en la terraza. Rose y Amos estaban discutiendo asuntos sobre el trabajo del señor Diggory, mientras Cedric y yo les acompañábamos en silencio compartiendo suaves y tímidas miradas. A veces podía sentir que me estaba mirando mientras yo comía. Otras veces simplemente lo miraba y pensaba en nuestro último momento juntos, la noche anterior en su habitación, y no podía evitar sonrojarme. Estaba tratando de esconder mi vergüenza lo mejor posible, y a veces lo conseguía sonriéndole suavemente. Cedric sólo se dedicaba a sonreírme de regreso, cerca de explotar en risitas y luego desviar la mirada para fijarla en sus padres. Después del desayuno, Rose y Amos se alistaron rápidamente y salieron de casa luego de haber besado la frente de su hijo.

Un largo silencio siguió a su partida, unos eternos segundos donde estuve simplemente de pie mirando la chimenea vacía. Cedric caminó hacia mí con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

"Está soleado" dijo, "vamos a darnos un baño al lago".

"¿Un baño?" murmuré cuando finalmente pude salir de mi ensoñación.

"¿Por qué crees que te pedí que trajeras un traje de baño?" preguntó regalándome esa sonrisa ladeada tan suya.

Me quedé en silencio nuevamente. "¿Ese lago está muy lejos de aquí?"

"Si," explicó adoptando un tono de voz de cansancio extremo, "el camino va a ser largo y tortuoso. Alrededor de veinte zancadas desde la puerta de atrás de la casa".

Sonreí.

"Aterrador. Tenías razón".

Cedric sonrió nuevamente mientras otro silencio avergonzado se instalaba entre nosotros.

"Okay" aclaró su garganta, "toma tu tiempo para arreglarte. Yo esperaré por ti en el jardín".

Asentí y lo vi subir por las escaleras. Luego me fui a mi habitación y me desvestí para luego colocarme el traje de baño. No era nada fantástico, un simple traje de baño negro y café de una sola pieza.

Me envolví en una toalla y descalza bajé por las escaleras. Salí al jardín y fui golpeada por la brillante y cálida luz del sol.

Sorpresivamente Cedric no estaba en el jardín pero luego lo vi emerger del lago con su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás en el agua. Rápidamente pasó sus dedos a lo largo de su mojado cabello y dejó escapar un suspiro. Instantáneamente se quedó en silencio cuando me vio parada en el césped. Acomodó su cabello hacia atrás otra vez, pero esta vez obviamente era por nerviosismo.

Nos miramos a los ojos por otros largos segundos.

"¿Quieres que me voltee para que puedas entrar en el agua?"Preguntó tímidamente.

"No" exclamé sintiéndome ridícula de haber conseguido que él me propusiera tan tonta petición.

Lentamente desenvolví la toalla de mi cuerpo y la dejé en el suelo. Miré hacia Cedric y lo vi tratando de esconder un jadeo avergonzado.

Dejé mi bastón en el suelo y rápidamente tantee el agua con mis pies, apurándome para no cansar mis piernas si me quedaba de pie mucho tiempo. El agua estaba fresca pero agradable.

Ingresé completamente y nadé para unirme a Cedric.

"Wow, 'caminar' sin la ayuda de alguien o algo es… fantástico" sonreí mientras jugaba metiendo mis pies en la arena mojada y disfrutando del efecto del agua que me hacía sentir liviana.

"¿Supongo que ese 'alguien' soy yo?" preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Mordí mi labio y esperé silenciosamente a que continuara. "Porque tú sabes," continuó "podría sentirme sumamente ofendido si llego a saber que te has aburrido de la ayuda de 'alguien' para caminar".

Reí completamente y le guiñé un ojo mientras me hundía en el agua. Emergí varios segundos después cuando sentí dos fuertes manos detrás de mis rodillas. Sentí el tirón y pronto me encontré frente a Cedric, mi rostro a pocas pulgadas del suyo.

"¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer cuando tú ya no necesites de mi ayuda para moverte por ahí sin tu bastón?" exclamó sonriendo. Me acercó a su cuerpo y me sostuvo de la cintura. "Porque estoy seguro de que aún no he tenido suficiente de ti" murmuró mirándome profundamente a los ojos.

Mi risa se desvaneció así como nuestro pequeño juego. Pasé mis dedos a través de su cabello y luego acaricié su frente. Sus ojos ahora estaban expresando tantas emociones: amor, ternura, deseo, preocupación y temor. Probablemente porque ya no estábamos hablando sobre un bastón sino que definitivamente de la sentencia del juicio. Todavía no sabía cuál sería la sentencia del tribunal: no más magia, ¿expulsada del mundo mágico? ¿Qué es lo que íbamos a hacer si nos condenaban a vivir separados? ¿Estaría yo preparada para romper las leyes para poder ver a Cedric otra vez? Sí, definitivamente sí.

"No voy a estar separada de ti" susurré, "simplemente no puedo. No me perderás".

Cedric continuó mirándome fijamente con la expresión de fragilidad e inocencia de un niño.

"Es una promesa" le aseguré.

La mirada de Cedric se suavizó y yo le sonreí, tratando de aligerar la atmósfera. Ahuequé su mandíbula entre mis manos mientras él lentamente se acercaba a mi rostro y me besaba en los labios. Rápidamente se separó, pero luego de algunos segundos de duda sus labios se estrellaron completamente en los míos. Lo besé de regreso mientras enredaba mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, Cedric bajó sus manos por mi espalda para posarlas en mis muslos. Suavemente mordió mi labio inferior antes de comenzar a besar mi barbilla y luego a bajar por mi garganta. El nudo que había estado sintiendo desde la noche anterior emergió nuevamente y rápidamente me separé de Cedric. Él tan solo se quedó mirándome.

"Cedric, yo…" murmuré, nerviosamente empujando mis rizos tras mi oreja. "Necesitamos hablar sobre lo de anoche".

"¿Qué es lo que quieres que hablemos exactamente?" preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Suspiré, exasperada de tener que llegar al meollo del asunto tan rápido.

"Yo…" traté de hablar sintiéndome cada vez más y más incomoda al sentir su mirada sobre mí. "No estoy lista" exploté de la manera más inapropiada. Mordí mi labio con fuerza después de haber dicho eso.

Cedric frunció el ceño y suavemente gruñó mientras me miraba.

"¿Y es por eso que has estado tan tensa toda la mañana?" preguntó sorprendido.

Estaba lista para protestar pero no lo hice, definitivamente no podría ganar el premio a la persona más paciente y relajada del día. La reacción de Cedric solo me hacía sentir más nerviosa. Odiaba el estar teniendo este tipo de conversación, no era una materia a la que estuviera acostumbrada o que disfrutara discutir abiertamente.

"Bueno, tienes dieciocho y yo soy tu novia, como dijo Ronald. Así que… tú eres un chico, y ese es el tipo de cosas que no puedes evitar que te gusten".

Cedric se encontraba dividido entre dos extraños y opuestos sentimientos: estaba molesto pero a la vez listo para estallar en carcajadas.

"¿Puedes simplemente dejar de escuchar a la gente?" exclamó. "Ronald es un imbécil, no tiene idea de lo que yo siento. Y Skeeter piensa que sabe todo sobre nada".

Rodé mi ojos.

"Por favor, Cedric" exclamó. "Puede que no esté acostumbrada a las citas, pero no soy una tonta. Sé que los hombres tienen expectativas".

Cedric se mantuvo en silencio aunque mantuvo su ceño fruncido. "No me digas que la idea nunca ha cruzado tu mente en los últimos meses" dije.

"Si lo ha hecho" respondió genuinamente. "Te deseo. Mucho. Todo mi corazón, mi cuerpo y mi ser te desea a ti, en realidad".

"No estás ayudando" suspiré exasperada.

"Pero no porque tenga dieciocho, no porque seas mi novia, ni mucho menos porque yo sea un hombre: mi padre me enseñó lo que son el respeto y la fidelidad" continuó, "así que incluso aunque sea totalmente dependiente de tu tacto y me sienta ahogado de tanto desearte, no voy a pedirte nada".

Sus palabras me dejaron sin poder responderle y completamente asombrada. Yo no sé de qué forma fue criado Cedric, tampoco sé si él es un respetuoso y maduro adolescente, o si tiene un ADN diferente a los otros hombres, pero cualquiera sea la razón, no podía encontrar nada que agregar. Él simplemente había dicho las palabras que yo estaba esperando.

"¿Estás seguro?" pregunté.

Asintió sonriendo mientras cuidadosamente soltaba su agarre de mis piernas como vía de prueba. Zambullí mis brazos en el agua y tomé con fuerza sus manos.

"Sé que será contigo" murmuré, segura de ese punto. "Sólo necesito tiempo".

"Y yo esperaré" sonrió.

El nudo en mi interior se deshizo mientras Cedric y yo sellábamos nuestro pacto con un cándido beso.

* * *

Al siguiente lunes, todos regresamos al Ministerio, incluso suponiendo que iba a ser un día ocupadísimo, considerando todas las personas que presentarían su testimonio. Harry había sido autorizado para acompañarme en esta ocasión y tenía compuesta sobre su rostro esa gran y amistosa sonrisa que se suponía era para encubrir el pánico que sentía. Rápidamente apreté su mano y luego le sonreí a Cedric antes de tomar mi asiento al lado de Dumbledore.

Los miembros del concilio ingresaron con las mismas caras llenas de preocupación y severidad del primer día. Tomaron asiento y el juicio comenzó otra vez.

Un par de horas después, los miembros se levantaron y dejaron la corte para tomar un descanso. Me mantuve sentada en mi silla por algunos minutos mientras Harry se acercaba a mí y pretendía que todo estaba yendo bien por el momento. Le sonreí cálidamente, realmente apreciando sus esfuerzos para tranquilizarme. Finalmente me levanté de mi asiento y despacio me acerqué a las puertas, aún usando mi bastón.

Salí y sorpresivamente me encontré a Cedric hablando con otro chico que estaba de espaldas a mí, vestido con la túnica de Hogwarts. Cedric miró en mi dirección y me hizo una seña para que me uniera a ellos. El segundo chico se volteó y reconocí a Aaron McCoy.

"Hola" le dije componiendo una gran y elocuente sonrisa hacia Cedric quien, avergonzado, rascaba su cuello.

"Granger" respondió McCoy con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no?" hablé, dándome cuenta de que no lo había visto desde la mañana siguiente a la noche en que traje de regreso a Cedric.

"Sí, y lo siento mucho" explicó, tomando mis palabras como si se lo estuviera reprochando, "estaba tan ocupado con mis deberes de Premio Anual que no pude visitarte en la Enfermería".

"Está bien, no te preocupes" le corté rápidamente.

Aaron asintió aún con una expresión incómoda y luego miró velozmente a Cedric.

"Así que, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunté sorprendida.

Ambos chicos compartieron una mirada, y luego aclararon sus gargantas.

"Estoy aquí para dar mi testimonio" dijo con calma, pero con alguna nota de ansiedad.

"Oh," fue todo lo que pude decir. "Pero…" dudé, confundida "nadie sabe de tu ayuda".

Ahora estaba susurrando, temerosa de que alguno de los miembros del concilio pudiera escucharnos.

"Sí, pero Aaron está aquí como Premio Anual" dijo Cedric.

"Estoy aquí para decirles a esos burócratas que tú eres una estudiante ejemplar, así como bruja y ciudadana, y que no eres una criminal peligrosa para el mundo de la magia" explicó Aaron con voz divertida.

"Tú sabes que eso no es totalmente cierto" respondí, un poco avergonzada mientras aludía al día en que casi hechicé a Malfoy.

Aaron consideró mis palabras, asintió y sonrió.

"Ese es nuestro secreto" susurró en tono divertido y pícaro.

Aaron y Cedric se miraron entre ellos otra vez y compartieron una expresión similar de preocupación.

"Bueno, gracias, lo aprecio de todo corazón" dije, nerviosamente pasando mis dedos a través de mi pelo.

El Hufflepuff asintió, mientras un mago trabajador del ministerio nos pedía que volviéramos a tomar nuestros asientos.

El concilio ingresó en la corte y pronto Fudge llamó a Aaron a presentar su testimonio.

Nerviosamente rasqué mi frente mientras lo veía caminar hacia el estrado. Nuestros ojos se encontraron menos de un segundo mientras su rostro se transformaba en la máscara de respeto y autoridad del Premio Anual.

"Aaron McCoy" habló Fudge "usted es el Premio Anual de Hogwarts, ¿es así?"

"Lo soy" contestó el chico con voz sorprendentemente firme y confiada.

"¿Usted sabe que está aquí para responder honestamente a todas las preguntas que los miembros de este concilio hagan y también las de Albus Dumbledore si él siente la necesidad de hacerlas?"

Aaron asintió, en silencio.

"Muy bien señor McCoy" habló el hombre de la barba negra. "¿Cómo puede usted definir el comportamiento de la señorita Hermione Granger en la escuela?"

"Ella sigue las reglas de la escuela por libro, señor" Aaron dijo en tono confidente "Ella ciertamente sabe más de ellas que yo".

Hubo un breve silencio antes de que Umbridge aclarara su garganta.

"¿Está usted seguro de eso señor McCoy?" dijo en tono reluctante "Por lo que he escuchado, la señorita Granger siempre ha estado rompiendo las reglas de la escuela y de la magia. La resurrección del señor Diggory no es una excepción sabiendo que ella ha desobedecido a su director y varias fuertes reglas por los años pasados junto a sus compañeros estudiantes Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter".

Suspiré internamente mientras rápidamente me volteaba y captaba a Harry escupiendo el nombre de Umbridge con molestia.

"¿Qué es lo que piensa sobre eso?" continuó Umbridge mirando a McCoy.

"Creo que la señorita Granger conoce lo suficiente las reglas de la escuela como para decidir cuando está bien justificado el tener que romperlas" dijo con el mismo tono confidente, obviamente no complicado por las palabras de Dolores. "Ella nunca rompió las reglas sólo por hacerlo, pero si para salvar o rescatar a sus amigos e incluso a sus compañeros. Y además, no creo que sus desobediencias previas tengan algo que ver en este caso si es que puedo recordarle".

Durante todo el tiempo que él estuvo hablando no cambió su tono de voz: se mantuvo confiado y respetuoso, prácticamente haciendo nada que pudiera haber ofendido a Umbridge (aunque estoy segura de que ella estaba hirviendo por dentro).

Umbridge bufó suavemente, y luego miró de regreso a sus pergaminos, tomando notas.

"¿Podría afirmar que el juicio a la señorita Granger es injusto?" la mujer con el cabello gris preguntó.

"Lo es".

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque ella salvó a alguien. ¿No deberíamos estar corriendo tras los discípulos de Tú-Sabes-Quien en vez de esto?"

"Así que, ¿está diciendo frente al concilio que usted apoya la ofensa de la señorita Granger?" preguntó la misma mujer con voz calmada.

"Si salvar la vida de alguien es una ofensa, entonces estoy de acuerdo en formar parte de ella".

"¿Y qué hay acerca del hecho de que usted es el Premio Anual? Se supone que usted debe ser un ejemplo de rectitud y de apego a las reglas" habló Fudge.

"Como Premio Anual, se supone que debo impartir justicia y proteger a los estudiantes de la escuela, la señorita Granger y el señor Diggory incluidos" corrigió.

Aaron ahora se encontraba mirando a cada miembro del concilio con confianza y respeto. Había escuchado que él quería ser abogado, y me di cuenta en ese momento cuantas habilidades él tenía: sabía perfectamente cómo hablar y responder y nunca mostrar alguna nota de temor o duda.

El concilio escribió algunas notas y luego le hicieron la señal para que regresar a su asiento. El asintió y volteándose alrededor me hizo una seña de confianza.

Unos cuantos días después el juicio llegó a su fin y el concilio anunció que entregarían su decisión final a la mañana siguiente. El sonido del martillo chocando con la madera me hizo saltar de mi asiento considerándolo como el giro final del sello de mi destino.

A través de la red Flu volví de regreso a Hogwarts y pasé el resto de mi día con Ginny y Harry.

Ronald aún estaba molesto y se negaba a hacer siquiera contacto visual conmigo. Dejé atrás ese asunto y elegí ignorarlo hasta que escuchara las palabras finales referentes al juicio.

Luego, pasé las últimas horas antes del toque de queda con Cedric quien había organizado una especie de primera cita oficial, en los terrenos, más exactamente en su claro secreto.

Regresar a ese lugar que nos pertenecía y con Cedric vivo era fantástico. Comimos nuestra cena y luego ambos nos recostamos en el pasto, mirando al cielo oscuro.

Cedric estaba particularmente silencioso, como si estuviera pensando sobre algo que le estaba molestando. Asumí que se trataba del juicio y me abstuve de preguntarle.

Él sostuvo mis manos y tiernamente acarició mis nudillos hasta que llegó la hora de regresar al castillo. Silenciosamente nos dirigimos hacia la sala común y me besó deseándome las buenas noches. Sentí su mirada fija en mí hasta que crucé el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

* * *

**CEDRIC POV**

Difícilmente pude dormir por la noche, incapaz de ignorar la realidad y el hecho de que mañana podría saber qué es lo que iba a ocurrir con Hermione. Estaba preocupado, ansioso, incluso aterrorizado ante la idea de perderla ahora que estaba de regreso. No podía ni siquiera imaginar que ellos pudieran alejarla de mí o prohibir que nos volviéramos a ver. No era solamente perder a mi novia; era perder a mi salvadora, a mi mejor amiga, y a mi cable a tierra. Siempre quedó hipnotizado cuando considero todos los lugares que solo una chica es capaz de llenar con su presencia única. Sin ella a mi lado, estoy seguro de que me perdería en aquel mundo tan familiar pero que se transformaría en un total desorden para mí si ella no estuviera allí.

Me levanté a la mañana siguiente, determinado a resolver un asunto que me había estado molestando por varios días. Me vestí rápidamente y abandoné la sala común de Hufflepuff, apurado por llegar al lugar. Pronto alcancé a la torre de los Gryffindor y me mantuve apoyado en una muralla, asegurándome de no ser visto por los estudiantes.

Observé a las gemelos y a Harry abandonar la sala común; seguidos de cerca por Ginny y _mi_ novia (¿alguien podría imaginarse que yo fuera posesivo? Sí, definitivamente, pero probablemente no lo suficiente como para hacer lo que estoy planeando).

Esperé algunos minutos más y finalmente divisé a mi objetivo. Rápidamente miré hacia todos lados a mí alrededor para asegurarme de que estuviéramos solos y corrí hacia el estudiante.

"Hey tú, estoy seguro de que no te importará si te pido que me acompañes" dije a la vez que firmemente (aunque con gentileza) tomaba a Ronald por el brazo y lo guiaba hacia un pasillo vacío.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?" gruño soltándose con fuerza de mi agarre.

"No estoy aquí para besarte o cualquier otra cosa que se te ocurra si es lo que temes" respondí lanzándole dagas con los ojos, "yo sé que me odias pero si te sirve de consuelo tú tampoco me caes muy bien".

Me miró con dura expresión.

"Estoy aquí por Hermione" dije finalmente suspirando. "Ella te extraña incluso aunque no quiera admitirlo".

Me miró con los ojos sumamente abiertos, y luego apretó los labios.

"¡Ella te escogió a ti, maldita sea!" gritó, "No vengas y pretendas que te preocupas por mí".

"Tú no me preocupas" rugí de regreso molesto por su frase. "Pero me preocupa ella. ¡Y lo que sé es que ella necesitara a su mejor amigo cuando ese maldito juicio termine! Y sé que tú lo quieres también".

El pelirrojo miró hacia la distancia por un par de segundos y luego de regreso hacia mí.

"¿Y qué es lo que te hace pensar que es lo que yo quiero también?" murmuró.

Le disparé una seria mirada.

"Yo sé que tienes sentimientos por ella" le dije con voz fuerte mientras de primeras él trataba de protestar pero luego se mantuvo en silencio, "y realmente no me preocupo sobre ellos mientras que esos sentimientos no lleguen a lastimarla".

"¿Y entonces qué?" escupió, "¿vas a arrastrarme hasta el juicio si digo que no?"

"Realmente espero que no seas tan idiota" respondí, "si tú realmente la am… quieres, vendrás por tu propia voluntad".

Le di una última mirada desafiante y luego lo dejé solo.

Rápidamente me uní a Hermione y a los otros estudiantes que estaban esperando para usar la red Flu hacia el ministerio. Compuse mi más creíble sonrisa y rápidamente (aunque con la misma ternura de siempre) la besé suavemente en los labios.

"Oh, eso fue asqueroso" se quejó una voz.

"¡Cállate!" murmuré con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba a Scott fingir asco en su máxima expresión cubriendo sus ojos con el reverso de su mano.

Le di los buenos días a Harry, Ginny a los otros estudiantes y luego todos nos encaminamos hacia la oficina de McGonagall. Miré hacia atrás un par de veces esperando ver aparecer una familiar mata pelirroja, pero no fue así.

Cuando llegamos a la oficina y el primero de los estudiantes se metió a la chimenea acepté el hecho de que yo estaba equivocado.

"Imbécil" murmuré para mí mismo antes de que Hermione me diera una mirada de interrogación mientras yo entraba a la chimenea y comenzaba el viaje hacia el ministerio.

Pronto llegué a mi destino y esperé junto a los otros estudiantes a que llegara la profesora McGonagall. Después de unos minutos sorprendentemente largos la luz verde nos cegó.

Hermione abrió sus ojos asombrada cuando reconoció la silueta de Ronald. Él rápidamente palmeó su túnica y lentamente caminó hacia nosotros. Deslicé mi brazo fuera de la cintura de Hermione y me alejé.

Los observé manteniéndome en silencio, y luego les escuché hablar hasta que él le palmeó suavemente el hombro. Sonreí suavemente cuando la vi secar con discreción una lágrima y luego abrazarlo.

* * *

**HERMIONE POV**

Estaba sentada en una silla en la oficina de Dumbledore, mordiendo nerviosamente mi pulgar. El director entró en la habitación y se sentó en su enorme silla mientras me sonreía cálidamente.

"¿No se supone que debería estar en el Gran Comedor celebrando su victoria con sus compañeros?" preguntó.

Sonreí tímidamente y retorcí mis dedos con nerviosismo.

"Y lo haré, señor" respondí francamente porque tenía prisa en regresar a Cedric y a mis amigos, "pero quisiera preguntarle algo primero".

"¿Sí, señorita Granger?" dijo mientras retorcía su barba con la expresión de alguien que ha estado esperando porque ese momento ocurriera. Me sonrojé un poco cuando pensé en las palabras que diría a continuación.

"Siento como si todos… sospecharan de que Cedric y yo tenemos una conexión especial, un lazo. ¿Eso es porque traté de hacer todo para poder salvarlo?" pregunté considerando la pregunta de Umbridge durante el juicio y las elocuentes miradas entre los profesores o los padres de Cedric como la de todo el mundo que sabía acerca de nosotros.

"No señorita Granger, porque usted lo salvó" respondió Dumbledore.

Sacudí mi cabeza, incrédula. "Lo siento, pero no veo el punto".

"¿Por qué cree que la poción de resurrección es también llamada La poción del regreso del amate?" explicó con una pequeña sonrisa oculta. "Sólo sentimientos fuertes y genuinos pudieron crear la conexión mágica entre ustedes capaz de traer al señor Diggory de regreso a la vida".

Al comienzo me sonrojé pero ahora estaba segura de mi rostro estaba totalmente rojo y aclaré mi garganta.

"Pero…" comencé dudosamente, "¿por qué lo encontré? ¿Por qué era la única persona que podía verlo?"

El director se levantó de su asiento y caminó alrededor de su escritorio hacia su fénix.

"Usted sabe señorita Granger" habló con tono calmado, "a veces uno no puede encontrar las respuestas en los libros. Pero tengo mi opinión particular sobre la respuesta a esa pregunta".

"¿Y cuál es?" pregunté curiosa, confiando más en él que en cualquier libro extraño.

Se volteó y me miró directo a los ojos.

"¿Ha escuchado alguna vez sobre… almas gemelas?" dijo con voz baja y grave, "¿una conexión tan fuerte entre dos personas que nada puede realmente separarles, ni siquiera la muerte?"

"Pero yo…" balbucee, "ni siquiera lo conocía totalmente antes de todo esto".

Dumbledore sonrió como divertido por mis palabras.

"Creo que ustedes dos nos han probado que ese punto es sólo un detalle" concluyó.

"¿Y entonces, qué es lo que pasara con nosotros ahora?" Pregunté.

* * *

"_¿Y luego qué?" escuché la voz de una niña._

_Salí de mi ensueño y luego miré hacia el reloj. Sonreí mientras miraba de regreso hacia mis dos oyentes._

"_Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy" exclamé, "pero no me digan que no tienen idea de lo que ocurre después" les guiñé un ojo, divertida._

"_Te casaste con papi y aquí estamos nosotros" dijo mi hija._

_Sonreí y acaricié sus blancas mejillas: era hipnotizante ver que ella tenía los mismos ojos grises de su padre, y la misma tierna mirada._

"_Esa fue una historia sobre patear traseros" gritó otra voz._

"_No, es una fantástica historia romántica" murmuró Claire con ojos brillantes._

"_Daniel, ¿podrías dejar de expresarte de esa manera enfrente de tu hermana?" le advertí con tono autoritario._

"_Lo siento" tosió para luego volver a su estado de emoción "Wow, el tío Scott ya era genial entonces"._

"_Oh mami, amo al Tío Scott" agregó Claire con timidez, "quiero casarme con él cuando crezca"._

_Se me escapó una carcajada ante tales palabras._

"_Preferiría morir por segunda vez antes de permitir que Scott toque un solo cabello de mi princesa" escuchamos._

_Cedric corrió para entrar a la habitación y alzó a Claire en sus brazos. Besó la punta de su nariz y la dejó nuevamente en el suelo._

"_Creo que tu madre y yo ya les hemos contado suficientes historias" dijo con tono paternal, "Ahora, a la cama"._

_Nuestros dos hijos se quejaron un poco pero comenzaron a subir las escaleras hacia sus habitaciones._

_Cedric se volteó hacia mí y me sostuvo de la muñeca deteniéndome frente a él._

"_Es una narradora fantástica, señora Diggory" dijo, "pero me di cuenta de que ha censurado todos los momentos PG-13"_

_Cedric estaba ronroneando en mi oído esas palabras, las cuales me hicieron soltar pequeñas risitas. Me envolvió entre sus brazos y acarició mi cabello._

"_¿Piensas que ese tiempo se ha acabado?" preguntó con tono preocupado._

_Me separé un poco de él y fruncí el ceño en sorpresa. Metí mi mano en el bolsillo de mis jeans, y saqué la bola de cristal._

"_De verdad que pienso que Dumbledore tenía razón" susurré, "No lo comprendí al principio, pero él tenía razón. Tú siempre me dices que yo era tu milagro porque te había encontrado, pero creo que fue el destino. Estábamos destinados a encontrarnos"._

_Cedric acarició mi mejilla y tiernamente besó mis labios. Después de un par de segundos frunció el ceño y me regaló una sonrisa antes de inclinarse y levantar mi cuerpo para acomodarme sobre su hombro derecho._

"_Vamos, señora Diggory" exclamó mientras corría escaleras arriba. "¡Tenemos nuevos momentos PG-13 que llevar a cabo!"_

* * *

**_Y hemos llegado al fin de la historia :) Ha sido casi un año lleno de enormes satisfacciones traduciendo esta historia y me apena montones que esté terminando pero ya era momento de hacerlo._**

**_Muchísimas gracias a quienes han estado pegadas en cada actualización leyendo cada capítulo, de verdad que les agradezco tanto su presencia como sus palabras a aquellas que dejaron reviews. Agradecimientos especiales a SISSOU, quien escribió esta maravillosa historia, a MISS KATHY 90 que amablemente las ha oficiado de Beta para la historia y entre las personas que han dejado reviews, quisiera agradecer especialmente a SALESIA quien ha sido por lejos la más constante de las lectoras y me ha alegrado capítulo a capítulo con sus comentarios. GRACIAS._**

**_Espero nos veamos pronto en la traducción de la secuela, pero he decidido tomar un break entre esta historia y la siguiente para poder traducir una historia HHr de otra autora de FF. La conocí por Tumblr, y una vez que leí su fic me enamoré así que he decidido traducirla con su permiso. Tendrá 15 capítulos y espero terminar de traducir al menos 10 antes de lanzarme a publicar, de modo de tener adelantado todo y no volver a tener el problema de tanta dilación entre actualizaciones. _**

**_Espero me acompañen en esa aventura también pero de cualquier modo les estaré avisando cuando volveré con la secuela de LRS._**

**_Muchas gracias de todo corazón.  
-Paz. _**


End file.
